The Siren's Madness
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Sequel to Siren's Call-Part of my Siren series. Romana now in her fifth body is still traveling with Rose and Braxiatel. But her regeneration went wrong causing her to be slightly mad. What happens when Rose starts to fall in love with Braxiatel? How will Romana and Braxiatel deal with surviving in a parallel universe? And just how exactly does Romana know about Torchwood?
1. Born Again

**Note: Hello! This Romana looks like Katie McGrath and she is slightly mad. Check the Story Picture for references of Irving Braxiatel and Romana :) **

Braxiatel studied the new Romana. She was a couple inches shorter than her previous regeneration and looked considerably pale and he wondered if this was the cause of her regeneration. Romana bounced over to the console and flicked a few switches, checking the monitor. "6pm...Tuesday. Tuesdays are so boring!" Romana complained as she looked at the date on the TARDIS screen.

Rose was half hiding behind a pillar, Braxiatel sitting in the Captain's chair and Romana turned a knob on the console.

"You know what planet I always wanted to go to? The Planet Barcelona! I read about it in books and it always sounded fascinating! They have dogs with no noses there! Can you believe it? Ooh this Irish accent going to take a bit of getting used to." Romana touched her throat before straightening her neck. She looked over at Braxiatel and grinned, feeling extremely pleased with herself. "I controlled it! See, Time Ladies always had better control at regenerations. Now then...What do I look like?" She gave no chance for Rose and Braxiatel to reply before she held up a hand to silence them. "Nope! Actually, ignore that question. Don't even tell me. I want to see for myself."

Rose and Braxiatel shared an amused look, Braxiatel rolling his eyes as Romana looked down at herself. "Let's see...I've got two legs, two arms, two hands! Yes that's good!" She tested her wrists, circling them before grimacing. "I think I have a slight weakness in the wrist." Her hands flew to her head. "Yes! Long black hair. I've had brown, blonde and now black. I want ginger next time." She nodded to herself and she ran her hands through her hair almost gleefully, causing Braxiatel to chuckle. "Ooh! I definitely like this." She moved her hands to her face. "Ooh! Pale skin! I look like a vampire!" She looked down at her stomach. "Very pleased."

Rose looked scared but both Time Lords didn't notice. "You look fine Romana. Do you need to go go the Zero Room?" Braxiatel asked, slightly concerned. He always knew that Time Ladies had better control at regenerations than Time Lords but that still didn't make them any more ill or have side effects.

"No..not at the moment I don't think." Romana replied. The Zero room was the perfect place to go to after a regeneration, especially one that went wrong.

Rose looked at her. "Who are you?" She asked, rather timidly.

Romana looked crestfallen. "It's me, Romanavoratrelundar."

Rose shook her head, not believing her. Just what was happening? She was so confused. "No...Where is she? Where's Romana?" She raised her voice slightly. "What have you done to her?"

"Rose, you saw Romana change with your own eyes." Braxiatel pointed to the spot where Romana changed. "Right in front of you."

Rose bit her lip. "I saw her explode and then you replaced her. It's like a teleport or body swap or something."

Romana seemed lost for words and looked over at Braxiatel who shook his head, sighing. Rose walked forwards to her and at arms length, she pushed her in the chest. "You're not fooling me."

Romana rocked back on her heels as though she cannot believe what she was hearing. Where humans normally this dim?

"Rose, this process is completely normal." Braxiatel told her patiently. Rose turned slightly to face him. "It's called regeneration. When our bodies are dying-"

Rose shook her head, refusing to believe or even listen to him and looked at Romana. "Send her back!" She shouted slightly, glaring at Romana. "I'm warning you, send Romana back right now!"

"Rose, Braxiatel is right." Romana told her. "It's definitely me. My body was dying so I changed." She leant forwards in her urgency to make her companion believe her. "Honestly, it's me. The same Romana."

Rose stared at her, her chest rising and falling very fast.

"Like Braxiatel was saying, I was dying. The process itself is called regeneration and in order to save my own life, I changed my body. Renewed every single cell in my body but I am still me."

"You can't be." Rose whispered.

Romana took a few steps closer to her, looking down straight into her eyes, looking serious. "Then tell me how can I remember this? The very first word I ever said to you...trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies...oh...such a long time ago. I took your hand..." Romana took her hand and Rose glanced briefly down at their joint hands and back up into her face. "I said one word...just one word I said...'Run.'" She let go of Rose's hand, still looking into Rose's eyes which were full of tears.

"Romana." Rose repeated, finally accepting and Braxiatel sighed with relief.

Romana smiled. "Hello." She said gently.

Rose sighed in an almost exasperated fashion and stumbled backwards slightly as the impact of what has just happened hit her. Braxiatel and Romana ran around the console. "We never stopped did we? All across the universe, running, always running." Romana continued as she and Braxiatel flickered some switches, Braxiatel sending her worried glances. She was taking this regeneration process very well. "One time we had to hop. This was before you came Braxiatel. Do you remember that Rose? Hopping for our lives." Romana hopped madly up and down the spot and Rose had her back against the pillar and was watching them. "Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Should have been there Braxiatel! Such great fun."

"Can you change back?" Rose asked.

Romana blinked and stopped hopping and looked slightly disappointed and glanced briefly down at the floor. "No. Once we regenerated we can't change back. Isn't that right Braxiatel?"

Braxiatel nodded. "She is right. It's impossible to regenerate back into our previous selves." He looked at Rose. "Do you want to leave?"

Rose looked shocked. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Romana said rather quickly. "But it's your choice...If you want to go home..."

Rose looked upset and Romana went to the console again, sighing. "Okay, cancel our relaxation trip to Barcelona. Change it to...London!" Braxiatel helped her fly the TARDIS. Even though she was an excellent pilot he wasn't about to let her fly in this condition. "The Powell Estate...shall we say, 24th December." She smiled slightly. "Consider it a christmas present."

Rose edged slowly closer to the console. Romana stepped back and tucked her arms underneath her armpits in an almost defensive manner. Rose looked at her, than Braxiatel and back at the console. The TARDIS gave a shudder as it changed direction. "I'm going home?" She asked.

Romana shrugged. "Up to you. Back to your mum, after all she has waited for you. Christmas so turkey should be on the table if I remember. Although...having met your mother, nut loaf would be more appropriate." Braxiatel laughed and Romana grinned at him before looking at Rose who looked down quickly to hide her smile. "Was that a smile I saw there?"

"No..."

Romana grinned knowingly. "That was a smile!"

Rose brushed her hair out of the way. "No it wasn't."

Braxiatel chuckled, humans, willing to deny everything. "Of course it was. You smiled." He commented.

Romana nodded. "He's right. All I did was change." Suddenly, she bent over and gagged and the TARDIS shuddered, Braxiatel rushed to Romana's side.

"Romana?" He asked cautiously. Romana was about to reply but the same thing happened again but this time more violently. She made very nasty retching noises and she clung onto Braxiatel tightly, digging her nails into his skin, coughing harshly.

"Romana, do you need to go to the zero room?" Braxiatel asked and Romana opened her mouth to speak but a golden time vortex issued out from Romana's mouth instead.

Rose stared at it as it vanished. "What's that?"

"I think her regeneration's gone wrong." Braxiatel told her as Romana fell to her knees, he helped her up as her face contorted.

"Look, maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do." Rose suggested.

"No!" Braxiatel snapped, if Jack entered this room right now it would only make Romana even more ill. Rose look taken back. "He's busy rebuilding the Earth." He lied and he helped Romana up to the Captain's chair.

Romana shook her head and got up before making her way to the console, Braxiatel eyeing her. "I'm fine Braxiatel." Suddenly a lever on the console caught her eye. "The Doctor has never let me use this lever. It's about time I've used it!"

"Romana no!" Braxiatel was about to stop her but it was too late. Romana flicked it and the TARDIS violently shudder and Rose and Braxiatel were knocked to the ground whilst Romana grabbed the console and looked at them crazily.

"What's she doing?!" Rose asked him.

"Putting on a bit of speed!" Romana replied and she turned more knobs whilst Braxiatel helped Rose so she could maintain more secure grips on the console, Braxiatel not looking happy.

"Be careful of the TARDIS! It is my brother's ship!" Braxiatel chided. Rose looked distinctly alarmed and Romana looked and sounded violent.

"Tell her to stop it Braxiatel!" Rose shouted, sounding scared.

Romana scoffed. "You're both so dull!" She said slightly nasty. "I've been strict and serious all my lives so it's time to have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" Romana coughed violently and gripped the console as she fell slightly, her head hanging low and she winced. "The regenerations gone wrong Braxiatel. It hurts..." She grimaced in pain and she violently springs up into standing position again.

"Come on, I want to go faster!" Romana yelled, this time sounding crazy, madness in her eyes. "Let's open these engines!"

A bell rang and Rose looked over at Braxiatel, fear in her eyes and Braxiatel couldn't blame her. "What's that?"

"We're crashing landing!" He shouted over the noise and Romana laughed manically and danced around the console.

"Can't you do something?!"

"I would but I don't know what this Romana is like. I don't want to do anything that will upset her or hurt her." Braxiatel replied and he grabbed onto the console tightly.

"Too late!" Romana shouted hysterically. "Out of control!" She giggled madly and walked up to Braxiatel, looking into his eyes. "Oh, your eyes! You're such a how dawg!" She hopped excitedly and Braxiatel sighed. She definitely needed the zero room. He only hoped that his brother never deleted the room itself.

"You're going to kill us!" Rose replied.

"Hold on tight! Here we go!" Romana went back to the console, grinning madly. Rose looked over to Braxiatel, looking very scared. "Christmas Eve! Ha!"


	2. The Christmas Invasion Part 1

"Romana!" Braxiatel yelled as he ran towards the console, trying to stop her. Romana was dancing around it, giggling madly as she pressed levers and buttons, making the TARDIS go even faster. Rose was clinging for dear life at a pillar. Braxiatel barely managed to drive the TARDIS around a block of flats near the Powell estate and just managed to avoid hitting a post office van and he parked it near by some bins, some what unprofessionally. What Romana really needs is to go to the zero room, preferably as soon as possible.

Romana took no notice of them and ran towards the doors, still in her previous outfit and grinned when she realized where she was. "Here we are! London. Earth. Present day by the looks of it. We did it, ha!" She looked at Mickey and Jackie who looked at her with a confused expression. She walked over to them slowly, placing an arm on each of their shoulders. "Jackie! Mickey! Long time no see! Wait a second." She frowned. "Wait...There was something I meant to say. Don't you hate it when you were meant to say something to someone but it goes completely over your head? Happens to me _all _the time. But wait, this was something very important. I mean,_ extremely_ important. The most important thing in the universe. What was it? Now shush! Shush, shush, shush." Jackie and Mickey looked at her, wondering what was wrong with her before Romana looked at them grinning. "Oh I've got it! Merry Christmas!"

Romana collapsed unconscious to the ground and Braxiatel ran out, followed by Rose. "Romana!" He called and he put her arm around his shoulder and lifted her up gently. "Damn it Romana." He shook his head.

"What happened? Is she all right?" Rose asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know, she just keeled over. But who is she? Where's Romana and who is this bloke?" Jackie replied, looking over at Braxiatel.

"Rose, please explain to Jackie and Mickey. I need to take Romana to the medical bay." He replied. "Mickey, open the doors for me."

Mickey nodded and he opened the doors for them, Braxiatel walking back inside the TARDIS. Mickey and Jackie turned to look at Rose. "What's going on?"

"That was Romana and that man there was Irving Braxiatel." Rose sniffed.

"Romana? Irving Braxiatel? What do you mean that's Romana? Romana who?" Jackie asked, Rose shrugged before going back in after Braxiatel, Jackie and Mickey hot on her heels.

* * *

They found Irving and Romana in the medical bay of the TARDIS. Romana lay unconscious on a medical bed and Braxiatel was examining her carefully, injecting some needles into her skin. "She's okay for now. All she needs is just some rest. Rose, Jackie, help her into some night clothes. I'll be outside once you've done." Braxiatel told them, indicating to some crimson night robes with Gallifreyan symbols on. Presumably Romana's pajamas as Rose had never seen either of the two Time-Lords sleep before.

Jackie nodded. "Come on Rose." Braxiatel left the room so he could give the ladies some privacy.

As Jackie and Rose helped Romana change, Jackie looked over Romana. "I still say we should take her to a hospital."

"We can't. They'll lock her and Braxiatel up and dissect them. One bottle of their blood could change the future of the human race." Rose replied as she pulled Romana's night dress over her before checking where Romana's hearts should be. "Just want to check for myself. Both working." She nodded, satisfied once she checked.

Jackie looked at her in surprise as she folded Romana's clothes up neatly, placing them on the table beside her. "What do you mean both?"

"Romana and Braxiatel species have two hearts."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be stupid."

"They have though!"

There was a pause before Jackie turned to look at where Braxiatel left before looking back at Rose. "Anything else he's got two of?"

Rose blushed. "Leave him alone mum!" She and Jackie left the room, closing the door behind them. As soon as they left the room, Romana exhaled some of the TARDIS golden energy which flew into space.

* * *

Jackie, Rose and Braxiatel were in the Tyler's flat. Braxiatel checked the TARDIS data for a zero room but it turned out that his brother deleted it. Bloody typical of his brother if you ask him. He sighed and sat back in the couch and Jackie sat opposite him.

"How can your people change your face? Is that a different face or a different person?" Jackie asked. Rose glanced over them from the fridge.

"Our people have a way of cheating death." He began to explain, leaning forwards and clasping his hands together. "When our body cells are dying, our body rewrites them and we change our appearances completely. We may look different but we are always the same person. Barring accidents, a Time Lord or Time Lady can live forever."

"How old are you then?" Jackie asked, genuine curious.

He let out a dark chuckle. "Oh, too old. Way too old." Sometimes he even felt like his age.

There was a pause and Rose turned on the television, flickering through the channels when something caught her eye. "Hold on, is that Harriet Jones?" The image of Harriet Jones appeared on television. "Why is she on telly?"

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her." Jackie smiled at her daughter proudly.

"Harriet Jones? What's so important about her?" Braxiatel asked.

"Before we rescued you from Van Statten, we dealt with the Slitheen family, the one Margaret came from. We did more than stop them actually, we stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones." Rose replied, smiling, watching the news.

"Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" A man on the television asked Harriet.

Harriet shook her head. "Now that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

A man with a name badge on his shirt that said Llewellyn, next to Harriet also spoke. "This is is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing and the dawn of a new age and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle."

Rose turned to the television off before Braxiatel looked up at Jackie. "Do you mind if I bring Romana into one of your bedrooms? I can keep an closer eye for her from there."

Jackie nodded. "Go ahead, can put her in my bed if you want." Braxiatel nodded and left the Tyler's flat and walked back to the TARDIS.

Romana was extremely pale when he arrived and he sighed, checking her temperatures. Why did his idiotic brother have to delete the zero room? Did something happen in the zero room last time he used it? Or was it that he had no need for it? Every TARDIS should have a zero room. He'll have to install one later, just in case something happens next time.

* * *

Outside, Mickey and Rose were walking along a street, a brass band dressed in Santa robes were playing Christmas tunes and the street was filled with last minute Christmas shoppers.

"So what do you need? Twenty quid?" Mickey asked as they walked along.

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back." Rose looked slightly guilty.

Mickey gave a slight grin. "Call it a Christmas present."

Rose sighed. "God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the TARDIS. They don't exist. You get sort of timeless."

"Oh yeah, that's fascinating because I love hearing stories about the TARDIS." He replied sarcastically. "Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. TARDIS this, TARDIS that."

"Shut up." Rose mumbled, growing bright pink.

"Oh and one time the TARDIS landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons!""

"I'm not like that!" Rose protested but Mickey was right.

Mickey shook his head, slightly amused. "Oh, you so are."

"Mmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me."

"Oh, that's the thing isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face." Mickey moved his finger around his face.

"Yeah, but what if she's dying and Braxiatel can't fix her? What if Braxiatel does it? What happens then?"

Mickey sighed. "Okay."

"Sorry!"

Mickey turned to face her, holding her hands. "Just let it be Christmas. Can you do that? Just for a bit? You and me and Christmas. No Romana. No Braxiatel. No bog monsters, no life or death."

Rose nodded. "Okay."

"Promise?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Right!" He sighed. "What're you going to get your mum?" They walked around the market, holding hands. "I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap, yap, yap."

The brass band which was now wearing plastic masks started to follow them as they walked past a few shops, Rose glanced over at them before they stopped playing and one of them lowers his trombone before firing a flame out of it, causing panic in the streets. Mickey grabbed Rose and they hide behind a stall.

"It's us! They're after us!" Rose told him. The one with the tuba fires a blast which demolishes a large tree and it crashed down onto him. Mickey and Rose fled the scene.

"What's going on? What have we done? Why are they after us?"

Rose ignored him and spotted a taxi and she whistled at it, raising her hands. "Taxi!"

They clambered into the back of the Taxi and headed back home. "They're after Romana and possibly Braxiatel."

"I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band." Rose took her phone out and Mickey frowned. "Who are you phoning?"

"My mum." Rose replied and waited for Jackie to pick up. "Get off the phone!" She groaned.

"Who were those Santa things?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except we have one tucked in bed and one doing god knows what. Romana and Braxiatel."

* * *

Braxiatel sat next to Romana who was asleep in Jackie's bed, Jackie had given him a cup of tea and he placed the spare cup of tea next to Jackie. Cup of teas were good for Time Lords, especially for ones that have just regenerated.

He was sipping his cup of tea, pondering if he should communicate with Romana telepathically when Rose and Mickey burst in and he looked up slightly, frowning but didn't move to get up.

"Get off the phone." He heard Rose tell Jackie.

"It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie told her.

Rose took the phone of Jackie. "Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait." Rose switched the phone off.

Braxiatel sighed and placed his cup of tea down, moving towards the room. "What is going on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey glanced at him. "Couple bunch of Santa's are blowing up the town and chasing after us." He replied.

Typical. Even when Romana was resting, there was always some sort of danger. She takes after the Doctor. "Bloody typical." He murmured.

"We've got to get out. Where can we go?" Rose asked.

"We can go to-" Mickey started.

Braxiatel held up his hands. "Everybody just shut up! We are _not _going anywhere is that understood? The only places we can go at the moment is here and the TARDIS as Romana is in critical condition." He paused and sniffed the air, sensing there was danger in this very room before he turned around to see a giant, big green christmas tree. "Everyone, get behind me." Nobody budge, all too staring at the christmas tree. "Now!" They hurried behind him.

"Mum, where did you get that Christmas tree?" Rose asked once they all got behind him.

"I thought it was you."

"How can it be me?"

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door and there it was!" Jackie protested.

"No, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"Never mind who sent it. I want all of you to carefully move back." They all obeyed Braxiatel's orders as the tree suddenly lit up and started to play the song jingle bells. "Oh really, this is the most idiotic thing I have seen in centuries!" Braxiatel glowered, moving back towards Romana's room.

"What, centuries?" Jackie gasped, realizing how old he was.

One by one, the sections of the tree started to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind and it started to move, chopping through the coffee table.

"Move into Romana's room! Now!" Braxiatel yelled and he grabbed his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the tree. The three humans quickly hid themselves in Romana's room. Braxiatel pressed his sonic screwdriver, causing the tree to slow down as he moved in to the room before he pressed another button and the tree exploded, causing a mess.

Romana gasped and sat up and panted heavily before looking around the room, slightly dazed. "Dressing gown, now." She demanded.

"Romana, you are not well. Let me take care of this." Braxiatel chided her, Romana merely shook her head, being stubborn and she put on Jackie's dressing gown which was actually a man's. The two time-lords led the human trio outside the flat on the balcony and they looked down to see three Santa robots gazing up, one of them holding a radio controller.

"That's them! What are they?" Mickey asked, wide eyed.

"Shush!" Rose scolded him.

Romana and Braxiatel shared a look with each other before looking back at the robots and both aimed their sonic screwdrivers at them and the Santa's backed slightly before they were beamed away.

Mickey sighed with relief. "They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish." Romana replied, causing everyone to blink and look at her in surprise.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just pilot fish." Romana replied before she doubled over in pain, Braxiatel held her in his arms.

"I've told you Romana, you are not well. All you need now is a Zero room which unfortunately my brother has deleted the previous one and some rest." Braxiatel told her.

Romana nodded. "But all of you woke me up to soon! I'm still regenerating Brax." Braxiatel winced. Romana knew how much he hated that nickname. "I'm still bursting with energy." She exhaled more golden energy before swallowing. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence which is you people and then carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of-ow!" Romana groaned in pain and coughed harshly, grabbing onto the rails and digging her nails into Braxiatel's skin.

"Oh! Oh!" Jackie cried, rushing forwards and looking extremely worried. Her mother instincts kicking in.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need something-" Romana began and before Braxiatel could ask her, Jackie began to speak, looking at her.

"What do you need?"

"I need-"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me." Jackie began, waving her arms about.

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

Romana shook her head.

"Do you need aspirin-"

"No!" Braxiatel snapped and Jackie looked up. "We time-lords cannot take aspirin. It'll kill us."

Jackie looked at him with wide eyes before looking back at Romana. "No aspirin then. What about Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?" Despite Jackie being annoying, it was very amusing for Braxiatel to see Romana losing her patience with the human and he decided to let Jackie have her fun.

"I need-" Romana panted, glaring at the insufferable woman. Damn it, she was not in the mood to talk to her and Braxiatel wasn't doing anything to stop it! He was just doing his usual smirk. Having his fun.

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

Romana gasped. "I need you to shut up." She snapped at her and Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, she hasn't changed much has she?" She grumbled and Braxiatel chuckled.

Romana clenched her head in pain before looking at Braxiatel. "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then-" She frowned as she took out an apple in her dressing gown and she stared at it.. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." Jackie supplied rather sheepishly.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"You humans never fail to amaze me." Romana grinned before she cried out in pain and Braxiatel looked at her, concerned. "Argh! My brain is collapsing. Braxiatel...the pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something is coming. Something big and dangerous. Stop it before it's too late." She panted before she passed out and collapsed onto the floor.

Braxiatel sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face before picking her up, bridal style and the humans stared at him. "Well it's no good just standing around here. There's work to be done." He said rather coldly and brushed past them and back into the bedroom.


	3. The Christmas Invasion Part 2

Braxiatel put the suffering Romana back on the bed and went to get a damp cloth. He came back with a damp cloth and a bucket full of cold water and he found that Romana was levitating. It was completely normal for Time Lords to levitate, especially when their bodies were healing and it does speed up the healing process faster. She hovered a few feet off the bed, the bed sheet still draping over her and he took it of her and put it back on the bed and put the damp cloth on her forehead.

Rose watched in the doorway, frowning. "Why is she hovering?" She asked, observing them. "Is it okay for her to do that?"

"Levitating." Braxiatel corrected as he put more cold water onto the cloth. "It helps to speed up the healing process." He put the damp cloth down for a moment. "I'm in need of a cup of tea." He left the room, brushing past Rose.

"Right." Rose nodded before going into the next room where she found Mickey on his laptop. Rose switched on the television and turned it onto the news.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?" He asked as he switched it on.

Jackie nodded and she came in with another cup of tea, ignoring the mess her room was in. "Yeah, keep a count of it. It's midnight. Christmas day." She glanced at Braxiatel who was in the kitchen, making two cups of tea. "Any change?"

"She only has one heart beating at the moment but with her levitating, it should be back to normal soon." Braxiatel replied as he put the kettle on.

"_Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes." _A reporter on the television reported before the screen turned to put Llewellyn back on screen.

"Yes, we are. We're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success." Llewellyn replied.

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?"

Llewellyn nodded. "Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope but, it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks."

Braxiatel came into the living room with them, after just delivering a cup of tea to Romana and was sitting on the couch next to Jackie, observing the news.

Mickey looked at his laptop. "Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like Romana said. They're tiny but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

Rose moved next to him, watching the screen. "Do you mean like sharks?"

Braxiatel nodded. "If you like to put it that way, yes. Now we had the pilot fish, we get something much, much worse." He told the humans.

Rose frowned. "Something's coming. How close?"

Mickey shrugged. "There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far away from their daddy."

"So it's close."

Jackie frowned at the television screen as it changed to what looked like big rocks, but were in fact aliens wearing bones as helmets and Braxiatel stiffened, knowing the aliens. "Funny sort of rocks." Jackie commented.

"The first photographs-" A news reporter commented on the image.

"They're not rocks." Braxiatel replied, looking at the screen.

"The image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning.." The news reporter finished when suddenly the image became more clearer and it showed a red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull. It raised it's staff and it growled and gurgled loudly at the screen.

Rose turned to look at Braxiatel. "Do you know what they are?"

"Sycorax." He replied, glaring darkly at the television screen and Jackie and Mickey stared at him. Great, just what he needed. "They are called the Sycorax."

* * *

At the tower of London, a cortege of black cars drove past the White Tower. Llewellyn is let out by a secret service officer and was greeted by a man in an Army uniform with a troop of Red Berets. The man in the uniform indicated towards UNIT HQ. "This way, sir." He replied and Llewellyn nodded, following him inside.

The man took Llewellyn to a quiet room where Harriet Jones was waiting for hem. "Mister Llewellyn, ma'am." Llewellyn greeted her.

Harriet flashed her ID. "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."

"Oh. Well, yes, I know who you are. I suppose I've ruined your Christmas?"

"Never off duty. Now, we've put out a cover story. Alex has been handling it."

A young man dressed in a smart business suit greeted them. "We've said it was a hoax. Some sort of mask or prosthetics. Students hi-jacking the signal, that sort of thing."

Harriet nodded.. "Alex is my right hand man. I'm not used to having a right hand man. I quite like it though." She smiled.

"I quite like it myself." Alex replied.

"I don't suppose there's any chance it was a hoax?" Llewellyn asked, but he knew what his answer would be.

Harriet shook her head. "That would be nice. Then we could all go home. I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee?" She asked and she made her way to make some coffee.

"No." Llewellyn admitted.

"But no, the transmission was genuine. And this seems to be a new species of alien. At least not one we've encountered before." Harriet told him and she handed him a cup of coffee and he took it gratefully.

"You seem to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact." Llewellyn pointed out.

"There's an Act of Parliament banning my autobiography." Harriet supplied.

The solidier that brought Llewellyn in came in. "Prime Minister?" He asked.

"I'm with you." She grabbed her belongings and followed him out of the room and they went into the main area.

"Miss Jacobs can explain." The solider replied and the woman with blonde hair nodded.

"I don't think we've been introduced. Harriet Jones, Prime Minister." Harriet shook her hand.

Miss Jacobs, otherwise known as Sally smiled. "Yes, I know who you are. The transmission didn't come from the surface of Mars. Guinevere One was broadcasting from a point five thousand miles above the planet."

The Soldier who Harriet learnt his name was Blake, nodded. "In other words, they've got a ship and the probe is on board."

Llewellyn frowned. "But if they're not from the surface, then they might not be from Mars itself. Maybe they're not actual Martians."

Blake looked at him. "Of course not. Martians look completely different." He told him. "We think the ship was in flight when they just came across the probe."

Sally nodded. "And they're moving. The ship's still in flight now. We've got it on the Hubble array." She typed something into the computer.

"Moving in which direction?" Harriet asked, peering at the computer.

"Towards us." Sally replied.

"How fast?"

"Very fast."

Harriet sighed. There goes her Christmas. "What was your name again?"

"Sally." Sally replied.

Harriet nodded. "Thank you, Sally."

* * *

Back in the Tyler's flat, Braxiatel had taken over Mickey on the computer and hacked into the military website. He frowned when he realized that the spaceship was coming towards them and was coming towards them fast.

"How do you know of the syxcorex-" Rose tried to say.

"Sycorax." Braxiatel replied and he typed in a few codes on the computer.

"Sycorax. How do you know of the Sycorax?"

"Once upon a time, I had a duel with one of their leaders on a deserted planet." He replied, not taking his eyes of the computer.

"Who won?"

"Who do you think?" He sent her a cruel smile and Rose said no more, glancing at Mickey who just shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked.

"Trying to hear what they're saying." Braxiatel replied and he clicked a button and smirked in satisfactory when he could hear them. The Sycorax began to speak harshly and it was like they were spitting at the camera. They also did love to spit at other specieis, Braxiatel thought.

Rose frowned. "I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."

"So why isn't it doing it now?"

"When my brother gave Romana his TARDIS, the TARDIS attachted itself to her." Braxiatel replied. "She's the main one who translate languages."

"Can you understand what they're saying?" Mickey asked, folding his arms and looking at the computer.

Braxiatel nodded. "Oh yes, how do you think I survived the duel?" Mickey paled.

Whilst they were busy on the computer, Jackie quietly left the room and made her way to Romana. She found Romana leviating and was surprised at the fact but shrugged it off before putting another damp cloth on her forehead. "Oh come on sweetheart. What do you need? What is it?" Braxiatel was doing all he can at the moment Jackie knew that, but there was something cruel about him. As though he had a manipulative and sinister aura about him whereas with Romana, you felt calm around her despite her temper. Jackie knew that if she had to chose between Romana and Braxiatel, she would chose Romana any day.

* * *

Back at Unit HQ, Blake returned to Harriet and Alex and stood next to them. "I'm getting demands from Washington, ma'am. The President's insisting that he takes control of the situation."

"You can tell the President and please use these exact words, he's not my boss, and he's certainly not turning this into a war." She went to Alex. "What have we got?"

"Nothing yet. Trnaslating an alien language is going to take time." He replied as he fiddled with a small device.

"How far off is the ship?" Blake asked.

"About five hours."

Harriet frowned. "I don't suppose we've had a Code Nine? No sign of Romana?"

"What of the Doctor?" Blake asked. "Who's Romana?"

"According to Romana, she's the same specieis as the Doctor. The Doctor is apparently dead. Don't ask me how he died, I have no idea." Harriet shrugged. "Is there no sign of her?"

"Nothing yet but you've met Romana haven't you? More like the stuff of legend." Blake told her.

"She is that. Failing her, what about Torchwood?"

Blake looked alarmed. "I-"

"I know I'm not supposed to know about it, I realise that. Not even the United Nations know. But if there was a need for Torchwood, it's now." Harriet insisted. She knew what Torchwood could do. She always tried to avoid using them, disagreeing with their methods of dealing with aliens.

"I can't take responsibility." Blake warned her.

"I can. See to it. Get them ready." Blake saluted her and went to warn Torchwood.

"Prime Minister?" Alex asked and Harriet walked back over to him.

"Has it worked?"

Alex nodded. "Just about. People. That could be cattle. You belong to use. To the Sycorax. They seem to be called Sycorax, not Martians. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock, as in the modern sense, they rock."

Llewellyn frowned, feeling uncomfortable. "They will die? Not you will die, they will die? Who's they?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, but it's the right personal pronoun. It's they."

"Send them a reply. Tell them this is a day of peace on planet Earth. Tell them, we extend that peace to the Sycorax. And then tell them, this planet is armed and we do not surrender." Harriet told them.

"Come on." Sally mumbled.

* * *

Back in the Tyler's flat, Jackie had fallen asleep by Romana's bedside. Romana still levitating in mid-air. Rose rested her head on Mickey's shoulders, Braxiatel still on the computer. "Romana wouldn't do this. The old Romana, the proper Romana. She'll wake up. She'll save us. Braxiatel is doing all he can at the moment but he needs someone..."

Mickey sighed. "I've seen the way you look at him. You really do love Braxiatel don't you?" Rose turned to Mickey, burying her head into his shoulders and they hugged.

* * *

It was now dawn in the United Kingdom and back at UNIT HQ, Sally was typing in something on the computers before looking at Llewellyn and Harriet. "They got the message. Here comes the response."

On the screen, the Sycorax leader held out his hand and a blue energy hovers over it before it vanishes. The Sycorax leader drops his hand.

Harriet rushed forward, frowning. "What was that? Was that a reply?"

"I don't know. It looked like some sort of energy, or static?" Alex suggested, also confused.

Llewellyn nodded. "Almost like someone casting a spell."

Suddenly, the same blue energy that the Sycorax leader cast appeared over Sally's head as well as a numerous of other people in the room. No one taking notice, all lost wondering what the light could mean. "Maybe it's a different form of language, some sort of ideogram or pictogram." Llewellyn suggested. Two more women and a man have energy over their heads and everyone with a light over their heads began to walk out.

Llewellyn and the others looked around with wide-eyes, not beliving what was happening. "What the hell? It's the light, it's the same light." He walked in front of Sally. "Sally, what're you doing? Sally?" He cried. Why Sally? Why them?

Harriet carefully moved him to the side. "Oh, leave her. You'll hurt her." Harriet told him.

"Let them pass!" Blake shouted out to the rest of the people in the room.

"Where are they going?" Llewellyn asked and everyone began to follow them.

* * *

Back in the Tyler's flat, a blank faced man walked along outside the window, the same blue light hovering over him. "It's starting." Braxiatel sighed and he rushed out of the flat, Rose and Mickey on his heeks.

"What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?" A woman cried to her husband as he walked on forwards.

"Sandra?" Rose asked.

"He won't listen. He's just walking. There's this sort of light thing. Jason? Stop it right now! Please, Jason, just stop it." Sandra grabbed his hand but Jason ignored her.

Braxiatel peered over the edge of the railings and looked down to see people walking through the estate. "It's happening everywhere." He commented.

"Everywhere?" Mickey asked as they followed the people up to the roof.

"Yes! Meaning that it's not just effecting this country, but the whole world." Braxiatel replied and he ran to the top of the roof.

* * *

Back at UNIT HQ, they were all on Level 2, slowly making their way up to the roof. "They're all heading in the same direction." Harriet noted.

"It's only certain people. Why isn't it affecting us?" Llewellyn asked.

"Prime Minister, it's happening all over the country." Alex told them, reading information from his computer device.

"They're going all the way up! They're going to the roof." Llewellyn cried and he ran to catch up with Sally. "Sally, sotp it. Danny Llewellyn. Daniel Llewellyn. Sally, just concentrate. Listen to me. You're being controlled. We need you! Stop it Sally!" He said once they made it to the roof top.

* * *

Back on the Powell Estate rooftop, all the controlled people all line up along the edge of the roofs. Braxiatel stood back, observing the scene before him. "The Sycorax are using them as a threat." He told Rose and Mickey. "Using blood control, classic technique to threat a lower class species like yourselves."

"Blood control?" Mickey spluttered.

"Yes, but trouble is, which blood group are they using?" Braxiatel asked and he glanced at the people on the roof top before running back downstairs.

* * *

Back at UNIT Head quarters, Alex cleared his throat, making Harriet look at him. "It's not just the whole country, it's the whole world." He informed them." They all made their way back down, now they have seen what the sycorax could do. "According to reports, it's like a third. One third of the world's population. That's two billion people ready to jump."

"Surrender or they will die." Llewellyn repeated what the Sycorax told them. Now they understood what the Sycorax meant.

They arrived at the computers and Alex sat down in front of them before frowning. "Wait a minute. There is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter, brothers and sisters. Family groups, but not husbands and wives."

Llewellyn eyes widened. "Oh my god. It's Guinevere One. Have you got medical redcords on file for all your staff?" He asked, realization sinking off.

Alex nodded. "Of course we have."

At this moment, Harriet took Major Blake to one side. "What about Torchwood?" She asked.

"Still working on it. Bear in mind they have just lost a third of their staff."

"But do they have what we need?" Harriet pressed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, tell them to hurry up." She told him before making her way back to Alex and Llewellyn.

Llewellyn dug out Sally's data on the computer. "Here it is. Sally Jacobs, blood group A positive. Who else walked out?"

"Luke Parsons." Alex replied.

Llewellyn typed in something before Luke's data appeared. "Luke Parsons, A positive."

"Jeffery Baxter." Alex told him before Llewellyn could ask him again.

Llewellyn looked at them. "Baxter, A positive. That's it. They're all A positive."

"How many people in the world are A positive?" Blake asked.

"No idea, but I bet it's one third." Llewellyn told him.

Blake frowned. "What's so special about that blood group?" There were different types of blood groups they could of used. The Syxcorax could of used more than one blood group, but instead they only used A Positive. But why?

Llewellyn looked guilty. "Nothing, but it's my fault. Guinevere One. It's got one of those plaques identifying the human race. A message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water and, and blood." He looked grim. "A Positive. The Sycroax have got a vial of A Positive. And, well, I don't know how, but through that-"

"They control the blood." Harriet nodded in understanding.

"Oh my god." Llewellyn looked sickened at the thought.

"There's only one more thing I can try. Major, with me."

* * *

Back in the Tyler's flat, Rose turned on the telvision to see what was happening on the news,

Braxiatel on the laptop trying to figure out which blood group the Sycorax were using. Rose chose a television channel with Harriet Jones on, she was currently sitting in a studio room with the Union flag draped on either side and was sat in a panelled room at a desk with the photograph of Her Majestry on. Harriet took a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled. Did we ask about the Royal family? Oh. They're on the roof." There was a slight pause. "But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Romana, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Romana. If anyone knows Romana, if anyone can find her, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Romana. Help us. God help us."

Braxiatel turned the television of. "Found which Blood group the humans are. A Positive. Everyone on the roof is A Positive." He told them.

"Well it's no good staying here, aren't you going to help us?" Rose asked him angrily. "We need help, can't you see that?"

"I am helping." He told her and he closed the laptop and stood up in front of the windows. "Right now I want you to listen-" Suddenly the flat shook and all the glass in the windows in the room went flying everywhere and Braxiatel covered his face and ducked before moving out of the way. He looked up, wiping the glass of his clothes. "Sonic wave! It's the Sycorax ship!" He yelled and he moved to Romana's room.

Rose and Mickey went outside amongst the glass shards and watch a big powered rock spaceship that had nasty pointy ends glide overhead, it was almost as big as Westminister itself. They went back inside and ran to Romana's room where luckily she wasn't hurt from the exploding glass, the levitating did have it's plus sides. "Right, we're moving back to the TARDIS." Braxiatel told them and without a warning, he lifted Romana and carried her bridal style out of the flat.

"What's happening? Where we are we going?" Jackie asked, panic in her voice.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth." Rose replied. "Mum, get your stuff and get some food. We're going."

"What we going to do in there?"

"Hide but I think Braxiatel got a plan." Rose told her.

"Hide? A plan? Is that it?"

Rose turned to face her. "Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big alien invasion and I don't know what to do all right? I've travelled with Romana by herself, way before she met Braxitel and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now al we can do is run and hide and let's hope Braxiatel has got a plan to save us. Now move."

* * *

Back at UNIT head quarters, they were still waiting by the computers until Llewellyn received a signal. "They're transmitting. Onscreen." A view screen appeared with the Sycorax's on.

"Will the leader of this world stand forward." Alex translated.

Harriet stepped forward and held her head high. "I'm proud to represent this planet."

"Come abroad."

"Well, how do I do that?" Harriet asked, frowning.

Suddenly the three of them including Major Blake were enveloepd in a blue light.

Llewellyn looked alarmed. "What's happening?"

"I would imagine it's called a teleport." Harriet replied as they were beamed away.

The four of them are beamed abroad into a massive cavern where more than a hundred Sycorax's were lined up in galleries. The leader walks up to them and started to remove it's helmet.

"It's a helmet. They might be like us." Llewellyn commented, looking hopeful before the hopeful was quickly wiped off his face as the leader removed his helmet. The face underneath was very bony and his eyes were red. "Or not."

The leader began to speak and he paced in front of them.

"You will surrender or I will release the final curse and your people will jump." Alex translated.

"If I can speak-" Llewellyn began but Harriet stopped him, sending him a mild glare.

"No. I think the Sycorax want to speak to a leader, not a civilian. If you speak now, something terrible could happen." She warned and Llewellyn nodded, gulping but Harriet was right, if he stepped forward now, it could mean trouble and he didn't want that. No. He had to get back to Sally and apologise to her for everything that he has done. He only hoped that she would forgive him.

Harriet turned to look at the leader. "With respect sir, the human race is taking it's first step towards the stars. We are like children compared to you. Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now, show that compassion." Harriet started.

There was a pregnant pause and Harriet thought she said the wrong thing when the Sycorax leader laughed harshly, spitting in their faces and faced his own people who all began to laugh before he ceased his laughter and turned to face them.

"Harriet Jones, Prime Minister." Harriet said, rather determined.

"Yes, we know who you are. Surrender or they will die." Alex translated.

Harriet flinched. "If I do surrender, how would that be better?"

"Half is sold into slavery or one third dies. Your choice."

* * *

Braxiatel had put Romana in her bedroom where she began to levitate again. He wondered how soon she could heal and he hoped it was soon. He made his way back to the consles when the humans walked in, Jackie carrying bags of food and Braxiatel rolled his eyes.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked him.

"I'm a perfectly good pilot of the TARDIS thank you." Braxiatel told him coldly. "I'm just putting in the coordinates right now in fact."

Mickey looked at Rose and she shook her head. "Not anymore, no."

"Well you did it before."

"I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the Unverse rips in half." She replied, giving a slight smile and she glanced at Braxiatel.

"Ah, better not then." He frowned. "So what do we do then Braxiatel? Just sit here?"

"No actually. I plan on talking to the leader since I have delt with their species before. Jackie, can you go and get Mickey's laptop for me?"

Jackie blinked. "Why do you need Mickey's laptop?"

"It's got the Coordinates. Now go." Braxiatel told her and Jackie nodded.

Rose looked at him. "You just did that so you could get rid of her did you?"

"Basically yes. I don't want her around whilst I talk to the Sycorax. Mickey, pour some tea whilst you at it." He typed in some coordinates on the TARDIS console and the doors closed.

Mickey rolled his eyes but did as he said and began to pour some tea out that Jackie brought in. Rose peered at him. "Mmm, the solution to everything." Rose commented.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." Mickey replied and Braxiatel chuckled.

* * *

Back on the Sycorax spaceship, the leader of the Sycorax began to speak angrily. Alex looked at his device.

"The noise. The bleeping. They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board." He translated.

"Change of plan, the Sycorax have found us so I'll let them beam us up." Braxiatel replied and he ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the screen.

"What, just like that?" Mickey asked.

"I was heading in that direction anyway. Might as well let them take me for a ride." He shrugged and he cancelled his coordinates.

"Fat lot that's going to do." Rose complained, looking sulky.

"Are you going to be a misery all the time?" Mickey asked and Braxiatel hoped she wasn't. Really, Romana could have picked any human in the universe but she went for someone with no brains! At least Mickey had some common sense.

Braxiatel made his way to the door and exhaled deeply before opening them and Rose followed out, only for her to be grabbed by a Sycroax where as Braxiatel wasn't and she screamed.

"Rose?" Mickey yelled and he dropped the flask of tea and rushed outside.

"Close the door!" Braxiatel demanded and Mickey closed the door just in time before a Sycorax grabbed him.

"Rose, Rose! I've got you! My Lord. Oh, my precious thing." Harriet hugged Rose. "Romana, is she with you?"

"She's very ill at the moment. I'm the next best thing you've got." Braxiatel told her.

"Who are you?" Harriet asked, looking at him.

Braxiatel smirked before turning to the leader of the Sycorax and the leader spoke, pointing his finger at Braxiatel.

"Dark man. He has the clever blue box. Therefore, he must speak for your planet." Alex translated.

"I fought your species before Sycorax. I defeated your previous leader on a deserted planet that was covered in a twin sand-storm. Do you want me to tell you what I did to that previous leader?_ I_ defeated him. I chopped of his head and hung it up in front of his people to show them my victory."

"Who are you?" Alex translated as the leader quote.

"Who am I? Oh, now, that is an extremely good question. I am the brother of the Oncoming Storm. I am the last Time-Lord in existence pardoning my Lady. I am Irving Braxiatel, Lord of Time! Look me up!" The Sycorax began to become quiet at the mention of his name, some of them shifting with uneasiness.

"Irving Braxiatel, owner of the Braxiatel Collection." Alex frowned at that. "We have heard of you and what you have done to some of our people. We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. We will not be defeated by you again. Are you offering to be Earth's champion-"

"Earth will then be gutted." The Sycorax began. "And Earth's people enslaved whilst you will be killed."

"Hold on, that's English." Alex frowned, looking at the rest of the humans.

Llewellyn nodded. He also heard English. "He's talking English. How's that possible?"

"It's the TARDIS. Mine and Romana's ship. The translator is working again. Did I ever tell you that I fixed it?" Braxiatel told them, sending them a smirk.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" The Sycorax spat.

"No." Rose blinked.

The Sycorax lost his patience with them and cracked his whip. Braxiatel caught the end of it and pulls it out of his hand. "Watch it, you could hurt someone with that." He threw the whip to the side.

"How dare!" The Sycorax snarled.

A Sycorax made to move against Braxiatel but Braxiatel took the thick weapon of him and broke it across his knee. "Now don't send in the staff when you can fight for yourself." He threw the remains of the weapon to the floor.

"Who exactly are you?" The leader of the Sycorax asked him.

"Like I said, Irving Braxiatel. Once the owner of the Braxiatel Collection, once held the office for Lord Cardinal on the once mighty planet Gallifrey. But that's not important, oh no." He waved his hand and walked up to a pillar that held a large red button on. "What's important is this. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances am I right? But this is not an ordinary button, oh no. It's a Blood Control! Ha!" He began to walk up the steps of the pillar that led towards the button. "Now I have to say, blood control is very good to use as a threat for a weak species such as yours. You're just controlling all the A Positives! Nothing more! Useless! But do you know what happens if I press this blood control? No, well let me show you!"

He slammed his fists onto the button. "No!" All the humans cried, looking shocked.

"You killed them!" Llewellyn cried.

"Really? Would I really hit a big button like this if I _knew _the outcome?" Braxiatel raised an eyebrow.

"We allow them to live." The leader of the Sycorax told them stiffly, knowing his plan had failed.

Braxiatel scoffed. "Allow? That's nothing but a cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the hell out of people but that's all it does. It's basically hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to do stupid things but you can't hypnotise them to death. Survial instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force!" The leader snarled.

Braxiatel shrugged. "Yeah you could. Or..." He drawled.

"Or what?"

Braxiatel took a sword from a nearby Sycorax and ran back towards the TARDIS. "I challenged your people before and I won. I will challenge you again and win!" He grinned. "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply to this day?"

"You stand as this world's champion." The Sycorax noted.

"Yes I do." He took of his leather jacket that he still had on from the game station. "So, do you fear me now? Do you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" He threw the insult at the leader.

The leader hissed, insulted and he got his own sword out. "For the planet?"

"For the planet."

They clashed swords.

"Look out!" Rose called, folding his jacket.

"Oh yeah, that helps. I know what I'm doing!" Braxiatel replied. "Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise." He clashed his sword upwards and made the leader retreat up to a tunnel. Sword fighting was a hobby of his back on Gallifrey. Most Time-Lords were trained to use swords, saying it was a need to defend themselves with and they were right. "Bit of fresh air?" He called and he slammed his fist on a door knob and the door of the tunnel opened to reveal the spaceship's hull.

They moved out into the day light where Braxiatel was driven back to the edge before he was cut in the shoulder. Rose and the others made to move but Braxiatel raised his hand to stop them. "Stay back! Invaildate the challenge and he wins the planet."

The leader knocked Braxiatel down on the edge of the spaceship and slashes his hand. Braxiatel sword and hand fell to Earth. He stared at it.

"You cut off my hand!"

"Ha! Who wins now? Yay! Sycorax!" The leader cheered.

Braxiatel stood up proudly and smirked. "Oh you think you've won? Because quite by chance, someone looked into the vortex which slightly passed into me. Which means, I've just got enough vortex energy in me to residual cellular energy to do this." He slowly grey another hand and everyone stared at him with wide eyed.

"Witchcraft." The leader of the Sycorax spat, not believing his eyes.

"Time Lord." Braxiatel smirked.

"Braxiatel!" He heard a voice shout and he turned to see Romana still in her night dress and she turned to throw a sword at him and he caught it. Romana looked tons better and more colour was in her face and she smiled at him encouringly. "Couldn't resist seeing you fight."

"I thought not!" He smirked back as Rose hugged Romana and he turned to look at the leader of the Sycorax. "But do you know what the best bit is? About this new hand? It's a fighting hand!"

They clash swords again. Braxiatel disarmed the Sycorax and thumps both hilts into the Sycorax abdomen, twice. The Sycorax fell, right on the edge that was overlooking London.

Braxiatel pointed his sword at the leader's neck. "I win."

"Then kill me." The leader of the Sycorax spat.

"Since I've already destroyed another Sycorax leader, I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "Swear on the blood of your species?"

"I swear."

"There we are then." He nodded before he turned his back on the Sycorax leader and the humans and Romana cheered for him. Even Major Blake looked impressed with him.

"Bravo!" Harriet cried, clapping her hands.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose grinned. Braxiatel noticed Romana smiling at him and she gave him a warm hug.

"Nice to see you again." He murmured. "I was beginning to worry."

"Well, I've had someone looking after me didn't I?" She smiled up at him. "Besides, you wouldn't survive without me!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh really?" He smirked and the Sycorax leader got up, grabbed his sword and ran towards Braxiatel. Braxiatel grabbed a large rock beside him and threw the rock at a control on the spaceship hull and a piece of the wing opens and the leader fell to his death. "No second chances, I'm not like my brother."

They all made their way to the inside the spaceship and Braxiatel looked up, addressing the Sycorax. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell othes of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential, when you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended."

They were all beamed away back onto Earth including the TARDIS.

"How are you Romana?" Rose asked once they landed.

"Better. Mickey saved the day, all I needed was a good cup of tea. I know you have been supplying me with tea and medican Braxiatel but Mickey's tea fell into the controls of the TARDIS. Causing superheated infusion of free radicals and tann, which is the perfect thing for healing the synapses." Romana grinned, bouncing up on the balls of her bare feet despite her still in her night dress.

"What, are you Romana?" Harriet asked, wide eyes.

"Harriet Jones! MP for Flydale North! Lovely to see you again." Romana greeted, happy to see the human."

"But what happened to my Romana? Or is that just a title your people have? Passed on?" Harriet frowned, looking between the two time-lords.

"I'm her. I'm literally her. Same woman, new face, new everything." Romana smiled.

"But you can't be." Harriet whispered.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." Romana told her gently.

Harriet's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god."

"Did you win the election by the way?"

"It was a landslide majority." Major Blake told her, nodding.

Llewellyn turned to Harriet. "Harriet, may I ask of your pardon? I have to get back to Head quarters. I have to check on Sally and the others." Worry crept up inside him.

Harriet smiled. "Of course you can. You have my permission."

Llewellyn saluted her. "Ma'am." He turned to Braxiatel. "Thank you for everything Irving-"

"Please, call me Braxiatel." Braxiatel told him.

Llewellyn nodded. "Thank you for helping us." He nodded at the others before leaving the scene.

"Where are we anyway?" Rose asked, looking around where they have landed.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey cheered and he gave Rose a piggy back and they both cheered, laughing as they saw the spaceship leave.

"Oh, now they're leaving!" Romana grinned, brushing a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Go on my son! Oh yeah!" Mickey cheered.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose waved her spare arm about, still on Mickey's back before she got of and hugged Mickey before she ran to hug Alex who looked surprised but hugged back.

"My Romana." Harriet smiled.

"Prime Minister." Romana and Harriet shared a warm hug before Harriet turned to Braxiatel.

"Thank you, Braxiatel. Fancy a hug?"

He merely scowled and Harriet laughed. "He's not the hugging type." Romana joked. "Are you Braxiatel?"

"I can think of better things to do rather than hugging everybody." He replied.

Harriet shook her head, amused. "Absolurely the same woman. Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just the Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them and the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." Romana replied.

Just then, Jackie rounded the corner. "Rose!" Jackie shouted and she ran to embrace her daughter.

"Mum!" Rose replied and she hugged her mum.

"Oh, talking of trouble." Braxiatel mumbled.

"Oh my god! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie cried.

Alex's phone rang and he went a few feet away to answer it.

"You did it! It was the tea. Fixed her head." Rose smiled.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." Romana nodded.

"I said so." Jackie looked over at Romana. "Is it her though? Is it really Romana? Oh my god, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

Romana giggled madly. "Come here you." They gave a group hug. "Even you Braxiatel!" She dragged him over for a group hug and he relecuntantly hugged them all.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked concerned.

"Loads better. Madder than ever."

Alex went up to Harriet. "It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready."

"You left me." Jackie accused to Braxiatel.

"Sorry." He said, but he didn't sounded sorry at all and he sent Harriet a look, wondering what they were about to do.

"Prime Minister, a word." Major Blake told her and he and Harriet went away a few feet.

"Yes?"

"Don't fire. Leave them. These Time-Lords are not the Doctor. We don't know what their outcome will be if you do fire." Major Blake warned.

Harriet glanced at them and caught Braxiatel looking at her and she quickly looked away. "Of course." She nodded before going back to Alex.

"Tell them to fire." Harriet told Alex, despite Major Blake's warning and Blake shot her a glare.

Suddenly, five green beams streak up into the sky and meet at a point and they fire out into space. The Sycorax asteroid ship blew up into pieces.

Everyone stopped cheering. "What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked, looking up.

Romana seethed at Harriet. "That was murder!"

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"They were leaving!"

"You said yourself Romana, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry Romana, Braxiatel, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. People may have died today and in which case, we have to defend ourselves." Harriet replied.

Romana's lip curled up in disgust. "Briain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race at their doors." Braxiatel glowered and his eyes darkened, making Harriet flinch.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf!"

"Back on my home planet Harriet, I was President." Romana began. "I repsented my people but never did I have to make the choice that you just made. A choice out of fear. Braxiatel should of stopped you instead."

"What does that make you two then? Another alien threat?" Harriet countered back.

"Don't challenge us Harriet Jones because I'm a completely new woman. I've brought all sorts Governments down with single words and I can do it again."

Harriet shook her head, not believing her. "You're the most remarkable woman I've ever met but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

Romana nodded, agreeing with her. "No, you're right. Not a single word, just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!" Harriet looked frightened.

"Six." Romana repeated and she went over to Major Blake and Alex and leaned into whisper to each of them. "Don't you think she looks tired?" She patted both of them on the back before holding Braxiatel's hand and her, Braxiatel, Jackie, Rose and Mickey leave.

Harriet walked over to Alex and Major Blake. "What did she say?"

"Oh, well, nothing. Really." Alex stammered.

"What did she say?"

"I did warn you." Major Blake told her before walking back to UNIT head quarters.

"Romana? Braxiatel? What did you do? What was that? What did you say Romana? Romana, I'm sorry!" Harriet cried, looking at the direction where Romana left.

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel headed back to the TARDIS so Romana could pick out a new outfit for her regeneration and so Braxiatel could finish some work on the consoles. The humans went back to the Tyler's flat, celebrating Christmas.

Romana was in the wardrobe, going over the many different types of clothing the TARDIS had. It had changed a lot since her last regeneration when she changed into her second body. She remembered her second body's fashion sense where she copied the Doctor and she laughed at the memory, shaking her head. She browsed through many types of clothes and she grinned widely when she saw the perfect outfit and went to try it on. She couldn't wait to show of Braxiatel.

After Braxiatel had finished fixing the TARDIS, he went to go and change back into his Time-Lord robes. He had to admit, he did rather like the outfit he had from the Game Station but it brought back to many memories of the Daleks. Perhaps the TARDIS will have something similar in the wardrobe, he mused as he made his way back to the console. He wondered why Romana was taking such a long time but then he remembered that women always loved to try on new clothes and he sighed, having a feeling that this was going to be a while when he heard Romana clear her throat.

He turned around and smiled when he saw her standing there, smiling up at him. "How do I look?" She asked and she twirled around for him.

Romana was wearing knee length black laced up boots with black pants. She wore a grey checkered buttoned up shirt which she left the first two buttons undon and wore an infinity scarf which was a dull green colour and she had her long black hair down.

"Beautiful." He replied honestly.

"Thank you. I rather liked you in your previous outfit." She teased.

This new Romana was definitely cheekier. "I was beginning to get uncomfortable in it." He held out his arm for her. "Would it please my Lady if I escorted her to Christmas?"

Romana snaked her arm through his. "Oh, if my Lord would be so kind as he has been an honourable knight in shining armour today."

"Don't you dare think I'll be doing that again." He warned her.

Romana smirked. "Oh I _won't._"

Romana and Braxiatel entered the Tyler's flat arm in arm and Rose looked up and smiled at them and they both sat down next to them. After they had dinner, they progressed to opening crackers and Romana insisted Braxiatel to wear a crown that was a baby blue colour. He gave in as Romana gave him the puppy eyes and scowled, making everybody laugh and Jackie took a picture.

"Oh that's yours." Romana said to Jackie as she did her crackers and realized it was a pink one.

"It's pink! Mum, it should be yours." Rose grinned before looking at the television. "Look, it's Harriet Jones."

They all glanced at the screen where Harriet was telling the news reporters that she was fit to work, but her eyes gave it away as well as her voice. Romana rolled her eyes before switching the television of.

The telephone rang and Jackie went to answer it before coming back in. "It's Beth. She says go and look outside."

Rose frowned. "Why?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know, just go outside and look."

They all went outside to have a look and it turned out that it was snowing. White flakes were falling out from the sky and streaks of light criss-crossed against the dark sky.

"Oh, it's beautiful What are they, meteors?" Rose asked.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash." Braxiatel told her, looking up.

"Okay, not so beautiful."

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it." Romana told them.

"What about you two? What are yout wo going to do?" Rose asked.

"Back to the TARDIS of course! Saving the universe, next stop everywhere." Romana grinned.

"By yourselves?"

"You can still come." Romana supplied. "If that's what you want. Although, no more ripping our TARDIS apart you got that?"

Rose smiled widely. "There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to."

"Yeah." Mickey nodded.

"Well, I reckon you're mad, all three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." Jackie told them, smiling.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie and it's brand new to us. I've been stuck on my home planet for most of my life and I have all those planets and creatures and horizons waiting. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes and it's going to be fantastic." Romana jumped up and down exictedly.

Rose looked at Braxiatel. "That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." She smiled, looking at the hand that previously got chopped of. She held his hand anyway. "So, where're we going to go first?"

"That way. Wait, hold on. That way." Romana pointed upwards into the sky.

"That way?" Braxiatel asked, feeling uncomfortable with the human clinging onto him.

"Yeah, that way." Romana smiled at him.


	4. New Earth Part 1

It was the new year and Romana and Braxiatel had given Rose some time with her family before she travelled with them again. Whilst they gave Rose some space, they went travelling alone. Romana was madder than ever and Braxiatel wondered if it was the regeneration that made her this way but shook his head, getting rid of the thought.

Romana pulled a lever and the rotor began to rise and fall and she gazes up at it and a proud smile spread across her face and Braxiatel smirked at her from the Captain's Chair, resting his feet on the console.

"Bye!" They heard Rose shout to Jackie and Mickey and she goes to the TARDIS with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face and she entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind her and shrugged her rucksack from her shoulders. Romana noticed her and they beamed at each other before Rose sent Braxiatel a wide smile, her cheeks blushing before Romana pulled a lever with extra vigour.

The TARDIS began to dematerialize and Braxiatel and Romana were both at the controls. Rose standing next to Braxiatel. "So, where are we going?" Rose asked them both.

"Further than we've ever gone before." Romana grinned. Rose grinned back, her heart beating against her chest with excitement.

The TARDIS landed and Romana rushed to the TARDIS doors in exhilaration and she giggled to herself. This new her has seemed to take a madder side than all her previous regenerations, she noticed. All most as though she has gone insane and she knew she had to be careful, knowing she could hurt others but with this new body, it was hard to tell when to stop. She gingerly stepped out of the TARDIS and onto a windy stretch of grass, Braxiatel behind her and Rose stepped out, her mouth wide open at the view before her.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three...we're in the galaxy M87 and this...this is New Earth." Romana introduced. They looked at the city in front of them, flying vehicles zooming to and fro above their heads.

"That's just...that's-" Rose burst out laughing, looking at it with wonder.

Braxiatel smirked. "Not bad choice Romana."

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "Different sky...! What's that smell?" She sniffed.

Braxiatel bent down and pulled some grass and showed it to her, running the grass through his fingers. "Apple grass."

"Apple grass...!" Rose grinned.

"Oh, haven't smelt apple grass in years!" Romana commented and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the grass and air around them.

Rose gazed up at Braxiatel with a wide smile. "Oh, I love this. Can I just say..." She linked her arm through Braxiatel's, ignoring Romana. "Travelling with you, I love it."

"I can see why my brother loved travelling so much." Braxiatel nodded, unlinking his arm. Rose was getting very clingy to him lately and he wondered why. He didn't understand human females, his brother always dealt with them better than he did despite them having a human mother. "Come on!" He dashed forwards, the ladies at his heels.

* * *

Somewhere deep in a hospital basement in the city, the trio were being watched through a reddish-tinged orb by a pale man covered with patterns. His eyes widen at the sight of them. "Human! She's pure-blood human!" He said, awestruck. He twists a control to zoom in. "Closer. Closer!"

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel and Rose lay sprawled on the grass, relaxing and enjoying themselves. Neither of them noticing a metal spider watching them in the background.

"So in the year five billion the sun expanded and the Earth got roasted." Romana began to explain.

"That was our first adventure." Rose smiled brightly.

Romana nodded. "Yup! We had chips! So anyway, the Earth is gone but the human race lives on and spreads out across the stars. As soon as the Earth burnt up, everyone got all nostalgic and had big revival movement but then, they find this place!" She nodded towards the city and sat up for a better look at the view. "Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit...just lovely. Call goes out and the humans move in!"

Rose looked at the city. "What's the city called?"

"New New York." Braxiatel replied at once.

Rose looked at him skeptically. "Oh, come on."

"I'm serious! All though, technically speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

Rose smiled down at him, reminiscing. Romana glanced at her briefly before putting her hands behind her head and resting. "You're so different."

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. "Tell Romana that."

"Hey!" Romana protested. "New New York, New new me. Perfect sense right?" She grinned. Rose giggled.

* * *

Back in the hospital the man was still operating the controls and turned around at the voice of Cassandra. "Impossible. I recognize that child. Her face. Show me her face!" Cassandra demanded.

"Closer. Closer!" The servant told the spider and the spider scurried across the grass.

"Face! Face! Face!" Cassandra cried as the Spider moved to get a better look at Rose.

* * *

Romana got up, feeling the grass getting down her shirt and Rose followed suite. "Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose asked.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." She nodded towards a large building in the distance on the coast and helped Braxiatel up to his feet.

"Why? What is it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, why that building Romana?" Braxiatel raised an eyebrow, dusting the apple grass of his time-lord robes.

"It's a hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals." Romana told Rose. "Plus, I've got this."

She pulled out her psychic paper and showed it to Braxiatel and Rose. A message appeared on the paper. _"Ward 26-Please come." _It scrawled across the paper. Braxiatel frowned, studying the message.

"Someone wants to see me." She shrugged before putting it back in her pocket.

Rose sighed. "Hmm! And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on then! Let's go and buy some grapes." She linked her arm through Braxiatel's once again. He got tired of shrugging her off and he just hoped that Rose wouldn't hold him for much longer. None of them noticed a small metal spider trailing after them as they went.

* * *

"Rose Tyler! I knew it! That dirty blonde assassin!" Cassandra gasped as she realized who the human was.

"She's coming here, mistress!" Her servant informed her.

"This is beyond coincidence! This is destiny. At last, I can be revenged on that little bitch."

* * *

The trio arrived through the hospital and walked past the reception. Braxiatel scowled. "I hate hospitals." He glared at everything in sight.

"Bit rich coming from you." Romana commented. "Since your brother was named _The Doctor."_

"Not my fault he chose that ridiculous name. Hospitals make me feel uneasy and unclean." He scowled and tugged at his collar.

Rose looked around. "Very smart. Not exactly NHS."

"No shop. I like the little shop!" Romana pouted. That was new, she never liked little shops before.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose commented.

"The human race moves on, but so do viruses. It's an ongoing war." Romana told them as they walked by a couple of cat nurses and they nod politely to the trio. Rose stared at them and stopped in her tracks.

"They're cats!" She whispered, pointing at them.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all..." Braxiatel eyed her. "Pink and yellow."

Romana pointed over Rose's shoulder. "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there!"

Whilst Rose was busy looking around, Romana and Braxiatel walked over to a lift and stepped inside.

"Ward 26!" Romana called to the lift.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rose cried and she rushes to the lift but it was too late, the doors have closed on her.

"Oh! Too late, we're going up." Romana shouted to her.

"It's all right, there's another lift." Rose shouted back and she rushed to the other lift and presses the button.

"It's Ward 26 and watch out for the disinfectant!" Romana shouted, leaning on the doors.

"Watch out for the what?"

"The disinfectant!" Braxiatel shouted more loudly.

"The what?!"

"The di-oh, you'll find out." Romana shook her head, giving up.

* * *

Rose stepped into the lift and looked up awkwardly. "Um..ward 26. Thanks..." The doors closes and Rose's lift goes down.

* * *

Back in Romana's and Braxiatel's lift, the speaker turned on. "Commence stage one-Disinfection." A green light flashed on and both time-lords were soaked in a shower of disinfectant and were perfectly calm about it. Romana was enjoying it immensely.

* * *

Back in Rose's lift, the speaker turned itself on. "Commence stage one-disinfection." The same thing happened to Rose but instead of remaining calm, she screamed.

* * *

Romana smoothes her hands through her hair and Braxiatel ran his hands over his face, the water dripping over them.

* * *

Rose smacked the walls frantically with her eyes screwed shut, trying to find a button to turn the shower off.

* * *

Back in Romana's lift, a white powder is puffed onto the two-time lords, both waiting patiently and Romana began to hum a Glenn Miller song.

* * *

The same white powder is puffed onto Rose. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked disgusted.

* * *

A blow-dryer in Romana's and Braxiatel's lift engaged. Romana looked as though she enjoyed the experience immensely. Braxiatel spread his time-lord robes out to dry, and turned around so the blow-dryer could get all of it dry.

* * *

Rose was trying to tidy her hair after the incident but a gust of wind attacked her and she realized it was a blow-dryer.

* * *

By the time both time-lords were dry, the lift door slides open at Ward 26 and they both stepped out, looking very well groomed. Braxiatel's hair was combed back straight and Romana grinned as she ran her hand through her perfectly smooth black hair.

* * *

Rose stepped out into what seemed to be a cellar. She was still pulling at her hair which turned out to be looking quite neat when she noticed a man in a white uniform and patterns all over him in front of her. "The Human child is clean."

"Um...I'm looking for Ward 26?" Rose asked him. This didn't look exactly like a ward, she noticed. Where were all the patients? More importantly, why wasn't Braxiatel here to greet her? Or Romana?

"This way, Rose Tyler." He scurried off. Rose followed him apprehensively and on her way, she picked up a metal rod just in case she needed to defend herself.

* * *

Back in Ward 26, both Romana and Braxiatel were led into the ward by Sister Jatt. Romana looked around. "Nice little place you have here. No shop downstairs though. I'd love a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can shop."

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. Sister Jatt looked surprised at Romana's comment. "The hospital is a place of healing."

"Yeah, I think I'll need to send you here afterwards Romana." Braxiatel mumbled and Romana whacked him over the head.

They started to walk and Braxiatel saw a patient who was completely red and was sitting in a high-chair.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend." Sister Jatt explained as they walked.

They passed a bed that was holding an extremely fat man who looked as though he was about to turn to stone. By the bed was a very prim woman and she looked at them indignantly. "Excuse me!" She approached Braxiatel, looking angry.

"Members of the Public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." She told him.

Braxiatel nodded towards the Duke. "That's Petrifold Regression. Am I right?"

"I'm dying sir, ma'am. A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this." He told them, indicating towards himself.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." Frau Clovis told them sternly.

"Frau Clovis!" The Duke gasped and she rushed to his side and grasps her hand. "I'm so weak!"

Frau Clovis noticed they were still watching and looked at Sister Jatt. "Sister Jatt! A little privacy, please!" She said, outraged.

Sister Jatt nodded and led them both away. "He'll be up and about in no time." Sister Jatt told them.

Braxiatel snorted, shaking his head. "I don't think so. He has Petrifold Regression which means he's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for another thousand years. He might be up and about but only as a statue."

Romana sniggered and Sister Jatt sent her a glare. "Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize?"

Braxiatel turned to Romana who was looking around before her eyes caught on a patient in the far corner by the window.

"It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." Sister Jatt told them.

Romana shook her head. "No. I think I've found him." Sister Jatt and Braxiatel followed her gaze. The Face of Boe was in the corner of the ward by the window and they approach him and the nurse he was with.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman and lady in your care?" Sister Jatt asked and Novice Hame nodded.

Romana turned to Sister Jatt. "Oh, I think our friend has gotten lost. Rose Tyler she's called. Could you ask at reception?"

"Certainly ma'am." Sister Jatt replied and she left them. They all looked at the Face of Boe.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend or...?" Novice Hame asked them both.

"I never met him." Braxiatel admitted. He had heard of the Face of Boe, the oldest living being in the universe but never has he actually met him. "It's Romana who he requested for."

Romana sighed. "We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying." Novice Hame told her.

Romana frowned. "Of what?"

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible."

Romana and Braxiatel shared a glance at each other, both smiling sadly. "Oh no...we like the impossible." Romana knelt before the Face of Boe. "I'm here old friend. I look different yes, but it's me. It's Romana and I'm not alone." She placed a hand on the tank and the Face of Boe sighed. "I'm not alone."

* * *

Back in the hospital basement, Rose emerged from the corridor into a room where an old tape was playing. She curiously looked at the flickering image being projected onto the screen. It was a glamourous part scene, everyone on the screen was laughing and holding champagne. A woman with blonde hair was talking to everyone. "I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like! Ever! I'm bored with this drink." She hands her drink away to someone. "Anyway-oh, hello darling! Now, don't! Stop it!" She pushed a man playfully in the chest.

Rose frowned. "Wait a minute...that's..." She spun around and there was Cassandra. The servant moved beside his mistress.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra called.

Rose held up the metal rod higher. What on Earth was Cassandra doing here? She should be dead! She saw her explode with her own eyes! "Don't you dare come anywhere near me, Cassandra."

"Why? What do you think think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?"

"Yeah, but what about Gollum?" Rose gestured towards her servant.

"Oh...that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra replied.

"I worship the mistress!" Chip told Rose.

"Moisturise me, moisturise me..." Cassandra ordered and Chip picked up a canister and squirted Cassandra with it. "He's not even a proper life-form. He's a force-grown clone. I modelled him on my favourite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

Rose looked sickened. "I hope that means food. How come you're still alive?"

"After you murdered me."

"That was your own fault." Rose reminded her.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Cassandra looked flattered at his compliment.

"What about the skin? I saw it, you-" Rose laughed in disbelief. "You got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." Cassandra replied.

Rose laughed. "Right! So you're talking out of your-"

"Ask not!"

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted mi'lady into the hospital." Chip told her, cowering before Cassandra.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "So they don't know you're here?"

"Chip steals medicine. Helps mi'lady. Soothes her. Strokes her..." He raised his hand to stroke Cassandra

Rose grimaced at the sight. "You can stop right there Chip." She really did not need to see that.

Cassandra looked almost sad. "But I'm so alone, hidden down here...the last human in existence..."

"Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth!" Rose told her, glaring at her.

"A vegetable patch."

"And there's millions of Humans out there...millions of them!"

"Mutant stock!" Cassandra snarled.

"They evolved Cassandra. They just evolved like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved and what good did it do you?" Rose asked her angrily.

Cassandra looked towards where the film was, avoiding the question. "Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became...such hard work."

"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that." Rose admitted. She was clever and very cunning.

"But I've not been idle, Rose...tucked away, underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

Rose frowned. "What d'you mean?"

"Oh...these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close." Cassandra asked.

Rose laughed. "You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you!" Rose took a few steps backwards and was caught by a machine that bounded her with a blue light and Rose found she could not move. She was trapped.

"Chip! Activate the psychograft!" Cassandra shouted and Chip bounded over to the controls.

Rose looked scared. "I can't move! Cassandra, let me go!" She wished she had either of the Time Lords with her this moment.

Chip pulled a lever and bars of light came down from the ceiling and surrounded Rose like a cage.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked, frightened.

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline and hello blondie!" Cassandra cried and after a few seconds, a cloud of light jumped from Cassandra across the room and into Rose's body. Chip releases the lever and Rose's body fell to the ground.

Chip peered at Rose or now Cassandra who lay unconscious on the floor. "Mistress?" He asked, peering at her.

"Moisturise me..." Cassandra murmured as she began to stir. Chip hurried to retrieve the canister as Cassandra sat up.

"How bizarre...arms...fingers...hair!" She said, breathless. "Let me see! Let me see!" She got up excitedly and went in front of a mirror before her eyes widen in horror. "Oh my god. I'm a chav!"


	5. New Earth Part 2

Back on Ward 26, Braxiatel was still with the Face of Boe. Romana had crossed the ward and walked back with a glass of water to give to Novice Hame who was working at the time. Novice Hame smiled in thanks. "That's very kind. But there's no need."

Braxiatel walked to the window, gazing out of it. "You're the one working." He said, not looking away from the view.

"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes. In my mind...such ancient songs..." Novice Hame told them, gazing at the Face of Boe almost sadly.

"Are we the only visitors?" Romana asked, kneeling in front of the Face of Boe.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old."

Both Time-Lords smiled at that. Oh, they were all old in a sense and they have all seen and done so much that it just tires them out. Wears them out and sometimes, the universe just doesn't care for them.

"There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to two like himself."

Romana frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's just a story." Novice Hame shrugged.

"Tell us the rest. We like a good story don't we Braxiatel?" Romana asked and Braxiatel merely nodded.

Novice Hame nodded. "It's said that he'll talk to some wanderers. To a couple without a home." Romana and Braxiatel looked at each other suddenly, both realizing that this sentence meant them. They weren't a couple, no, not yet but they didn't have a home. "The lonely gods." Novice Hame continued, almost sounding sad.

* * *

In the hospital basement, Cassandra was still stood in front of the mirror and looking at Rose's body, absolutely horrified. "Look at me! From class to brass!" She said frantically. "Although..." She pulled the zipper of Rose's jacket slightly and ran her hands over her body. "Oh...curves...oh, baby."

She bounces up and down and Chip followed suit.

"It's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Cassandra said delightedly.

"Mistress is beautiful!" Chip commented, gazing at her with wonder.

"Absolutement! Oh, but look..." Her eyes caught the sight of her old frame which was no empty.

Chip looked sad. "Oh...! The brain lead expired...my old mistress is gone."

"But safe and sound in here." She taps her head.

"What of the Rose child's mind?" Chip asked.

"Oh...tucked away...I can just about access the surface's memory, she's..." She paused to think. "Gosh! She's with Romana and a man named Irving Braxiatel. Romana's the same woman but with a new face! The hypocrite! I must get the name of her surgeon. I very much like the look of this Irving Braxiatel." She smirked and turned on her heel to look in the mirror again. "I could do with a little work. Although..." She ran her hand over Rose's bum. "Nice rear bumper. Hmm!" She smiled and Rose's mobile rang.

She looked startled. "Oh...it seems to be ringing...is it meant to ring?" She pulled Rose's phone out of her back pocket and stared at it, wondering what it was.

"A primitive communication device." Chip informed her.

Cassandra pressed a button and put the phone to her ear when she heard Romana's voice. "Rose, where are you?"

Cassandra looked at chip and whispered so Romana couldn't hear. "How does she speak?"

"Old Earth Cockney." Chip whispered back.

"Um...wotcha." Cassandra said uncertainly.

"Where have you been? Are you really that dim? It doesn't take you that long to get to Ward 26 you know." Romana commented.

"I'm on my way governess." Cassandra said in a forced voice. "I shall proceed up the apples and pears."

"You'll never guess who me and Braxiatel are with. We're with the Face of Boe! Remember him?" Romana asked excitedly, ignoring Cassandra's forced voice.

Cassandra laughed. "Course I do...that big old...boat...race..." She said through gritted teeth.

Luckily for her, Romana didn't hear that comment and seemed distracted. "I better go. I think Braxiatel's found something." She hung up on the phone.

* * *

Back on Ward 26, Romana walked over to Braxiatel who was near the Duke of Manhattan. They saw the Duke laughing and he and Frau Clovis both have a glass of champagne.

"Didn't think I was going to make it!" The Duke cried with happiness. Romana and Braxiatel both stepped into view. "Oh! It's that couple again!" He cried.

"Oh, we're not a couple-" Braxiatel began and scratched his ear absent-mindedly.

"Oh! But you're both my good luck charms! Come in! Don't be shy!"

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." Romana nodded and the Duke gave Braxiatel the thumbs up. Frau Clovis pressed a button on a remote and the bed tilts forward slightly.

"Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!" The Duke cried happily, looking at his hands.

"Champagne, sir, ma'am?" A waiter asked the Time-Lords.

"No thank you." Romana replied and Braxiatel shook his head. "You had Petrifold Regression right?" She asked the Duke.

The Duke nodded happily. "That being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cured!" He laughed joyfully.

"But that's impossible, how can you be cured?" Romana frowned and she glanced at Braxiatel.

"_How can he be cured so quickly? The cure itself isn't meant to be around for another thousand years." _Braxiatel communicated to her telepathically.

"_I know. Unless the Sisters are hiding something...then there is no other way we can explain it."_

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science." Matron Casp told them as she walked up to the bedside.

Romana stared at her. "What's the solution?" She asked.

"A simple remedy." Matron Casp replied.

Braxiatel scoffed. No doubt there was something more behind it. "Then if it's a simple remedy, why don't you tell us what it is?"

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp." Matron Casp introduced.

"My name's Braxiatel and this is Romana. We both have a high degree in medical studies and my brother was _the _Doctor once-" Braxiatel began but was interrupted by Matron Casp.

"I think you will both find that we are the Doctors here." Matron Casp told them.

At that moment, Sister Jatt walked up to Matron Casp. "Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care." Braxiatel narrowed his eyes at that. Intensive Care? What were they on about?

Matron Casp turned to them. "If you would excuse me." Romana nodded at her and Matron Casp left with Sister Jatt.

They began to walk away and Sister Jatt talked quietly to Matron Casp. "It's happened again. One of the patients is conscious."

"Oh...we can't have that..." Matron Casp whispered and they left the ward, Braxiatel watching them as they left.

* * *

Back in the hospital basement, Cassandra was still looking at Rose's body.

"This Romana woman is dangerous." Chip reminded her.

Cassandra flickered Rose's hair back, fixing herself up in the mirror. "Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like hers. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying...? Never trust a Nun. Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?"

Chip took a small tube of perfume out of his pocket and gave it to her. She pushes it down her cleavage and strode out of the room with purpose.

* * *

In the Intensive Care unit, Sister Jatt and Matron Casp pass luminous green doors.

"It was having a perfectly normal blood-wash. And all of a sudden, it started crying. It's this one." Sister Jatt explained and she opened one of the doors and looked inside. A pair of diseased hands reached out to them but barely managed to touch them.

"Please..." Croaked a voice.

"Look at it's eyes. So alive." Sister Jatt studied the patient.

"Positively sparkling!" Matron Casp agreed.

"Please...Where am I?" The patient croaked, it's voice sounding painful.

Matron looked shocked. "And speech! How can it even have a vocabulary?"

"Sister Corvin's written a thesis on the migration of sentients. She calls it 'The Echo of Life.' It's well worth a read." Sister Jatt told the Matron.

"Help me..."

Matron looked disgusted at the patient. "I've seen enough, thank you." Sister Jatt closed the door and they walk away. "If this happens again, we might have to review our brain stem policy."

"And what should we do with the patient?" Sister Jatt asked.

"Standard procedure. Incinerate." Matron said dismissively and she rounded a corner.

Sister Jatt pulled a lever on the wall and there was a terrible scream from the patient's cell and it glowed white. She left the room and followed after Matron.

* * *

Back on Ward 26, Cassandra emerged and was smoothing down her hair. She spotted Romana and Braxiatel who were examining various drips. Romana had her black rimmed glasses on and Romana smiled as she noticed her friend whilst Braxiatel was still looking at the drips. Cassandra looked at him almost hungrily, knowing Rose's feelings for this man.

"There you are! Come and look at this patient!" Romana exclaimed and took her by the arm and showed her a patient whose skin was completely red. Romana took her glasses off. "This patient has Marconi's Disease. Really, this should take years to recover. But guess what? Here it took two days. We've never seen anything like it! They've invented a cell washing cascade and I have to admit, it's pretty amazing. Their medical science is very advance and this one!" She led her to another bed sporting a man who was completely white. "Pallidome Pancrosis. This disease can kill you in ten minutes but look at him! Right as rain." She waved cheerily at the patient who waved back.

Braxiatel walked over them. "We need to find a terminal. We've got a terminal and we get to see how they do this. This is wrong. Brilliant, but wrong." He frowned and they walked off.

"Because if they have got the best medicine in the world...then why is it such a secret?" Romana asked. If it was such a secret, then they must be hiding something. That was the only reason why they wouldn't tell them.

Cassandra stopped in her tracks."I can't Adam and Eve it."

Braxiatel frowned, confused by the expression. "What's with the voice?"

Cassandra looked up at him. "Oh, I don't know...just larking about New Earth...New me..." She looked him up and down and Romana stiffed a giggle. Braxiatel noticed that most of the buttons on Rose's shirt were undone.

"Well I can talk. New New Romana." Romana replied, not noticing and was beginning to wonder of before Cassandra pulled Braxiatel's face towards her and plants a kiss on his lips. Braxiatel's arms flailed about and Romana stared at them, shocked. When they finally pulled away, he looked extremely surprised and Cassandra was left slightly breathless. Braxiatel could only blinked, confused by what's happened.

"T...terminal's this way." She walked off, exhaling slightly. Braxiatel blinked and watched her go and looked extremely dazed and tousled.

"Yep...still got it..." He said in a high-pitch voice, smoothing his hair. He's still got his charms and good looks.

Romana stormed of, suddenly feeling somewhat hurt and Braxiatel frowned. One minute Rose kissed him and the next Romana was angry with him. Of course, he wanted to be somewhat more than friends with Romana but she was being difficult with this new regeneration. Rose has been clinging onto him lately ever since Romana regenerated and he found it very annoying and he wondered what went through her mind. He sighed and straightened his collar before following the ladies. Women, he thought angrily. They were another species entirely. He shook his head and wished there was a book on how to understand women.

Braxiatel found Romana and Rose in another room and Romana was looking at the details of the hospital on a screen, Romana not talking to Rose.

"Nothing odd from what I can see apart from the fact they haven't got a little shop. They should have a shop." Romana said out loud to nobody in particular.

Cassandra walked around her, Braxiatel to Romana's side. "No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?" She asked.

Romana nodded. "You're right."

"Why would they hide a whole department?"

Romana took out her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket.

"It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." Romana raised an eyebrow, now realising that Rose was not quite right. She has been acting strange and she wasn't talking about this with the incident with Braxiatel, no. It was like she had been taken over by something, or someone and her mind was locked away. Besides, Rose didn't even know what a sub-frame was.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" Braxiatel asked, also noticing.

"Try the installation protocol..."

"Yeah, of course. Hold on." Romana scanned the screen and clicked her sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moves downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. Cassandra smiled and walked straight into it. Romana and Braxiatel followed behind her, both knowing there wasn't something quite right about her. "Intensive care. Certainly looks intensive."

They went down some metal steps and into the intensive care. They found themselves in a huge cavernous chamber, looking upon row and row of green doors. Braxiatel walked along one of the rows and opened a door with his own sonic screwdriver. A man, covered in boils and surrounded by smoke looked back at the trio.

Cassandra looked at him disgustedly. "That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"

Romana looked at the man, horrified. "Oh, I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Cassandra held her nose whilst Romana closed the door gently. Braxiatel opened another one. This time, it was a woman inside.

"What disease is that?" Cassandra asked.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything." Braxiatel said quietly and Cassandra could hear the disgust in his voice.

"What about us? Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile. Don't touch them otherwise you'll become them." Romana replied as Braxiatel closed the door. Both Time-Lords leaned over the railings and looked upon the rows of doors, Cassandra walked next to him.

"How many patients are there?" Cassandra asked, looking at the doors.

"They're not patients." Romana seethed. She knew the Sisters were up to something as soon as they walked in. How could she have not of seen it sooner?

"But they're sick." Cassandra frowned, not understanding how these people could not be patients.

"They were born sick. They are meant to be sick. They are lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm." Romana said angrily, anger flashed in her eyes. She was disgusted.

"Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers. The last to go." Braxiatel replied, looking at the infected person.

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame told them as she appeared at the end of the row.

They all turned to face her. "Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" Romana asked her.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What, by killing?" Romana shouted and Novice Hame flinched.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Novice Hame told them gently, trying to get them to see reason. Surly they had to understand.

Romana advanced on her dangerously and Braxiatel wondered if he should stop her but thought better of it. Romana could take care of herself. "What's the turnover then? Answer me that. Thousand a day? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?!"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle...but the results were too slow. So the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." Novice Hame replied.

"These people are alive." Braxiatel glowered. "They are not just _flesh, _they are living human beings."

Novice Hame glanced at him. "But think of those Humans out there...healthy and happy because of us."

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." Romana stated.

"But who are you to decide that?"

Romana stepped forward. "I'm Romanavoratrelundar. If you don't like it and if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one because it stops with _me._"

Cassandra peered over Romana's shoulder. "Just to confirm...none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not-" Novice Hame began.

Braxiatel held up his finger to silence her. "Hold on a second. We can understand the bodies. We can understand your vows. But one thing we can't understand is what have you done to Rose?"

Novice Hame looked confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"I'm being very, very calm. You want to beware of that, very. The only reason I'm being so calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you have done to Rose's head, I want it reversed." Romana said, deadly quiet.

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame replied just as calmly.

"I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra told the time-lords.

Braxiatel scoffed. "Rose wouldn't just randomly snog me." Or he hoped not anyway. "And she doesn't even know what a protocol is."

"Oh, all right, clever clogs." Cassandra spun him around to face her and Romana turned to face them. Cassandra loosened Braxiatel's collar in a flirty manner. "Smarty pants." She traced her fingers along his jaw. "Lady-killer." She said huskily.

"What happened to you?" Romana asked. Romana was never the jealous type. Never. But why was she experiencing a hint of anger in her hearts?

"I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this body and your minds to find out." Cassandra replied.

"Who are you?"

Cassandra pulled Romana forward, still holding Braxiatel by his collar and she whispered into her ear. "The Last Human."

Romana pulled back, looking unpleasantly surprised. "Cassandra?"

"You know her?" Braxiatel asked Romana, raising an eyebrow.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Cassandra took the tube of perfume and skirts it into their faces. They immediately keel over, unconscious.

Novice Hame rushed to their side. "You've injured them! I don't understand, I'll have to fetch the Matron!"

"You do that 'cause I want to see her. Now, run alone! Sound the alarm." Novice Hame hurried off. Cassandra ripped out a cable and an alarm goes off and she smiled in satisfactory.

* * *

Romana woke up to find herself inside on of the cells. She heard banging next to her and she guessed that was Braxiatel. "Let me out this instant Cassandra!" Braxiatel shouted angrily and he kicked at the door.

"Let us out!" Romana called, kicking the doors with all her energy.

Cassandra looked through their doors. "Aren't you lucky there were two spares? Standing room only."

"You've stolen Rose's body." Romana seethed and she didn't feel so angry towards Rose anymore.

Cassandra walked over to Romana's door. "Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Romana. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You both got about...three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra." Braxiatel shouted.

"I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and less...common...then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby! It's showtime."

At that moment, Matron Casp and Sister Jatt approached Cassandra, Romana struggled to reach for her Sonic Screwdriver that was in her pocket.

"Anything we can do to help?" Sister Jatt asked Cassandra.

"Straight to the point, whiskers, I want money."

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only...accept." Matron Casp told her.

"The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want...oh and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

Sister Jatt pressed a few buttons on a remote.

"I'm afraid not." Matron Casp told her sternly.

"I'd really advise you to think about this."

"There's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns and you're not even armed!" Cassandra shouted angrily.

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Matron's Casp claws shoot out of her paws and she hissed menacingly.

"Well, nice try." Cassandra spun around and called Chip who was waiting nearby. "Chip? Plan B!"

As soon as Romana got her sonic out, Chip pulled a lever and every cell door on the row sprang open. Romana and Braxiatel stood out of their cell as well as the infected people.

"What have you done?!" Braxiatel yelled, looking furious. This Cassandra was being extremely foolish.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" Cassandra ran of with Chip.

"Don't touch the patients!" Romana yelled to the nurses before she and Braxiatel ran after Cassandra and Chip. The infected people walk zombie-like up to Sister Jatt and Matron Casp.

"I think we should withdraw." Sister Jatt commented as they moved back slightly.

"We understood what you did to us. As part of the machine, we know the machine." One of the infected people spoke.

"Fascinating. It's actually constructing an argument." Matron Casp replied, backing away.

"And we...will end it." The man plunges his hands into the electrics and electrocuted himself to death but also caused every single cell door to explode open.

Sister Jatt looked over the railings, horrified. "They're free. By the Goddess Centauri, the flesh is free!"

The infected staggered slowly towards them, muttering word as they walked and reached out for them. Sister Jatt was backed against the wall and tried to fight them of but one of the people touched her. She immediately broke out in boils and she screamed in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Romana, Braxiatel, Cassandra and Chip were running for their lives along the rows. They heard Sister Jatt scream with pain and they pause for a moment and watched all the infected people break out of their cells.

"Oh my god..." Cassandra gasped, looking scared.

"What the hell have you done?" Braxiatel spat. Just what he needed to deal with, zombies! Technically, they weren't zombies and he has dealt with zombies in the past but still, they did move like them.

"It wasn't me!" Cassandra protested.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world and we want that body safe Cassandra! We've got to go down!" Romana yelled as the infected advanced,

"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra sounded scared.

"Run! Run down the stairs! Just do it!" Romana shouted, running down the stairs.

"This building is under quarantine." They heard the computer announced as they ran downstairs.

The infected people follow them as they ran down the stairs, their arms outstretched. "Keep going!" Braxiatel shouted, his robes billowing as he ran.

Finally, they descended the last flight of stairs and burst through a door into the cellar. Cassandra frantically tries to operate the lifts.

Braxiatel stopped her. "No, the lifts have closed down. That's quarantine, nothing is moving."

"This way!" She cried and pushed in front of Romana and ran the other way, both Time-Lords at her heels. More of the infected people were beginning to spill out from the converging corridor but Chip was left behind and he whimpered.

Romana began to go back for him. "Someone will touch him!"

Cassandra grabbed her arm. "Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life, come on!"

"Mistress!" Chip called pitifully.

Cassandra ignored him and her and Braxiatel already began running in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry Chip, but I can't let her escape!" Romana shouted to Chip and ran after Braxiatel.

"My Mistress!" Chip whimpered and the infected people advanced on him. Whimpering, he ran back in the direction he came from and jumped down the waste chute.

* * *

The trio rushed back into the basement where Cassandra was from originally and Romana slammed the door behind them. Cassandra tried another door but the zombies all began to clamber to get in and slammed it shut again. She turned around and looked upset and scared. "We're trapped! What're we going to do?"

"Well for starters, you can give our friend back to us." Romana said angrily and she gestured up at the psychograft with her Sonic Screwdriver and Braxiatel nodded. "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing Rose to death!"

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

"Not our problem. You can float as atoms in the air for all we care. Now get out or you'll have me and Braxiatel to deal with." Romana glared angrily and her and Braxiatel pointed their sonic screwdrivers at her threateningly.

"You asked for it." Cassandra leapt from Rose's bodies and into Romana's.

Braxiatel growled. "Cassandra!" He yelled. "That is _not _what she meant and you know it."

Rose blinked, slightly disorientated. "Blimey, my head..." She looked around the room and noticed Braxiatel. "Where'd she go...?"

Braxiatel sighed and looked at Romana.

"Oh, my. This is...different." Cassandra spoke from Romana's body.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked.

"Goodness me! So many parts! And hardly used..." Cassandra wiggled around crazily and Braxiatel glowered at her. "Ah...ah! Two hearts! How do you cope with this Braxiatel? Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of Romana now!" Braxiatel snarled.

Cassandra ignored him and ran a hand down Romana's body, Braxiatel looked slightly uncomfortable. "Oh, she's slim and a little foxy." Cassandra raised her eyebrows at Rose. "You think Braxiatel's a little foxy too don't you Rose? I've been inside your head..."

Rose looked down, unable to look at Braxiatel and looked sheepish because she did thought Braxiatel was handsome. He was handsome and clever and Rose wondered if there could be something between them.

Cassandra turned to Braxiatel and looked teasingly at him. "You like it don't you?" Rose looked up startled and before Braxiatel could retort, the infected people suddenly burst through the doors, making them jump.

"What do we do? What do we do? Romana-what the hell would she do?" Cassandra patted Braxiatel's chest, her hands shaking.

"Oh leave it to me!" Braxiatel snarled and made his way to the ladder. "The ladder! Now!"

Cassandra shoved Braxiatel and Rose roughly out of the way to get to the ladder first. "Out of the way, Romeo and blondie!"

The infected came up even further and Braxiatel let Rose go first before climbing up after them. His long robes dangling downwards.

"If you get out of Romana's body, she can think of something." Rose said, climbing the ladder behind Cassandra.

"Yap yap tap...God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city." Cassandra drawled.

Braxiatel climbed up when suddenly he felt someone grab his ankle and he looked down to see who it was, only to find it was Matron Casp. "Get off me women! What is it you lot today?" He grumbled angrily. He seemed to be attracting women like flies and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"All our good work! All that healing!" Matron Casp hissed.

Cassandra rolled Romana's eyes.

"The good name of the Sisterhood, you have destroyed everything!"

"Go and play with a ball of string." Cassandra shouted down to her.

Braxiatel tried to kick her of but her grip was too strong. "Everywhere, disease! This is the Human World! Sickness!" Matron Casp glared at them when suddenly a diseased hand grabbed her ankle and she wailed in pain and she let go of Braxiatel's ankle and she fell down the life shaft. Slowly, the infected people started to climb the ladder again.

"Move it!" Braxiatel yelled angrily and he pulled himself upwards.

Cassandra whimpered and hastily began to start to climb the ladder again.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles." The computer blared out as they moved to the top of the ladder.

They reached the top of the ladder and found the lift doors sealed. "Now what do we do?" Cassandra cried.

"Use Romana's sonic screwdriver!" Braxiatel snapped.

Cassandra took the Sonic out of her pockets and holds it between her thumb and forefinger and her nose wrinkled. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes, I mean that thing! Now use it!" Braxiatel glowered, getting irritated. He was running out of patience.

"Well, I don't know how, that Romana's hidden away all her thoughts. Well, most of them." Cassandra replied.

"Cassandra, go into me." Braxiatel told her. "Romana can open it, don't ask questions, just do it!"

"Hold on tight." Cassandra told him and she leapt into him. "Ooh! I'm a man! Very James bond type. Now open it!"

Romana pointed her sonic screwdriver at her. "Not until you get out of him."

"Oh, jealous aren't you?" Cassandra inquired.

"Romana, just open the door, don't argue! We can sort it out afterwards!" Rose glared at Cassandra/Braxiatel and Romana opened the lift doors and held out a hand for Rose and Cassandra. Romana quickly locked the door before turning to Rose.

"Nice to have you back." She smiled and Rose grinned.

"I've been inside both of your heads..." Cassandra began in a flirty manner. "Both of you have feelings for him, perhaps some not as clear as others but which one of you will Braxiatel chose to be his lover?" She glanced between the two girls who couldn't look at each other. "Oh, but he's not the romantic type isn't he? Such a lady killer."

"That was your last warning Cassandra." Romana glared, trying not to show any emotions at Cassandra's comment. Rose looked away from Romana. "Now get out of Braxiatel."

"You asked for it." Cassandra leapt from Braxiatel and straight back into Rose's. Braxiatel rubbed his head.

"I am going to be indeed of a glass of whiskey after this mess." Braxiatel sighed, glad to have his own mind back.

"I'm with you on that one." Romana nodded in agreement. "Now come on and keep that body safe." Romana stormed of through a door and Braxiatel frowned, Romana seemed very irritated today.

"What did you do?" Braxiatel asked, looking at Cassandra with a confused expression.

"Oh, nothing to upset your lady of course." Cassandra smirked and followed after her. Braxiatel sighed and followed their lead.

They walked into Ward 26 when Frau Clovis brandished a chair at them menacingly, roaring like a wild animal and they all held up their hands to stop her.

"We're safe! Very safe! We're clean too! Look!" Romana began, showing her hands.

"Show me your skin." Frau Clovis demanded, eyeing them.

They all showed her their skin. "Look! We're clean. If we had been touched, we'd be dead." Romana told her.

Frau Clovis nodded and put the chair down.

"How is it going up here? What's the status?" Roman asked.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine." Frau Clovis replied and she fiddled with a small device that she was holding. "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they break the quarantine." Braxiatel told her.

"I am not dying in here." Frau Clovis told him angrily. She was not dying, not today and not in this forbidden place!

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out of the hospital. There is ten million people in that City and they will all be at risk! Now turn that off!" Braxiatel yelled, growing more irritated by the second.

"Not if it gets me out."

Romana scoffed. "Fine! So we have to stop everyone here as well! Suits us. Cassandra, Novice Hame, Everyone! Excuse me, your grace-" She said to the Duke. "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Including you Braxiatel. Now move it!"

Everyone gathered all the solutions and Romana began to tied a rope around her body and Braxiatel and Cassandra attached the solutions so they hang of her.

"How's that? Will this do?" Romana asked Braxiatel.

"It will do perfectly." Braxiatel replied. Romana opened the lift with her sonic screwdriver.

"The lifts aren't working." Cassandra reminded them as Romana peered down the shaft.

"Not moving. Different thing." Braxiatel replied and moved back slightly.

Romana stepped right back, ready for a running jump. "Here we go." She stuck her sonic screwdriver between her teeth and ran. She jumped into the middle of the shaft and clung onto the rope tightly, wrapping her legs around the rope.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Cassandra yelled, looking alarmed.

"I'm going down!" She fixed up the wench with her sonic screwdriver. "Coming Braxiatel?"

Braxiatel had no need to run back but instead, jumped back onto the lift shaft and onto Romana's back, he forgot how strong she could be. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She grunted. "Keep Rose's body safe Cassandra! Go back into Ward 26 now!" She called as more of the infected people emerged from the quarantine.

Cassandra nodded. "Okay!" She shouted and looked at them in despair before running back to Ward 26, shutting the doors behind her.

"Going down!" Romana shouted and they whizzed down the shaft, screaming in delight. They reached the bottom and Braxiatel jumped out before they both straightened themselves. "Good way to lose weight." She grinned, a hint of giddiness in her voice before she clapped her hands. "Right!" She moved over to a lever. "Braxiatel, when I say so, take hold of this lever."

He nodded and made his way over to her, realizing what they were about to do. "Now travelling with your brother has gained me a lot of knowledge about medicine despite him not being an actual Doctor." She told him and she ripped the top of the packets of each solution with her teeth and skirted them into a clear container where the disinfectant for the lift should go. "Now that lever's going to resist but keep it in that position but use your sonic screwdriver if necessary." She opened a trapdoor on top of the lift.

"What about you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Romana sent him a grin. "I've got an appointment to attend to. See you later!" She dropped down into the lift and opened the door with her sonic screwdriver. Beyond the door, all the infected people were huddled in groups and when they saw her, they started to come towards her, their arms outstretched.

"I'm in here! Come on!" Romana jumped up and down, attracting attention.

"Come on, over here!" Braxiatel yelled, his voice louder than Romana's.

"Pull that lever!" Romana told him as the infected people staggered towards the lift. "Come and get me! Come on, I'm a target!" They reached out for her.

"Commence stage one, disinfection." The speaker announced as Romana beckons the infected people towards her and the solutions showered into the lift, soaking her. "Come on!" The infected people stumbled into the shower and were soaked with the medicine. "All they want to do now is pass it on. Pass it on!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"Come on, pass on the medicine!" Braxiatel encouraged. The infected people touch each other and pass on their good health. The boils began to disappear and Romana just smiled manically. Braxiatel jumped down into the lift gracefully. "You've cured them." He noted and the time-lords walked into their midst.

"I'm Romanavoratrelundar and I cured them." Romana looked extremely proud of herself and the new humans looked around at their surroundings with a child-like expression on their faces. A woman came up to Romana and hugged her. "That's right! Hey? There we go my love." Romana told her gently. "I think someone's waiting for you over there." She gently ushered her off to sit with someone and this reminded Braxiatel when Romana was President back on Gallifrey, where the people greeted her and the children gave her gifts after her coronation and she treated everyone like they were special individuals. "Go on, that's it. This is a new sub-species Braxiatel!" Romana commented, interrupting Braxiatel out of his thoughts.

Braxiatel took a man by the shoulders and looked at him. "A brand new form of life! New humans! Just look at them." He bent down to look at them and for the first time in a very long time, he let out a huge smile. "Grown by cats, kept in the dark and fed by tubes but completely alive!"

Romana nodded. "And the Human race just keeps going on and will keep on changing. Life will out! Haha!"

* * *

They were back in Ward 26 with Cassandra. The hospital was swarming with Police Officers and Romana was still soaking wet, her black hair now all curly and frizzy.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care." The PA computer announced just as Novice Hame was lead away by Police Officers. She caught Romana's eyes but Romana didn't smile as she walked past. "All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

"The Face of Boe!" Romana suddenly shouted and she dashed off again. Cassandra rolled her eyes and followed after Braxiatel. Romana smiled at him. "You were supposed to be dying."

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." The Face of Boe replied telepathically.

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Cassandra scowled and rubbed her head.

"Shush." Braxiatel shushed her.

"I have grown tired with the universe, Romana, Braxiatel. But you both have taught me to look at it anew."

Romana knelt before him. "There are legends you know, saying that you are millions of years old."

The Face of Boe laughed quietly. "There are? That would be impossible."

"Wouldn't it just? I got the impression that there was something you wanted to tell me and Braxiatel." Romana told him gently.

"A great secret." The Face of Boe agreed, nodding slightly.

"So the legend says." Braxiatel commented.

"It can wait."

"Oh, really?" Romana said, slightly put out.

"We shall meet again, Time Lords, for the third time...for the last time...and the truth shall be told. Until that day..." The Face of Boe closed his eyes and teleported away and Romana sighed before standing next to Braxiatel.

"What do you think his secret is?" She asked him, looking at the spot where the Face of Boe once stood.

"No idea but it must be very important if it's a legend." Braxiatel replied before turning to Cassandra who was examining Rose's nails, completely disinterested in the proceedings. "And now we have you."

"But...everything's happy. Everything's fine, can't you just leave me?" Cassandra pleaded.

"You have lived long enough and besides, that isn't your body. Leave Rose's body and end it Cassandra!" Romana told her, glaring at her slightly.

"I don't want to die!" Cassandra started to cry.

"Nobody does. But in the end, we can't always dance with death." Braxiatel told her before looking at Romana. "Not even us."

"Help me!"

"We can't." Romana replied before suddenly, Chip appeared, making Cassandra gasp with surprise.

"Mistress!" Chip called, looking at Cassandra with puppy eyes.

"Ah! You're alive!"

Chip nodded. "I kept myself safe. For you, mistress." Chip nodded.

Cassandra stared at Chip, her brain thinking things over. "A body...and not just that, a volunteer..."

"Don't you dare Cassandra! Leave him, he has a life of his own." Romana said warningly.

Chip shook his head. "But I worship the mistress!" Cassandra winked at Chip. "I welcome her."

"No, don't you dare Cassandra-" Braxiatel began but Cassandra ignored him and leapt into Chip's body. Rose falls forward with a gasp and Braxiatel lunged to catch her. "You okay?"

Rose paused and lost her balance again, feeling unsteady on her feet. "I ask again, are you okay?" He asked, slightly concerned.

Rose finally got her bearings and gathered herself together and found herself staring right at Braxiatel and she smiled. "Hello."

"Welcome back." He nodded before helping her up and Rose turned to smile at Romana and she gave her a curt nod.

"Oh, sweet Lord, I'm a walking doodle." Cassandra spoke, examining Chip's body patterns.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry Cassandra, but that's just not fair on Chip. I can take you to the City and they can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done." Romana snapped. Cassandra deserved that for what she has done to the people on Platform One as well as trying to kill her in the process.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour and certainly my finest hat." Cassandra began and the trio looked at each other. "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life and he's been through so much. His heart is racing. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" Her legs gave way and Romana and Braxiatel lung forward to support Cassandra/Chip.

"Are you okay?" Romana asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Cassandra nodded weakly. Romana stared at her with concern. "I'm dying, but that's fine."

"We can take you to the City." Braxiatel told her.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Romana, Braxiatel. It's time to die." Rose looked slightly upset at this and Cassandra swallowed. "And that's good."

Romana and Braxiatel helped her to her feet before sharing a quick glance with each other. "Come on, there is one last thing we can do for you."

They lead her back into the TARDIS. Romana and Rose helped Cassandra whilst Braxiatel piloted the TARDIS. The TARDIS gave a gentle land and Braxiatel stepped out first before followed by he rest. He had landed in the place that Cassandra was playing on the video tape that Rose told him about he spotted Cassandra as a proper human being laughing and talking, being the life and soul of the party.

Cassandra turned to Braxiatel and Romana. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Just go and don't look back." Braxiatel nodded.

"Good luck." Rose said softly, smiling at her.

Cassandra/Chip walked into the midst of the party, up to Cassandra and she smiled, watching her previous self.

"And if you'd actually seen them, they were shocked! But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. A bientôt!" She walked away from the group of people she was with and Cassandra/Chip approached her.

"Excuse me...Lady Cassandra..." Cassandra/Chip began.

She turned to face Cassandra/Chip. "I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now, I'm fine thank you." She began to turn away.

"No, I just wanted to say...You look beautiful."

Cassandra looked at Cassandra/Chip. "Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you so much."

"I mean it." Cassandra/Chip stepped forward and looked straight into Cassandra's eyes. "You look...so beautiful." She told herself sincerely.

The human Cassandra looked so touched. "Thank you." She whispered, honestly. Nobody has ever been that sincere to her in a long while, yes, people have told her she was beautiful but only in a flirty manner and for a long time, she has forgotten what it had meant to actually feel beautiful.

Suddenly, Cassandra's/Chip's eyelids fluttered closed and she kneeled over onto the floor. The human Cassandra looked alarmed. "Oh my lord. Are you all right? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help!" She gathered Chip's body into her arms. "Call a medic or something, quickly!"

A woman rushed over to her. "Who is he?"

Cassandra looked frantic. "I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you sweetheart...it's all right..."

Rose looked close to tears and Romana watched solemnly. Braxiatel showed no emotion and leaned on the TARDIS, observing the scene.

Cassandra rocked Chip's body gently. "There you are...there you are...I've got you, it'll be all right. You poor little thing..." She soothed Chip.

The trio walked slowly back in the TARDIS, Braxiatel paused for one last look before following Romana through the doors.


	6. Bernice Summerfield

Braxiatel decided that he needed some peace and quiet and stalked off to his room, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass before slamming the doors behind him. He leaned against his bedroom door for a second before he sauntered over to his desk and brushed all his paper work to the floor before putting his glass and bottle of whiskey on his desk and quickly poured himself some before drowning half a glass.

Today had been a nightmare. Romana's regeneration had settled down slightly but that didn't mean she still wasn't crazy. Not only that, something was going on between Romana and Rose as though they had a unspoken disagreement and they wouldn't tell him what. He wondered if it was Cassandra who had said something while he allowed her to be in his body briefly and said something to upset the pair of them but Romana was never the one to be upset easily. Yes, she does get upset but it takes a lot to actually hurt her. Rose however, was still a teenager heading on into her twenties with her hormones raging inside her and was still nothing more than a school girl compared to Romana.

Sometimes he wished he was still travelling with Bernice Summerfield, despite all the incidents and him manipulating her time-line. He hated to admit, Bernice was rather enjoyable sometimes, when she wasn't trying to kill him or him trying to kill her for the matter.

He smirked and doused another glass of whiskey before looking around his bedroom. It was rather clean despite the paper work that he had pushed of from the floor and was rather well organized. He went over to a glass cabinet and got out another bottle of whiskey. Unlike humans, Time-Lords did not get drunk as easily. Yes, they got drunk but only after a large amount and he remembered briefly of getting drunk once but luckily, his hangover didn't last once he got the remedy for it.

He got out a small round device from his draw in his desk and put it on the table before staring at it. Rolling his glass between his fingers and resting his head on his spare hand. This is what he would use to contact Bernice Summerfield. Should he contact her now even after all the things he has done? Before he could protest or say no, he pressed a few buttons on the device and a hologram of Bernice appeared above the device.

"Hello?" Bernice asked. He pressed another few buttons so that she couldn't see who she was talking to. He knew he was being a coward by doing this, but in his state it was best not to. "Look, if this is some hoax or something then I'll let you know I will track you down and kill you. And don't think I won't."

He gave a slight chuckle. "Never change do you benny?"

"Who's that? Nobody calls me Benny unless I actually know them." She scowled.

"I've changed Benny, but I'll let you guess since we have been...acquaintances in the past." He smirked and took another sip of his whiskey.

Benny frowned slightly before her eyes widened in realization. "Irving Braxiatel? Have you regenerated?"

"Yes, you could I have."

"I thought you were dead. Why don't you show yourself? Show me your face you coward." She folded her arms, not looking happy.

"Your wish is at my command." He mocked and he pressed a few buttons. "There, will that do you to your satisfactory?"

"You look younger I give you that." She nodded curtly, studying him.

"And I've grown older as well, perhaps more wiser."

"And still with the drinks I see." Benny raised an eyebrow at the glass of whiskey he was holding.

He barked out a laugh. "Ah yes, always the observant aren't you?"

"Well I am an archaeologist for a reason. But tell me this, where have you been for the past few years?" She asked. "One minute we were fighting our own time-war and the next you vanish from the face of the universe."

"I went to fight another time-war, my people against the Daleks." He told her, sitting back in his chair.

"Ah yes, I remember now. How's it going? Your brother still kicking it?" She asked.

"No, he's dead."

Benny stared at him with wide-eyes, as though not believing him. "Come on Braxiatel, that can't be true. Your brother can survive anything and you know it. Even if you put him right in the centre of a Dalek battle fleet he'll survive that."

"Not this time I'm afraid. You've met the Lady Romana haven't you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and she sat down, taking the news in. Bernice had travelled with his brother and his brother even said to him that she was his longest travelling companion. It was hard for her to hear that The Doctor was gone. What would the universe do now? "I've heard of her but never actually met her. The Doctor used to mention her from time to time, saying she was too clever for her own gain."

Braxiatel snorted. "You got that right. But that's beside the point. Myself and Romana are the only Time-Lords left in existence."

"What happened to Gallifrey? Was the war really that bad?"

He nodded. "Terrible. Romana was President for a while but our people made her resign so they could have Rassilon who was nothing more than a hypocrite in his beliefs. Turned out he was nothing more than a mad man and soon enough, everything was going to hell. He blackmailed me into working for him and sent me on an errand before I was caught up in a Dalek trap. At the time I only had my blasters on me and they were useless before we were caught up in the Vortex and got sent to Earth."

"Ouch. How did Romana find you?

"By chance really. I was on Earth for at least 50 years with the blasted Dalek. I was weak so I didn't have the strength to escape. It didn't help for the fact that during those 50 years we were sold like objects from one person to another before we were finally sold to a man called Henry Van Statten. He tortured the pair of us until 2012. I sent out rescue signals to my own people throughout the years but no one came, no one but one person."

"Romana." Bernice nodded.

"Yes. We defeated the Dalek together and well, here we are," He poured himself another glass. After today, he really needed his whiskey.

"But you never actually answered my question." Benny pointed out. "What happened to Gallifrey?"

"It got destroyed, along with my brother and the rest of our people." He swallowed. "My brother gave his TARDIS to Romana so she could escape while he destroyed Gallifrey along with Skaro and the rest of the stinking Daleks. Romana helped him create the device because they knew that if they didn't, the time-war could have a huge impact on the rest of the universe, especially to the lower species."

There was a moment of silence as Benny took this in. She knew Irving Braxiatel was not like his brother. He was cold, manipulative and clever and she will never forgive him for manipulating her time-lines ever since she was two years old. But that didn't mean she wanted him to be the last of his kind. Nobody deserved that, well, except the Daleks but they were gone now according to Braxiatel. But that didn't mean that they could come back. "I see. So it's one war after another with you isn't it?"

"Oh yes, you could say that." He nodded in agreement.

"So what are you and Romana going to do now? Repopulate Gallifrey?"She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've asked her that but she slapped me right in the face. Twice." He consciously rubbed his face where Romana slapped him.

Benny laughed. "Serves you right to! We are women, not breeding animals. I would of killed you if you asked me that."

"Yes I can see that. Sometimes I think women are the most frightening things in the universe."

"Scared of us aren't you Braxiatel?" She teased before something bleeped on her end and she sighed. "I've gotta go. I'm on a research mission at the moment, I think I've found something."

"Who are you with at the moment?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone called Professor River Song. Once she's not trying to kill you, she's pretty decent."

"Have fun digging up old rusty bones." He smirked.

"I still haven't forgiven you for tricking me with that killer robot." Benny glared at him, typing away at something.

"Oh, that was a classic trick of mine. Good-bye, Benny." He pressed a few buttons.

"Good-bye Irving Braxiatel. And I'm sorry for what's happened." She said, looking somewhat sincere before she switched off.

"No you're not." He said once she's disappeared and he sighed and put the device away back in his draw before putting his whiskey away. He's had enough for one night before he moved to his music collection and skimmed through his CD's.

He had a vast collection, all ranging from different planets and time-zones and most of it he managed to rescue from his Collection. Well, his brother did and felt somewhat glad about it. His eyes finally skimmed over to a Ian Dury CD and he grinned before taking it out. Ian Dury, he always did have good music and he was in the mood to go to a concert. He tapped the CD in his hands briefly before going out of his room.

"Romana? Rose? We're going to see Ian Dury in concert!" He yelled as he dashed towards the console and he let out a slight grin. Even Time-Lords needed a break.


	7. Tooth and Claw Part 1

It was a windy day in Scotland and a horse and carriage made it's way across a windy field. The sound of distant bells were ringing whilst some monks walk. They trenched forwards through the long grass before making it into the yard of an old house that was looking very neat and tidy, almost spotless.

The yard was occupied with workers who were busy making sure everything was ready for today and they paused from their work to look at the monks who walked into their yard. One of the men, who was the main steward sighed before walking towards the head of the monk who took of his hood and went to meet him. The main monk was called Father Angelo and he and Father Angelo never saw eye to eye, always disagreeing with matters such as the way they work and more importantly, this house.

"Come now, Father. You should know better. You're not welcome here, and especially not today. I've not no time to start old arguments." The steward said tiredly. He was tired of the constant arguments between him and the monks. They disagreed on a lot of things and personally, he didn't like their methods. He wanted them out of his yard as soon as possible because he had a very important guest that was arriving later today.

"We want only one thing." Father Angelo said to him, looking at him sternly as he held his staff.

"And what would that be?"

The father looked up at the house, observing it. "This house."

The steward followed his gaze, frowning slightly. Why would the father want his house? "You want the house?" He asked, sounding unsure.

"We will take the house."

The Steward scoffed. "Would you like my wife while you're at it?" He asked sarcastically.

"If you won't stand aside, then we'll take it by force." The monk showed no emotions as he said this and the man suppressed a shiver, there was something in Father Angelo's eyes that held darkness, as though hiding a terrible secret.

"By what power? The Hand of God?" He asked skeptically. The monks didn't look dangerous, they looked relatively harmless.

"No. The fist of Man." Father Angelo suddenly thrusts his staff into the steward's stomach, knocking him to the ground. He kicked him across the yard as though the steward was nothing more than a light-weighted feather and signalled for his monks to drop their cloaks to reveal bright red clothing beneath. They swung their own staffs at them before back flipping towards the other yard workers. The monks proceeded to fight against the household staff, not making a sound whilst the yard workers screamed as they fought hard but they knew their fighting was useless against the monks. When they were finished fighting the men in the yard, they ran into the house and captured the maids in the kitchen who screamed with fright. Some of the monks ran upstairs and into a bed room where a man was sat reading a book and one of the monks swiftly knocked him out and he was knocked unconscious onto the floor.

* * *

Later, when the yard workers came around they found themselves locked in the barn. They found themselves chained up with all the household staff when the door was wrenched open by some of the monks.

"In the Name of Heaven..." The steward breathed before he spotted the lady of the house amongst the chains. "My lady?" The lady of the house said nothing, too terrified to speak.

They watched silently as several of the monks dragged what appeared to be a heavy cage that was covered in a tarpaulin. They left it at the opposite end of the barn but faced it towards them.

"What's in there? What is it, what's under the canvas?" The steward asked, looking at the cage. Why have they brought the cage in here? What's hidden under it and more importantly, what's inside?

The head of the monks took a few steps towards the cage, ignoring the Steward's questions and seemed to be enchanted by what was inside the cage.

"Father, answer me. What's in there?" The Steward asked more urgently.

The father turned to look him, a haunted look in his eye. "May god forgive me." He merely replied and he and the rest of the monks ripped of the tarpaulin off the cage and the prisoners screamed.

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Braxiatel was holding the Ian Dury CD in his hands and was flying the TARDIS as Romana sauntered in, her hair now completely dry and was put in slight curls and wore a head-band of bright flowers on top of her head, smiling broadly. Rose was finishing zipping her bag up before she shoved it out of the way. She stood up, showing Romana and Braxiatel what she was wearing.

"What do you think? Will it do?" She asked, pointing to her short dungaree skirt.

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "You'd be better off in a bin bag. Now, listen to this, this is a classic song." He put the CD in the music player and Hit Me with your Rhytm Stick blared loudly and Romana began to dance along to the tune.

"Ah, Ian Dury and the Blockheads!" Romana grinned as she danced slightly, waving her arms around. "Was the number one back in 1979 if I remember correctly."

Rose laughed. "You're a punk."

"It's good to be a lunatic-" Braxiatel sang, tapping his feet.

"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in." Rose laughed at them.

"I never knew you liked Ian Dury." Romana commented and she leaned against the consoles, looking at Braxiatel as the music blared loudly. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Ah well, you can say it's my guilty pleasure." He smirked.

"Are you drunk?" Romana raised an eyebrow, eyeing him. She knew how much Braxiatel liked his drinks and sometimes if he was not careful, he could get drunk.

"Me? Drunk? Never!" He waved his hands of and Romana rolled her eyes. "Now, let's see...Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November 1979. What do you ladies think?"

"Sheffield sounds fine by me!" Romana agreed. "Haven't been to a concert in centuries."

"I can't believe we're actually seeing Ian Dury." Rose grinned as Braxiatel pulled a lever and they all lurched forwards as the TARDIS shudders and spins through the vortex. Braxiatel was about to whack the console with a hammer when Romana stopped him.

"Don't whack her! You're drunk and I can't believe I am letting you drive the TARDIS in this state." She huffed and the TARDIS hummed gratefully at her.

Braxiatel was about to retort when the TARDIS stopped moving and they all fell onto the floor, laughing. Braxiatel got up, smoothing down his robes. "1979, what a year." He helped Romana to her feet and Rose got up before they all bounded towards the doors. "Let's see...China invades Vietnam...Margaret Thatcher, urgh, remind me not to bump into her...Skylab falls to the Earth with the help of my Brother. Nearly took of his thumb apparently." He commented.

Romana looked at Rose before rolling her eyes, all ready sensing that Braxiatel had gotten the wrong year. Never again will she let Braxiatel drive the TARDIS drunk and the TARDIS hummed in agreement. She might have to take his whiskey away from him whilst she was at it as well.

Braxiatel stepped out of the doors, Rose following him. "My brother was very found of his..." He began as Romana closed the door behind them and he faltered as he noticed that they were surrounded by Scottish soldiers on all sides, guns raised. "Thumb."

"Told you not to drive the TARDIS whilst drunk." Romana supplied cheekily before raising her hands up in surrender. Rose stifled a giggle and Braxiatel grumbled, but both followed suit.

"1879. Just few centuries out." He grumbled as the soldiers guns clicked ominously.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of your wife-" The Captain pointed to Romana. "And of this girl."

Rose and Romana looked down at their selves. "Oh, she's not my wife." Braxiatel told them in a Scottish accent. "And oh, Scotland!" He glanced at Romana. "You're right, don't let me drive the TARDIS whilst drunk."

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The Captain asked, glaring at him with his gun still raised.

"Oh, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing these wee naked children over hill and over dale. Isn't that right beasties?" Braxiatel asked Romana and Rose.

"Oouch, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Rose began with an terrible attempt at a Scottish accent.

Romana shook her head. "No, don't do that." She told Rose with her Scottish accent, covering up her Irish accent that she seemed to have developed in this regeneration.

"Hoots mon!" Rose began weakly.

"No, really, just don't do that." Romana told her, shaking her head amused.

"I'm Irving Braxiatel from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may..." Braxiatel gestured towards his pocket and the Captain nodded. They all lowered their hands whilst Braxiatel fumbled in his pockets before producing his own psychic paper and showed it to the soldiers. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach." A female voice commanded from the coach and Romana looked surprised as she realized who it was.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." The Captain said, still suspicious of them.

"Let them approach." She told them again and Braxiatel gestured towards the carriage and the Captain had no choice but to let them approach.

"You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference." The Captain told them sternly as the trio approached the carriage. One of the footmen opened the door and inside sat Queen Victoria.

"Rose, may I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith and I sincerely apologize for myself and my friend for being so naked. My name is Romana my lady, and it is an honour." Romana introduced before curtseying, her headband still on her head.

Rose curtseyed beside her. "Rose Tyler, ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked also." She laughed nervously.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Irving Braxiatel...show me these credentials." Queen Victoria demanded and Braxiatel obligingly handed the psychic paper over and the Queen studied it for a moment. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." She handed him the paper back.

Romana narrowed her eyes slightly at Braxiatel. Just what was he up to?

"Yes it does. Well, I like to keep my background a secret mostly your majesty. But let me ask you this, why is your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" Braxiatel asked, frowning slightly.

"A tree on the line." Queen Victoria merely replied, glancing at the pair of them.

"I think it's more than that my lady." Romana said softly, making the Queen glance at her. "There's been an assassination attempt hasn't there?"

Rose looked shocked. "What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?" She asked, not believing what's she just heard.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." The Queen told her stiffly.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." The Captain told them from his horse behind them.

"This Irving-"

"Please, call me Braxiatel your majesty." Braxiatel smiled slightly.

"Very well. This Braxiatel and his...timorous beasties will come with us." She nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall." The Captain took a quick glance at the sky.

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood. I think." She closed her door. "Drive on!"

Rose grinned at Braxiatel and they made their way. They walked behind the carriage, Braxiatel in the middle with Romana on his right and Rose on his left. "It's funny though, 'cos you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose commented, glancing at the carriage.

"Whilst I was President back on Gallifrey, I've had a few assassination attempts." Romana told her and Rose's mouth dropped open.

"What, seriously?"

"Seriously. But I've had the best protection and those who attempted to assassinate me, I've made sure that they didn't live until their next regeneration." Romana sniffed, remembering the assassination attempts. It was Leela who had been her personal body guard throughout her era as President. It was Leela who made sure that she was safe and now her dear friend was dead along with her husband and son.

"Oh yes, I remember." Braxiatel nodded, remembering the incidents. "Leela was very good wasn't she?"

"The best." Romana sighed, remembering her dear friend.

"Leela? Who's Leela?" Rose asked, frowning slightly. Rose had no idea that Romana had assassination attempts been made on her. Yes, she knew she was President and had made harsh decisions during that time but never anything like this.

Romana shook her head. "That's beside the point. Anyway, this is 1879 and so far she has had six attempts on her life which was less than I had." Rose mouth dropped open. "But we've just met Queen Victoria! Never mind the concert we were meant to be going to!" Romana grinned, her eyes shining as she straightened her head band.

"I know!" Rose grinned excitedly.

"She was just sitting there, exactly like the stamp." Braxiatel nodded as they walked.

"I want her to say _'we are not amused.' _I bet you five quid I can make her say it." Rose told Braxiatel.

Romana laughed. "If Braxiatel gambled on that Rose, it'll abuse his privileges of being a time traveller."

"Ten quid?" Rose suggested.

"Done." Braxiatel smirked just as they arrived at Sir Robert's house. The carriage stopped and one of the footmen opened the door of the carriage and helped Queen Victoria down. Sir Robert emerged from the doorway and approached her, the head monk behind him.

"Your Majesty." Sir Robert greeted and he bowed.

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how s Lady Isobel?" Queen Victoria inquired.

"She's...indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her, the kitchens are barely stocked...I wouldn't blame your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." Sir Robert looked uneasy and Romana studied him and cocked her head to the side slightly and realized that Sir Robert would rather have the Queen gone.

"_Something has happened here." _Romana told Braxiatel telepathically.

"_What are you suggesting?"_

"_Sir Robert is hinting that he wants the Queen to get away from here and the cook and Lady Isobel are supposedly gone. Plus, why are there monks here? This is getting curiouser and curiouser." _Romana replied.

"_Well then, let's investigate my dear Mister Holmes."_

_"Come Now Doctor Watson, it's elementary my dear!" _Romana smirked at him and Braxiatel chuckled as Rose glanced at them confused.

The Queen did not see Sir Robert's warnings that he was making. "Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is...charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?"

Romana's eyes widened. Torchwood. Narvin, another time-lord she used to work with often complained about them when he was working for the CIA and just before she met Margaret she met that asian doctor going undercover working for Torchwood as well. She sighed. Bloody Torchwood.

Sir Robert looked evidently reluctant but the Queen was far too cheerful to notice. "And please excuse the naked girls." She indicated towards Romana and Rose.

"Sorry." Rose grinned.

"They think they're feral children. I bought them for eight pence in Old London Town. It was either them or the Elephant Man and the bearded Lady, so..." Braxiatel shrugged.

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused." Rose looked pointedly at Queen Victoria. "What do you think, ma'am?"

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" Queen Victoria asked and Sir Robert nodded and they began to make their way into the house.

Rose leaned to whisper something to Braxiatel. "So close."

"Remind me not to let you drive the TARDIS or make bets when you're drunk ever again." Romana commented, shaking her amused.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up." The Captain ordered two of his men.

"Yes sir." One of the soldiers said and the other saluted before taking a small wooden box from the carriage and carried it carefully to the house.

Romana looked at it, intrigued. "Oh, what's in there then?"

The captain looked at her. "Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, ma'am." Romana pulled a face to Braxiatel who merely smirked. "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders. Positions, sir!" One of the soldiers barked before going to their duties.

Romana nodded towards the house before she, Braxiatel and Rose follow the others. Sir Robert led them in what appeared to be the observatory and Father Angelo and two of the other monks that were disguised as household staff entered the room. In the middle of the observatory, there stood an enormous telescope that was looking up towards the sky.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." Queen Victoria stated as she observed the telescope.

Sir Robert nodded. "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

Braxiatel gave a slight smile. "I wish we'd met him. I rather like him and if I do say so myself, that really is something beautiful. May I?" He gestured towards it.

"Help yourself." Sir Robert replied, eyeing his robes with curiosity. "Have you just got back from India or something?"

"Oh, I haven't been to India for a long time but yes, these robes are from India when I last went. I went to one of the temples, one of the buddhists there tried to kill me but that's nothing new." He waved his hand and Romana smirked at him as the trio moved forward to examine the telescope and the wheel next to it.

"What did he model it on?" Romana asked Sir Robert.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little...shall we say, eccentric." Sir Robert admitted honestly. Braxiatel barked out a laugh. "I wish not I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories." Sir Robert continued and he glanced at the Queen and Romana frowned. Just what stories did Sir Robert mean?

"I admit, it is beautiful but it has too many prims, plus the magnification's gone wrong." Romana said in a snobby voice before she glanced at Braxiatel. "You really need to use less. Am I being like my first regeneration again?"

"As always." Braxiatel nodded before rolling his eyes. "I apologize for my lady's behaviour. I'm afraid she's been with the circus far to long and spent far to much time with the company of the bearded lady. She can sometimes very rude at times."

Romana's eyes narrowed at him and Rose giggled and patted her friend's arm fondly.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." Queen Victoria commented, appreciating the telescopes beauty.

"Mm! Thought you might disapprove your majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" Rose began and Queen Victoria stared at her. "You could easily...not be amused, or something...? No?"

"This device surveys the infinite work of god." Queen Victoria merely replied and Braxiatel shook his head at Rose with a vague smile on his face. "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairy-tales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." Braxiatel nodded and he wondered around the telescope to examine it in more detail.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." She turned to Rose. "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria." Romana whispered in Rose's ear and Rose nodded.

Queen Victoria turned to Sir Robert. "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

Romana's head snapped up at that. "A wolf? What's this about?"

"It's just a story." Sir Robert shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"We love a good story." Romana replied. "More than welcome to tell us about it."

Sir Robert glanced around at Father Angelo very uncomfortably and Romana noticed his gaze.

"_It's something to do with Father Angelo." _Romana told Braxiatel. _"It has to be. Plus, these house hold staff very much look like monks."_

"_I agree and what's with the tale about the wolf making Sir Robert uncomfortable mm? Best keep our eyes pierced." _Braxiatel replied.

"It's said that-" Sir Robert said haltingly.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." Father Angelo interrupted and Romana narrowed her eyes at him, observing him.

Sir Robert nodded. "Of course. Yes, of course."

"And then supper. And...could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? Romana here is decent enough but I am tired of Miss Tyler's nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose asked pointedly and Queen Victoria glanced at her before deciding to ignore her comment and turned back to Sir Robert.

"You're not doing very well at this bet are you?" Braxiatel muttered to Rose, smirking and Rose merely poked him in the chest.

"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And then talk some more of this wolf. After all...there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, ma'am." Sir Robert bowed and the Queen left the room, followed by the others.

* * *

As the sun was setting over the house, Rose was in one of the House bedrooms and she went to one of the wardrobes and opened the door, browsing through the dresses. She found a brown dress which she holds up to herself in front of mirror and she grimaces before she immediately puts it back.

She then took out a frilly blouse up to herself and laughed at it before putting it back in the wardrobe before something caught her eye. She took out a pretty blue dress and holds up to herself and twirls around with it for a bit before placing the dress down on the bed and crossed the room to open another wardrobe. She screamed when she saw a young maid who was crouched inside and was breathing heavily with fear.

Rose quickly calmed the maid and sat her on the bed where she began to tell her tale.

"They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my lady." The maid told her, sounding scared.

Rose squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Listen, I've got some friends. They're called Romana and Braxiatel, they'll know what to do. You've gotta come with me."

The maid shook her head. "Oh, but I can't miss."

"What's your name?"

"Flora." Flora replied, her eyes wide with fear.

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on." Rose told Flora comfortingly.

Rose peered cautiously out of the door and saw that the coast was clear. She took Flora's hand and lead her down the corridor and they just turned a corner when Rose spotted one of the unconscious guards.

"Oh, miss. I did warn you!" Flora whispered, looking fearful.

Rose knelt down and felt for a pulse. "He's not dead...I don't think. He must be drugged or something."

Flora was grabbed from behind by Father Angelo and his hand stifled her scream. She was dragged away and before Rose could react, she also got dragged away by another one of the monks. Another monk dragged the guard away and Father Angelo stepped over his body and went through a door into the dining room.

"Your companion begs an apology, Braxiatel. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her." Father Angelo told him and Romana frowned.

"_He's got Rose." _Romana told him and Braxiatel nodded. _"Rose must of found something and he must of took her. But where?"_

"_I agree. Rose wouldn't take this long to get ready. But importantly, what has she seen that made Father Angelo take her?" _Braxiatel commented in agreement.

"Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham." Braxiatel nodded.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw." She glanced at Romana who merely smiled politely back.

"Very wise, ma'am! Very witty!" The Captain laughed as he drank.

Queen Victoria stared at him appraisingly. "Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited...I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

The Captain quickly sobered up slightly. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." He said meekly.

Braxiatel rested his elbows on the table, leaning forwards. "I'm intrigued to hear your tales Sir Robert that you've promised us. Come good sir! You promised us a tale of nightmares."

Queen Victoria nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"I've recently lost my brother too your majesty. He was always interested in these tales also. You must miss your husband dearly." Braxiatel commented, looking at her.

The Queen turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for your brother. But yes, very much." She looked lost in her thoughts for a moment, looking sad. "Oh completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children but the...hope of some contact with the great beyond."

Braxiatel looked at her with intensely and Romana listened carefully, glancing at Father Angelo now and then.

"We all want some message from that place...it's the creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent and we must wait." She shrugged herself out from her line of thought but both Romana and Braxiatel remained solemn, glancing at each other with painful looks in their eyes. Remembering how much they have lost. Their own families, their dear friends and their whole beautiful planet. They have lost so much and all they have left is each other. Braxiatel held Romana's hand and squeezed it gently as she closed her eyes, lost in memory also before opening them again. "Come! Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of the monsters!" Queen Victoria continued, the humans ignoring Romana and Braxiatel interaction, the solemn look still in their eyes.

* * *

In the cellar, Rose found that she was chained up along with the other prisoners and was staring at the creature that was sitting in it's cage. At the moment, the creature was sitting quietly in his cage and Rose wondered what it was. It looked human, could it possibly be some type of humanoid?

"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." Lady Isobel told Rose.

Rose glanced back at the cage. "But...he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." She frowned.

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." Lady Isobel replied, her voice full of fear and she looked at the creature with a fearful expression.

The creature raised his head slowly and opened his eyes which unlike human eyes, they were completely black. Lady Isobel and the rest of the household staff began to whimper at the sight, and Rose stared at it, looking scared.

Just what on earth was this creature?


	8. Tooth And Claw Part 2

Back in the Torchwood House dining room, Sir Robert was about to begin his tale. Everyone was listening with interest as he spoke. "The story goes back three hundred years." Sir Robert began. "Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and...devoured."

The Captain sat in his chair comfortably. "Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." The Queen looked mildly irritated at this and he began to quiet.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation. A boy will vanish from his homestead." Sir Robert explained, glancing at him.

* * *

Back in the Torchwood cellar, Rose began to stand and she slowly approached the creature.

"Don't child." Lady Isobel told her but Rose ignored her as she edged slowly towards the creature, her chains rattling slightly. When she got as close as the chains would allow her, she kneeled in front of the creature.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Don't enrage him." The steward warned her.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" Rose asked, ignoring the steward.

"Ohh...intelligence..." The creature cooed.

"Where were you born?" Rose began to try again as the creature looked at her.

"This body...ten miles away...a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." The creature spoke, sending cold shivers down Rose's spine.

* * *

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" Romana asked Sir Robert back in the dining room.

Sir Robert nodded. "Oh yes, Romana. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

Braxiatel sat forward, looking intrigued. "A werewolf?" He asked.

* * *

Rose studied the creature. "All right...so the body's human...but what about you? The thing inside?"

"So far from home." The creature merely replied.

"If you wanna get back home, we can help."

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

Rose frowned. "How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

Rose's eyes widened. "You mean Queen Victoria?"

The creature gave a slow nod. "With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions..." He suddenly lunged forwards, making the prisoners and Rose jump and gasp with fright. "Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!"

"Seen what?" Rose looked confused.

"The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!"

Rose stared at him, breathing heavily. "I don't know what you mean."

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." The creature glanced at where the moon should be which has now risen over the estate. Rose followed his gaze, wondering what he meant.

* * *

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was a fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned it's purpose." Sir Robert continued with his tale.

Father Angelo attention was caught by something outside the window and Romana glanced at him, her eyes narrowing.

"I should've listened." Sir Robert said regretfully and Romana heard it in his voice and noticed that he too, also glanced at Father Angelo. "His work was hindered, he made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

Romana shared a glance at Braxiatel who gave a curt nod. Why would Sir Robert mention this? Unless this monastery had something to do with these monks.

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." Queen Victoria suggested.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder...what if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?"

Suddenly, Romana heard Father Angelo chanting in Latin underneath his breath, the same phrase being repeated over and over again. "Lupus deus est." Father Angelo kept muttering.

"What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?" Sir Robert asked them.

Romana, still watching Father Angelo replied. "And what if, they were with us right now?"

* * *

In the Torchwood cellar, the doors of the cellar were thrown open and the moonlight flooded in over the creature's cage. He pressed his face against the bars with a blissful smile. "Moonlight..." He croaked.

The prisoners shift around uncomfortably, not knowing what to make of this. The creature shredded his cloak and a wind blew through the cellar and he grabbed the bars of the cage.

Rose turned to the prisoners. "All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look, listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!" Rose told them urgently as she pulled at the chain. "Come on! With me! Pull!" Rose pulled at the chains fiercely. "Come on! With me! Pull!"

There were sudden growling sounds emitting from the cage and Lady Isobel just stared at the creature with horror. "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! And that means you, your ladyship! Now come on, pull!" They all scurried to their feet and all stand to help and pull Rose on the chain, trying to free it from the wall.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Father Angelo was still stood by the window, chanting in Latin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Victoria demanded.

The Captain pointed his gun at Sir Robert. "Explain yourself, Sir Robert!"

"No, leave him. He was held captured so if you want to point the gun at someone, it should be him," Romana indicated her thumb towards Father Angelo.

"You knew of this?" The Captain snapped at her angrily. Braxiatel growled at him.

"No, unlike you I merely observe my surroundings." Romana told him coldly before turning to Father Angelo. "Tell us what you have done to Rose. Where is she?!" She shouted but Father Angelo ignored her and carried on chanting.

"Sir Robert, lead us the way." Braxiatel turned to Sir Robert and Sir Robert nodded and they all ran from the room but the Captain and the Queen stayed behind, his gun pointing directly at Father Angelo.

* * *

Back in the cellar the creature was slowly transforming into a wolf. The creature screamed in pain as his skin bulged horribly. His screamed then turned into growls as he began to look more and more like a wolf, starting from the nose.

"...Three...pull!" They all tug on the chain, desperately trying to free themselves. The transformation is all but complete. "One, two, three, pull!"

* * *

Back in the Dining room, the Captain still had his gun pointed at Father Angelo's head. "Tell me sir, I demand to know you intention!"

"Lupus deus est. Lupus deus est. Lu-" The Father chanted, ignoring him.

"What is it that you want?" The Captain asked more urgently.

Father Angelo stopped chanting and turned to the Captain, the bridge of his nose directly at the barrel of the gun. "The Throne." Father Angelo merely replied and he suddenly wrenched the Captain's gun aside and hit's him. The Queen's eyes widen.

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel and Sir Robert ran down a corridor and they heard the chains from the wall come free. Romana kicked down the door of the cellar and Rose looked up, just as the werewolf transformation was complete and it growls and flexes its claws and the prisoners screamed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Rose shouted at Braxiatel but both time-lords were awed by the werewolf as it grabbed the bars of the cage.

"Oh now that is something beautiful." Romana gasped, staring at it with awe.

"Get out!" Sir Robert shouted to his wife as the wolf began to bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off. The household staff were all clamouring to get out of the room and Romana tugged on Braxiatel's sleeves, remembering the urgency of the situation and turned back to them.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" Braxiatel shouted, ushering everyone.

"Come on..." Rose muttered.

The werewolf stood tall, free from the cage and he threw the top of the cage across the room, narrowly missing Romana who managed to stop staring at it and made a run for it. She slammed the door behind her and locked it with her sonic screwdriver. The wolf stretched up and howled up at the moon loudly.

* * *

Back in the dining room, the Queen and Father Angelo remain standing, facing each other across the table. "I take it, sir, that you have halted my train to bring me here?" The Queen asked.

"We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon." Father Angelo replied.

"Then you have waited in vain. After six attempts on my life..." She produced a small gun from her bag and pointed it at him, her hands shaking slightly. "I am hardly unprepared."

Father Angelo smiled slightly, unfazed. "Oh, I don't think so, woman."

"The correct form of address is 'Your Majesty.'" She pulled the trigger and his body fell to the floor.

* * *

Back on the lower level, the steward began to hand guns to all the men. "Arms...and your strife...ready everyone?" They all nodded and Sir Robert turned to Lady Isobel.

"Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."

She approached her husband. "I can't leave you. What will you do?"

Sir Robert turned to his wife, holding her hands and looking into her eyes. "I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go." Lady Isobel kissed him and gathered her maids.

"All of you at my side, come on!" She shouted and she pulled them through to the kitchen. Romana was using her sonic screwdriver to relieve Rose out of her handcuffs whilst Braxiatel got out his blaster, just in case.

"It can be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" Romana told her very quickly.

"The Queen, the crown, the throne, you name it." Rose replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping sound from the direction of the cellar and the trio looked around. Romana and Braxiatel slowly ventured out into the corridor to investigate, Braxiatel raising his blaster slightly. The wolf managed to knock down the door that Romana locked and was standing at the other end of the corridor. The wolf and the time lords stare at each other for a few moments, Romana appreciating it's beauty before the werewolf growled and Braxiatel grabbed Romana's hand and ran back into the room before grabbing Rose's hands and pulling the ladies behind the line of men with guns poised and ready.

"Fire!" The Steward shouted and the men fired their weapons at the wolf who stumbled back a few steps. "Fire!" The Steward shouted again and Rose flinched as they fired, not used to the sound.

* * *

Lady Isobel took her maids through the kitchen and she crossed the room and made her way to the door and tried to open it, but it was no use. It was locked. "It won't open, they've sealed us in."

"Oh, my Lady, look!" Flora cried as she gazed out of the window, her face full of fear. Lady Isobel followed Flora's gaze out of the window where she saw the monks have surrounded the house, their guns poised. "They'll never let us out. They mean for us to die!" Flora cried hysterically.

"Don't say that Flora!" Lady Isobel scolded her but she knew Flora was right, the monks wanted them to die.

* * *

Back downstairs, the room with the workers was full of smoke and there was no sign of the wolf but both Romana and Braxiatel knew that the wolf was clever.

"All of you should retreat upstairs, come with me." Braxiatel urged them.

The Steward shook his head. "I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

"Well I'm telling you that creature is not from this Earth and I'm telling you to come upstairs!" Braxiatel said angrily to him, facing him.

"And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." The Steward spat back and he strode across the room to look down the corridor, checking for the wolf. Braxiatel watched him, looking furious at the steward. He knew the wolf was somewhere in this room, he could feel it in his bones. The Steward nodded in satisfactory after apparently he saw no sign of the wolf and he strode back, looking mildly triumphant. "Must've crawled away to die-" He began but suddenly he was lifted through the ceiling by the wolf and he screamed in agony as the wolf devoured him,

"There is nothing we can do!" Romana snapped and Braxiatel grabbed Romana's hand and indicated to Rose before pushing them from the room with him. As they left, the firing squad were still standing frozen in shock before one by one, the wolf brought them down, their screaming echoing throughout the house.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Lady Isobel and her maids listen to the gun fire with fear in their eyes, waiting.

Flora looked at Lady Isobel. "Did they kill it?" She whispered fearfully. The creature that was in the cage was a creature of nightmares, she would never be able to forget it. But suddenly, the sound of gun fire seized and there was screams from the men being devoured by the wolf.

Lady Isobel did not reply but instead she and the other maids slowly moved back into the corner of the room and she wrapped her arms around them protectively as they crouched down, her eyes fixed upon the door. The wolf appeared in the doorway and Lady Isobel screwed her eyes tightly and looked away from the wolf, the sight too horrifying for her and the wolf sniffed the air and his lips curled up a bit before it hurriedly left the room. Lady Isobel opened her eyes and looked around the empty room, confused as to why the wolf did not kill them.

* * *

The Queen quickly made her way to the house study where her property was. No matter what, she needed this and she knew that it may be of us to them to defeat this terrible creature. She quickly made her way to open the safe and she removed the wooden box before stowing it away in her handbag. She had to protect it with her life she knew as she ran out of the room. No matter what.

Braxiatel, Romana, Rose and Sir Robert hurry into a room and Romana slammed the door behind them and locked it with her sonic screwdriver.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sir Robert shouted frantically.

"Sir Robert! What is happening?" Queen Victoria shouted back from the stairs as Braxiatel suddenly dashed off somewhere. "I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Sir Robert asked. The creature was bad enough, but with Father Angelo as well, it would be too much.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." She replied curtly.

Braxiatel dashed into the room, his robes billowing behind him. "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, your Majesty but I'm afraid you'll have to leg it out of the window." Braxiatel gestured through a door and Queen Victoria obliged with her head held high. Sir Robert followed and they find themselves in another upstairs room.

"Excuse my manners, ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist her Majesty's egress." Sir Robert told her.

Queen Victoria nodded. "A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

"Any chance either of you could hurry up?" Romana said rather impatiently. This new regeneration of hers was getting quite rude. "I have better things to do then being bitten by a werewolf."

Sir Robert climbed onto the window sill before quickly dodging out of the way when he was shot by the monks standing outside. Romana and Braxiatel stared out of the window with wide eyes.

"They want us to stay in." Romana stated as she observed the monks.

"Do they know who I am?" Queen Victoria demanded.

"Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you up for a...a biting." Rose told her.

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." The Queen protested but as soon as the words had come out of her mouth, a howling rang through the house and they all spun around, looking alarmed and they run into a hallway with the wolf battering on the door.

"What do we do?!" Rose cried.

"We run!" Romana shouted.

"Is that it?!" Rose replied as they ran through the building.

"Have you got any silver bullets?" Braxiatel asked her, running side by side with Romana.

"Not on me, no!"

"There we are then. Your Majesty, as travelling someone who was once a Doctor, may I recommend a vigorous jog?" Romana asked and she jogged on the spot to demonstrate. "Good for the health!" She grabbed the Queen's hand and lead her from the room. They ran as fast as they could up the staircase before they heard the wolf smashed down the door and hearing it bound after them up the staircase.

"Come on! Come on!" Braxiatel shouted as they reached the top of the stairs, they run through the corridors, the wolf close on their tails and it was nearly upon them and ready to pounce when Captain Reynolds appeared holding a gun. He shot the wolf and the wolf reeled backwards down the corridor. The Captain ducked behind the corridor where the others were standing, out of breath.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty." Captain Reynolds whispered in concerned.

"I have it. It's safe." The Queen reassured him.

"Then remove yourself, ma'am. Braxiatel, you stand as Her Majesty's protector and you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown." He cocked his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it and in fact, Sir Robert was held hostage. You're wasting your time with this creature trust me, so come on!" Romana snapped and before Captain Reynold could protest his argument, Braxiatel shoved him in front. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert all ready started running in the opposite direction, the wolf bounding up behind them and Braxiatel shoved him through the room and locked the door with his own sonic screwdriver.

"Another few seconds and you would have been ripped apart!" Braxiatel told him.

"I would of done it for my Queen and country!" Captain Reynolds replied angrily, eyeing the door.

"For heaven's sake, this is no time to argue. First thing first we need to barricade the door and quickly! Braxiatel, Sir Robert and Captain Reynolds, barricade the doors now." Romana demanded and the men nodded before quickly doing as she said before she frowned. "Hold on a second..." The men paused in their work, listening as the wolf howled into the silence. "It's stopped." She stood on the chair and pressed her ear against the door. Romana could feel the wolf on the other side and she could hear it sniffing against the door and it growled before it slowly turned away. "It's gone." She whispered as she heard footsteps padding around the outside of the room.

"Listen..." Rose whispered.

Romana quietly climbed down from the chair with the help of Braxiatel and there was dead silence in the library as they followed the wolf progress around the room, the humans absolutely terrified whilst the Time Lords waited patiently with a cold facade. The Queen was shaking violently and Captain Reynolds moved closer to her as if defending her.

Braxiatel turned to Sir Robert. "Is this the only door?" He whispered.

"Yes. No!" Sir Robert replied, unsure and he dashed to the other door with Braxiatel and they barricade it shut.

Rose silences them and they look around uneasily as they hear the sounds the werewolf was making and then suddenly, it stopped. Rose frowned. "I don't understand. What's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room." Romana whispered.

Sir Robert sat on one of the chairs barricading the door and put his head in his hands, Captain Reynold relaxes slightly and drops his arm that held his gun to the side but was still looking alert.

"Why can't it get in? Why has it given up so easily?" Romana frowned, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll tell you what, though.." Rose began, looking at Braxiatel.

"What?" He asked.

"Werewolf...!" She half laughed and threw her arm around him.

"You okay?" Romana asked Rose as Romana paced around the room, trying to figure out why the werewolf has given up.

Rose nodded, still hugging Braxiatel. "I'm okay, yeah." She let go of Braxiatel as the Queen stared at them with wide eyes.

Sir Robert cleared his throat, still sitting on the chair and the Queen and Captain Reynold both turned around to face him. "I'm sorry ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Oh I did. I spotted at first sight." Romana told them. "Bald, athletic monks, wife's away with the cook..." She shrugged. "Very obvious there."

"But why didn't you say anything?" Captain Reynold asked her angrily.

"I wanted to investigate! Much more fun!" Romana shared a grin with him but Captain Reynold glared at her.

Rose turned to the Queen. "I'll tell you what though, ma'am, I bet you're not amused now."

The Queen looked at her angrily. "Do you think this is funny?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry." Rose replied meekly.

"What, exactly, I pray someone please, what exactly is that creature?" The Queen asked.

"Some people would call it a werewolf but it's proper name is a lupine wavelength haemovariform." Braxiatel explained and he felt quite pleased with himself as he noticed he still had his Scottish accent as did Romana. "This creature is highly resistant to bullets which was why we rescued you, Captain." Braxiatel told him and the Captain nodded, understanding. "There is a way to kill a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform but I can't think what..." He scratched his head, deep in thought. He had a book about them back in his collection but now that was gone and now he knew nothing.

"I'll not have it. Not that thing...none of it." The Queen stated, refusing to believe him and Romana looked at her.

"Your Majesty, this is real. Very real. As much as you wish to deny the existence of it, it won't go away." Romana told her. "This is a creature from another world. Think of that! Think of all those lives out there, the possibility of other alien life forms just waiting to reach out."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" The Queen asked her coldly. "No. This is my world Romana and I will not have any of that nonsense."

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and the monks were still outside with their guns poised. Lady Isobel glanced at them studying them and she wondered why the werewolf not attacked the monks yet when she noticed the garlands of mistletoe looped around their necks.

"Mistletoe...they're all garlanded in mistletoe and the wolf doesn't attack them. Who brought this into the kitchen?" Lady Isobel asked, looking at her maids.

"It must've been the Brethren." Flora replied.

"Father it up. Quickly. Every last scrap!" Lady Isobel told them and they all began to gather the mistletoe on the floor. "Quickly now!" They threw the scraps of mistletoe onto the table.

* * *

Back in the library, Romana was looking at the woodwork whilst Braxiatel was racking his brain trying to think of a way to kill the werewolf. Romana was examining the woodwork and she noticed there was a carving of mistletoe on the door and she frowned. "Sir Robert, did your father put this here?" She asked as she straightened her headband.

"I don't know, I suppose..." Sir Robert replied quietly.

"A carving wouldn't be enough to stop it. It was on the other door too. I wonder..." She licked the woodwork, tasting it in her mouth. "Viscum album which is the oil of mistletoe and it has been worked into the wood like varnish! Oh your father was clever!" She grinned at him, admiring his father's intelligence."He knew the werewolf was going to come to this very house but he didn't know _when. _Mistletoe can be very powerful. It's just bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" The Captain asked, looking at her.

"To be technical, the wolf thinks it's allergic to it. The monks out there," Braxiatel pointed to the window where the monks where. "Have a way of controlling it and they trained the wolf to react against certain things such as mistletoe."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up Braxiatel, Romana and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert reminded them.

"Good job you got us then." Romana chirped as she indicated to herself and Braxiatel before opening her arms wide. "You want weapons? We're in a library! Books! Best weapons in the universe." She put on her black rimmed glasses that this body had taken a liking to. "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." She pulled some books off the shelf and chucked them to Braxiatel who caught them without even looking up. "Arm yourself!"

* * *

Back in the kitchen the maids and Lady Isobel were working hard by chopping up the mistletoe. They knew it was the only defence they have against the wolf.

"No sound of the wolf, my Lady. Perhaps it's gone." Flora told her hopefully.

Lady Isobel shook her head. She knew better. "Perhaps it's toying with us. But my husband's up there. And if there's any chance he's still alive, then by God, I'll assist him." She said firmly and she sent a silent prayer as Flora threw the mistletoe into the boiling water.

* * *

Everyone apart from the Queen were frantically flicking through the books, talking over one another as they did so.

"Biology, zoology...there might be something on wolves in here." Rose muttered as she looked through them.

Romana chucked more books to Braxiatel who had his arms full of books in a neat pile. "Hold on, what about this book?" Romana asked him.

"...Some form of explosive..." Sir Robert muttered as he flickered through some books.

"Some sign of weakness..." The Captain muttered desperately.

"Ah ha!" Romana cried, making the others look up and Braxiatel peek his head from the pile of books in his arms. "Have I ever mentioned how good your dad was?" Romana told Sir Robert as she jumped down from the ladder which she was on and she held up a book to show them all before putting it down on the table. "The creature wasn't born on Earth, it_ fell_ to Earth." Romana explained to them as she opened the book and turned a page. Braxiatel put the books down and sauntered over to them.

On the page there was an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the Sky and Rose, Sir Robert and the Captain as well as Braxiatel gather around Romana.

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.

"A shooting star." Sir Robert read. "In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery." He pointed at the picture.

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose frowned.

"Perhaps a single cell survived and slowly throughout the generations it adapted. The host needs a human form so it's host after host after host." Braxiatel explained.

"But why does it want the throne?" the Captain asked, frowning.

"That's what it wants. It said so, the...empire of the wolf." Rose told him, looking at Braxiatel.

"It wants the Victorian Age accelerated." Romana said with foreboding. "Starships and missiles run by coal and driven by steam...Imagine that."

"Sir Robert!" Queen Victoria called as she stood and Sir Robert goes to her, the Captain glancing at her as he did so.

"If I am to die here..." She began.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty." Sir Robert told her.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only you and Captain Reynold find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She opened her bag and Romana looked up at her. "There is nothing more valuable than this." She took a diamond shape out from her bag and held it in the palm of her hands.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked, amazed.

"The greatest diamond in the world." Braxiatel commented and he, Romana and Rose shuffle forwards for a closer look.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps it's legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." The Queen stated.

"Not in that sense but it's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I...?" Braxiatel asked and he held out his hand for the diamond. Queen Victoria gives it to him and Romana pushes her glasses down her nose so she could look at it more closely. Rose prodded it, eyes wide.

"Oh now that is beautiful." Romana commented as she studied it.

"How much is that worth?" Rose asked.

"Some say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." Romana replied.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." Rose said as she peered at it.

"And she'd win." Braxiatel muttered and Rose laughed.

"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert asked as he walked away. "I don't trust this silence."

Romana looked up at the Queen, her brain thinking. "Why do you travel with it?"

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The Stone needs re-cutting."

"But it's perfect." Rose commented.

"He always said...the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." The Queen explained.

"Oh! I'm so thick!" Braxiatel smacked his head and the others looked at him startled. "We're missing the obvious but I've found the answers right here in my hands!" He let out a smirk before turning to Sir Robert and tossing the Koh-I-Noor back to Queen Victoria who caught it and cradled it in her palms. "Your father and your husband," He said to Queen Victoria. "Knew this incident was going to happen! They had unfinished research and all these separated things...what if they're not separated at all? What if they're connected?" He said quickly, working it out.

"So that means that this house is a trap." Romana nodded before looking at the Queen. "A trap planted for you ma'am."

"Obviously." The Queen stated, agreeing with her.

"But that's not the point. This is what the wolf intended. But! But, but but!" Braxiatel breathed excitedly. "What if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself Braxiatel." Captain Reynold demanded.

"Your father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine this was all true because they _knew _and oh, they were against it. They laid out a real trap not for you, but for the wolf itself." Braxiatel replied and just then, a fine sprinkling of plaster fell from the ceiling and they all looked up, only to see the werewolf walking over the glass dome above their heads, looking down at them and growling loudly. "That wolf there..." Braxiatel finished just as the glass of the dome began to crack. Rose throws down her books and Romana and Braxiatel gathered everyone out of the room.

"Everyone out! Out!" Romana shouted just as the werewolf crashed through, smashing the desk and Braxiatel, Romana and Captain Reynold began to destroy their barricade quickly before running out into the corridor with everyone else.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Robert shouted to the Queen as he helped her before Braxiatel took one last look at the roaring wolf before slamming the doors closed. All of them running down the corridor hurriedly. "We need to go to the observatory!" Romana told them as they careen around a corner, the werewolf close behind and she turned her head briefly at it as she ran. Really, it was a beautiful creature despite being it's blood to kill. She turned her head back and began to ran quicker as the wolf began to advance on her before Lady Isobel threw a pan of mistletoe water onto the wolf. Rose screamed but the werewolf bounded back down the corridor away from them, howling in pain.

"Mistletoe! Good thinking." Romana grinned slightly as she came nearer to the pan, sniffing it. Braxiatel began to follow the wolf a way down the corridor, to make sure it really was gone.

"Isobel!" Sir Robert cried and he and Isobel kiss as Romana and Braxiatel made sure that the wolf was gone. "Get back downstairs."

"Keep yourself safe." Lady Isobel told him desperately. She couldn't bear to lose her husband, not in this way. Sir Robert nodded before they kiss again, wanting to be near each other but both know that duty calls them.

"You go." Sir Robert told her and Lady Isobel glanced at her husband one last time before she indicated her maids to follow her and they made their way past Sir Robert and back down into the kitchen.

"Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs and back into the kitchen. Quickly!" Lady Isobel told them sternly and as they run off, Sir Robert stares after his wife and he wondered briefly if he'll ever see her again. He could only hope so.

"Come on!" Braxiatel called to them and they all set off at a run down the corridor.

"The observatory's this way!" Sir Robert told them and they reached the central staircase and hurry up it as fast as they could but the werewolf was recovering and it soon began the chase again. They finally arrived at the observatory, the time-lords in the lead and Captain Reynold quickly closed the door behind them.

"No mistletoe on these doors which means your father wanted the wolf to get inside the observatory. But myself and Romana need time, is there anyway of barricade this thing?" Braxiatel asked quickly.

Captain Reynold loaded his gun. "Just do your work and I'll defend it."

"No." Braxiatel glanced at him. "You know what's going to happen."

"But this isn't where you stay in charge anymore sir." Captain Reynold glanced at him. "It is my duty to defend her Majesty and I will do so until my last breath. Now get inside." He said rather determinedly before turning to Sir Robert. "I lay my duty to you now." Sir Robert nodded. "Now get inside."

Braxiatel looked at him for a second and he knew there was no chance in changing the Captain's mind. "Good man." Braxiatel managed to say before he ran back the observatory and the Captain closed the doors behind Sir Robert.

"Your Majesty, the diamond." Romana began as she walked up to the Queen.

The Queen glanced at her, Sir Robert watching closely. "For what purpose?"

"The purpose it was designed for." Romana replied.

* * *

Back outside the observatory, Captain Reynold locked the doors from the outside. The howls of the werewolf could be heard coming down the corridor and he suppressed a shiver. He armed himself with his gun before getting a sword from the display on the wall s the werewolf bounded up the stairs, getting closer and closer.

In the observatory, Queen Victoria hands over the diamond from her bag. Romana ran over to the mechanism for the telescope. "Braxiatel!" Braxiatel ran to her side. "Help me lift it." Braxiatel and Romana struggled to turn the wheel but the cogs started t shift and the telescope to rise.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose asked sarcastically as she watched the time-lords work, glancing at the doors every now and then.

"Yes it is!" Romana replied as she struggled.

* * *

Outside the observatory, the werewolf found Captain Reynold guarding the door. As it approached slowly, Captain Reynold glared at it in disgust. He couldn't understand why Braxiatel or Romana found this creature to hold such beauty.

"I will not let you harm her Majesty. It is my duty to protect her and she will remember me with honour!" The Captain snapped and he managed to fire at the werewolf before his bullets quickly ran out and he lifted up his sword and slashed at the werewolf with his blade before he was devoured, screaming in agony.

* * *

Inside the observatory, Rose looked hopelessly terrified at Captain Reynold's screams and Queen Victoria held up her crucifix. The werewolf could be heard battering the door. The gears continued to grind while Queen Victoria and Sir Robert began to murmur a prayer underneath their breaths.

"You said this thing doesn't work!" Rose accused Romana as she watched the time-lords push.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it's meant to be! It's meant to be a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon and we've just need to power it up!" Romana replied as she struggled.

"But there's no electricity!" Rose cried and Romana grunted before turning to the light chamber.

Rose eyes widen in realization. "Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!"

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown!" Braxiatel replied coldly as the light chamber finally started to align with the moon. "Nearly there Romana."

At last, it was properly aligned. Braxiatel and Romana stepped away from the gears as the moonlight bounces off the prisms. Just as the werewolf breaks through the door, the light spewed forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor far short to the werewolf. The werewolf advances on the Queen but Romana dives across the floor, her headband falling off and throws the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light. Suddenly, a prismatic beam of light hits the werewolf and it was lifted off the floor and hanging there, caught in the wash of moonlight. They all stared up at it as the werewolf retakes human form.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." The host whispered quietly.

Braxiatel walked slowly to the light chamber and flickered a switch. With a final howl from the wolf, the creature vanished and the light closed off. Rose breathed a huge sigh of relief. The Queen, however, was staring intently at some wound on her wrist and Sir Robert frowned.

"Your Majesty, did it bite you?" Sir Robert asked and Romana and Braxiatel glanced up at her.

Queen Victoria quickly put her hand down. "No, it's...it's a cut."

"Your Majesty, if that thing bit you..." Romana told her, picking up her headband and placing it on her head.

The Queen glanced at her sternly. "It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart."

"Please let me see." Romana asked her gently as she lifted up the Queen's hand.

Queen Victoria pulled her hand away sharply. "It is nothing."

Romana and Braxiatel glanced at each other, both not believing a word.

* * *

It was dawn and the sun was rising over the house. Lady Isobel and Sir Robert reunite and share a kiss, glad to be near each other after all the terrible incident.

"I thought I had lost you." Lady Isobel quietly told him as they entered the house hall.

"And I you." He squeezed his wife's hand as they watched Romana, Braxiatel and Rose step forward and kneel before Queen Victoria. Everyone was present from those who hadn't survived the night.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Irving Braxiatel of TARDIS." She tapped him on each shoulder with a sword before turning to Romana.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and State, I dub thee: Dame Romana of TARDIS." She tapped Romana on each shoulder with her sword before turning to Rose. "By the power in me by the Church and State, I dub thee: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." She tapped Rose on each shoulder before standing back slightly. "You may stand."

The trio rose to their feet, Braxiatel bowing his head. "It is an honour your Majesty." He was still pleased with himself at how he managed to keep up his Scottish accent throughout the whole ordeal.

"Thanks! They're never going to believe me when I get back home." Rose grinned broadly and Flora smiled.

Romana straightened her headband. "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now ma'am as well as your father." She glanced at Sir Robert. "Even from beyond the grave."

The Queen nodded. "Then you may think of this also, that I am not amused."

Braxiatel groaned whilst Rose looked jubilant and Romana rolled her eyes. "Yes!" Rose quietly cheered.

"Not remotely amused." The Queen glared at Rose and Rose made an effort to wipe the smirk of her face. "And henceforth, I banish you." The trio looked stunned, even Sir Robert looked stunned at this.

"Your Majesty?" Romana asked, uncertainly.

"I rewarded you, Dame Romana and Sir Braxiatel. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you including her." She glanced at Rose. "I don't know where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and, and magic and think its fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this...terrible life." The Queen told them angrily and she stepped further away from them. "Now leave my world and never return."

* * *

Romana had managed to get the three of them a lift on a back of a farmer's cart and they were travelling back towards the TARDIS when Romana told the driver to stop as they neared the ship. "Woah!" Romana called to the driver and the driver stopped as Braxiatel jumped off and helped Romana down. Rose jumped off after them, glaring at Romana slightly that Braxiatel didn't help her jump off. "Thank you Dougal." Romana told the driver pleasantly and the driver waved at them and Romana waved back as they walked away.

"Know that I think about it, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record haemophiliac and it used to be called the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it." Braxiatel commented thoughtfully. "I always wondered if it had something to do with my brother but now it was something to do with us."

"What, you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked.

"Technically speaking Haemophilia is just a Victorian Euphemism." Romana corrected and Braxiatel scowled.

"For werewolf?" Rose asked. "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Her children had the Royal Disease. I think she might of given them a quick nip." Romana mused.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Rose looked at them disbelievingly.

"Not yet." Braxiatel replied. "A single wolf cell takes hundred years to matures so around about the early 21st Century they might be."

Rose laughed. "Nah! That's just ridiculous! Mind you...Princess Anne...!"

Romana shook her head. "I'll say no more."

"And if you think about it..." Rose ignored her. "They're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon and we'd never know!" They reached the TARDIS and Braxiatel opened the doors before they all bundled in. "They like hunting! They love blood sports!" She laughed. "Oh my god, they're werewolves!"

Romana took off her headband, finally glad to be rid of it as it was becoming annoying. Braxiatel was about to drive the TARDIS when Romana stopped him. "No, I'm not letting you drive the TARDIS."

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"You were drunk."

"I'm not drunk now!" Braxiatel protested and the TARDIS hummed at him angrily. "Oh, be on her side why don't you." He scowled.

"You promised us the concert and look where we ended up." Romana shook her head and stroked the TARDIS. "Don't worry, I won't let him drive you. Not until he's fully sober."

Rose laughed at them.

* * *

Back at the Torchwood House where it was night, the Queen and Lady Isobel and Sir Robert walk slowly from the house.

"What will you both do now? Will you both stay here?" The Queen asked them both.

Sir Robert took Lady Isobel's hand in his before squeezing it. Tears down Lady Isobel's cheeks. "I don't think we could your majesty. I think it's best if we sold it or put this place down." Sir Robert replied.

The Queen glanced at the sign on the wall that said "Torchwood House" before looking away with a look of grim resolution in her eyes.

"Although we may not speak of these events in public, they'll not be forgotten. I promise you that. The ingenuity of your father and my husband...they will live on." The Queen told them.

"But how?" Lady Isobel asked, frowning.

The Queen held her head high. "I saw last night, that Great Britain has enemies beyond imagination and we must defend out borders on all sides. I propose an institute to investigate these strange happenings and to fight them. I would call it "Torchwood". The Torchwood Institute. And if these people, Irving Braxiatel or Romana should ever to return, they should be aware because Torchwood will be waiting."


	9. School Reunion Part 1

A man descended a flight of stairs. In fact, he wasn't a man at all. He wasn't even human and he gave a slight smirk to himself as he walked further up the stairs. They have been here for a very long time and at long last their plans were unfolding nicely. They just had to be a little more patient and then _everything_ would be theirs with no one to stop them. These humans were so oblivious and dim to their presence on this miserable planet.

He rounded a corner and headed to the headmasters office where he worked when he noticed a small girl sitting outside, waiting. At first, he walked straight past her. Human children were annoying but they were necessary for this project he knew that, before he paused and looked back at her. "What do you want?" He asked her coldly, eyeing her.

The young girl looked up and he recognized her as Nina. She was one of the quietest humans he'll admit that. Always staying in the background with her head in a book. "The nurse sent me, sir. I was in English and I got a headache." She was probably reading too much, he mused.

"Then don't bother me, go home." He couldn't even get a moment's piece without the human children bothering him. Always wanting something.

"I live in Ambrose Hall. The children's home." Nina replied, looking back down to the floor. As though ashamed she came from there.

He raised his head at this, his brain thinking quickly. He hadn't had a decent meal in days and all they have been having were dead rats. It'll make a change to have something different. "No parents. No one to miss you?" He kept his blood lust at bay as Nina shook her head and he smirked in satisfactory. "I see why the nurse sent you. You poor child. Poor...thin, child. Come inside." He turned to his office and unlocked his door and Nina stood to follow him. He opened the door for her and she entered. "It's nearly time for lunch." His stomach growled as she shut the door before he changed to his true form and he screeched and flapped his wings, muffling the girls screams.

Oh how he missed the blood lust.

* * *

The school bell rang loudly and the stairways were quickly filled with children who were hurrying to get to their next lesson, some entering the physics lab. A boy with rusty blonde hair and glasses entered the science lab last and sat on the bench and the room was filled with silence before the door opened and a man dressed in a smart black business suit and tie and a woman with long black hair and smartly dressed stepped inside, the man opening the door for the woman before closing it behind her. "My lady," The man smiled at her and the man plonks his bag down on the teacher's desk whilst the woman sat beside the desk, looking at the children through her glasses before the man faced the class. The children staring at them.

"Good morning class. Are we sitting comfortably?" Braxiatel smirked before writing the word 'physics' neatly and professionally on the whiteboard. "Physics." He placed the cap of the board pen correctly before placing it neatly back down and turning to face the class. "Let's see what you know about physics. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

A young boy put his hand up and Braxiatel nodded towards him. "What's your name?"

"Milo." The boy replied.

"What is the answer to my question Milo?" Braxiatel asked, watching the boy.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge." Milo replied instantly.

"That is correct. Well done. Question two, if I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water, then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected, how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" Braxiatel walked in front of his desk and sat on it as Milo's hand shoots up into the air again.

"Somebody else please?" Braxiatel asked but no response came from the rest of the class. Typical. Back when he was teaching in the Academy he had at least half the pupils with their hands raised when he asked them a question. "Anyone?" He looked around again before turning his gaze back to Milo. "Go ahead Milo."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter." Milo replied and the other pupils looked impressed at their friend.

Braxiatel glanced at Romana who also looked impressed with Milo's answer. For a kid, he was smart but Braxiatel couldn't help but get the feeling that something was off. He turned back to Milo. "Well done Milo however, can you answer me this? True or false, the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to it's surroundings."

"False."

"What is the non-coding DNA?" Romana couldn't help but ask.

Milo glanced at her. "DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred and eighty-three times five?" Braxiatel asked, folding his arms.

"Three-hundred and twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred and fifteen." Milo replied. Some of the pupils looked very impressed with Milo but some looked disturbed. As though they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"How do you travel faster than light?" Romana dared to ask, not thinking that the human would know. Of course she knew the answer. It was a primary school question for her.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring." Milo replied looking at her and Romana blinked and Braxiatel looked at her with surprise. How could a human know this? Especially for one so young?

After Braxiatel had finished the lesson, he waited for Romana by the door of the classroom. "Impossible." Romana shook her head as she gathered her belongings. "How could a human child know how to travel faster than light?"

"Isn't that what we're hear to find out?" Braxiatel asked and he straightened his tie. For one, he was glad to be back in his old suit. The very same suit he wore in his last regeneration and he wondered how his brother managed to get hold of it. Either that or the TARDIS just knew his taste.

"Yes but it still baffles me." Romana replied as they made their way into the canteen. "Reminds you of anything?"

"Reminds me of teaching back at the Academy." He replied as they joined the queue of people waiting for food, grabbing their tray.

"I passed all my exams back in the Academy with full score." Romana replied smugly, knowing that he or his brother didn't. "Your brother only managed to get half."

"I managed quite well thank you despite me being half human." They moved along the line with their trays and Rose, who they spotted working undercover as a dinner lady spoons them mashed potato onto their plates and gave them such a filthy look simultaneously, more towards Romana than anything else. Braxiatel smirked before he and Romana headed towards the table. "Though the food here could be better." He speared a chip on his fork and nibbled at it and Romana stared at it distastefully, not touching her own food.

Rose came over with a dishcloth to wipe down their table. "Two days." Rose spoke rather angrily.

"Sorry, there's a bit of gravy on the table." Braxiatel commented, ignoring Rose's comment and he pointed at the gravy with his fork. Rose wiped the table. "No, no, just there." Rose wiped up the gravy, ignoring Romana's sniggering.

"Two days, we've been here." Rose repeated angrily.

"Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who dragged us onto this and he's right. Boy in our class this morning has got knowledge way beyond planet Earth." Romana told her.

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked Romana, noticing she's not touching her food.

"No. Even back at the Academy, our pills were better than this."

Braxiatel glanced at the chip that was now on his fork. "They taste different from any chips that I tasted off."

Rose helped herself to some of Romana's chips. "I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." She sat down next to Romana, eating the chips quickly.

Romana glanced around the canteen. "It's a very well behaved this school despite it being in a rough area."

"Mm." Rose commented with her mouth full of chips and Romana looked at her disgustedly. Really, humans could forget their manners sometimes.

Braxiatel nodded in agreement. "I thought the school would be full of ASBO's and children wearing those hoodies and loud ringtones." He looked up at Romana. "Hoodies and ringtones. See, I could easily fit in here." Romana shook her head amusedly at him.

One of the dinner ladies approached their table and spoke to Rose. "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

Rose quickly stood. "I was just talking to this teaching assistant."

"Hello." Romana nodded towards the other dinner lady.

"She doesn't like the chips." Rose told her.

The other dinner lady looked affronted by Rose's comment and she turned to face Romana. "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance." She turned back to Rose. "Now get back to work." The dinner lady left and Rose walked away from the table.

"See? This is me." She gestured down at her uniform. "The dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble." Braxiatel smirked and Romana laughed as Rose gave him a withering look.

"I'm so going to kill you both." Rose muttered angrily and she returned to her station.

Romana looked over to Braxiatel. "Specifically designed?" She asked him, eyeing her food and Braxiatel was about to comment before another teacher, one they recognized as Mr Wagner, approached a girl a few tables away.

"Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me...so it's time we moved you up to the top class." Mr Wagner told Melissa and Braxiatel watched, chewing his food absently. "Kenny? Not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed." Kenny replied and he sat in his seat rather awkwardly.

Mr Wagner nodded before looking over at another boy. "Luke, extra class. Now." He left and several of the children follow him in a neat line. The headmaster watches the proceedings from a balcony above the canteen and both time-lords move their gazes to him and the headmaster noticed them observing him.

Something was going on and it was time to figure out what.

* * *

Back in the kitchens, Rose was drying a tray and she noticed a few dinner ladies were moving in a barrel of oil very carefully. They wore masks and goggles and Rose frowned, observing them. "Careful...keep it steady...don't spill a drop." One of the ladies told them. "I said keep it steady. Careful...that's it...easy now...steady."

Rose mobile rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Right, second barrel, quickly now!" The lead dinner lady continued more loudly.

Rose answered her phone. "What you got?"

"Confirmation. I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings, lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos 'cause then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out." Mickey replied and Rose heard him typing at the computer.

"Tell you what though, three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced." Rose told him, keeping her voice low as she watched the dinner ladies wheel another barrel of oil into the kitchen with what seemed to be unnecessary caution. "And this lot are weird."

"See, there's definitely something going on. I was right to call you home." Mickey replied almost smug.

"I thought maybe you called me home just to...well, just to call me home." Rose admitted. As much as she loved Mickey and her mum, she loved travelling even more and perhaps she loved Braxiatel even more.

"Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?" Mickey asked.

"Well, you could've done!" Rose protested.

"That's the last thing I'd do." Mickey replied and Rose knew Mickey was right.

"Watch it!" The lead dinner lady scowled as the barrel wobbled slightly.

"Because every time I see you, an emergency just gets in the way-" Mickey began but he was interrupted as the barrel of oil toppled over and spilled onto one of the dinner ladies who screamed in agony and smoke started to come from her.

"I've gotta go." Rose whispered, her eyes widening with horror as she switched off her phone.

"Get her up, get her up!" The lead dinner lady shouted and they all helped the fallen dinner lady who was covered in oil and was steered into an office, wailing in pain. Rose tried to see through the partition but the blinds were swiftly drawn.

Rose dials 999 as the head dinner lady emerged from the office and puts her goggles down and leans against the door frame, eyeing Rose suspiciously. "What're you doing?" She asked Rose.

"Calling an ambulance." Rose replied.

"No need. She's quite all right." Rose hung up and suddenly there was a sound of something bursting into flames, followed by the sound of something smashing and a billow of smoke from the office. The dinner lady did not flinch at the noise as Rose looked with horror. "It's fine. She does that." She went back into her office, leaving Rose confused and Rose moved closer to the barrel of the oil for a closer look.

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel were back in the staff room, Romana drinking a glass of water and Braxiatel was nibbling on a biscuit. Mr Parson, another teacher was pacing up and down in front of them, frowning. "But yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits." Mr Parsons explained, looking worried.

"Did this all begin ever since the new headmaster arrive?" Romana inquired as she drank some water.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." Mr Parson nodded over to where a group of smart looking teachers were standing and both time-lords glanced at them. "Except for the teacher and teaching assistant you both replaced and that was just plain weird, both of them winning the lottery like that."

"How's that weird?" Braxiatel asked, frowning slightly.

"They never played! Both said the tickets were posted through their doors one at midnight and the other at dusk."

"The world is very strange Mr Parson." Romana commented as Braxiatel popped another biscuit into his mouth.

"Excuse me, colleagues, a moment of your time." Mr Finch interrupted them and Braxiatel and Romana turned to face him. Romana and Braxiatel eyes widen and they both stared at the woman next to Mr Finch. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times."

Sarah Jane smiled around at them all and both time-lords composed themselves. Knowing that this was one of the Doctor's old companions. Romana had researched all the companions that the Doctor had and Sarah Jane Smith was one of them and she finally got the pleasure to meet the woman. "I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Mr Finch left and Sarah Jane caught Romana's eyes and approached her.

"Hello!" Sarah commented cheerily to them.

"Oh, I should think so." Romana smiled. It was just a step closer to actually talking with the Doctor. Even Irving Braxiatel admitted to Romana that he missed his annoying little brother sometimes.

"And you are..?" Sarah asked them both politely.

"Romana, I'm a teaching assistant for this grumpy fellow here." Romana joked and jerked her thumb towards Braxiatel.

Braxiatel narrowed his eyes at her. "Excuse my friend, she can get a little over excited sometimes. I'm Irving Braxiatel but you may call me Braxiatel if you like."

"Irving Braxiatel? Romana? What unusual names." Sarah Jane mused. "I have met many people but none have I met with unusual names like yours." She said, reminiscing and Romana knew she was remembering about her travels with the Doctor when Sarah held out her hand to them. "Nice to meet you!"

"Oh nice to meet you too!" Romana took her hand and shook it. It was a pleasure to meet one of the Doctor's old companions.

"Um...so have either of you worked here long?" Sarah Jane asked them both.

"No. This is our second day at Deffry Vale High school." Braxiatel replied.

"Oh, you're new then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?" Sarah Jane asked. "So many children getting ill, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." Braxiatel told her and Romana smiled widely at Sarah Jane.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." Sarah Jane shrugged and walked away to meet some of the other teachers.

"Sarah Jane Smith. A companion of your brothers who travelled with the third and fourth regeneration. The Doctor had to take her back home because Gallifrey called him and in those days, humans weren't allowed on Gallifrey." Romana whispered to Braxiatel.

"Until you changed the law." Braxiatel whispered back, watching Sarah Jane introduce herself to some of the other teachers.

"Until I changed the law." Romana repeated and the bell rang and the time-lords gathered their belongings before going into the corridors which were filled with students once more.

* * *

It was night and Romana was with Braxiatel, Rose and Mickey and she opened a fire door and came through into a dark corridor, the others following close behind her.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong." They made their way cautiously down the corridor. "When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"Ours did." Romana whispered as they walked. "Braxiatel used to be a teacher back at the Academy and I remember my dorm clearly." Rose and Mickey stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ah the Academy. Those were the days..." Braxiatel sighed at the memories. The Academy was gone now, gone with the rest of their planet.

"Seriously?" Mickey asked, staring at Braxiatel. He knew Braxiatel was a man of many things but never did he expect Braxiatel to be a teacher.

"Now comrades, it's time to listen up." Romana spoke, taking charge. "Rose you go into the kitchen and get a sample of that oil you were talking about. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. Myself and Braxiatel are going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." Both time-lords took off up the stairs without another word.

Rose fiddled with her sleeve. "You gonna be all right?" She asked Mickey.

"Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." He strode away with purpose and Rose stood there smirking, waiting for him to come back and Mickey came back a few seconds later, looking at her sheepishly. "Where's the Maths department?"

"Down there, turn left, through the fire doors and on the right." Rose replied, pointing in the opposite direction Mickey had come from.

"Thank you." Mickey replied and he walked away, this time in the correct direction.

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel headed down a dark corridor, Braxiatel brows furrowed as they heard screeches and flaps in the distance. Romana paused for a moment and Braxiatel stopped in his tracks and she tilted her head to the side, listening before striding up next to Braxiatel to find the source of the noise.

* * *

Sarah Jane found that the corridors were dark and empty when she finally managed to break into the school. She shined her torch onto a classroom before she undid a latch and peered inside. It was just like the old days when she was travelling with the Doctor except this time, she was by herself. She was alone and she shook her head, getting rid of the thought when she was sure that the coast was clear and she hoisted herself inside. She made her way towards Mr. Finch's office before she heard a loud bang that was followed by a screech and she spun around, eyes wide as the sounds become even louder and closer and she sharply intakes of breath before quickly backing away down the corridor. Knowing she had to get out before the creatures find her. She would like to live a little longer really.

She quickly backed into a room and slammed the door behind her and she turned slowly and there looming in front of her, was something she thought she'll never see again. The TARDIS. It hasn't changed a bit and her eyes widen in shock and she backed out of the room, refusing to believe what she has seen. The Doctor left her, he couldn't be back. Not after all those years of waiting for him. How could he be here?

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel watched Sarah Jane from a distance and they followed her until she backed into the room with them after seeing the TARDIS and the time-lords stood there in the darkness, observing her.

"Hello Sarah Jane." Romana replied solemnly.

Sarah Jane frowned at her, not knowing who she was but she glanced at Braxiatel. "Doctor...is that you?" She asked hopefully.

Braxiatel winced. "I'm his older brother. The Doctor...he's dead."

Sarah eyes widen. "I thought I felt something." She muttered sadly, her eyes closing briefly.

"What do you mean?" Braxiatel asked, frowning.

"Well, I always had this theory that when the Doctor died I would feel it. A few years ago I felt something that was almost like a heart-ache." Sarah Jane sighed sadly. "In all my travels with the Doctor, not once did he mention he had a brother."

Romana chuckled. "Sounds like him."

"What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking?" Sarah Jane asked sadly. Now she knew why the Doctor never visited her.

"Everyone died." Braxiatel whispered quietly and Romana held his hand. "Everyone but us."

Sarah Jane frowned. "What do you mean?" She didn't quite understand him.

"Everyone died Sarah." Romana replied, quiet pain in her voice and Sarah shook her head. She could see the pain that these time-lords have been through. She wanted to know what happened to her dear friend. Wanted to know how he died but she knew now was not the time. These time-lords would tell her when they were ready. It hurt her to actually know that the Doctor was dead. She always thought that the man could survive anything, even if you put him in the middle of a Dalek battle fleet but perhaps not this time. Perhaps he was truly gone for good.

"I can't believe you have his TARDIS." Sarah Jane whispered in disbelief. The ratty old TARDIS still managed to survive despite it having new owners and Sarah hoped that these time-lords took extremely good care of the old ship.

The moment between the three of them was ruined when they heard Mickey scream with fright and Sarah grinned. "Okay! Now I can!"

They all grin before they run from the gym and they almost skidded into Rose who ran from a converging corridor. "Did you hear that?" Rose asked before noticing Sarah Jane. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose." Romana introduced hurriedly and Rose looked unpleasantly surprised and they shook hands.

"Hi, Nice to meet you." Sarah Jane told Rose with a very fake smile. She looked over to Romana. "I can tell that both of you time-lords are old. You chose the young assistants."

Rose looked outraged. "I'm not their assistant."

Braxiatel looked slightly uncomfortable whilst Romana rolled her eyes.

"No? I get you, tiger." Sarah Jane commented.

Romana speeded off and they all followed her when they find Mickey in one of the class-rooms. They found him surrounded by a load of vacuum-packed rats.

"Sorry! Sorry! It was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all these fell out." Mickey gestured towards the rats and Braxiatel bent down and picked up a few to examine them.

"Oh my god, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose stared at them with wide eyes.

"Yet you decided to scream?" Romana asked Mickey irritatedly.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey protested.

"Like a little girl?"

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey told her indignantly and Romana was about to retort when Rose stopped her.

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose gestured towards the rats.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane asked Rose almost angrily.

Braxiatel and Mickey looked shiftily between the three woman, wondering what was going to happen. Rats was one thing but women were a completely different species.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose retorted.

Romana shook her head, rubbing the bridge between her nose as she felt a headache coming. "Moving on." She stated as she noticed Sarah Jane wanting to make a bad cutting retort and she noticed the humans give each other the dirtiest of looks. She couldn't blame Sarah Jane. Even Romana felt there were times needed to get away from Rose. "When Mr Finch arrived, that's when everything started. I think it's about time to go to the headmaster's office."

Braxiatel chucked the rat he was holding back to Mickey who quickly dropped it. They followed both time-lords out and down the corridor.

Rose looked at Sarah Jane as they walked. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with his brother," She nodded over to Braxiatel. "The Doctor."

"Oh! Well, neither of them have mentioned you about travelling with him." Rose smirked as though she won the argument.

"If it helps, I did _know." _Romana told Sarah and Rose's smirk was wiped off her face. _"_The TARDIS keeps a record of all the companions that the Doctor has travelled with, including me."

Sarah Jane beamed at Romana's comment and Rose stalked off before being followed by Romana and Sarah Jane, both women talking about the Doctor.

Mickey put a hand on Braxiatel's shoulders. "Ho ho! Mate! The missues, the best friend and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Mickey grinned at him before following the women.

They arrived at the headmaster's office and Romana used her sonic screwdriver to unlock the door and Sarah looked at it in an admiring way. "Very nice. The Doctor's was rather big but I like your design better."

"My brother did like the big and chunky sonic's." Braxiatel nodded and he showed his own which was a sleek silver pen. "However, I prefer mine to be sleek."

"I can see that." Sarah nodded to him as Romana opened the doors.

"Ah." Romana commented. "I thought so."

"Thought so what?" Rose frowned.

"Those rats aren't used for lessons. They are used for food." Romana whispered as she opened the door and peered inside, hearing strange noises coming from the ceiling and both Romana's and Braxiatel's eyes were transfixed on the creature's above them. "I'm pretty sure our teachers didn't sleep upside down on the ceiling back at the Academy."

They all looked up to see bat-like creatures hanging upside down from the ceiling. The humans staring at them with horror.

"No way!" Mickey whispered and he turned on his heel and ran back in the opposite direction.

Sarah Jane and Rose quickly followed him. Romana and Braxiatel went last, shutting the door behind her and as soon as she closed door and was about to walk off, both time-lords heard one of the bats waking up and giving a loud screech.

All of them hurry out of the front school, Mickey bent over as he was out of breath from running. "I am _not _going back in there. No way." He shook his head.

"Those were teachers!" Rose gasped.

"Finch got rid of half of the staff so, all together there's thirteen big bat people. Trouble is, they remind me of a species but I can't seem to remember which ones." Braxiatel mused. "Unless they somehow adapted." He and Romana began to walk back inside.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding!" Mickey groaned.

"We need the TARDIS. We got to analyse that oil from the kitchen." Romana explained.

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you both!" Sarah Jane said excitedly and she grabbed both the time-lords arms excitedly in the direction of the car park and Mickey and Rose followed behind them.

They finally reached Sarah Jane's car and she opened the car boot. Romana let out a little cry of surprise and both Braxiatel and Sarah Jane looked at her with concern. "K9!" Romana whispered and she lifted a shaking hand to stroke the metal dog.

"You know of him?" Sarah Jane asked hopefully.

"When I was travelling with the Doctor I left him to help rebuild this parallel universe called E-Space, the Doctor left me a model to help me rebuild E-Space and he was ever so faithful. Had him since my first body." Romana replied, her voice shaking. She thought she'll never get to see another K9 model ever again. "He also left my friend Leela one but they're all gone now. I was thinking of rebuilding one but I thought it'll bring back to many painful memories." Sarah Jane patted her shoulder.

Mickey and Rose glanced at each other with an 'it's a tin dog' sort of expression. Not getting why the trio in front of them are getting excited and upset about a tin dog. "Why does he look so...disco?" Rose asked, eyeing K9.

"Now don't insult K9 Rose! In the year five thousand this was the next biggest thing!" Romana told her sternly, feeling the need to protect her metal friend. Now she's seen this K9, She realized just how much she missed her own K9. "What happened to him?"

"Oh, one day he was just...nothing!" Sarah Jane shrugged.

Braxiatel patted K9. "Ever tried fixing him?" He asked.

"I have but I am no mechanic and I couldn't exactly show him to anyone, he could rewrite human science!" Sarah replied and Braxiatel nodded in agreement.

Mickey stared at him and Rose rolled her eyes as Romana stroked K9, making coo-ing noises and Sarah Jane throws Rose a triumphant look. "Look, no offence but could you three just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!" Rose said rather impatiently, not liking how the time-lords attention were on Sarah Jane and K9.

Romana closed the car boot, smiling faintly.

* * *

Sarah Jane drove them to a chip shop with tables and Braxiatel and Romana carried K9 inside and put him on the table. Romana, Braxiatel and Sarah Jane sat around him chatting and swapping tales about the Doctor whilst the time-lords tried to fix K9 for Sarah whilst Mickey and Rose were by the counter.

"You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so." Mickey told Rose as he waited for his order.

Rose wrenched her eyes away from the trio. "I'm not listening to this." She shook her head, knowing which direction of the conversation Mickey was heading towards too.

"Although, I have prepared a little 'I was right' dance that I can show you later." Mickey sniggered and the shopkeeper holds her hand out to Rose, placing their orders on the counter.

"Two quid, love." The shopkeeper commented and Rose gave her the money and they both took the chip, tucking in immediately.

"All this time you've been giving 'he's different!' when the truth is, he and Romana are just like any other ordinary people!" Mickey continued as they sat on a table far away from the trio.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Rose argued but Rose knew Mickey was right as the jealously feeling hit her even harder.

Mickey shrugged. "Maybe not. But if I were you...I'd go easy on the chips." He pointed to Rose who was shovelling the chips into her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"On Christmas day, I thought it was the Doctor that saved us," Sarah Jane admitted to Romana and Braxiatel. "Earth was always his favourite planet and I thought 'Oh yeah, bet he's up there." But he wasn't. It was you two wasn't it?" She asked them both.

"It was mainly me that saved the Earth. Romana had just regenerated and her regeneration cycle went wrong," Braxiatel replied. "So I had to step in. Right on top of it."

"Just like your brother." Sarah smiled softly. "Right on top of it. And Rose?"

"She was there too with Mickey." Romana nodded as she fiddled with the wires.

"I always wondered if I did something wrong when the Doctor left me. Because he never came back for me. He just sort of...dumped me." Sarah frowned. Even after all these years she still wondered why.

"He was called back home." Romana told her. "In those days, humans weren't allowed on our planet until I become President. I changed the law so humans were allowed. Not many of our people agreed with my idea though."

"She's right." Braxiatel nodded. "Our mother was human but she was lucky due to my father's status."

Sarah nodded. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next and with what doesn't happen next. He took me to the furthest reaches of the Galaxy and he showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then he just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"I loved it in E-Space," Romana whispered as she fixed K9. "I didn't want to go back home when the Doctor left me there but after a few centuries he got a message from the High Council to pick me up from E-Space so they could chose me as their president. I hated it at first." She hung her head.

Sarah Jane nodded. "We get a taste of that splendour...and then we have to go back."

"You're not doing too bad for yourself though," Braxiatel mused. "Investigating and you're doing what you always did."

"But it doesn't truly explain _how _the Doctor died though." Sarah Jane replied and Braxiatel turned to Romana who dared not look at Sarah. "Will you ever truly tell me what happened to him?"

Romana nor Braxiatel did not answer her and Sarah Jane shook her head before Romana switches her sonic screwdriver back on. "It wasn't Croydon where he dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon."

Braxiatel shook his head. That'll be his brother, always getting the wrong place. "Where did my annoying little brother drop you off?"

"Aberdeen." Sarah replied irritably.

Braxiatel and Romana chuckled. "That's the Doctor." Romana smiled lightly. "Always getting the wrong places."

"I often wonder how he managed to pass his driving test." Braxiatel mused.

"I tried to get him to read the manual but he disagreed with me and he threw it into a supernova." Romana supplied and Sarah laughed just as K9 sprang to life. "Oh, it's working!" She leapt to her feet and stood in front of K9.

"Mistress!" K9 called to her.

Romana's smile widened and her hearts fluttered. "He recognizes me!"

"Affirmative!"

"Rose, give us that oil." Braxiatel asked Rose and Rose handed him to him. Braxiatel snatched it off her and took the lid of the jar with the oil inside and was about to dip his finger in it when Rose stopped him.

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scaled." Rose said rather quickly.

"Whatever these creatures are, they are allergic to their own oil." Braxiatel told her. "Besides, I'm no dinner lady and I don't often say that." He dipped his finger into the oil and K9 put out a sensor for him to smear it onto which Braxiatel applied.

"Here we go." Romana chirped, still smiling at K9. She was so happy to see another model of K9, even if it wasn't her own model.

"Oil. Ex-ex-ex-extract an-an-analysing..." K9 announced.

Mickey grinned, looking delighted. "Listen to it, man! That's a voice!"

"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah told him and Braxiatel smirked at Mickey who looked sheepish.

"Confirmation of analysis, substance is Krillitane oil." K9 told them.

Braxiatel groaned. "Krillitanes." He shook her head. "No wonder why I didn't recognize them, they've changed a lot last time I met one."

"Is that bad?" Rose asked, looking at Romana.

"Oh yes." Romana nodded. "Krillitanes are a composite race shall we say. Like with the human species, your race is a mixture of traditions from all around the world. Such as people you have been invaded or you've invaded like the Vikings for instant. The Krillitanes are basically the same. They are an amalgam of all the races they've conquered but they rake physical aspects as well."

"However they only take the best bits," Braxiatel pointed out. "The last time I saw the Krillitanes they looked like us except they had really long necks."

"What are they doing here?" Sarah frowned, not liking the sound of these Krillitanes.

"Well they're in High School for a reason." Braxiatel mused. "They're after the children."

They all headed back towards Sarah's car, Mickey and Sarah hoisting K9 into the boot. Mickey patted K9. "So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" He asked.

"Well, Braxiatel's brother, the Doctor," She turned to look at Braxiatel briefly who was talking to Romana and Rose. "Liked to travel with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens and sometimes...they're tin dogs."

Mickey smiled and gave a small laugh.

"What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

Mickey looked at her enthusiastically. "Me? I'm their man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm..." Realization hits him. "Oh my god. I'm the tin dog." He sat down in shock and Sarah grinned at him and patted him on the back as Mickey eyes widen.

Romana, Braxiatel left the chip shop followed by Rose who walked quickly to meet their pace. "How many of us have there been travelling with you Romana? Braxiatel?"

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Romana scoffed, having enough of Rose this evening. She was behaving like a spoilt child who didn't want to share their favourite toy. "You think you're so special. But really Rose, you're not the first and you won't be the last to travel with us."

"Actually it does matter." Rose told her, her voice trembling. "If I'm just the latest in the line..."

"As opposed to what?" Braxiatel snapped, getting irritated. He and Romana looking angry at Rose for even suggesting such a thing.

"I thought you and me were...but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the future, been to the year five billion, right, but this...now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked them both, looking between them.

"You want the honest answer?" Roman asked and Rose nodded. "Yes because you see Rose, we don't age. We regenerate where you humans decay. You wither and you die and we live on. Do you not think it hurts us? I watched plenty of my human friends die honourably in front of my eyes, do you not think I feel for them?"

Braxiatel nodded in agreement. "Romana's right. We can live forever baring accidents. You're only a human teenager compared to us. We have travelled with a lot of different people. Why we don't mention them you ask? It's because it hurts to remember." He stared at Rose intensely who flinched, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You can spend the rest of your life with us," Romana told her, glaring at Rose and she held her head high. "But we can't spend the rest of our lives with you. We live on. That's what we Time-Lords were born to do. Don't think you're so special because you travel with us."

"Time Lords." They heard Mr. Finch call through the night and the three of them look up and notice him and another Krillitane on the roof. The Krillitane screeches and swoops down towards them. They ducked and the Krillitane flew away.

Sarah Jane and Mickey ran over to them. "Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah asked them, concerned.

"But it didn't even touch her! It just flew off! What did it do that for?" Rose asked as she watched the Krillitane disappear into the night.


	10. School Reunion Part 2

The next morning Sarah took them all to Deffry Vale High school, K9 in the boot over looking Romana's shoulder as they drove. The children quickly flocked towards the building and Romana, Braxiatel, Rose and Sarah Jane get out of Sarah's car and stride towards the school before Romana stopped in her tracks to give out instructions.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, we need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." Romana told them and Rose holds out her hands but Romana handed her sonic screwdriver to Sarah Jane. Rose looked very annoyed at Romana and she threw the time-lady a dirty look. Romana ignored Rose and turned to Mickey. "Mickey you can be the surveillance. I want you outside."

Mickey sighed. "Just stand outside?"

Sarah Jane chucked him her car keys. "Here, take these. You can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." Braxiatel smirked at him.

"But he's metal!" Mickey protested.

"I didn't mean for him." Braxiatel replied and Mickey looked slightly hurt before shaking his head and turning back to the car.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked Braxiatel, ignoring Romana.

"Us? It's about time me and Romana had a word with Mr. Finch." Braxiatel told her before walking off with Romana, going into an empty corridor.

* * *

A pair of shiny black shoes walk down a crowded corridor and they pause for a moment and Mr. Finch looked up and saw Romana and Braxiatel leaning over the stairwell, looking down on him and making no attempt to disguise the fact. After the time-lords both gave him a hard stare, Mr Finch went on his way and the time-lords continued on up the stairs to head to their lessons.

* * *

It was just after their morning lesson and the time-lords managed to make it to the swimming pool to meet Mr. Finch. Braxiatel opened the door to the Swimming Pool where they saw Mr Finch waiting for them on the opposite side of the water.

"Who are you?" Romana asked as she walked, raising her head high.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And what about the pair of you?" Mr Finch asked.

"Irving Braxiatel and this is Romana. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" Braxiatel commented, walking beside Romana. "Last time I encountered your people you looked like humans but with long necks."

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million windows in one day, just imagine."

"And now you're shaped human." Romana raised her eyebrow at him.

"A personal favourite, that's all." Mr Finch smirked.

"What about the rest of your kind?"

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath." The three of them began to walk the same side of the swimming pool. "And what of the Time-Lords and Time-Ladies? I always thought of your people as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and...chaos. And of course, they're all extinct. Apart from the pair of you. The last time-lords."

Romana raised her head high, looking deadly serious. "Why are you here?" Ignoring his statement of their people and his question.

"You don't know?"

"I know it has something to do with the children and their intelligence." Romana told him sharply. "The children have knowledge way beyond Planet Earth when they shouldn't and your oil. You've changed so much that you're allergic to it."

They were facing each other, the tension rising between the three of them and Braxiatel couldn't help but raise his hand to were his blaster was at his side just in case.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out." Mr Finch shrugged.

"If we don't like it, then we will stop it." Braxiatel told him and Mr Finch looked at him, turning his gaze away from Romana.

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You two seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, time-lords?"

"We're old." Romana told him. "We used to have _so _much mercy but not this time." Romana stared Mr Finch out, despite her being smaller.

"You got one warning." Braxiatel warned him. "That was your only warning." They turned their backs on Mr Finch and began to walk away.

"But we're not enemies. Soon...the pair of you will embrace us." The Time-Lords stopped in their tracks. "The next time we meet, both of you will join me. I promise you." Mr Finch walked past them with a knowing smile on his face and left the swimming pool. Braxiatel watched him go suspiciously and Romana had her brows furrowed.

* * *

Back in Sarah Jane's car, Mickey winds the car window down and folded his arms, looking extremely grumpy. "'Surveillance'. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying 'go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter.'" He glanced at K9 who was not switched on but had his head poked through the gap between the two front seats and Mickey sighed. "That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then."

* * *

In the computer lab, Sarah Jane was crouched beneath one of the computer desks with Romana's sonic in her hands. Despite it being a different sonic, Romana's sonic was a lot easier to work than the Doctor's and she hit the keyboard with frustration to get it to work. Rose was with her legs crossed on one of the chairs. "A lot simpler than the Doctor's sonic screwdriver." Sarah Jane muttered. "Better design too."

"Yeah because things were a lot harder then." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah Jane asked, having enough of Rose's attitude as she held Romana's sonic to the back of the computer.

Rose straightened up. "I've got a feeling you're about to."

"I know how intense a relationship with time-lords can be and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding-" Sarah Jane began.

"I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean."

"Right. Good. Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off. Besides, the time-lord I travelled with is dead." Rose noticed the hurt flash through Sarah's eyes.

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

"I was just telling them how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth. Romana travelled with the Doctor and she knew exactly what I meant." Sarah told Rose. "So it was nice to have somebody to relate to."

Rose stood and walked away a few paces. "The thing is...when you and this Doctor met, they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya."

Sarah Jane stopped working on the computers and walked up to Rose with indignant, looking angry at her. "I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe!"

"Try me." Rose asked coldly.

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of Robots!" Sarah glared at her.

"Slitheen. In Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

Rose snorted. "Met the Emperor."

"I met the creator of Daleks." Sarah smirked and Rose smile was wiped off her face. "Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas masked zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs!" Sarah Jane raised her voice.

"Real living werewolf!"

"The Lock Ness Monster!" Sarah Jane yelled angrily.

"Seriously...?" Rose asked and Sarah Jane puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head. Rose smiled and laughed slightly. "Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man and we're arguing over two brothers."

Sarah Jane relaxed against the desk and Rose looked at her. "With your Time-Lord, did he do that thing where he'll explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour and you'd go, "what?" and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time!" They laughed.

"Do these time-lords stroke bits of the TARDIS?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Romana does yeah! I'm like, "Do you two wanna be alone?" They laughed madly and the time-lords walked into the classroom.

"How the task going?" Romana asked and the sight of both time-lords made the humans laugh even harder. Both time-lords looking uneasily at one another before looking back at the humans.

'''Would you please stop laughing? We need to find out what's programmed inside these computers." Braxiatel told them sternly but the humans took no notice of them and they fall about laughing hysterically, Sarah pointing Romana's sonic screwdriver at them.

* * *

Mr Finch walked back to his office after he had just finished his meeting with both time-lords. He knew their people all right and with them being the only two left, he could be persuasive to let them join their plan. Their intelligence is very much needed despite them being a pompous race. He walked into his office where he saw his brothers sat around the table, disguised as humans and he smirked. "Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Get the children inside and seal the school. Our time has come, my brothers. Today we shall become gods."

* * *

The children were playing outside in the playground, some playing football and others just chatting and laughing when the buzzer went off and they stopped, listening to what the loudspeaker has to say.

"All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room." The pupils began to move indoors without hesitation with the exception of Kenny. Melissa paused for a moment as she passed her friend.

"Break-time's finished early. Isn't that fantastic?" She smiled at him before she moved off again. Kenny waited until the last possible moment before he reluctantly followed the rest of the crowd, having a very bad feeling that something was going on.

* * *

Back in the computer's lab, the children clamour to get inside the IT suit that was occupied by Romana, Braxiatel, Rose and Sarah Jane. Rose shooed them all away. "No, No, this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!" The children moved away and Rose closed the door behind them.

* * *

Mr Finch and his brothers entered the staffroom and Mr Parson stood. He noticed Braxiatel and Romana weren't there and he knew that they were investigating what they were up to.

"What is it now, Mr Finch?" Mr Parson asked, eyeing him and his brothers uneasily.

"Slight change in the timetable. We're having an early lunch." Mr Wagner closed the door to the staff room and the Krillitanes changed to their true form and the teachers screamed before the Krillitanes devoured the human teachers.

* * *

Back in the computer lab, Braxiatel had his sonic clenched between his teeth as he and Romana rip a handful of wires out of a computer and Romana hung them around their neck as both Time-Lords run their sonic screwdrivers along the back of the computer. Sarah Jane watches them, looking slightly anxious.

"It won't shift." He frowned as he soniced it.

"I thought sonic screwdrivers could open anything!" Sarah Jane commented.

"Anything but a deadlock seal. I really need to invent a setting for that." Romana shook her head. "I think Mr Finch is the only one who can control the computers. It has to be the only reason why we can't open it."

* * *

In the school corridors, Mr Wagner held a door open for the children who bundle inside the classroom. Kenny was left outside because he lagged behind. Not trusting the teachers and he hesitated, taking a few steps backwards and the eagerness of the other children unnerved him.

Mr Finch walked into his office and sat behind the desk, feeling rather full after having just fed on the human teachers. "Close the school." He commanded and he tapped a few keys on the keyboard and the screen flashed with text with security override. He sat back in his chair smirking before he burped quietly into his hands as he watched all the exits to the school slam shut.

* * *

Back in the computer lab, the computers suddenly turned on. "You wanted the program, there it is." Sarah nodded towards the computer for every computer in their IT suit was displaying a code including the large screen at the front of the room.

Romana's eyes widen, realizing what the code was. "Impossible! It can't be!"

* * *

Kenny ran down the corridor, looking through every window and he saw the same thing. All the children engrossed in the computers and he shivered, completely terrified. He knew that if he didn't get help, they would all be in danger and he ran towards the main doors at the front of the school but he noticed they were all sealed shut. Mickey noticed him and immediately got out of the car and ran towards the door.

"They've taken them all!" Kenny shouted to Mickey through the glass.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"They've taken all the children!" Kenny repeated and Mickey ran back to the car and ripped the blanket off K9 and began to press random buttons frantically.

"Come on, I need help!" Mickey said desperately and he whacked K9 on the head and looked away helplessly.

"System restarting. All primary drives functioning." K9 announced and Mickey turned back to look at him.

"You're working! Okay, no time to explain, we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I dunno, a lock picking device?"

"We are in a car."

"...Maybe a drill attachment?" Mickey suggested.

"We are in a car."

"Fat lot of good you are." Mickey stated, annoyed and he huffed.

"We are in a car." K9 repeated.

Mickey's eyes widened in realization. "Wait a second...we're in a car." He turned to look at Kenny. "Get back!"

Kenny squinted through the window, wondering what Mickey was up to.

* * *

"What is it?" Rose asked, looking at the computes.

"It's the Skaskis Paradigm." Braxiatel breathed. "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." Back on his collection, he used to have a whole shelf just on the Skaskis Paradigm.

"The Skasis what?" Sarah frowned, not understanding what Braxiatel was saying.

"It's the God-Maker." Romana explained, staring at the computers. "Crack the equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, everything and it's all yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Braxiatel paced around the room quickly. "Their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. The oil downstairs is a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer."

"But that's oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose's eyes widened.

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" Romana asked.

"Two thousand and sixty five. Oh my god." Rose shook her head.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah asked.

"No. Adults lack imagination but with children, they have it. The God-Maker needs imagination to crack the code. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code...they're using their souls." Romana explained.

"Let the lesson begin." Mr Finch announced and both Time-Lords turned around to face him as Mr Finch approached them slowly. "Think of it, Braxiatel and Romana, with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

Romana scoffed. "What, a universe with the face of Mr Finch? Call us time-lords pompous and ancient but we like things just the way we are thank you."

"You both act like such a radical and yet all either of you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"By someone like you?" Braxiatel asked sceptically.

"No..someone like the pair of you." Mr Finch told him and both time-lord's blinked, not expecting that sort of answer. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you both could give us wisdom. Become a god and goddess. At my side. Imagine what the pair of you could do, think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta...your own people. Standing tall. Time lords and Time Ladies...reborn." Braxiatel and Romana said nothing and Braxiatel was staring into Mr Finch's eyes, not looking away. Their hearts aching with desire being so very tempted by what Mr Finch offered them.

"Braxiatel, Romana, don't listen to him." Sarah Jane told them firmly.

Mr Finch turned his gaze to Sarah and Rose. "And you could be with them throughout eternity. Young...fresh...never wither, never age...never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Time Lords. Join us." Mr Finch continued and both time-lords had a faraway look in their eyes. So tempted by the idea to have their people reborn and their friends brought back to life.

"We could save everyone..." Romana whispered. "Narvin...Leela...Andred...The Doctor...Everyone." Her hands clenched in a ball above her hearts, thinking of her lost friends and families.

"Yes." A small smile graced Finch's lips.

Sarah Jane knew that these time-lord's weren't the Doctor. She didn't exactly know how he died or how their race died but she knew she had to make them think clearly before their guilt made them do rash decisions. She looked at Romana and Braxiatel desperately. "No. Your brother wouldn't have wanted this Braxiatel. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love." Mr Finch closes his eyes. "Whether it's a world or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."

Romana and Braxiatel stared at each other for a few seconds as Sarah's words seemed to strengthen them. Romana gritted her teeth before picking up a chair and hurled it through the large computer which smashed to pieces. "Out!"

* * *

Mickey started the car and was driving it straight towards the school. He drove it right through the front doors, smashing the windows and he stopped the car before quickly getting out, being careful not to step on the glass.

"Come on!" He said to Kenny, running to where find the others.

* * *

Mr Finch made his way to the stairs and let out a loud screech that echoed throughout the school. Mr Wagner and two others step out of their classroom's and pause before morphing into their true form.

* * *

Kenny and Mickey met up with the others at the bottom of the stairs. "What's going on?" Mickey asked looking around. Just then, three Krillitanes half fly, half grope their way along the corridor to them. Romana and the others turn on their heels and ran in the opposite direction. The Krillitanes separate at the end of the corridor but only one pursues them. They ran into the canteen and try the doors on each side but they found them to be locked. Romana and Braxiatel both got out their sonic screwdrivers just as Mr Finch bursts through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes.

Kenny blinked. "Are they the rest of the teachers sir?" He asked, looking at them.

"Yes, better get used to it kid." Braxiatel told him, not taking his eyes of the Krillitanes.

"Leave the Time-Lord's alive. As for the others...you can feast." Mr Finch smirked and the Krillitanes swoop down on them. Braxiatel got out his blaster and started firing at the Krillitanes with it, injuring one of them and Romana defended herself with a chair. The humans screamed and tried to duck out of the way, when suddenly one of the Krillitanes was hit with a beam of red light and it fell to the floor dead. Mr Finch roared with rage as he saw his brother fell and K9 come into view.

"K9!" Sarah Jane cheered.

"Suggest you engage in running mode, mistress." K9 told her.

"Come on!" Romana shouted and she and the others ran as K9 shoots the Krillitanes again and again. "K9, hold them back for us!"

"Affirmative mistress! Maximum defence mode!"

Braxiatel reached a door and ushered everyone through it before slamming it shut behind them and locking it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Power supply failing!" K9 shouted.

"Forget the shooty dog thing." Mr Finch said in quiet exasperation, heading to where the others lead off.

"Power supply failing." K9 reached the end of his power and switched off, his head hanging low.

* * *

They ran to the physics lab where Braxiatel began to talk. "The Krillitanes are allergic to their own oil because they've changed the physiology so often that their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He asked Rose.

"Barrels of it." Rose replied and they jumped as the Krillitanes started to pound on the locked door, their claws ripping holes in it.

"We need to head down to the kitchens. Mickey-" Romana began.

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey asked sarcastically.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." Romana ignored his comment. She didn't have time for silly arguments. "The Krillitane form are bats which means they have very sensitive hearing." She smirked and strode over to the fire alarm with purpose and broke the glass with her elbow and sets it off. The Krillitanes wince and quail at the shrill sound and Romana looked pleased with herself before flinging open the door.

The Krillitanes were too much in distress to hurt them and they all ran. Finch gritted his teeth despite the pain they were in and punches through a wall and ripped out a bundle of wires which shuts of the alarm. "Get after them." He snarled and he strode down the staircase with his remaining brothers having recovered, followed him.

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel and the others ran down a corridor and K9 emerged from a doorway, following after them. "Mistress! Master!" K9 called and Romana paused to face K9.

"Come along boy, that's it." She urged and K9 trundled along side them as they headed towards the kitchen.

Mickey bursts into one of the IT suites and saw the children typing away quickly on the computers. "Okay, listen everyone, we've gotta get out of here." He told them but none of them took notice of him. Bewildered, Mickey stared at a monitor before waving a hand in front of Melissa's face which he got no response from. Not even a blink.

* * *

Romana and the others made it in the kitchen and Braxiatel immediately holds his sonic screwdriver to one of the oil barrels. "Deadlock." He grumbled before looking at Romana. "We really need to invent a deadlock setting for the sonic screwdrivers."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." K9 told them.

"Everyone apart from Braxiatel out through the back door, K9 stay with us." Romana announced and Sarah Jane, Rose and Kenny ran to the backdoor, leaving the Time-Lords crouched before K9.

* * *

Mickey headed towards the head computer, trying to stop the code but he had no such luck. He was a computer genius but he couldn't solve this and he looked around, confused when he noticed the protective casing covering the wires which was winding around the walls of the room. His eyes trailed along side it and he realized that all the cables lead into one plug socket. He made his way over to the wires and he pulled it out and all the computers went dead and the sockets exploded with sparks but Mickey ignored them. "Everyone get out, now!" Mickey shouted to the children once he realized the trance has been broken and the children immediately got to their feet and headed towards the front door hurriedly. "Come on, move! Let's go, let's go!"

* * *

The Krillitanes bounded down the stairs. They hid behind a pillar and transformed back into humans before hurrying down the remainder of the stairs, Mr Finch in the lead.

Braxiatel moved the vats of oil within easy shot of K9 as Romana fixed some wires on him. "Capacity for only one shot Mistress. For maximum impact, I must be placed directly beside the vat."

"Oh K9, then you'll be trapped inside!" Romana told him.

"That is correct."

"There's no stopping you isn't there old friend?" Romana asked softly as she patted K9 when Braxiatel looked ahead when they heard the screeching coming from the Krillitanes.

"Romana, we must hurry." Braxiatel urged her as he saw the Krillitanes coming closer and he moved his hand towards his pocket and got out his blaster just in case.

"You have been a good dog." Romana whispered and she kissed K9's head before grabbing Braxiatel's spare hand and dashing off. K9 trundles off towards the Vat where Braxiatel has placed and Braxiatel slammed the door after them, locking it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked urgently, peering over Romana's shoulder looking for her dog.

"We need to get out of here." Romana told her as she started to go.

"Where is he?! What have you done?!" Sarah cried, not moving and Romana sighed, grabbing the other woman's hands before pulling her away, catching up with Braxiatel who was up ahead.

* * *

Back in the kitchens, Mr Finch and his brothers entered the kitchen. "When you find the Time-Lords, eat them but spare me their brains." Mr Finch raised his head as the Krillitanes look down at him. "The little dog with a nasty bite." He said mockingly at K9 and he bent down slightly, whispering. "Not so powerful now are you?"

K9 shot his laser at the vat of oil, causing it to explode all over the Krillitanes who screamed in agony. They wailed and withered on the floor apart from Mr Finch who growled.

"Burning!" One of the dinner ladies cried in agony.

"You bad dog." Mr Finch spat at K9.

"Affirmative." K9 merely replied, just as the school exploded.

* * *

The children assembled outside all burst into cheer and applause when they saw their school explode. Rose and Mickey joined in, hugging each other and grinning manically.

"Yes!" Kenny shouted, grinning.

Melissa turned to him. "Did you have something to do with it?"

"Yeah I did." Kenny told her.

Melissa's mouth dropped open, shocked at how Kenny did this. "Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!" The children cheer even harder and started to chant his name patting him on the back. Romana and Braxiatel and Sarah Jane stood separate from the crowd, Sarah Jane looking distraught.

"I'm sorry." Romana whispered, looking at her. Knowing exactly what it feels like to lose K9. Not only has she lost one K9, now she has lost two.

"It's all right." Sarah told her quickly, tears welling in her eyes. "He was just a...daft metal dog. Fine, really." She burst into tears and Romana knew it was her fault for destroying the last gift that the Doctor had given Sarah and she awkwardly put her arm around Sarah for comfort. Romana was not really the one to offer comfort, especially to humans and she looked up at Braxiatel, ideas forming in their minds.

* * *

They took Sarah and the others to a park where Braxiatel parked the TARDIS. Sarah Jane walked up to the TARDIS and Romana stepped outside and faced her. "Want to have another look?" She stepped aside to let Sarah Jane walk through the doors.

Sarah took in the new interior, wide-eyes and Romana closed the doors behind her.

Sarah turned to face Romana. "You've redecorated the Doctor's TARDIS." Sarah told her but not in a way that was accusing.

Romana nodded. "It was badly damaged when he gave it to me so I let her redecorate. I thought his previous console looked depressing anyway."

"I love it." Rose smiled as she walked in with Mickey behind her.

Sarah turned to look at her. "Hey, what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

Rose shrugged. "No idea. It's gone now, the oil's faded."

"But you're still clever. More than a match for them." Sarah indicated her head slightly towards Braxiatel, knowing Rose liked him.

Rose smiled. "You and me both."

Sarah Jane nodded and Rose looked at Braxiatel who was fiddling with the computer. "Braxiatel?" She asked and Braxiatel looked up to see the three women and Mickey looking at him.

"Sorry ladies, I was just about to head off." He looked at Sarah Jane. "Could come with us if you want."

Rose looked at her, smiling expectantly. Sarah Jane looked around, all of them smiling at her and she shook her head. "No." She said softly. "I can't do this anymore." Their smiles faded slightly. "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for your brother and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked suddenly and Sarah Jane looked surprised. Rose knew what Mickey was talking about and she looked displeased at his suggestion. He looked at Sarah. "No, not with you," He said quickly. "I mean...with them." He gestured towards the Time-Lords. "'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

Rose mouthed '_No'_ at Braxiatel, desperate not to have Mickey on board but nobody took notice of her.

"Oh go on Romana and Braxiatel. Every Time-Lord needs a Smith on board their TARDIS." Sarah smiled at him.

"I guess you could." Braxiatel mused, looking at Mickey. "These two ladies will drive me up the wall soon enough." Mickey grinned and laughed in delight.

Rose rolled her eyes, irritated and Mickey stopped his laughter, noticing Rose's lack of response. "Rose, is that okay?" He asked.

"No, great. Why not?" Rose replied sarcastically, not looking at him and Romana rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She was going to have words with Rose. She was starting to irritate her.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah told them before she took Rose aside and Braxiatel turned his attention back to the computer where Romana began to talk to Mickey about the rules.

"What do I do?" Rose asked Sarah quietly and she glanced over at Romana before her gaze turned to Braxiatel, eyeing him longer. She knew Romana wanted a child with him but Rose couldn't help but fall in love with Braxiatel slowly. "Do I stay?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." She embraced Rose. "Find me...if you need to, one day. Find me."

Rose gave her a small smile and Romana stopped talking to Mickey before opening the doors for Sarah Jane who stepped out of the TARDIS. Romana followed her out.

"It's daft but I never got to thank the Doctor for the times I've been with him. Yet, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah told her.

"Something to tell the grandchildren." Romana smiled.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." Sarah replied.

"I've never been a mother either," Romana told her and Sarah looked surprised at that. She would of thought with Romana's beauty and wisdom, she would have. "I've had many marriage proposals but I've turned them all down. Most of them were only after to be with me because I was President or were trying to spy or kill me or all off the above."

Sarah squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry. You still won't tell me what happened to the Doctor?"

Romana shook her head. "I'm too much of a coward. One day, you'll understand." She smiled faintly. "It has been a pleasure meeting you at last Sarah Jane. I can see why the Doctor liked you."

Sarah laughed. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye, Romana. Say goodbye to Braxiatel for me won't you?"

"Oh I will. I hope to see you again when I'm on Earth next time." Romana nodded. "Which I have a feeling would be soon with the way we keep bumping into it."

"You are always welcome here," Sarah smiled. "You two may seem lonely but sometimes all you need is each other. Goodbye Romana, it has been my pleasure."

Romana gave her a small salute before heading back into the TARDIS and closing the doors behind her, leaving Sarah Jane standing alone outside. The same old TARDIS, oh how she missed seeing it she thought as the engines started up and she started to walk slowly away, not looking back until it was almost gone with her eyes sparkling with tears. The leaves billow in the breeze and Sarah blinked when she saw K9 trundling forwards towards her, an envelope in his collar.

"K9!" Sarah exclaimed, overjoyed and she crouched down next to him.

"Mistress!"

"But you were blown up!" Sarah blinked and she took the envelope out from his collar and turned it over to see very neat handwriting with her name on top.

"Mistress rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities. My master and mistress have also left a letter explaining what happened to the Doctor."

Sarah gasped slightly and looked down the letter before hugging it close to her chest. She knew she had to read the letter when she was alone before she beamed at k9. "Oh! She replaced you with a brand new model!"

"Affirmative." His tail seemed to wag.

"Yep. Their species do that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do." She got up and began to walk away.

"Affirmative." K9 called following her and Sarah Jane felt happier than she had in a long time.


	11. The Girl In The Fireplace Part 1

"Is this design to your satisfactory my lady President?" Narvin asked her as he shoved a few papers towards her and she eagerly took them, her eyes quickly scanning over them the parchment as she looked at his work. "The Genesis Ark...That is what you wanted to call it."

Romana nodded, pleased at how her creation has turned out. It was exactly what they needed to win the war! So long the Daleks didn't get their hands on it of course and she hoped that didn't come to the case. "It will do perfectly Narvin. How long will it take you to build?"

Narvin shrugged as he took the papers back and tucked them underneath his armpits. "Hopefully not long if my assistants work like they are working now. Your design was very clear and straight to the point so it should be easy enough if I make a few adjustments to it."

"Very well. Get on with it, I have other matters I need to attend to." She nodded her head towards him before grabbing her pen and dripping it in ink.

"My lady." Narvin bowed before leaving the room, all ready she was buried in paper work, signing forms of letters to send to families who have lost someone in the war. Signing her name over and over again and she realized her name has become stale and cursed. It was then she realized that she wasn't writing in ink but in blood and she looked to see where the blood came from before she saw a nasty gash on her elbow followed by a trial of blood and she realized she was writing her name in her own blood. She screamed.

* * *

Fire. All around her was burning fire and she screamed as the fire touched her skin and she pulled her arm back, only for it to be grabbed by someone and she spun around quickly, only to see it was Braxiatel who held her wrist tightly. "Braxiatel!" She cried with relief and she tried to jerk her wrist back from him but she found that she couldn't, his grip to strong. "Let me go. I command you as President to let go of me this instant."

"You destroyed Gallifrey my lady," Braxiatel told her dangerously, his eyes narrowing and Romana noticed a tint of red flash through his eyes. "You've left us homeless! You destroyed my brother!"

"It had to be done! You know better than anyone!" Romana cried, not caring if Braxiatel was not using the correct form of address. "Forgive me please."

Braxiatel spat at her and she flinched. She deserved it she knew, after everything she has done and she let the fire touch her long blonde hair and she realized she was in her second body."I will never forgive you, murderer." He advanced on her dangerously and she felt threatened.

"No, Braxiatel, please forgive me!" She cried but it was too late and Braxiatel had his fists clenched around her throat and lifted her up in the air. "No!"

* * *

Romana screamed and thrashed around in her bed and began to whimper. The nightmares catching up on her and the sheets got tangled as she turned over and over. "No!" She screamed and she didn't hear the door of her room open and close. "No! Forgive me! I did not mean to!" She withered as though in pain.

"My lady!" Braxiatel sat next to her, trying to get her awake and the TARDIS sent Romana some soothing noise to try and calm her down. "Romana, it's just a nightmare." He held Romana close to him and he felt her whimper as he held her. "Just a nightmare. Nothing more." He repeated more softly. He too had nightmares but he made sure he put up barriers around his room so no one would hear him screaming.

Romana stopped withering and started to shiver, her hands clenched around Braxiatel's jacket and she opened her eyes, blinking slightly. "I'm sorry," She whispered, unable to look at him. "It's the first time I slept since my regeneration." She shivered, still frightened by what she dreamt. She tried to sleep less now, the nightmares getting worse and worse despite the TARDIS's help of soothing her to sleep. Even when she was sleeping the TARDIS always tried to send her mathematical equations to try and calm her.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked, still holding her and he wasn't going to complain. He liked holding her, despite the circumstances they were in.

Romana shook her head. "No thank you." She gripped his shirt tightly without realizing and Braxiatel wasn't going to complain.

"Want to talk about your nightmare?" He enquired, looking slightly concerned.

Romana hesitated. She knew Braxiatel followed her until the end when she was President. He knew of the things that she did whilst on Gallifrey, before and after the Time War. Braxiatel, her faithful friend if she could call him that now. She wasn't sure what he was to her anymore. "It's fine..." She gave a shaky breath and the TARDIS gave her a gentle hum. "Thank you both." She added to the TARDIS and Braxiatel. She honestly wouldn't know what she'll do without them.

Braxiatel paused. He too had nightmares when he slept which was rarely. He tended not to sleep these days, not after his incident with Henry Van Statten and the tortureshe had to endure whilst he slept then. He knew his lady was very proud and stubborn and liked to have things under her control but he knew that her nightmares must be horrible. He wanted to look into her mind to see what she dreamt but he knew that would be an invasion of privacy and Romana wouldn't be too pleased with him if he did, beside he'll just end up getting another slap off her. He nodded. "If you say so my lady."

"Please Braxiatel, I am President no longer so you don't need to use the formal address. You can call me by my name you know." She attempted a weak smile.

"Very well." He untangled his arms where he held Romana and made his leave. He had his hands on Romana's doorknob and was about to leave when Romana stopped him.

"Braxiatel," Romana called and he paused, turning his head slightly. "Do you forgive me for what I have done to Gallifrey?"

"Forgive you?" He echoed. He wasn't sure himself but he knew it was his brother and Romana that thrashed the Daleks and Rassilon. Without them doing what they did, he knew that the Time War would of raged across the universe, leaving devastation in it's wake. He turned around to face her and saw Romana waiting for his answer patiently. She has asked that question before and said that he needed time to process what she and his brother have done. "Yes. You are always and completely forgiven." He turned back round and left Romana's bed chambers and walked back to his own room before he bumped into Mickey who looked concerned.

"Is Romana okay?" Mickey asked concerned and he looked in the direction of Romana's bed chambers.

"She's fine. We all have nightmares, nothing to worry about."

Mickey frowned. He could hear Romana screaming all the way down the corridor and that didn't sound like an average nightmare. Was this what Rose had to deal with? He couldn't begin to imagine what sort of hell these Time-Lords have been through on their home planet. He imagined they went through hell itself. Being President in the middle of a terrible war...He shuddered. He couldn't bear to imagine what Romana had to go through. "Does she need anything?" He asked.

"No. We just had a little talk, she's calmed down now. Thank you for your concern." Braxiatel brushed past him, leaving Mickey standing in the empty corridor listening to the TARDIS's gentle humming.

It wasn't long before Mickey heard both Romana and Braxiatel scream throughout the TARDIS and he felt hopeless as he knew he could do nothing to ease their pain and guilt.

* * *

King Louise went to Reinette's bedroom, his heart racing as he rushed to get away from the creatures. The creatures of nightmare and he strolled into Reinette's room who he noticed was standing and staring at the fireplace, not moving and he knew she was waiting for her two angels to come. "We are under attack! There are creature's...I don't even think they're human. We can't stop them." He told her and he moved forwards, concerned that she was still looking at the fireplace and was not even attempting to flee. "Did you hear what I said?" He took her hand and pulled her away from the fireplace.

She stopped and looked insistently at him. "Listen to me. There are two angels coming to Versailles. They have watched over me my whole life and they will not desert me tonight."

"What are you talking about? What angels?" He shook his head.

"The only angels, save you, I have ever loved." She continued quickly before the King could interrupt. "No, don't look like that, there's no time. You have your duties. I am your mistress. Go to your Queen." She went back to the fireplace and crouched down and began to speak into the flames with a sense of urgency. She needed her two angels like she has never done before. "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time. Braxiatel! Romana!"

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Mickey asked excitedly as they walked into the console. He made sure not to ask the Time-Lords what their nightmares were about and chose to ignore it.

Romana looked up from the console and sent him a smile. "Somewhere amazing..." The TARDIS materialised and Braxiatel walked to the door, opening it for Romana. "Thank you Braxiatel." She stepped out gracefully and Braxiatel followed out after her before Mickey and Rose followed after them.

"It's a spaceship! Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!" Mickey exclaimed with happiness.

"Looks kind of abandoned...anyone on board?" Rose asked, looking surprised as she noticed nobody around.

"There's nobody here." Braxiatel replied smoothly. "It looks like it's been abandoned for a long time..." He noticed Romana looking around at the back of the TARDIS to see something. "Romana?"

"I know what the ship is called," She replied as she came back round. "Madame De Pompadour. Now that is a name."

Rose smirked as Braxiatel walked over to a control panel in the centre of the room and started tapping at some buttons. "So, what's the date? How far have we gone?"

"We're in the Fifty-First century in the Diagmar Cluster," Braxiatel replied before looking up at Mickey. "Two and a half galaxies away from Earth." He pulled a switch and the lights turned on and the roof gradually opened into a window which showed the view of the stars outside. Braxiatel was used to seeing space but all the time, it was beautiful no matter where he was.

Mickey moved to the porthole and gazed out in awe. Rose walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled. Romana and Braxiatel rummage around the control panel and Romana picked up bits and pieces of broken technology and looked unimpressed at them, shaking her head.

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?" Rose asked, still looking at the sky.

"It's so realistic!" Mickey told her, amazed by what he was seeing.

Romana grumbled. "For a fifty-first century spaceship, this ship is full of rubbish! What happened here I wonder?" She chucked the pieces down casually whilst Braxiatel looked up, noticing a screen with a diagram of the spaceship on and Rose and Mickey went to join the Time-Lords.

Braxiatel looked at it with curiosity. "Now this is odd Romana. All the warp engines and it's full of capacity. There's enough power running through this ship but yet, we're not moving. Now where is all that power going too I wonder mmm?"

Romana looked up and went to the map, studying it.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked again as Braxiatel leaned forward and tweaked some knobs on the control.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Romana replied. "No life readings on board. No sign of robots or droids either."

"Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick fag." Rose told her sarcastically.

"Nope, checked all the smoking areas." Braxiatel told her seriously and Rose rolled her eyes before sniffing. "Can you smell that?"

Romana wriggled her nose in disgust. Something just didn't smell right.

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose nodded.

"Sunday roast, definitely." Mickey told them, grinning.

"I wouldn't say that too soon Mickey, could be something else." Romana replied as Braxiatel pressed some buttons and a door opened behind them. They walked through and saw part of the wall and floor with 18th century décor as well as a lit fireplace and Romana flinched, remembering her nightmare. "Well there's something you don't see every day on a spaceship." She and Braxiatel walked over it, scanning it with their sonic screwdrivers. "Eighteenth century. French! Nice mantel, was my second choice to have in my office during my time as President."

"Definitely not a hologram." Braxiatel checked as he bent down and examines it closely whilst Mickey and Rose explored the rest of the room. "Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided with another room through there."

Rose looked through another porthole and she frowned as she could quite clearly see that there was only space on the outside."There can't be, that's the outer hull of the ship, look." Rose told him disbelievingly. Romana crouched down next to Braxiatel and looked through the fire into the other room only to notice a young girl with long blonde hair in a dressing gown looking back at them.

"Hello!" Romana nodded at her cheerily.

"Hello..." The young girl replied hesitatingly, unsure if what she was seeing was true.

"What's your name?"

"Reinette..." Reinette replied nervously.

"It's not by any chance Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson is it?" Braxiatel frowned at the young girl, studying her. He recognized the girl from one of his many books and paintings back at his collection. Unfortunately, that was all gone now.

She nodded. "That is my full name but you're more than welcome to call me Reinette."

"It's a lovely name," Romana smiled at her encouragingly. "Can you tell us where you are at the moment Reinette?"

"In my bedroom!" Reinette told them slightly suspiciously.

"And where exactly is your bedroom?" Romana raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. She couldn't understand that whatever was on board this ship wanted something to do with this time period of France. More importantly, Reinette who later became Madame De Pompadour and Romana wondered if it was because of the name of the ship.

"Paris of course!" Reinette laughed.

"Paris! Oh I love it there." She turned to Braxiatel. "Went there with your brother to see the Mona Lisa. Wasn't impressed, she didn't have any eyebrows."

"Monsieur, Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?" The young girl looked back and forth at the two of them.

"It's a fire-check routine," Braxiatel lied. "Please could you tell us what year it is over there?"

"Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

Romana nodded. "Lovely, I'll recommend you stay indoors when it comes to August. That's it for now, thank you very much. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Madame, Monsieur." Reinette told them and Braxiatel helped Romana up onto her feet and both looked thoughtful.

"You both said this was the fifty-first century." Mickey accused them.

"We also said this ship was generating a lot of power, enough power to punch a hole in the universe and I think we've just found it. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." Braxiatel frowned, running his hand through his hair and Romana rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Mickey blinked.

"He just didn't want to say the 'magic door'." Romana told him, chuckling slightly as Braxiatel scowled at her comment. He was so like his brother even if he didn't realize it.

"And on the other side of the," Rose put on a deep voice. "'Magic door', is France 1727?"

Romana nodded before walking back over to the fire-place, examining it whilst Braxiatel stood to the side, observing her. "The girl we just spoke to was Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, otherwise known as Reinette. She was a member of the French court and official chief mistress of King Louis XV of France." She sniffed. "But why is a spaceship named after her joint to her bedroom?"

"She was speaking English, I heard English!" Mickey protested.

Rose draped her arm around Mickey's neck as Braxiatel strolled next to Romana. "That's the TARDIS. It translate for ya."

"Even French?" Mickey blinked. So that meant Romana and Braxiatel weren't actually talking in English and he wondered what their language actually sounded like.

"Yep." Rose nodded.

Braxiatel kneed the side of the fireplace before a section of the wall began to rotate, taking both Time-Lords with it. "There we are."

"Braxiatel!" Rose called after them but it was too late, the fire-place had finished turning. Once the fire-place had finished turning, Romana and Braxiatel found themselves standing in a dark and shadowy bedroom with the young Reinette asleep. The ticking of a clock could be heard as they wondered towards a window and saw the Paris skyline and saw that it was snowing. The neigh of a horse could be heard and the young Reinette's eyes snapped open to see the Silhouette of the Time-Lords at the window and she sat up and they both turned around.

"It's okay!" Romana told the girl soothingly. "It's us. There is no reason to be afraid. We're your fire-place people. Look." She walked over and lit up a candle by her bed with her sonic screwdriver but Reinette still looked startled.

"We were talking just a few moments ago. We were both in your fire-place." Braxiatel told her and the girl looked at them curiously.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months!"

Romana and Braxiatel both looked surprised. That meant the link between the spaceship and here was jumping time-tracks. "Ah. Sometimes that does happen." He nodded and walked back to the fireplace and knocked on it, listening to the sound it produced. "We might need to fix that I think Romana."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Reinette asked them, looking from one to the other.

Both Time-Lords ignored her and Romana stiffened feeling very uneasy and slightly paranoid whilst looking at the clock on the mantle and looked a bit fearful and Braxiatel took a step back.

"Oh, I don't like that." Romana commented, looking uneasy at the clock. If the clock was broken, how could they still hear ticking?

"You're both scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asked them sceptically. She couldn't understand. Here stood two adults in front of her, both looking confident in everything yet here they were, scared of a broken clock. It never bothered her, why should it bother them?

"Oh I would say more than a bit scared." Braxiatel replied. "Because if this clock is broken and it's the only clock in the room..." He paused and turned to look at Romana before looking back at Reinette. The ticking noise continuing loudly. "Then what is that noise you ask my dear?" The ticking noise grew louder and Reinette looked around, looking scared. Braxiatel barely moved, looking directly underneath Reinette's bed. "Because it's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance."

Romana nodded. "Too big to be a clock. I would say about the size of a man." She moved slowly towards the bed as did Braxiatel.

"What is it?" Reinette asked fearfully.

"Let's think. If you were the size of a man, where would you hide? Now, no one notices the sound of one clock ticking but two?" He paused and glanced at Romana. "You might start to wonder if you're really alone."

Romana sat next to Reinette on her bed on Braxiatel's side and made sure to put both feet on the bed and held her hand as Braxiatel moved towards the bed and crouched down as he took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Reinette, look at me." Romana told her sternly. "I want you to look at me and stay with me. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." She squeezed her hand.

Braxiatel peered underneath the bed before turning on the sonic screwdriver to scan. Suddenly, something smacked him backwards, knocking the screwdriver out of his hand and Reinette gasped. Braxiatel scrambled back to look underneath and he saw a pair of feet standing there wearing typical aristocratic French dress and Braxiatel rolled his eyes. Knowing whatever creature this was, it was trying very hard to blend in. Braxiatel slowly resumes crouching before looking at the two ladies on the bed.

"Reinette..." He whispered. "Don't look around." Braxiatel stood up to look straight at the figure and Romana turned to look at it, her nose wriggling slightly before looking back at Reinette feeling uneasy.

"Reinette, hold still for one second." She said softly before grasping her head between her hands and stared intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before sending the results to Braxiatel telepathically.

Braxiatel's eyes widened and he looked at the figure. "You've been scanning her brain! You crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan her brain?"

"I don't understand...it wants me?!" Reinette turned around and looked at the figure and to both time-lord's surprises, she didn't even flinch. "You want me?"

The figure's head twitches and Braxiatel realized it was a droid. "Not yet. You are incomplete." The droid replied.

Romana scoffed and stood up near Braxiatel, getting her sonic screwdriver at the ready. "'Incomplete'? What does that mean? 'Incomplete'?"

The droid didn't answer but continued staring at Reinette. Braxiatel stood up and realized that the droid was only programmed to speak to Reinette and he produced his sonic screwdriver, slightly irritated by this. "So you're only programmed to answer her, right. But tell me this, what do you mean 'Incomplete?'"

Just as he expected the droid did not answer him and stead it walked in jerky movements around the bed facing both Time-Lords and the droid extents two arms and two menacing blades slid out near their faces. They tilt their heads away.

"Madame, Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette cried, looking at them with wide eyes.

"It's just a nightmare Reinette," Romana told her not looking away from the droid as she studied it. "Don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." She winced before Braxiatel took her hand and they both backed away as the droid pursued them. It swipes at Braxiatel who jumped back, reaching for the fireplace. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?"

The droid slashes at them again and they both jumped aside just as the droid's blades hit the mantel, getting stuck.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette frowned as she watched the droid struggle.

Romana took the opportunity to turn the fireplace around. "Us!" She replied and Reinette smiled as they disappeared from her view,

"Braxiatel!" Rose cried as she saw them come into view. As the fire-place finished turning, Braxiatel ran and grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and used it to spray ice at the droid. It convulses in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely.

"Excellent, ice gun!" Mickey said appreciatively.

Braxiatel calmly threw the fire extinguisher to Rose who caught it. "Actually it's a fire extinguisher." He corrected. "Not an Ice Gun."

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked, looking at the droid cautiously.

"It came from here." Romana replied as she peered at it.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked, not understanding why a droid from the fifty-first century was dressed like it belonged in France. It looked positively ridiculous.

"You humans ask a lot of questions don't you?" Braxiatel scratched his head. "It's obvious. It decided to take a little trip to France. Basic camouflage protocol." He walked back over to Romana, squinting at it. Romana pulled off the wig to reveal its actual head which was an ornate clockwork mechanism covered with a clear plastic egg shape. Romana and Braxiatel admired the clockwork mechanism gleefully and looked at it with a giddy expression upon their faces.

"Oh, you are beautiful!" Romana cried as Mickey and Rose edge closer in curiosity and Romana put on her glasses to examine it more closely. "This would be classified as a work of art back on Gallifrey!"

"Romana's right, this is something beautiful." Braxiatel said in almost awe. "This is gorgeous. Space age clockwork! Now I haven't seen something this beautiful in a very long time. I would of put you in my collection if it was still around."

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he meant by his collection.

Romana nodded. "We mean it from our hearts and you might want to count those. It would be a crime and an act of vandalism to disassemble you." She gave the droid one last wistful look at the droid before holding up the sonic screwdriver. "But I'm afraid that's not going to stop me. Not until I know why you're scanning her brain."

The droid creaked back into life and teleported away before Romana or Braxiatel could do anything to it. Rose and Mickey blinked and looked around as if expecting it to be there and Romana sighed, putting her sonic screwdriver back before walking swiftly back to the fireplace with Braxiatel, preparing to go back on the other side. "Short range teleport." Romana mused. "The only places it can go to is either here or in France."

"What is it?" Rose asked them.

Braxiatel pointed at the humans. "Don't go looking for it. Stay right here because we don't know what exactly is on board this ship."

"Where are you two going?"

"Won't be long. Just need to look at a clock." Romana turned the fireplace, Braxiatel standing next to her as they returned to Reinette's side. Rose looked down at the fire extinguisher, weighing it up in her hands.

"Braxiatel said not to look for it..." Mickey scolded her, realising what Rose was about to do.

"Yeah, he did." Rose told him with feigning seriousness.

They look at each other for a few moments, before Mickey smiled and grabbed the other fire extinguisher on the wall. Rose laughed. "Now you're getting it!" They both jogged out of the room, in search for the droid.

* * *

Braxiatel helped Romana off the fireplace, only to find themselves in a plush bedroom of red and gold. They stepped away from the fireplace and Romana realized that a few months or years must of gone by. Romana idly brushed a hand across the strings of a harp. "Reminds me the harp of Rassilon." She told Braxiatel as she began to play one of Rassilon's tunes professionally.

Braxiatel was not surprised. Romana was the expert of nearly everything and was about to comment on her tune, which was a famous tune back on Gallifrey and was often played at weddings when a woman cleared her throat. Romana stopped playing the harp and Braxiatel turned around and realized that this was an older version of Reinette. "My lady." He gave a slight bow as Romana stood next to him. "It has been a few years."

"More than a few I think Braxiatel." Romana muttered to him.

"Reinette! We're ready to go!" They heard Reinette's mother call from outside the room.

"Go to the carriage, mother. I will join you there." Reinette called as she smiled brightly at the two Time-Lords. "It is customary, I think to have an imaginary friend or friends only during one's childhood. You are both to be congratulated on your persistence."

"Imaginary friends? I assure you Reinette, we are perfectly real." Romana told her.

Reinette merely smiled. "You have both not aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of the pair of you."

"You flatter us my lady." Braxiatel replied silkily. "Shouldn't you be with your mother now? Wouldn't want your mother finding you here with strangers would we now mmm?"

"Strangers? How can you both be strangers to me? I have known you both since I was seven years old."

"In your point of view...I suppose you are correct." Romana mused. "For us it's only been less than a couple of hours."

Reinette raised both of her hands and gently touched both time-lord's cheeks, wanting to believe that her angels were real. Braxiatel looking slightly startled as she examined them. "Well, you both seem to be flesh and bone at any rate but this is absurd. Reason tells me that my angels cannot be real."

Romana scoffed. "Never listen to reason is what I always say."

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow at Romana. "Really now Romana? I think travelling with my brother has rubbed off on you."

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient!" A servant shouted on the opposite side.

Reinette looked annoyed by the interruption of her servant. "A moment!" She didn't want to leave. Not when she found her two angels who saved her from the monster underneath her bed. She turned to look back at the Time-Lord's, her gaze drifting back and forth between the two. "So many questions. So little time. I can see a thin light flickering over you two but your differences set you apart." She placed a kiss on both Braxiatel and Romana's cheeks before running to the open door, grabbing a purse from her dressing table as she went without so much as a backward glance. Romana looked amused at Braxiatel who wiped his cheek with his sleeve. The servant came to the door but stopped dead as he noticed the pair of them in the room.

"Well Reinette Poisson has certainly grown hasn't she?" Braxiatel asked and the servant looked bemused by their presence.

"Of course she has Braxiatel. The fire-place must be jumping time-tracks." Romana wiped his cheek with her handkerchief, knowing he'll probably want to experiment on Reinette's human DNA later back in the TARDIS.

"I very well know who she is Romana," Braxiatel said dryly. "Reinette Poisson otherwise later known as Madame Etoiles who then later became the mistress of Louis the Fifteenth uncrowned Queen of France. She was an actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan and apparently a fantastic gardener."

"You still haven't lost your touch." Romana smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" The servant asked them both loudly, wondering what on earth they were on about.

Braxiatel took Romana's hand and they both reached the fireplace and Romana found the trigger back to the ship. "I'm Romanadvoratrelundar and this is Irving Braxiatel and we both got a peck from Madame De Pompadour!" The fireplace revolved again taking them with it and Braxiatel stepped off first before helping Romana off the fireplace. "Rose?"

They looked around to find no one there and Romana gritted her teeth. "We told them clearly not to wonder off! Don't they realize just how dangerous this could be? They have no idea what could be on this ship! Idiots!"

"They are your companions, not mine." Braxiatel told her as they walked, smirking.

"Oh don't you start Braxiatel. How your brother manages to pick the intelligent companions and ones who don't wonder off, I have no idea." They turned a corner when they were met by a white horse in the middle of the corridor. They blinked whilst the horse whined.


	12. The Girl In The Fireplace Part 2

Mickey looked furtively down a corridor and held his fire extinguisher tightly before doing a drop and roll that he had seen Indiana Jones do many times on television when he was younger that he had watched it at his grandmother's and had always wanted to do it and was happy that he finally found the opportunity to actually do it. If only his Gran could see him now and he gave a weak smile at the thought.

He carried on the same way until he spotted a surveillance camera and it moved towards him and blinked. Mickey felt unsettled by it. An actual eye for a camera...it did make sense if it was from the future. "Are you looking at me?" He asked the camera. Suddenly the camera moved closer to his face and Mickey jumped backwards with a squeak of alarm when he realized it was a human eye in the lens of the camera. Rose joined him carrying her own fire extinguisher. "Look at this." He pointed at the camera and Rose looked to see the eye looking back at them. "That's an eye in there. That's a real eye."

The eye retreated back into the way and Rose frowned when she heard the sound of a heartbeat close by. She bent down to a small circular cover in the bulkhead and she tried to pull the cover away but it scalds her and she hissed. She tried again and it opens to reveal a human heart with wires and pipes attaching it into the ship. Rose looked at it with horror as Mickey peered over her shoulder, squinting. "What is it? What's that in the middle there? It's like it's wired in."

"That's a heart, Mickey...that's a human heart." Rose replied with quiet disgust and she knew that whatever these droids were, they were dangerous and meant business.

* * *

Braxiatel hummed cheerily as they walked across a junction of corridors. "Ba-dum, ba-dum..." He hummed cheerily and he shoved his hands in his pockets. The horse still following them or well the horse showing them where it came from.

Romana stopped to look down a corridor but shook her head and kept up with Braxiatel. "Now that is something you don't see every day. A horse on a spaceship, I wonder what Narvin would of said if he was still alive."

"Oh he would of found the matter highly amusing I assure you." Braxiatel replied and the horse noses him. "I'm sorry dear but I don't have any treats for you. Try Romana,8 she might have some."

The horse was about to nose her but Romana gave the horse a slight glare and it stopped. "Don't even think about nosing me." She told the horse rather sternly before getting a carrot out of her pocket and feeding the horse and the horse neighed before gratefully eating the carrot. Romana patted him. "Happy now?"

Braxiatel spotted a set of white, French double doors and raised an eyebrow at the horse. "I'm taking it this is where you come from?" He opened the doors and the horse neighed and Romana followed him and they realized they were at the palace of Versailles gardens.

They walked out onto a grassy courtyard, Braxiatel quietly humming before they saw Reinette and they both walked to a low wall with a pillar and an urn on top. Reinette and her friend laughed at something and were walking arm in arm, not realizing the two Time-Lord's watching them.

"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked!" Reinette told her friend before frowning and she turned around. She thought she seen something move out of the corner of her eye but she shook her head as she realized nothing was there.

"Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame De Chateneux is ill and close to death." Catherine replied as Reinette's attention wondered.

Braxiatel and Romana straightened up. "I take it this is a game of hide and seek." Romana whispered to him as she leant on the wall.

"Yes." Reinette told Catherine seriously. "I am devastated." She laughed joyfully.

Catherine laughed along with her. "Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?"

Reinette nodded. "He is the King. And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him."

Catherine laughed and Reinette turned back, having a feeling that she was being watched and she bristled and frowned as she saw no one there. "Is something wrong, my dear?" Catherine asked her friend, concerned.

"Not wrong, no." Reinette frowned. She could of sworn that she saw something behind her and her instincts were telling her that she was right. That there was something but she couldn't see anything at the moment.

The Time-Lord's straighten up a little and after a pause the ladies link arm and walk again before the Time-Lord's straightened up fully.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions." Catherine told her friend as they walked.

"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?" Reinette inquired as they walked further and further away from them, their voices becoming muffled.

Romana turned to Braxiatel, leaning on the wall. "Can we please stop this childish game of hide and seek Braxiatel? I would rather like to find out what those droids want with Reinette."

Braxiatel nodded. "Of course Romana." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Romana took it and Braxiatel began humming cheerily again, making their way back onto the spaceship.

* * *

Mickey and Rose walked down a corridor holding their weapons. The camera still watching them.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart." Mickey told her hopefully. He really wanted it to be another possibility but he knew his chances of it being a fake heart were slim. He still wondered what the actual function was of the heart wired up into the ship but he tried not to think about that.

"Course it was a real heart."

Mickey looked around. So far they haven't come across any of the droids nor have they come across Romana and Braxiatel and Mickey wondered if they were still in France. "Is this like a normal day for you? Is this an average day?"

"Life with Romana and Braxiatel, Mickey, there's no more average days." They stopped by a window with a view of a luxurious 18th century room.

Mickey peered at it. "It's France again. We can see France."

"I think we're looking through a mirror." Rose replied as the room doors open and the King entered with two servants.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"

"King of France." Romana told him and Mickey and Rose turned to look to see Romana and Braxiatel arm in arm and Rose couldn't help but bristle, eyeing Romana with slight hatred.

"Oh, here's trouble. What have the pair of you been up to?" Rose retorted as the Time-Lord's stood behind them.

"Oh nothing interesting to say the least." Braxiatel replied smoothly. "Became the imaginary friends of Madame De Pompadour, picked up a fight with a clockwork man..." The horse whined around the corner. "And it appears that my Lady Romana has made a new friend."

Romana scowled. "Really now Braxiatel. There is no need for that."

Mickey stared at the horse in wonder. "What's a horse doing on a spaceship?"

"Mickey get this straight. What's a pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? That's the biggest question." Romana told him as they looked through the window. She pointed at the window. "See these? They are all over the place on every deck. Gateways to history some might say. But not just any history."

Braxiatel placed a finger on a glass as Reinette entered the room. "Her history or Time Window if you like." He continued. "I presume it was deliberately arranged the life of this particular woman. A spaceship with the very same name stalking this famous historical woman from the eighteenth century. Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

Romana rolled her eyes. She all ready explained who she was and this was where Mickey told Rose the answer as he had been listening to the two Time-Lord's before. "Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson right?" Mickey asked and Romana nodded. Mickey grinned at Rose. "See? Always listen."

"So has she got plans of being Queen, then?" Rose asked, ignoring Mickey's statement.

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. Really, these humans didn't know their own history very well. "No, the King has all ready got a Queen. She's going to be his mistress."

"Oh, I get it." Rose turned to Mickey. "Camilla." They burst out laughing just as the King left.

"If my knowledge is right, this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree Ball. After their ball she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own palace and her own title."

Mickey nodded. "Madame De Pompadour. Yeah, you said."

Reinette stood before the mirror, preening herself.

"Queen must have loved her." Rose retorted, imaging a scene being created by Reinette and the Queen.

"She did. They both got on very well and became very good friends." Romana replied, not noticing Rose's sarcastic hint.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey blinked, wondering how that even managed to work out. Hell, just letting a girlfriend meeting an ex was bad enough for him.

"France. Different planet." Braxiatel smirked.

Romana eyes widened before she pointed at a broken clock in Reinette's room. "There!" Romana told Braxiatel. "It's been shattered!"

* * *

Reinette was preening herself when she heard the ticking click and she turned around quickly, her eyes wide with fear as she saw a figure standing in the corner of the room, facing the wall unmoving. "How long have you been standing there?" The figure did not reply. "Show yourself!" Reinette demanded and the figure turned suddenly and revealed itself to be one of the clockwork droids and Reinette gasped as it started to advance.

* * *

Romana grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey where as Braxiatel grabbed his blaster and swung the mirror around. "Hello Reinette! Time has certainly flown my dear."

"Fireplace angels!" Reinette smiled at them, happy that they were here to protect her from this nightmarish creature.

Braxiatel aimed his blaster at the clockwork droid and was about to fire but Romana fired her fire extinguisher at it until it became immobile and Braxiatel sighed and put his blaster back in his pocket as Romana threw the extinguisher back to Mickey as the droid started to click and whir loudly.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Melting the ice and turning itself back on." Romana replied simply.

"And then what?"

"Oh Mickey, use your brain just this once." Romana snapped as the clockwork droid arm shot out towards her throat and Braxiatel moved to her side quickly, his every impulse finding the need to protect her but Romana jumped back. She turned to Reinette. "This droid is only programmed to answer you. Order it to answer us."

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette frowned, unsure as the droid cocked its head.

"It answered you when you were a child. It should still obey you now."

Reinette turned to the droid. "Answer her question. Answer any and all questions put to you."

The droid lowers its arm.

"Who are you? Identify yourself." Romana snapped, her eyes blazing.

"I am repair droid seven."

"What happened to the ship? Were you under attack? Caught in a storm?" She asked. "Because there was a lot of damage we noticed."

"Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure." The droid answered her.

"That's all very well but you haven't moved in over a year and you got all that power. What's taking you so long?" Braxiatel asked impatiently.

"We did not have the parts."

Mickey laughed. "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts." He shook his head, slightly amused.

"Where's the crew? What happened to them?"

"We did not have the pars." The droid repeated.

Romana bristled. "There should have been at least over fifty people on board-oh!" Her eyes widened in realization. "You used the crew."

Mickey blinked. "The crew?"

Rose nodded. "We found a camera with an eye in it...and there was a heart...wired in to machinery."

Braxiatel shrugged. "We've seen worse. It's just what it's programmed to do." He pointed at the droid. "Repairing the ship anyway it can with anything it can find because nobody told it the crew weren't on the menu." He turned to Rose. "What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

Rose paled. "Someone cooking..." She said quietly.

"Flesh plus heat, you have yourself a barbecue."

Reinette looked slightly sickened.

Romana cocked her head to the side, looking at the droid. "What I like to know is what you are doing here? You've opened up time windows and that takes a lot of colossal energy. You have enough energy to repair your ship that is named after her but no, instead you come to Eighteenth Century France. Why?"

"One more part is required." The droid's head jerked towards Reinette and they all looked at her.

Romana looked back at the droid."Then why haven't you taken it?"

"She is incomplete."

"Which brings us to our first question." Braxiatel interrupted. "You found her, been stalking her all her life and you need her for her ship. But yet every time we ask you, you say she is incomplete. Why is that? Mmm? Are you just going to keep scanning her brain to check to see if she's ready?"

"We are the same." The Droid answered and Braxiatel sighed irritatedly, knowing he wasn't going to get a clear answer.

"We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!" Reinette snapped at the droid.

"We are the same."

Reinette angrily advanced the droid. "Get out of here! Get out of here this instance!"

"Reinette, no!" Romana told her but it was too late. The droid activated a teleport and disappeared. Romana turned to the others. "It's gone back on the ship. Rose, Mickey, since you're so keen to wonder off, take Arthur and get after it. Follow it but don't approach it and just observe what it does."

"Arthur?" Rose frowned.

"It's Romana's new best friend." Braxiatel smirked. "The horse."

"Don't look at me, the horse wanted to be called Arthur. It insisted to be called Arthur because he said the original name that the owner gave him was stupid and I don't blame him." Romana shrugged.

"You speak horse?" Mickey asked, blinking and Romana nodded.

"No, you're not keeping the horse." Rose said exasperated.

"I let you keep Mickey! Now go and do as I say before I will do something I'll regret." Romana told her sternly, pointing back the way they came and Mickey and Rose ran back through the mirror portal. Braxiatel closed it behind them before looking at Romana.

"Want me to do it Romana?"

Romana raised an eyebrow. "No because last time you did something like this, you head butted Narvin's and you gave poor Narvin a sore head for two days."

Braxiatel grumbled. "That's only because Coordinator Narvin didn't give me any other options." He folded his arms, remembering the incident clearly.

"You and your excuses." Romana shook her head before turning to Reinette. "Reinette, you're going to have to trust us and more importantly, me. We need to find out what they're looking for and there's only one way I can do that and it won't hurt at all. That I can promise you."

Reinette nodded her assent and Romana placed her fingers on her temple and closed her eyes. Reinette closed hers and Braxiatel sat down in the chair, watching them.

"Fireplace woman...you are inside my mind." Reinette told her after a moment.

Romana physically frowned. "Oh Reinette, you had a lot going on in here." Her mental self went through Reinette's doors in her mind.

* * *

Mickey and Rose were back on the ship, walking down a corridor when Mickey gave a short laugh. "So, that Braxiatel, eh?" He said suggestively. He knew of Rose's feelings towards him and he didn't mind but he didn't like the attitude that Rose had towards Romana.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well! Romanadvoratrelundar. Madame De Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith." He smirked, knowing he had Rose.

Rose stopped, looking pissed off as she knew Mickey had her there. "Sarah wasn't even a proper friend of Braxiatel's. It was his dead brother she was pining after."

"Yeah but they seemed good friends when we left her." Mickey told her when suddenly, a droid appeared behind Mickey.

"Mickey!" Rose shrieked as it clutched him by the neck as another came up behind Rose, grabbing her before she could use her weapon. Part of its arm extends and two vicious needles were seen and they point at Rose's neck before the one holding Mickey does the same. The needles were pushed into their skin and Mickey and Rose were slumped unconscious onto the floor.

* * *

"You are in my memories. You walk among them." Reinette told Romana, their minds still linked.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door and close it. I won't look."

Reinette opened her eyes and grins slyly and Braxiatel smirked, clasping his hands together.

"You might want to close that one. Don't want Braxiatel to see that." Romana told Reinette. "That one too. Actually, several."

"To walk among the memories of another living soul...do you ever get used to this?" Reinette asked, glancing briefly from Braxiatel and Romana.

"Sometimes. I used it a long time ago when it was necessary." Romana told her. "We tend not to make a habit of it."

"How can you resist?"

"How old are you Reinette?" Braxiatel asked, looking at her.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." Reinette smiled at him.

"No, not his question. It's _theirs. _Your 23 years old and according to the droids, that means your not old enough." Reinette flinches. "Sorry. You might find old memories reawakening. It can be a side effect."

"Oh you carry such a burden..." Reinette whispered.

"It'll pass. Stay with me. Don't lose focus." Romana told her sternly.

"Such a burden and you felt so lonely. So very alone Romana."

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life-" Romana's eyes snapped open. "When did you start calling me Romana?"

"Such a lonely woman who carries such a burden as if the universe was on your shoulders. You were lonely then but not so lonely now." Reinette opened her eyes and glanced at Braxiatel who looked at her with curiosity, impressed at how she was handling this. Reinette's eyes drifted back to Romana. "How can you bear it?"

Romana stepped away, feeling uneasy that someone had been in her mind. She always guarded her mind and yes, she did let Braxiatel communicate with her but that was only rarely. Her mind was private and to have a human look into it was disturbing for her. "How did you do it?" She asked, feeling paranoid.

"A door once opened, can be stepped through in another direction." Reinette told her and Romana looked slightly vulnerable and Braxiatel stepped next to her. "Oh Romana, Braxiatel." She looked at them both. "Dance with us."

"We can't." Braxiatel said warningly.

"Dance with us." Reinette told them more adamantly.

"This is the night you dance with the King."

"And you can dance along with us."

"We can't. It is not our place." Braxiatel told her.

Reinette glanced at him. "You lost someone close. A brother who she travelled with him." Braxiatel nodded, looking grim. "Romana...Braxiatel...it's more than just a secret isn't it?" She looked at them after a few moments.

"What did you see?" Braxiatel asked, Romana still looking paranoid that a human had managed to look into her mind.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance for his Time Lady." Reinette smiled and took their hands, leading them away.

* * *

Rose began to stir and she opened her eyes as she became aware of a loud ticking noise and slowly focused on one of the clockwork droids that were staring down at her. "What's going on?" Rose called. "Braxiatel?"

She found that she had been manacled onto some sort of operating table which has been titled at a sharp angle and saw Mickey was manacled onto another table at the other side of the room.

"Rose?" Mickey asked, looking scared. "They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew, they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's Braxiatel? Where's Romana? Where's your precious Braxiatel now? They've been gone for flipping hours, that's where they are!"

A droid stood before Rose. "You are compatible."

Rose glared at it. "Well...you...might wanna think about that. You really might because...me and Mickey we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me, you wouldn't wanna mess with our designated drivers." The droid thrusts a sharp and lethal looking tool in front of Rose's face. Rose stared at it apprehensively. "Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend's. They had myths about them and a name. They called them Pr-" In the distance they heard a loud banging and the sound of Romana singing and Rose frowned when she realized she was singing in Gallifreyan, their own language. It sounded beautiful despite her sounding a little drunk.

Romana and Braxiatel staggered into the room, Braxiatel twirling Romana around and Rose couldn't help but feel jealous at their interaction. Braxiatel wore his tie around his head as he danced with Romana who was still singing and it sounded like an old tavern song.

Mickey looked at them confused yet he couldn't help but admit Romana had a lovely singing voice despite that he didn't understood a word she was saying and the situation they were in.

"Bravo Romana!" Braxiatel clapped as Romana mocked bowed. "Such...beautiful singing voice you have my dear."

Romana grinned up at him before looking at the humans. "Have you two met the French? I have to say, they know how to party. I haven't had a party in the last few centuries."

"Oh, look at what the cats have dragged in." Rose commented sarcastically.

"Oh you just sound like your mother." Romana replied distastefully, shaking her head.

"What have you two been doing? Where've you been?!" Rose told them angrily and she was angry. Not only have these two-time lords left them for hours on end but she didn't like the way Romana was dancing with Braxiatel. She knew Romana wanted a child with Braxiatel but Rose knew that Romana's lifestyle wasn't safe and Rose could grant Braxiatel a child where as Romana couldn't.

"Oh business really. Braxiatel _accidently, _invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early." Romana glared at him briefly and but he merely looked at her amused. She leaned over to Rose. "He's obsessed with bananas."

"But oh Romana, haven't you seen these?" He indicated to the droids. "They're my favourite. Want to know why? Because they're ludicrous! Of course I have been around for a few centuries and have seen a lot of idiotic races but none as thick as yours. Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face From Thicktown, Thickania." He was about to walk away from the droids before he turned to say something to them as though in after thought. "And so's your dad."

Romana laughed. "I haven't seen you this rattled up since Inquisitor Darkel requested a meeting so she could poke around in my head."

"Really Romana you just had to remind me of Darkel, that blasted woman mmm?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, we found out what the droids want with Reinette's brain and why. They were scanning her milometer! They want to know how old she is? Why you ask? Because this ship who is named after her is thirty-seven years old and they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, she is complete which means that her brain will then be compatible." He stared at one of the droids mockingly in the face. "Command circuit. Your ship needs her brain and only the brain of Madame De Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible." One of the droids spoke.

"Compatible?" Romana approached the droid and took Braxiatel's drink of him. "Like I'll believe that. It looks like you could do with a drink." She removed the droids mask and pours the wine down and Rose leaned back in relief. "Multigrain anti-oil. It's not moving so that's good, tastes a little like wine too but don't drink too much, not good for the bladder."

A droid from the corner of the room began to advance but Braxiatel quickly deactivated it using a nearby lever.

"Time to get you humans out of there. You had enough lying about." Romana scolded her companions and she releases Rose and Mickey with her sonic screwdriver and they slide down the tables and onto the floor. "Time we got the rest of the ship turned off I think."

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked, pointing at the droids.

Braxiatel pulled the tie off his head and began doing it again neatly and professionally. "For now yes. The way we like them at the moment. All we need to concentrate on at the moment is the Time Windows as they are controlled from here."

"Oh how I wish the CIA was still around." Romana sighed almost wistfully. "Narvin would of loved this."

"That he would," Braxiatel nodded in agreement. "Romana do you have the Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago but it appears that I have lost them."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?" Rose asked, looking at the droids.

"Just look at this ship Rose. It's damaged. I'm surprised that they even managed to hit the right century!" Romana replied, operating the computer. "Looks like the windows aren't closing." Suddenly there was an ominous pinging sound.

"What's that?" Rose asked, looking around for the source of the noise.

Romana inwardly groaned. "Incoming message. Report from the field should we say. It looks like one of them is still out there with Reinette. That is why I can't override these protocols!"

Behind them one of the clockwork droids sprang to life with a whirring sound. Rose gasped as the droid expelled the oil that Romana poured onto its mechanics over her shoe and Romana quickly moved her feet away from them, shaking her foot to get rid of the oil as the rest of the droids sprang into life, filling the room with ticking.

"I sincerely hope you have a plan for this Romana." Braxiatel commented dryly.

"Oh of course," Romana scoffed. "Message from one of your friends? Found anything interesting?"

"She is complete. It begins." One of the droids told her and they all teleported out.

Rose blinked. "What's happening?"

"One of the droids must have found the right Time Window and it's sending in the troops but this time, instead of coming back empty handed, they're bringing back her head."

* * *

Madame De Pompadour stood near a window, looking up at the sky and was thinking of her two angels. Her two lonely angels and she knew she had to do something to make them happy. Romana carried such a burden on her shoulders and have both lost so much but yet have gained so much more. She wanted her angels to be happy but she knew that they were proud and stubborn and knew it would be difficult and she sighed when a shadow passed over the shaft of light spilling into the room through the doorway and she heard someone slowly approach and she turned around, thinking it was going to be one of the clockwork robots that her angels liked to call them and she checked the clocks face and saw a figure was reflected in it's glass.

"Madame De Pompadour," Rose began and Reinette gasped. "Please, don't scream or anything. We haven't got a lot of time."

The woman, Reinette later found out was called Rose sat in her chair. "I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years."

"Five years?" Reinette repeated. She knew who Rose was talking about. The clockwork droids. The ones that have been haunting her ever since she was seven years old.

Rose nodded. "Some time after your 37th birthday. I um...I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random but they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. Romana and Braxiatel does this better."

"Then be exact and I will be attentive." Reinette told her sternly. She had no time to be treated like a child.

"There isn't time." Rose smiled apologetically.

Reinette knew that Rose knew more than it appeared and she looked at her persistently. "There are five years."

"For you. I haven't got five minutes."

"Then also be concise." Reinette took the seat opposite Rose, ready to listen.

"Erm...there's say, um, a vessel. A ship. A sort of Sky ship and it's full of...well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated, sorry." Rose told her apologetically.

"There is a vessel in your world...where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that they may step from one to the other without increase of age...while I, weary traveller...must always take the slower path?"

"They were right about you." Rose gave her a weak smile.

"So in five years, these creatures will return. What can be done?" Reinette asked.

"Romana says to keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit."

"Until?"

"Until Romana and Braxiatel can get there." Rose replied.

"They're coming then?" Reinette was surprised to say in the least. If they were coming to save her, why couldn't her angels deliver the message themselves?

"They promised. Romana always keeps her word."

"But they cannot...make their promises in person?" Reinette frowned.

"They'll be there when you need them. That's the way it's gotta be." Rose replied, shrugging.

Reinette nodded in understanding. "It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the angels. It seems you cannot have two without the other."

Rose gave a slight laugh. "Tell me about it." She paused, looking at Reinette. "The thing is...you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you."

Reinette felt her anger flare. "Supposed to happen?" She asked Rose angrily. "What does that mean? It happened, child. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of two angels." She stood with her back to Rose, facing the fireplace.

"Rose? Rose?" Mickey called and Reinette and Rose turned. Mickey appeared from behind a tapestry just outside the room. "Rose!" Rose rushed to meet Mickey, Reinette following her. "The time window when she's thirty-seven. We found it. Right under our noses." He stopped when he noticed Reinette walk into view and she looked at the window behind the tapestry and ran for it.

"No, you can't go in there, Braxiatel will go mad-" Rose began but it was too late for Reinette had already walked onto the spaceship, lifting the hem of her dress as she walked. She looked around at her surroundings feeling very overwhelmed and she feeling very lost.

This world was not hers she knew that. To her, this was like stepping from one chapter to another but never has she seen something this imaginative before. Never has seen something so dark and horrifying. She turned to Rose and Mickey. "So this is their world." Reinette told them when suddenly she heard loud screaming in the distance. Reinette looked fearful. "What was that?"

Mickey turned to Rose. "The time window, Romana fixed an audio link."

Reinette took a deep breath, as though she was afraid of admitting the right answer and in this case she was. She felt very afraid. "Those screams...is that my future?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry." Rose told her, really meaning what she said.

"Then I must take the slower path." Reinette told them before she suddenly heard her own voice blare out through the ship.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need my angels now, you both promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time."

Reinette bristled, not used to hearing her own voice sounding so desperate. "That's my voice."

Mickey tugged at Rose's arm. "Rose, come on, we've gotta go, there's a problem."

"Give me a minute."

Mickey shook his head but rushed away. Rose stayed where she was with Reinette and approached her, slightly concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked her gently.

Reinette looked up. "No. I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we Rose? That the angels are worth the monsters."

Rose merely nodded as Reinette walked back through the tapestry and back into her own world, feeling very much disturbed.

"Braxiatel! Romana!" Reinette from the future screamed and after a moment of reflection, Rose followed Mickey.

* * *

"Romana!" Reinette cried into the fireplace and King Louis tugged at her arm gently.

"We must go. No one is coming to help us." He told her urgently when suddenly one of the droids appeared in the doorway. Reinette stood and turned and memories of the nightmarish encounter with them as a child flashed through her mind and her eyes widened with fear, knowing her time has come to an end. But not if she prevented it. She will not die tonight, she will make sure of it.

Two other droids flanked the first. "You are complete. You will come."

* * *

When Rose joined Braxiatel and Romana, she found them working frantically at the Time Window, Romana with her sonic in her hands.

"You found it, then?" Rose asked as she walked in.

"They knew we were coming. They sealed the Time Window off."

"Like you said earlier Romana, it would be wishful thinking if the CIA or Narvin were here." Braxiatel grunted as he worked and Rose wondered what they were on about. The CIA didn't deal with Time windows as far as she knew.

"Don't distract me Braxiatel! I am working!" Romana snapped.

* * *

One of the droids held Reinette by the arm as it lead her roughly away from the room and she knew they were taking her to the ballroom. "Where are we going?" She asked them.

"The teleport has limited range. We must have proximity to the time portal." The droid merely replied.

Reinette gritted her teeth. She did not understand these alien words as hard as she tried to understand. "Your words mean nothing. You are nothing." She spat and behind her, two more droids held King Louis between them who was struggling to break free.

* * *

Rose looked through the time window that overlooked the ballroom. "I don't get it. How come they got in there?"

"They teleported. As long as the ship and ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do nicely." Romana replied as she worked.

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!"

"We can't use the TARDIS. We're part of events now."

Mickey frowned. "Well, can't we just smash through it?"

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass on the other." Braxiatel told them. "We need something bigger than a truck to get through."

"No we don't." Romana told him and she stopped working, her eyes widening in realization. "We can use Arthur to break the glass. But if we smash the glass there will be no way back."

Rose stared at her as though she had grown two heads.

* * *

"Can everyone just calm down? Please." Reinette shouted over the noise of people screaming in the ball room. At once as though under her spell, silence spread through out the room. "Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court. And we are French." She held her head high and turned to face the droids. "I have made a decision. And my decision is 'no'. I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again."

"We do not require your feet." One droid told her and two other droids came up either side of Reinette and pushed her to her knees. They point their weapons at her neck and the leader of the droid approached her and pointed his weapon at her neck and she looked up at him with cold eyes.

"You think I fear you. But I do not fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured," She lowered her voice to a deadly whisper. "So will yours."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a horse whinnying in the distance and everyone, including the droids turned to look for the source of the sound before it was followed by the galloping of hooves and after a few moments, Arthur the horse leapt through the glass of a large mirror on the wall with Braxiatel riding in front and Romana clutching her arms around his waist behind him. The guests shrieked and Reinette's mouth dropped open. Braxiatel and Romana nodded at her as they trotted past her and Romana whispered something to the horse and the horse came to a halt. Braxiatel jumped off first before helping Romana down.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day." Romana commented and Reinette smiled at them, truly happy to see her angels once more.

"What the hell is going on?" King Louis demanded angrily.

"Oh, this is my lover, the King of France." Reinette told them.

"Yeah? We're the Lord and Lady of Time." Braxiatel told him almost distastefully.

"Oh hush Braxiatel. Now is really not the time to show off." Romana scolded him before they approached the leader of the droids. "We are here to fix the clock."

Braxiatel removed the mask of the droid, revealing the clockwork underneath which elicits a gasp from the crowd and the droid points its weapon at them.

"Forget it. It's over for all of us." Braxiatel told them, scowling at them before glancing up at where the mirror had once been. Now there only lay a brick wall. "No more going back."

The droid cocked its head to look at the broken mirror.

* * *

On the spaceship there were only shards of glass and the interior of the spaceship where the time window into the ballroom used to be. Rose stood before it, not believing _he _was gone.

"What happened? Where did the time window go? How are they gonna get back?" Mickey asked frantically.

Rose stood still. Braxiatel could of chosen her to go through the time window with but no, he chose Romana and Rose couldn't help but feel jealous at the fact. She knew Romana and Braxiatel were the last of their kind. She travelled with Romana first but somehow Rose felt closer to Braxiatel despite his cold aura he had. He was like an ice man who just needed his ice melting and Rose knew that she could be the one for him. Not some snobby old ex-President Romana and now Rose wondered if she'll ever see them again as a single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

The droid repeatedly tried to use it's teleport but it did not work and it turned to the Time Lords.

"The link with the ship is broken." Romana told the droids coldly. "How many ticks left in that clockwork heart of yours I wonder? It's over. Time is running out and we're not here to mend that time for you."

The clockwork droid seemed to understood this and began to wind down slowly before the droid went dead. The other droids followed suits and slumped forwards. One of them however, fell backwards and smashed to the floor and the guests began to whisper amongst one another, wondering what happened and who they were but Braxiatel nor Romana took any notice of them. Braxiatel held out a hand to Reinette.

"Are you okay?" Romana asked her, slightly concerned.

Reinette nodded and took Braxiatel's hand and he pulled her to her feet before she looked at the droids. "What's happened to them?"

"Time ran out." Romana replied. "They have no purpose now." Romana sought out Braxiatel's hand and Braxiatel held it and they all looked at the droids.

* * *

Rose has still not moved, Mickey realized as he stared at her and he wondered what was going through her head and he hoped nothing silly.

"We can't fly the TARDIS back without them. How are they gonna get back?" He asked her but Rose merely raised her head and looked up at the stars overhead, ignoring his questions.

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel stood by a window, Braxiatel holding a glass of wine and looking up at the stars. "France," Romana chuckled dryly. "I thought I'll never get to see this place again but it looks like we're stuck here forever."

Reinette came up behind them and followed their gaze. "You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star."

"Ah now." Braxiatel turned his head slightly before taking a sip of his wine. "What's in a name? A name is merely a title and a title can mean a lot of things."

Reinette looked at him. "Like your names."

"Like 'Madame De Pompadour.'" Romana interrupted them.

Reinette laughed. "I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you both have, I think."

"Oh all the time." Romana gave her a small smile.

"In saving me, you trapped yourselves. Did you know that would happen?"

"We did but we could not leave one without the other." Braxiatel glanced at Romana who was looking out of the window, not noticing his gaze. "For we could not bear to be parted."

"Yet you both still came. There are many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" Reinette frowned.

"When the mirror broke, the shock will have severed all the links with the ship. There will be a lot of other broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here I'm afraid. Be a good job for the servants." Braxiatel gave a slight chuckle.

Reinette laughed. "So here you are, my lonely angels. Stuck on the slow path with me."

"That you are right Reinette." Romana held up her glass as did Braxiatel. "Here's to the slow path."

Reinette laughed again and they chink their glasses together and sip their wine. "It's a pity..." Reinette began. "I think I would've enjoyed the slow path."

"It certainly looks like we're not going anywhere for the time being. Unless we manage to find our way back." Braxiatel mused.

"Are you?" Reinette set down her wine and she offered both of her hands to her angels. "Take my hand."

Braxiatel glanced down at it before putting down his wine as did Romana before they took her hand. Reinette led them into her bedroom and stood in. "It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."

"The very same fire place." Romana whispered and both Time Lords walked slowly forwards towards it. "The fire place from your nightmare. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago. In the hope that a door once opened, may someday be opened again. One never quite knows when one needs two angels." They all shared a smile. "It appears undamaged, do you think it will still work?"

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it," Braxiatel explained. "It was off-line when the mirror broke. However..." He moved closer to the fireplace. "I can feel the physical link. Romana, the physical link is still here."

Reinette watched them as Romana walked over to the fire-place, examining it. Reinette watched them sadly, not wanting her angels to go but she knew she had to let go off them one day. But not too soon.

"That you are right Braxiatel." Romana nodded as she tapped the woodwork. "Hold on...found it!" She cheered as she found the spot they were looking for.

Reinette frowned. "What?"

"Looks like we found the lose connection." Braxiatel replied just as Romana held her sonic screwdriver over the lose connection. "Luckily you got us to fix it." Romana banged on the fireplace with Braxiatel next to her and the fireplace. "Reinette..."

"No..." Reinette merely whispered but it was too late, the fire place had all ready turned and was all ready on the side of the spaceship.

Romana and Braxiatel crouched down and called her through the flames. "Madame de Pompadour!" Romana called and Reinette crouched down on the other side. "Want to see those stars?"

Braxiatel blinked, wondering what Romana was doing. _"She'll make a worthy companion," _Romana told him telepathically. _"She's intelligent and she can give me a break from Rose being childish." _Braxiatel merely nodded.

"More than anything." Reinette smiled broadly, her heart hammering loudly in her chest and she thought it was going to explode.

"Give us two minutes and start packing." Romana smiled back.

"Am I going somewhere?"

"Go to a window and pick a star. Any star." Braxiatel told her and he stood up and helped Romana to her feet before walking back to the TARDIS.

Reinette rushed to the window and looked up at the night sky, breathless with anticipation.

* * *

When Braxiatel and Romana walked in to where Rose and Mickey were, Rose gave each Time Lord a hug but she made sure to hug Braxiatel the longest. "How long have you waited?" Romana called as she waved a hello to Mickey.

"Five and a half hours." Rose replied, giddy with relief.

Braxiatel let go of her as he had no choice but to hug her back. If Narvin or Leela could see him now, he'll be a laughing stock.

"Where've you been?" Rose asked them, breathless.

"We'll explain later. You two go into the TARDIS, myself and Braxiatel have got something to do first." Romana rushed back to the fireplace with Braxiatel. Mickey went into the TARDIS without hesitation but Rose watched them go, a hint of jealously burning in her heart.

"Reinette?" Romana called through as they neared the fireplace. "Are you there my lady?" She kneeled before the flames, trying to peer through as Braxiatel triggered the fireplace again and it revolves around. They found themselves back in the palace and found the bedroom completely dark and untouched. Romana frowned, having a bad feeling about this and they both wondered into the halls.

"Reinette?" Braxiatel called but they found no one around except King Louis who they found standing by the window, looking outside. "Your Majesty," Both he and Romana curtseyed.

The King nodded at them. "You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six."

Romana knew what this meant. The fire place had took them to the day she died and she sighed. Too late.

The King stared at them both and too a few steps towards them in awestruck. "Good Lord...she was right. She said the pair of you never looked a day older." Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "So many years since I last saw you both, yet not a day of it on your face." He walked slowly over to a sideboard and opened a drawer and took out a letter. "She spoke of her angels many times."

Romana's smile faded.

"Often wished you'd visit again." He held out the letter to the pair of them and Braxiatel took it solemnly. The King was distracted by the thrash of a whip, a neighing from the outside and then the sound of hooves. He went back to the window.

"There she goes." The King commented quietly as he watched through the window where it was raining. He watched the hearse carry Reinette's coffin away through the gates of the palace, not believing that will be the last time he'll truly see her. Romana and Braxiatel walked slowly up behind the King to watch the hearse, face solemn with pain. Braxiatel had to admit, while he may not be as fond as humans as his brother was, Reinette would of made a worthy companion. Not only did she had intelligence and looks but she also cared about them deeply. They watched the hearse carry Reinette's coffin away through the gates of the palace.

"Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty-three when she died." King Louis continued. "Too young...too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard." His eyes glistened with tears as he turned to face them. "What does she say?"

Without a word, Braxiatel stored their letter in his inside pocket on his jacket. Romana sought Braxiatel's hand and he silently took it, their eyes never leaving the window.

The King nodded solemnly, understanding that it was best for them to read their letters alone. "Of course. Quite right."

After a few moments, Braxiatel tugged Romana away and they slowly walked back to the TARDIS.

Romana closed the door of the TARDIS wearily, another death been added onto her list of friends if she could call them that and she slowly walked up to the console to join Braxiatel and the others.

"Why her?" Rose asked as she and Mickey stood near the console with them. "Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame De Pompadour?"

"The ship was named after her," Braxiatel told her for Romana was too caught up in her thoughts to reply. "The clockwork droids thought that if they had the brain of Madame De Pompadour it would help make the ship work." He flickered some switches. "I'll get the TARDIS to close down the Time Windows now the droids are gone." He tapped at the computer.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked after a moment.

Braxiatel looked up. "Of course. We're always all right." He fiddled with the controls and Rose watched him, aware that he and Romana are keeping something to himself and she knew it had something to do with Reinette.

Mickey looked from each Time Lord and realized they wanted to be alone. He could see the sorrow in their eyes and he knew that they needed a moment of privacy and he tugged on Rose's arm. "Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place."

Rose was hesitant to leave and glanced over her shoulder as Mickey lead her from the console for a few moments and Romana glanced around to make sure they were gone. Romana sighed. "Another death. It's never ending."

"Everything dies Romana." Braxiatel replied as he took out his letter. "Everything has its time. You should know that better than anyone."

"But that still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Romana whispered as he opened the letter and began to read out loud, softly.

"_My dearest Romana and Braxiatel,_

_The path has never seemed more slow and yet I fear I am nearing it's end. Reason tells me that the pair of you and I are unlikely to meet again. But I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my angels. My days grow shorter now and I am so very weak. I only wish to see my angels once again._

_God speed, my lonely angels." _

He finished reading out loud before tucking the letter away.

Romana turned to him. "Braxiatel...I have something for you." She pulled out a portrait of Reinette which labelled her birth and death and Braxiatel eyes widened slightly and he took the gift from her gratefully. "I know you like to reserve beautiful artefacts as you did on your Braxiatel collection. I thought perhaps if we get a the TARDIS to build something to store these artefacts it may help you rebuild your collection."

Braxiatel admitted that he missed working with his collection but he knew with the events of Jason and the Cybermen and Bernice Summerfield, he knew he couldn't let anything like that go out of hand ever again. Not when he and Romana were the only two remaining Time Lords in existence. "Thank you, Romana." He began, looking at the painting. "But I think my time has come to an end with the collection. I have learned that nothing lasts forever. No matter how hard you try to prevent it." He told her directly and somehow the words stung Romana as Braxiatel walked away with his gift.

Romana shook her head before stroking the TARDIS who gave her a gentle hum. That man was going to be the death of her she knew.


	13. Rise of the Cybermen Part 1

Doctor Kendrick pressed some buttons and light surrounded a humanoid figure and he gazed at it with wonder, not believing his eyes. For so long they have been wanting their project but so far they have had no avail until now and he couldn't help but feel giddy with excitment. "The prototype has passed every test, sir. It's working!"

"I hardly think 'working' is the correct word." A wheelchair emerged from the shadows with John Lumic, his dying boss sitting within. "That would apply only to machines."

Doctor Kendrick nodded. That he did have a point. But it was confusing as this machine was, well _is_ part machine part human. "I'm sorry. I should say...it's alive."

"Can it hear me?" Lumic asked him, nodding towards his creation.

"It might still be in shock. Bear in mind the brain has been welded to the exoskeleton." Doctor Kendrick pointed out.

"Skin of metal..." Lumic muttered as he spun his wheelchair to face his creation. "And a body that will never age...or die. I envy it. Do you know me? Answer. Do you know me?" He had to know if his creation recognized him. It was his pride and all his hard work had come down to this. It would hurt him if his creation did not recognize him.

"You are John Lumic." The creature replied.

Lumic gave a small, satisfied laugh. Yes, he thought. Everything was finally coming to plan and nobody could stop him. "My child. Mark this day, Doctor Kendrick. We are blessed!"

Doctor Kendrick looked slightly uneasy. "Well, it's not quite over yet, sir. We need Geneva's approval. Technically, this is a new form of life and that contravenes the bio-convention. They need to ratify this."

"And they will refuse me." Oh he knew the Geneva convention would refuse him. They never did get on well in the past so why should they get on well now? Even with this master piece he had created. But he does not care. He _will _live and he _will _allow his creations to roam the Earth! And nobody was there to stop him!

"Nonetheless, we need to tell them." Doctor Kendrick reprehended him.

"And if I don't?"

Doctor Kendrick looked uncomfortable. "Well, I'm sorry, sir, but it's my duty. I shall have to inform them." He stood between him and the creature. It was his duty.

"And how will you do that from beyond the grave?"

"I don't quite understand..." He frowned, not liking where this conversation was taking them.

"Kill him." Lumic ordered his creation and Doctor Kendrick's smile faded and he quickly turned around to see a metal hand grasp his shoulders and his body was engulfed in electric blue lights and he yelled in pain as he was brought to his knees. Lumic gleefully smiled as Kendrick slumped to the floor, dead. He wheeled himself to a computer and tapped on the keyboard. "Captain?"

"Yes sir?" The Captain replied through the computer.

"Inform all staff. We have a new destination. Set sail for Great Britain!" He turned of the connection and he smiled in anticipation. Soon he will have his dying wish. Oh so very soon.

* * *

Romana was fixing the TARDIS with Braxiatel and Mickey and Rose sat at the Captain's chair. "Oh what has the Doctor done to you old girl?" Romana cooed the TARDIS and the TARDIS hummed. "Did he ever read that manual I told him to read or did he just kept throwing it into a supernova?"

"He did fail his driving test." Braxiatel told her as he passed her some equipment. "Borusa wasn't happy when he learned that his TARDIS got stolen by my brother."

"Oh I bet he wasn't. Then again, Borusa didn't stay sane for long did he?"

"Borusa?" Mickey asked them, frowning.

"One of our old teachers and colleague," Braxiatel replied. "Turned President before Romana. Tried to kill my brother a few times but then again, who didn't?" He chuckled darkly. He lost count at how many times people tried to kill his brother. Their mother always did say that trouble always seemed to find him.

"How long do you actually stay President for?" Mickey asked, frowning slightly. "Because I know your people have a longer lifespan but that doesn't mean you have to be President for the rest of your life...does it?"

"Rassilon did." Romana muttered darkly, shuddering at the mention of Rassilon. She remembered _everything _that bastard did to her. He made her go on the run from both Time Lords and Daleks during the war. He made her go through hell and back and she wondered why she even agreed to do Project Rassilon back on Gallifrey in the first place but she knew that when she agreed to it, everyone was desperate and they needed someone to follow that was not her. "Before and after he was resurrected. Oh I was President for nearly a whole century wasn't I Braxiatel?"

"Longer than that if I remember correctly. But you were far better than Rassilon. The mad man was nothing compared to you and cared for no one but himself." He clenched his fists, remembering how Rassilon blackmailed him and treated him. Oh he never told Romana why he blackmailed him but he wouldn't dare tell her until it was absolutely necessary.

"Yet we all worshipped him before." Romana shook her head. "Let's talk about something else. Just the thought of Rassilon just gives me the shudders." She pulled from under the console to look at them and gave them all a wide smile. "Braxiatel, help me up please. I think I'm done."

Braxiatel was about to offer his hand out to her when suddenly the TARDIS console exploded violently and sparks and flames appeared everywhere. "Romana, what have you done?" Braxiatel yelled as he struggled to stay on his feet where as Romana was trying to pull herself up from the ground but was failing miserably.

"Me?! I haven't done anything!" Romana cried as the TARDIS fell through fire and Romana and Braxiatel could no longer feel the vortex. "It's a Type-40 TARDIS Braxiatel! What do you expect?!"

Braxiatel frantically tried to operate the console, pressing buttons and levers to try and calm the old TARDIS down.

"What's happened?!" Rose cried over the noise of explosions.

"The time vortex! It's gone! But it shouldn't be gone! It should always be there!" Braxiatel yelled as the TARDIS fell vertically through the flames at a very high speed. "Brace yourselves! We're going to crash!"

As soon as he said it, Braxiatel, Rose and Mickey were all thrown backwards as Romana was all ready on the floor. Gas masks fell from the ceiling and all the lights in the TARDIS had gone out and the room became very dark.

Braxiatel slowly got to his feet. "Is everyone all right?" He called as he helped Romana up from the floor and she dusted down her shirt and jeans before ruffling her scarf.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Mickey called from the other side of the console and Mickey and Rose stood up slowly as Braxiatel and Romana looked up at the rotor and the console.

"She's dead." Romana whispered, her eyes widened as the engines cooled down but the smoke was still there. She couldn't believe it. She killed the last TARDIS from Gallifrey. She killed it. She killed the Doctor's TARDIS that she swore too protect. "The TARDIS is dead." She shakily touched the console, Braxiatel just staring at it and he suddenly felt empty. Now they both had nothing that belonged to Gallifrey anymore. They just felt empty and hopeless and they hated it.

"You can fix it?" Rose asked hopefully.

"There's nothing to fix. The TARDIS was alive and now she's dead." Braxiatel replied as he pulled a lever back and forth fruitlessly.

"The last TARDIS in the universe...extinct." Romana gulped.

"We can get help, yeah?" Rose asked desperately, not liking how hopeless they seem to be. They always seemed to have hope and to see them like this was unnerving.

"Where from? We fell out of the vortex all the way through the void and into nothingness. We're nowhere. The silent realm...the lost dimension..." Romana whispered, guilt taking over her hearts at how she has broken her promise to herself.

"Otherwise known as London!" Mickey called from the door, grinning and he laughed, stepping out of the door.

They all whipped their heads around and quickly walked out through the door to see 21st Century London in their wake.

"London, England, Earth. Hold on..." Mickey continued and he jumped off the low wall and picked a paper out of a dustbin and looked at the cover. "First of February this year, not exactly far flung is it?"

Rose jumped down and looked over his shoulder followed by Braxiatel and Romana. "Are you sure this is London mmm?" Braxiatel asked, gazing around and all ready he spotted a lot of differences and knew instantly that this was not _their _London.

"Yep." Mickey nodded.

"Your city?"

"That's the one."

"Just as we left it?" Braxiatel asked.

"Bang on."

"Does that include the zeppelins?" Romana asked, pointing up towards sky that was full of zeppelins.

"What the hell...?" Mickey asked, gob smacked.

"That's beautiful." Rose commented in awe.

"Okay. So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival." Mickey shrugged but he knew that something was off about all these zeppelins.

"This is not your world." Romana told him sternly.

"But if the date's the same..." Mickey commented and he looked thoughtful. "It's a parallel world, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins, am I right? I'm right aren't I?"

Romana smiled at him. "Spot on." Mickey grinned at her, feeling pleased with himself.

Rose turned to Braxiatel. "So, a parallel world where-"

"Oh come on." Mickey protested. "You see it on films. Like an alternative to our world were everything's the same but a little bit different, like...I dunno, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected..."

"And he's still alive..." Rose whispered somewhat distantly and they all turned around to see her gazing at a poster right in front of them. It was a poster of her father as a successful businessman holding a bottle of Vitex. "A parallel world and my dad's still alive..." She made her way forwards towards the poster and the three of them followed her.

"Don't look at it Rose. I have been in a parallel universe before, twice in fact and this is not your world. You must listen to us because I don't want you to be upset. Don't even think about it because this is not your world and he is _not_ your father." Romana told her sternly.

"But he's my dad...and..." She touched the poster and the picture of Pete sprang to life for a moment. "Trust me on this," Pete told them and winked before giving them a thumbs up and Rose took a step back. "Oh, that's weird. But he's real!"

"Trust me on this." Pete told them again.

Rose smiled widely, happy that her father in this universe had found success. "He was always planning these daft little schemes, health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it."

Romana gritted her teeth in frustration before she grasped Rose by the shoulders and narrowed her eyes at her. "Rose your father is dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your father but_ A Pete._ For all we know he could have his own little Jackie and Rose who are someone else but not you." Rose's eyes wondered to the poster. "Don't even look at it because you can't see him again. Not ever and I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be."

Rose gave a tiny nod and Mickey touches her shoulder comfortingly, trying not to look at the poster as she knew Romana was right. Romana was always right.

* * *

A posh car pulled up into a driveway of an enormous house and Pete Tyler got out of the car holding a bunch of flowers and he walked up to the door, hiding them behind his back before entering. It was his wife's birthday today and his only focus today was on the woman he loved. No John Lumic. No President. Nothing but his wife despite the fact he hadn't been living with her in the last couple of months.

"Hello? Sweetheart? Only me." He called as he walked into the hall, ignoring the maids and servants who were hard at work getting the party ready for tonight.

Jackie appeared on the staircase and Pete gave her a bright smile as she walked down. "Oh. The bad penny. Was this your idea? Don't deny it, it's got your fingerprints all over it." She ranted before mockingly giving him the thumbs up. "_'Trust me on this._' Oh, I can trust you all right. Trust you to cock it up."

Pete gave a slight smile as he saw Jackie, despite the fact she was ranting about something he'd done and he wondered briefly what he did do this time. "What have I done now?

Jackie turned and walked into another large room and Pete followed her and saw the staff who were at work by erecting a huge banner bearing the sign 'Happy 40th Birthday.' Jackie stood with her hands on her hips and looked up at it pointedly.

"What's wrong with that?" Pete asked frowning. He couldn't spot anything wrong with it and he even had it doubled checked.

"Forty. It says forty." Jackie stressed.

"You are forty..." Pete told her, nonplussed. Was she? Oh, he was hopeless with birthdays. That was one of the things he could never get his mind around no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, I don't want the whole world telling, do I?"

"You're having a party tonight!" Pete pointed out.

"My thirty-ninth. My official biography says I was born on the same day as Cuba Gooding Junior, and that makes me thirty-nine, thank you very much." She left the room. "Rose? Come here! Rose?"

Pete followed her back out into the hall and he held out the flowers to her. "These are from the girls in the office. Happy birthday."

"I've got hand-scuplted arrangements by Veronica of Reykjavik and your secretary stopped off at a garage? I don't think so." Jackie said rather snobbishly, turning away from the flowers. "And if you're giving out presents, where's my zeppelin? Everyone else has got one!"

He put the flowers into the bannister and rolled his eyes as Jackie began to call from up the stairs. "Rose? Come on, Rose!" Jackie turned back to Pete, cocking her head slightly so he could see the earpiece that she has fitted. "Look, you didn't even notice, did you? Special delivery. Got sent round today. Birthday present from Mr Lumic. Latest modal. Diamond studded. Pick up signals from Venezuela."

Pete frowned. "Why would you wanna pick up signals from Venezuela?"

Jackie looked annoyed. "Well, I don't know! But now I can find out! For god's sake, where is she? Rose? Oh, she needs a good bath before tonight, she's gonna be honking. Rose, come to mummy!" A small terrier ran down the stairs to Jackie. "Come on! There you are my darling!" Jackie patted Rose on the head when Pete's phone began to ring and he tapped it in to his earpiece as Jackie picked up Rose and carried her upstairs.

"Mr Lumic! Jackie was just saying thank you. That's very kind of you." Pete told him through the earpiece.

"Those ear-pods are handmade. Tell her to take care." Mr Lumic warned him.

Pete nodded. "Course I will, course I will. I don't suppose you'll be uh, joining us tonight? For the party? We'd be very honoured."

"The world below can party. Some of us have work to do. My plans have advanced, Peter. The President has promised a decision. I'm flying in now. We'll be at the air slip by five o'clock."

Pete nodded. "Right." He paused to check that Jackie wasn't listening in onto the conversation. "It's just that I promised I'd help the wife out tonight."

"If the President of Great Britain can make this meeting, then so can you." Lumic scolded him.

"Oh I dunno, he's not married to Jackie is he?" Sometimes Jackie did terrify him but he loved her all the same.

"Five O'Clock, Mr Tyler. Famous day." Lumic hung up and Peter sighed before heading off to the meeting. There goes his day.

* * *

Lumic took a deep breath through his breathing apparatus before pushing it aside. He was growing weaker by the day and he knew he had to have everything done quickly as possible if he wanted to see his creation walk the Earth. He turned to the computer. "Voice-Print access. John Lumic." His name appeared on the screen. "Initiate ear-pod override. Subject, Jacqueline Tyler."

* * *

Jackie Tyler was just getting ready for her birthday and despite the mistake that her husband has made on the banner, she was feeling very excited as she began to powder herself. Loads of famous people were going to be there tonight including the President of Great Britain! She had to make sure that everything was going to be perfect and that nothing was going to go wrong.

* * *

"Activate." Lumic ordered the computer.

Jackie dropped her brush and she froze, the ear-pod activated an arch over her meeting, a blue light in the middle.

"Download, Tyler residence, February the 1st . Give me security arrangements for tonight. Passwords, encryptions, services."

Back in Jackie's bedroom, Jackie was stock-still as the information downloaded from her mind, unaware what was happening to her.

After a few moments, the information appeared in front of Lumic and he smirked in satisfactory. He had everything he needed to know about the Tyler mansion.

"And restore. Thank you, Mrs Tyler. Activate picture link." A picture of one of his most trusted workers, Mr Crane appeared on the screen. Mr Crane was ever so loyal to him and had begun working with him on this project since the very beginning. "Mr Crane?"

"Mr Lumic?" Crane asked.

"Events are moving faster than I anticipated. I need extra staff." He gave Crane a pointed look, telling him that they needed staff right now.

Crane nodded, understanding what he meant. "Very good, sir. I shall go on a recruitment drive."

Lumic turned the computer off. Everything was going according to plan smoothly.

* * *

Crane was sitting in the passenger's seat of the lorry they were in and they were currently heading towards a scrap yard. The best place to lure fools into their trap. He knew Lumic meant well with his project but Crane couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong. These new creatures were beautiful, he admitted that but they also terrified him at the same time. "Back her up." He commented to the driver and the driver nodded and began to reverse the lorry slowly.

* * *

Mickey entered the pitch-black TARDIS save from the torch that Braxiatel carried as Romana looked at the consoles. They both looked up and Romana rounded up on him. "I told you to keep an eye on her!" She said angrily, pointing to where Rose was standing outside.

"She's all right-" Mickey replied dismissively.

"This is a parallel universe. I know because I have been in parallel universes before. It offers things to people that they didn't have before in their world and they are so tempted. It's like a child in a candy store!"

"Oh, so nothing to tempt me then?" Mickey asked, slightly hurt.

"I don't know, I can't worry about everything. If we could just-" She kicked the TARDIS console hard in frustration and Braxiatel rolled his eyes at Mickey and Romana scowled before walking over to a chair and sitting down on it.

"Did that hurt?" Mickey asked her.

Romana scowled even more "Yes. Ow." She rubbed her foot and Mickey and Braxiatel shared an amused look with each other.

* * *

Outside Rose was strolling along the bank of the Thames before she spotted an empty bench and sat down on it. Her mind going over what Romana had said before her thoughts came to her father and her words hurt her.

She missed her father a lot more ever since she made Romana go back in time to see him. She wanted to try and prevent his death but here in this universe, Pete never died. He never failed and was a successful business man by the looks of it. She looked up into the sky, and saw a zeppelin fly over her head before her phone bleeped and she frowned and took it out of her pocket and unlocked it. On the screen it read: _"Welcome, free trial period." _She selected it and she realized that this phone was showing her the news of this world.

"_...And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mr Lumic the inventor of high-content metal, has denied allegations of ill health."_

A picture of a man sitting in a wheelchair spoke and Rose realized this must be Lumic. _"We're all flesh and blood but the brain is what makes us human and my mind is more creative than ever."_

"_With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mr Lumic..." _Rose glanced up at the zeppelin above her head and realized that John Lumic must be inside it before looking back at her phone where reference to Torchwood was on the news that her phone suggested and Rose sighed, closing off the report.

* * *

"We're not meant to be here." Braxiatel explained to Mickey. "The TARDIS draws its power off the universe but this is the wrong universe. Think of it like diesel in a petrol engine."

Mickey sat down next to Romana who was still massaging her foot. "But...I've seen it in comics. People are hoping from one alternative world to another. You said yourself Romana that you got stuck in a alternative universe before. It's easy."

"That was E-Space," Romana told him with a withering look. "Or if you want the correct term Exo-Space time continuum. It was a smaller universe existing alongside our universe which is known as N-Space. It _used _to be easy," She admitted. "When our people had control of time."

Braxiatel nodded. "Now our people are dead along with Gallifrey. Took everything with them so the walls of reality closed and the walls became sealed. Everything became a bit less kind."

Mickey frowned. "Then how did we get here?"

"Good question." Romana nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't do anything to the TARDIS. The TARDIS just seemed to have fell through the Vortex on it's own, as though it collapsed. We're trapped here."

Braxiatel turned off the torch and there was a short, hopeless silence when he cocked his head to the side, seeing a tiny green light glowing beneath the console. "What is that?" He asked and Romana turned her head to follow his gaze before getting up from her seat. "Is that a reflection?" The three of them crouched around it, staring at it with wonder.

"No, it's an actual light." Romana said excitedly. "It's a light and it's all we need!" Romana and Braxiatel removed the grilling. "We've got power Mickey! We've got power! Ha!"

* * *

Mr Crane's lorry reversed into the scrap yard where a group of homeless people were milling around a small fire. Mr Crane strode over to them, stopping a moment to pat the back of the lorry so someone on the inside could open it before turning to the homeless men, sending them a warm smile. "Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" He addressed them. "I beg your attention. Christmas has come early, so come and get it."

Two of his workers let down a ramp into the back of the lorry and the homeless men perked up, wondering what was inside it.

"Ah, smell that, comrades. Burgers and chips, sausage and beans..." Crane lied and the homeless men who were starving, their stomachs rumbling loudly hurried towards the van. Apart from one young man with rusty blonde hair who was named Jake to the homeless men and was half hidden behind a barrel, looking anxiously at Crane. "Pork...chicken...and hot, sweet tea. All for free."

Jake hurried up behind one of the men and grasped his shoulder, making him turn around. "Don't go!" He whispered to him urgently.

The man turned to look at the lorry hungrily. "Oh, but there's food!"

Crane ushered all the men into the lorry eagerly. "All you can eat, free of charge. Don't just stand there! Fill your faces with pasty and..."

"He's lying." Jake whispered to the homeless man, ignoring Cane's beckoning calls. He knew what Crane could do. He had seen it happening before with his own eyes. If he could just try and save one life then that would be good enough for him. These men didn't have a clue what Crane was up to or where the missing people disappeared too for the past few months.

The man scoffed. "It's easy for you to say. When did you last starve?"

Jake looked at him urgently. "All those people disappearing off the streets. It's been going on for months. It's them. They're taking you away."

"What for?" The man frowned, feeling uneasy at what Jake had said.

"Experiments." Jake replied darkly.

The homeless man turned to look back at the lorry, his brow furrowed. "Oh, I'm so hungry..." He shoved Jake away and headed towards the van.

"So, come and get it while it's hot!" The homeless man joined Crane, laughing. "That's it, kind sir! Get in there and fill your face!" The man hopped into the lorry. Unbeknownst to Crane, Jake took out a video camera and was filming the scene. "Feast yourself, brother. Feast yourself."

Suddenly, frighten yelps and shouts started to emit from the lorry and the same homeless man struggled to get out but was pushed roughly back in by Crane's cronies.

"Take them away." Crane ordered.

"No! No, Help!" The homeless man cried, clearly terrified but it was too late for the lorry's door had shut on him and his screams became muffled and Jake flinched.

* * *

Braxiatel was right underneath the console, pulling out some wires and other important looking internals of the TARDIS. "It's alive! Oh this ship is brilliant." Braxiatel told them happily.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing to be honest," Romana replied, looking at Braxiatel. "It's one of those power cells that no one really bothers about but this one is clinging onto life with one ounce of reality tucked away inside."

"Enough to get us home?" Mickey grinned.

"Not yet." Romana shook her head and Braxiatel picked up the power cell and sat back on the small set of stairs under the grilling. "We need to charge it up."

Braxiatel held it carefully, cupping it with both hands.

"We could go outside and latch it up to the national grid." Mickey nodded enthusiastically.

"Wrong sort of energy but I like your thinking. The energy has got to come from our universe."

Mickey smile dropped, realizing what they were saying. "But we don't have anything."

Romana and Braxiatel smiled at each other. "There's us." They said in unison and they both blew gently onto the power cell and it glows brightly. Romana beamed.

"We just gave it five years of our lives." Braxiatel told him. "Worth every second." The Doctor would have been proud of him and they all stare at the power cell with huge grins on their faces whilst the light slowly fades.

Mickey noticed this. "It's going out, is that okay?"

"It's on a recharging cycle." Braxiatel commented just as it grew brighter and then back to dim and it kept doing the same pattern over and over again. "Once it's looped round we can power it back up and it'll be ready to take us home in twenty four hours." Romana kissed the cell in his hands.

"Oh your brother's TARDIS is a beauty." Romana breathed in awed. "I always thought it was rubbish but now I realize it's the best TARDIS in the universe."

"So, that gives us twenty-four hours on a parallel world?" Mickey asked thoughtfully, his brain thinking.

Braxiatel nodded. "Yes. As long as we keep our heads down and stay out of trouble."

"Funny, we used to do so well at that but now I think trouble just looks out for us for fun." Romana mused as Braxiatel tossed the power cell into the air and catches it. "Let's go and tell Rose."

The three of them went outside and looked around to see where Rose was and found her sitting on a bench on the Thames Embankment. "There you are!" Romana called and Rose looked up. "We fixed the TARDIS." Romana pointed to the power cell Braxiatel was holding. "Twenty four hours and we can all go back to our universe." Romana's smile faded as Rose didn't glance at the power cell, too lost in her own thoughts and Romana sighed, knowing she was still thinking about her father and she noticed the mobile in her hands. "What is it?"

"My phone connected. There's this...Cybus network-" Romana and Braxiatel looked alarmed for a moment, they were both thinking of the Cybermen but they knew that this was not the case and relaxed slightly. "It finds your phone. It gave me internet access."

"Rose, this world is wrong." Romana told her angrily. Why couldn't Rose see this? She should know that her father died.

"I don't exist." Rose interrupted her.

"We might not exists in this universe," Romana told her, indicating between her, Braxiatel and Mickey. "Whatever you are thinking, _don't. _This is not your world. You do not belong here. None of us do."

Rose pointedly ignored her. Too busy thinking of her dad. "There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie...he still married mum...but they never had kids."

"Give me your phone." Romana growled angrily and she tried to snatch Rose's phone away but Rose pulled it away from her grasp. "They're rich. They've got a house and cars and everything they want." She paused, remembering what Romana said. "But they haven't got me." She was close to tears and she stood, walking away from the bench before turning to face them. "I've gotta see him."

"No!" Romana yelled angrily, wanting to rip her hair out. "You can't!"

Rose glared at her. "I just wanna see him."

"We can't let you." Braxiatel told her warningly. "This is not your world Rose. This is a whole new world and all your temptations are out to get you!"

"You just said, twenty-four hours!" Rose told them angrily, not understanding why they wouldn't let her see her father. She had to see him. Just one more time.

"Are you even listening to us?" Romana advanced dangerously on Rose. "This is an alternative universe. You can't become their daughter instantly! That is not the way it works! You don't exist in this universe! For all we know, none of us do!"

Mickey stood up. "Twenty-four hours, yeah?" He asked thoughtfully.

Romana groaned, pulling at her hair. "Not you too Mickey."

He shrugged. "Well, I can do what I want!"

Rose walked backwards in the opposite direction. "I've got the address and everything."

Romana and Braxiatel looked from one human to the other, both becoming equally annoyed. "Stay where you are, both of you! I command you to stay where you are this instantly! Mickey, Rose, come back here right now! I am not your mother!"

"I just wanna see him."

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mickey nodded in agreement, walking away slightly.

"Like what?" Braxiatel snapped, growing irritated.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya? It's always about Rose or Romana. I'm just the spare part." Romana and Braxiatel turned from Rose to Mickey. Both walking away from them slowly. Mickey gestured to Rose. "Go on then, go after her. It's never going to be me is it?"

Rose stopped walking backwards and turned and left the scene before anyone could stop her.

Romana turned to Braxiatel, looking angry and an angry Romana was never a good thing. "I'm going with Mickey. You go to Rose because for some ridiculous reason she is only responding to you these days. Keep your phone on and listen out for me. Back here in twenty-four hours!" Romana called to Braxiatel as she walked up to Mickey to Mickey's surprise.

Braxiatel wondered what Romana meant by that but he shook his head, dashing off after Rose but Romana was right. Lately Rose had become clingy to him and even though she travelled with Romana first, she seemed to be ignoring her rules and only obeying his and he intended to find out why.

Romana walked up to Mickey, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked next to him and Mickey looked slightly surprised at the fact she even followed him. "Now," Romana began as they walked. "Who are _you _seeing?"


	14. The Rise of the Cybermen Part 2

Pete arrived at the airfield and Lumic zeppelin arrived at the air slip and a car pulled up and the President got out with two other men and Pete came to greet him, offering his hand which the President shook.

"Mr Tyler. What the matter, couldn't wait until tonight?" The President smirked, shaking hands with Pete.

"Mr President." He gave him a polite nod. Despite not wanting to go to the meeting, he had a sense of duty and he wanted to find out what Lumic was up to. "Honoured. I'm on the fast-track program. Cybus Industries have pulled up my company, so I'm part of the firm now."

"Some people say they've bought my Government." The President mused as they walked.

Pete laughed. "I've never heard anybody say that. Never." He gave him a wink before giving the President a thumbs up. "You can trust me on this."

The President frowned, not looking amused. "I tried your drink. That Vitex stuff. It tastes like pop."

"Well, it is pop." Pete admitted.

The President shook his head, not understanding. "You made money by selling a health-food drink into a sick world. Not quite the ordinary Joe you appear to be, are you?"

Pete looked slightly uncomfortable, not knowing what to say and the President sighed and looked at his watch. "He does like to keep us waiting." He walked off, Pete at his heels and they stopped at the foot of the steps descending from the zeppelin. "But tell me, you've had a chance to observe John Lumic more than most. What's your opinion?"

Pete himself wasn't too keen on John Lumic but to get the information he wanted from him, he had to play a very dangerous game. "He's very sharp, I'd say. Sharp as ever. Very clever man. Brilliant, in fact."

The President frowned, searching Pete's eyes to see if he was lying. "Then, you don't think he's insane?"

Yes. Pete silently agreed with the President. Yes he did think John Lumic was insane and he was a man who should be stopped. The ideas that John Lumic had for the human brain to survive...it just gave him cold shivers and he knew he couldn't talk to anyone about it. "That's not the word I would've used, no." Pete lied.

"I see." The President nodded and he began to climb the steps into the zeppelin before Pete followed him.

* * *

After Mickey told his story about his parents and Grandmother, Romana couldn't help but feel some sort of pity towards Mickey. In his own way, Mickey was intelligent but he just couldn't see it for himself and Romana wondered if she could somehow show that to her friend as they walked side by side. Even when Romana was growing up on Gallifrey, she never had the best childhood but it was better than most.

They walked alongside a factory where the military were barring the road ahead of them and the soldiers approached them and Romana got out her psychic paper. The soldier's eyes widened before saluting them. "Your Majesty! I'm sorry but we didn't get a warning you were coming today."

"The way I like it. I'm here on private business meetings so I would appreciate it if you could keep it quiet." Romana gave him her award winning smile and the soldier looked slightly flustered before nodding eagerly. "Of course. Don't forget about the curfew if you want to get back to the Tyler's house for the party your Majesty."

"Thank you. Come along Mickey." Romana nodded thanks to her soldiers.

"Who did he think you were?" Mickey asked once the soldier was out of ear-shot.

Romana looked at her psychic paper before showing it to Mickey. "Queen of Wales apparently." Mickey looked impressed as one of the soldiers lifted up the barriers for them and they made their way out. "Come on, show us where your Grandmother lives."

* * *

Rose and Braxiatel were walking down the street and Braxiatel thought over Romana's words as Rose explained to him about Mickey's past.

"Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his Gran." Rose smiled at the memory, remembering Mickey's grandmother clearly in her mind. She was a fantastic woman. "She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him!" She smiled before she looked serious and she sighed sadly. "And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago, now. I was still in school."

Braxiatel nodded, not saying anything and he shoved his hands in his trousers pockets as he walked.

"Do you think she's still alive, his Gran?" Rose asked thoughtfully.

"Who knows? Like Romana told you before, this is a parallel world. It's like a young child being in a candy store with all these temptations calling your name. As soon as the TARDIS is fixed, we're leaving as fast as we can." Braxiatel told her sternly when suddenly they heard an alarm and everyone around them suddenly froze and Braxiatel frowned slightly whilst Rose just looked confused.

"What're they all doing?" Rose asked, looking at them.

Braxiatel looked at the humans closer and realized all the humans that have stopped were wearing earpieces which flashed and beeped quietly and Braxiatel stood beside one man and studied his earpiece. "It's the earpiece." He replied. "Similar to Bluetooth attachments but here, everyone is connected. Like one giant network."

Rose felt her phone beeping and she frowned as she took it out of her pocket before looking at it. "It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?"

Braxiatel peered over her shoulder, looking at the screen. Oh this was something very familiar and he didn't like it. Oh, he was taking after his brother all right. "News...International news...sport...weather..." Rose read from her phone.

"Downloading right into their heads. Oh this reminds me of something not very good." Braxiatel muttered uneasily.

"T.V schedules, lottery numbers..." Rose continued, ignoring him.

"And everyone shares the same information," He took the phone from Rose. "Daily download published by Cybus Industries." His eyes suddenly widened. Cybus. There it was again and his mind raced with everything related to the Cybermen and he had a nagging feeling that this was something Cybermen related. He must tell Romana and soon. He accidently scrolled down to the Joke selection and everyone around them suddenly burst out laughing and went about their daily lives. Braxiatel and Rose stared at them as the crowd carried on as though nothing had happened. "Oh this is not good. It's reminding me of something a long time ago..." He pressed a few buttons on Rose's phone. "Cybus industries again! I hope for Rassilon's sake it's not the Cybermen and Pete Tyler is apparently very well connected to them." He looked thoughtful.

Rose didn't reply and hanged off his arm and he tried to shrug her off but Rose ignored him and she smiled up at him innocently.

"Rose, let go off my arm." Rose reluctantly let go of his arm. "Fine. We'll go and see him but only because I want to find out more about this Cybus Industries do you understand?" He chucked her phone at her and she caught it, grinning.

* * *

"It's just down here. Rita-Anne, my Grandmother, I can't believe it." Mickey said in awe as he and Romana turned down a corner in a run-down looking area. When Romana was growing up on Gallifrey, she was from one of the old Houses and estates so she didn't live in anything like Mickey did and she was from a huge family with plenty of cousins as well.

Mickey sped up and Romana kept up her pace with him before he knocked on the door three times, looking at her like an excited young boy and Romana gave him a warm smile despite the fact this was not actually his grandmother.

"Who's that there?" They heard Rita-Anne shout from the inside and the door opened and Mickey's blind grandmother stood on the threshold. "Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing." She brandish their stick at them. "And don't think I'm gonna disappear! You're _not _gonna take _me!"_

Romana gave a quite chuckle and stared at Mickey who was overcome with emotions and she looked at him, concerned. "Hi." Mickey managed to get out.

Rita-Anne stopped in her tracks, unable to believe her ears. "Is that you?" She asked, in a hushed voice.

Mickey nodded happily. "It's me. I came home and I brought a friend with me."

She reached out to him, touching his face. "Ricky?"

"It's Mickey." Mickey corrected.

"In this universe, it looks like you're called Ricky." Romana whispered so only Mickey could hear. "So it looks like there is another you around somewhere." Mickey only nodded, not really caring about his name and only the fact that his grandmother was standing in front of him, alive and well.

"I know my own grandson's name. It's Ricky. Now, come here." Rita hugged Mickey. "Who is your friend? Are you not going to introduce me? Where are your manners?"

"Okay, I'm Ricky." Mickey nodded before looking at Romana and Romana could tell he was so happy to be with his grandmother once more. "Oh, this is my friend, Romana."

"Lovely to meet you at last Rita-Anne." She shook her hand and Rita smiled. "I've heard all about you."

"Romana? My Ricky, what have you been up to?" Suddenly, she pushed Mickey away and whacked him on the shoulder. Romana merely looked amused.

"Ow!" Mickey protested, rubbing his arm where his Grandmother hit him.

"You stupid boy!" Rita scolded him as she smacked him again. "Where've you been?"

Romana burst out laughing, unable to keep her laughter in.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!"

Rita ignored him and she kept on hitting him with her hands. "It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories. People disappearing off the streets. There's nothing of it on the download." She indicated to her earpiece which Romana studied and she frowned, feeling something a bad vibe coming off the earpiece. "But there's all these rumours, and, and whispers. I thought that God had disappeared you! But no, you brought yourself home with a lovely young woman."

Romana rolled her eyes at this and Mickey grinned at her sheepishly but he then noticed the torn carpet on the stairs behind his grandmother and his smile was wiped of his face. "That carpet on the stairs...I told you to get it fixed, you're gonna..." Mickey closed his eyes and tears began to form and Romana awkwardly put her arm around him. "Fall and break your neck."

"Well, you get it fixed for me."

Mickey nodded glumly. "I should' a done way back. I guess I'm just kinda useless."

Rita and Romana looked at him in shock. Yes, Romana did think that Mickey was an idiot but never did she thought of him as useless. "You are not useless Mickey." She told him sternly. "I've met all sorts of people during my life and none of them have ever been useless."

Rita nodded in agreement. "Listen to this sweet Romana. Don't you dare say you are useless Ricky. What I think we all need right now is a nice sit down and a cuppa tea. You got the time?"

"For you, I've got all the time in the world." Mickey smiled widely.

Rita merely laughed. "You say that, but it's all talk. It's those news friends of yours. I don't trust them."

Romana and Mickey shared a nervous glance. "What friends are these?" Romana asked.

"Ricky's been seeing some new friends. Don't ask me who, for I have no idea. Mrs Chan told me. She saw them driving about all helter-skelter, in that van." In the distance, Romana heard the skid of tyres in the background and she cocked her head to the side, listening.

"What's van's that?"

"I think this is the van she's talking about." Romana tugged Mickey on the shoulder as a van drew up sharply behind them.

"Get inside!" Rita cried to them but Jake leapt out of the van and grabbed them both by the collar and Romana struggled to break free of his grip as she was in an awkward position.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jake scolded him, eyeing Romana slightly before pushing him into the van.

"If you're taking him, you're taking me as well!" Romana snapped at him as Jake was about to shut the door on her but she put her foot in the doorway and climbed in. "I am _not _leaving him is that understood?"

Rita cried out Mickey's name, feeling around her as Romana climbed into the van, their hostages eyeing each other before the woman shook her head and drove off.

Romana sat close to Mickey, glaring at Jake. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Romana hissed at him.

"Who's she?" Jake asked, glaring back at Romana.

"Erm, Romana." Mickey replied, processing what has just happened.

"Right, what sort of name is that?" Jake scoffed.

"I chose it thank you very much." Romana narrowed her eyes at him, almost insulted. All Time-Lords and Time-Ladies got to chose their names on their Naming Day and each name was highly important. Romana didn't mind people insulting her but if they insulted her name, then it was an entirely different matter.

Jake shook his head before turning to Mickey. "Ricky, you were the one who told _us. _You don't contact your family 'cos it puts them in danger!"

Mickey and Romana shared a glance and Romana gave him a curt nod. "Yeah. Ricky said that. Course I did, just testing."

"I saw them. I taped them. They went round Black Friars gathering the homeless like a child-catcher. They must've took four dozen."

The woman driving nodded in agreement. "The vans were hired out to a company called 'International Electromatics.' But I did a protocol search...turns out that's a dummy company stabilised by guess who?"

"Let me guess, Cybus Industries." Romana muttered. Unlike Mickey, she was actually paying attention to her surroundings. The company on Rita earpiece said it was made by Cybus Industries along with several other objects that she saw whilst walking and she knew that in this world Cybus Industries must be a big world wide company.

"Oh, she's a smart one. Where did you pick up her from?" The woman asked, looking in the review mirror to see her.

"He didn't _pick me up _from anywhere." Romana glowered. "And I do not appreciate it being kidnapped and chucked into a van!"

Jake looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just now we have some bad news you see. They've arrested Thin Jimmy so that just leaves him." He indicated towards Mickey.

Mickey blinked. "Leaves me what?"

Jake looked really pleased. "The Number One. Top of the list. London's Most wanted."

Romana sighed and turned to Mickey. So whoever this Ricky was, he was on London's most wanted. That just made her day a whole lot better.

Mickey shrugged. "Okay, cool." He paused, looking at Romana before looking back at Jake. "Say that again?"

* * *

At Lumic's meeting, he was showing his small audience a presentation of his new future. The diagrams on the screen demonstrating what he had in mind as he spoke. "The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain, and yet we allow it to die. But now Cybus Industries has perfected a way of sustaining the brain indefinitely within a cradle of copyrighted chemicals. And the latest advances in synapse research allows cyber-kinetic impulses to be bonded onto a metal exoskeleton. This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace."

"I'm sorry. Could we stop it there?" The President asked, looking at him.

Lumic wrenches the breathing apparatus from his face, affronted at being interrupted by none over than the President himself.

"I don't need the pitch. I think we all know what this 'ultimate upgrade' entails. And I'm here to tell you, John, the answer is no." The President told him very sternly. What John Lumic had showed him had unnerved him a little. The imagination and science and what it created, he didn't like it and he knew it was the wrong type of science for the future.

John Lumic merely grunted.

"My government does not give you permission." He stood up, wanting to be out of this meeting as soon as possible. "And I think no government ever will."

"I prepared a paper for the ethical committee." John Lumic told him, sounding urgent.

The President prepared to leave, wanting to get out. "Oh, come on. It's not just unethical. It's obscene."

John Lumic looked desperate at the President. "Mr President...if I might make a personal plea. I'm dying sir."

The President nodded. He didn't need John Lumic to state the obvious there. "I'm aware of that. And I'm very sorry."

"Without this project," John Lumic rasped. "You have condemned me. My inventions have advanced. This whole planet...would you have all that perish?"

"You're a fine businessman, John. But you're not God. I'm really very sorry, but I think we should end it there." He turned to Pete. "Mr Tyler, I'll see you tonight." Pete nodded. "I think we could all do with a drink. Mr Lumic." He left the room and Lumic stared straight forwards, horror struck that his plans have been denied. How could they be denied? Couldn't the President see that this was the next step towards the future?

Pete turned to him. "Still, it's not the only country in the world." He told him, trying to keep the topic light. "There's always New Germany."

John Lumic turned to him. "This is the home land. My birthplace. You may leave."

"Thank you, sir." Pete hurriedly left the room and Lumic turned his wheelchair back to the screen and computer where he put himself through to Mr Crane. Even without the President's permission, he would still release his plans tonight.

"Mr Crane?" He asked as Mr Crane's image appeared on the screen.

Mr Crane nodded towards him. "Ready and waiting, sir."

"Did the override work?"

"Well, needs a bit of fine-turning. We weren't exactly delicate given the rush, but er, yeah. It's all working." The camera showed Mr Crane walking away from the computer and to the opposite side of the room. "I've been testing the system, sir." He showed John where the homeless people who he had abducted earlier were standing in a perfectly neat row, completely still as though hypnotised. All of them wearing the earpieces that they have created.

"They've grafted on a treat, these have. Given a little persuasion. If you care to observe, sir..." He saw Mr Crane take a few steps away from them holding the remote to control them. "And turn to the right." Mr Crane ordered, pressing a button. They turned to the right. "And back to the left..." They turned to the left.

"Are you having fun, Mr Crane?" John Lumic asked him coldly. He did not care for these silly games that Mr Crane was playing. All he cared about was his plans that held the future!

Mr Crane looked at him sheepishly. "Oh, no, no. Not at all, sir, no. It's just well, it's er, irresistible." He admitted.

John Lumic didn't look amused. "Then resist. And start the upgrade."

"Did we get permission?" Mr Crane blinked, surprised.

"I am governed by the greater laws, old friend. The right of a man to survive. Now, begin!" He turned the screen. His plans were unfolding nicely, even without the President's permission and he smirked. He will get his revenge tonight. No matter what and nothing was going to stand in his way, not even the President of Great Britain!

* * *

It was night by the time Romana and Mickey's captors arrived to their location and Jake hopped out of the back first before frowning. "There's a light on. There's someone inside the base."

Mickey hopped down after him before helping Romana down from the van. There was something about Romana by the fact that she needed to be treated like royalty and Mickey wondered if it was for the fact that she was President back on her home-world. But whatever it was, Mickey made sure he did treat her like royalty.

"Mrs Moore, we've got visitors." Jake told the driver, now known as Mrs Moore. The four of them sneaked down the side of house, Jake and Mrs Moor with their guns at the ready and they crouched just outside the door. "One...two...three...go!"

They burst into the house and Mrs Moore and Jake were pointing at Mickey's counterpart and Romana stood in front of Mickey defensively. If they were going to attack Mickey, they had to get through her first.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ricky shouted at them.

Mrs Moore and Jake looked from Mickey and Romana to Ricky and back, both completely bewildered. "What're you doing there?!"

Mickey's double walked slowly towards. "What am I doing _here?_" He stared at Mickey, brow furrowed. "What am I doing _there?"_ He pointed a finger at Mickey and Romana advanced forwards dangerously, glaring at them and even Jake and Mrs Moore slightly moved back.

"Don't you even dare lay a finger on him," Romana glared at them. "Because if you do you will deal with the anger of a Time Lady and you don't want that. So, if I were you, I'll put your fancy little guns down and you can tell us exactly what in the name of Rassilon is going on here." When nobody answered her, she moved even more forwards. "Now!"

* * *

Braxiatel and Rose were crouched outside Pete's and Jackie's house in some nearby bushes, watching the scene where car after car pulled up outside their house. "Looks like they've got important visitors."

Rose nodded. "February the first. Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party."

"After looking at Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind having a look. I want to find out more about that Cybus Industries. They remind me of another race and I want to check my instincts. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside." He got out his own psychic paper.

Rose looked at it excitedly. "Psychic paper!"

"Want to go in or not?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Braxiatel and Rose found themselves working as waiters all dressed up in suits and dresses and were holding trays of refreshments. A woman took some food from Rose's plate before walking off.

Rose glared at Braxiatel. "We could've been anyone." She muttered underneath her breath.

Braxiatel rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming. He just didn't understand why his brother favoured the human species so much. Yes, their mother may have been human but it didn't mean he favoured the rest of the species. "We're in aren't we? Isn't this what you wanted? To see your _father." _He sneered at the word, reminding Rose that this was an alternative universe.

Rose winced. "You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Braxiatel, Dame Rose. We end up serving. I had enough of this back home." They both smiled politely as people took champagne and cocktail sticks from their trays.

"If I learnt anything about serving in Lady Romana's court," Braxiatel began. "Is to work amongst the lower staff such as the kitchen workers." They retreated slightly to the side of the room so they could observe the proceedings. He nodded over to where the President stood. "According to Lucy-"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Who's Lucy?"

"She's the one carrying the salmon pinwheels." He nodded over to a young waitress at the other side of the room.

"Oh, that's Lucy is it?" Rose asked dryly, glaring at the young woman.

"Yup. According to her that man is the President of Great Britain. Looks like they have a President over here instead of having the Royal monarch."

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick." Rose commented and Braxiatel sighed as she made her way towards Pete where he was about to address the crowd.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much!" Pete addressed the guests. "Thank you. If I could have your attention, please?"

"Pete! Go on, Pete!" A man in the crowd cheered.

Pete looked flustered. "Thank you very much!"

"It's about time you did some work. I thought you liked them young." The man in the crowd commented and Rose followed the sound of Pete's voice and they came to the bottom of a large staircase. Braxiatel trailing behind her.

Pete was half way up the stairs. "Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this, er, this very special occasion." Rose glanced up at him. "My wife's...thirty-ninth." The crowd chortled and Pete gave them a thumbs up. "Trust me on this." The crowd laughed appreciatively. "So, without any further ado, here she is. The birthday girl...my lovely wife...Jackie Tyler."

Rose strained to look as Jackie descended the staircase, smiling at the crowd who applaud and cheered and took photos. Rose stared at her as she stood next to Pete. "Now, I'm not giving a speech, that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky." The crowd gave a good hearted laugh. Jackie, laughing spotted the President. "Pardon me, Mr President!" He merely smiled. "So, yeah! Get on with it, enjoy!" More cheers erupted the room and Pete took Jackie's hands and they descended the stairs to interact with the crowd.

Braxiatel turned to Rose, looking deadly serious. "You have to remember Rose this is _not _your world. We can't stay here you have to remember that."

Rose nodded. "Course I can't. I've still got my mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I? It's just...they've got each other. Mum's got no one."

"No one? _No one?_" Braxiatel stressed to her. "She's got you! My whole family is dead Rose. _Dead._ Don't you think it hurts to know that even in this alternative universe they could still be alive out here? Our people? All these different worlds, they can't get everything right."

"Rose!" Jackie called and a series of barking and yelps could be heard and Rose looked around to see a dog pottering over to Jackie. "There's my little girl!" Jackie picks up the little dog, cooing her. "Come to mummy, come to mummy! Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?"

Braxiatel couldn't help but burst out laughing at the expression on Rose's face. Oh, he was going to have to tell Romana about this when they got back to the TARDIS. It was hilarious and even with the look that Rose sent him, he still kept on laughing.

"Stop it." Rose hissed and Braxiatel cut his laughter to a chuckle, causing some glances from the guests to stare at him.

"Oh, I have to show Romana this one. She's never going to live you down." He shook his head, amused and Rose gave him a dirty look.

* * *

Jake, Ricky and Mrs Moore stood around Romana and Mickey. Jake was using a device to scan the length of Mickey's body with the results showing up on Mrs Moore laptop.

"I've told you," Romana stressed to them. "We're not from your world. My ship fell through time and crashed onto your world which is an alternative world to ours."

Jake shook his head, not believing her. "Your ship? Like the zeppelins?"

"Oh I wouldn't expect you to understand." Romana sneered at them. "Funny human brains, it must be so boring being inside them."

"Look, she's telling the truth." Mickey protested before Jake could retort an insult back at her. "If I learnt one thing travelling with her is that she never lies."

The trio in front of them glanced at each other. "It could be some new experiments that the Cybus Industries have perfected. Like human cloning." Mrs Moore began, not believing them.

Romana groaned out in irritation as Ricky glared at Mickey and circled them menacingly. "Your name is Mickey, not Ricky and you travel with_ her?"_

"I have a name you know and I would appreciate it if you used it otherwise, Rassilon help me I will do something I will regret." Romana sneered and Ricky flinched.

"Romana then." Ricky corrected.

Mickey nodded. "Mickey. My dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Cliffton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back."

Ricky went even closer to him, so close that he and Mickey were almost eye to eye. "But that's _my _dad." Ricky told them. "You really must be from an alternative world unless we're long lost brothers."

"Thank Rassilon." Romana ran her hand through her hair. She was surprised at the fact she wasn't growing grey yet. "Someone give the man a medal. Yes, we are from an alternative world and as soon as my ship is fixed, we'll be leaving as soon as possible right Mickey?" Mickey merely nodded. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Who exactly are you?"

Ricky circled them, eyeing them closely. "We are the Preachers. As in the Gospel Truth. You see?" He gestured towards his ears where neither of them have earpieces. "No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted. But target Number One is Lumic and we are going to bring him down."

"From your kitchen?" Mickey asked and Romana smirked.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Ricky glared at them, looking almost defensive.

"No, it's a good kitchen." Mickey told them quickly before smirking with Romana when the laptop bleeped loudly.

"It's an upload from Gemini." Mrs Moore told them as she went to her laptop.

"Oh, got someone working from the inside working for you now?" Romana peered over her shoulder.

Mrs Moore nodded. "The vans are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move."

"And we are right behind him. Pack up, we're leaving." Ricky ordered.

Romana got out her mobile phone and dialled in Braxiatel's number as they headed towards the van, leaving it on loudspeaker. "Come on Braxiatel," She grumbled, climbing in as she waited for him to pick up. "This is urgent." The phone kept ringing until finally it landed on voicemail. A very old voicemail.

"Hello this is Irving Braxiatel at the Braxiatel collection," Braxiatel's voicemail blared out and Mickey, Mrs Moore and Jake stared at it as Ricky started the car. "I'm afraid I am unable to take your call at the moment but please leave your message after the tone, unless you are universal charges in which case, _don't. _Thank you. Goodbye."

"That didn't sound like Braxiatel. Let me guess, was that before he regenerated?" Mickey asked as Romana closed her phone.

"That was his first regeneration. He really needs to update his voice mail since his collection is no longer still around." Romana muttered and Mickey shrugged.

"Collection?" Jake asked, looking confused.

"It's a long story." Romana mused as she put away her phone. "A story that will last a century most likely." She turned to Jake. "Now tell me everything you know about the Cybus Industries. I have a very bad feeling that I may know of them."

The others merely shrugged before Jake and Mrs Moore told her everything. For a while, they sat there in silence as Romana thoughts processed. Her mind linking only to one thing, the Cybermen and her blood went cold as she only hoped that wasn't the case.

A huge lorry from Cybus Industries drove past them and luckily didn't see them as the Preacher's van was hidden in the shadows. Ricky pulled out after the lorry had gone. In the back, Jake gave Mrs Moore a gun and to his reluctant gave Romana one as she had insisted and they all load where as Mickey looked on.

* * *

Braxiatel finally managed to pry himself away from Rose and his phone started to bleep but he ignored it, despite the fact he'll get in trouble by Romana later as he walked down a corridor, trying to find Pete's study room. He finally found Pete's study room and he warily looked behind him and checked the coast was clear before sneaking in quietly into the room and shutting the door behind him and sitting down behind the computer. It was time he found out what exactly this Cybus Industries was before it was too late.

* * *

Rose watched from a distance as Jackie chatted to the President, laughing raucously. Braxiatel had wandered off to do some research and left Rose alone when Pete appeared next to her, his eyes on Jackie.

"I remember her twenty-first. Pint of cider in the George." Pete told her and Rose turned to look at him.

She offered him her tray. "Sorry, champagne?" She smiled at him.

"Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it!" They laughed as Pete sipped the champagne.

"It's a big night for you..." Rose began, not knowing what to say. Just happy that a Pete Tyler was standing next to her.

"Well for her... still, she's happy." He nodded towards Jackie.

"Yeah, she should be. It's a great party." She beamed.

"Do you think?" Pete asked, sounding slightly unsure.

Rose gave him the thumbs up and grinned. "You can trust me...!"

"You can trust me on _this_." He corrected her and they laughed slightly.

Rose felt glad to be near her father one more time, even if he wasn't technically her father but it was a Pete Tyler and to her, that was better than nothing. She was just a lost little girl wanting to be near her father so why couldn't the Time-Lord's see that? "So, um, how long have you two been married?" She asked.

"Twenty years."

"And no kids, or...?" Rose asked hopefully despite herself already knowing the answer.

"We kept putting it off. She said she didn't wanna spoil her figure." He admitted.

Rose hid her disappointment. "It's not too late. She's only forty."

"Thirty-nine." Pete corrected her.

Rose looked sheepishly. "Oh right, thirty-nine!"

They chuckled before Pete sobered up and sighed. "It's still too late...I moved out last month. We're gonna keep it quiet, you know. It's bad for the business.." Rose smile faded completely, unable to hide her disappointment when Pete paused, looking at her in a confused expression. "Why am I telling you all this? We haven't met before, have we?" Rose stared at him and Pete stared back, his brows furrowed. "I dunno, you just seem sort of-"

"What?" Rose asked, slightly defensive.

Pete considered her as though he couldn't quite place his finger on what Rose was. "I dunno, just sort of...right." There was an awkward pause and Pete got uncomfortable with the situation and he spotted someone he knew and moved away to talk to them. "Stevey, how's things? How's it going at Torchwood?"

Rose stood in the same place that Pete left her, her mind mulling over what he had said and she knew that Pete almost recognized her as his daughter and she couldn't help but feel a small victory.

* * *

Ricky, Romana and Jake were crouched in some bushes outside's Pete's house watching the men dressed in white lab coats get out of the back of the lorry.

"I don't know what they're doing but they seem to be the target. Big house, fair bit of money, now we've got to find a way in." Ricky told Mrs Moore through the speaker.

"I just need to see what's inside the lorry," Romana told Ricky and Jake. "Can you get any closer?" Ricky shook his head.

"I've identified the address. It belongs to Peter Tyler. The Vitex millionaire." Mrs Moore told them through the comm.

"Pete Tyler?" Mickey asked.

"Braxiatel and Rose are in there." Romana told them. "If either one of you hurt Braxiatel, you won't have a happy ending. Is that understood?" They all nodded followed by a yes ma'am from Mrs Moore. "Right. Here's what we're going to do-"

Just as Romana was about to give them orders, a ramp was let down from the back of the lorry and they heard the sound of heavy feet marching and Romana peered over the bush and her eyes widened with horror. "_No_...Not them."

"What're they doing...do you know them?" Ricky asked, staring at the figures with horror. They saw a row of heavy metal feet march out of the van and Romana clenched her fists angrily. "What the hell are they?!"

"Cybermen." Romana snarled angrily, not taking her eyes away from the Cybermen. "They are called the Cybermen."

* * *

Braxiatel found a presentation created by John Lumic and his eyes widened as he realized that John Lumic was talking about the Cybermen. Just as he thought it would be and his blood ran cold. He hadn't encountered the Cybermen since the Dalek masters had occupied his Collection. He used the colony of Cantus and used a member of his own team to be turned into a Cyber Controller just so he could create his own army to fight against the blasted Daleks with Bernice Summerfield. And the fact that his previous cyber leader, Ronan had hinted about the Pandora being in his head still unnerved him before Braxiatel finished him off.

"_The thing in your head...it's still there." _The memories of Ronan the cyber controller flashed through his mind rapidly and he could feel Ronan mocking him and he shook his head before scratching at it harshly as though trying to get rid of the Pandora. No! The Pandora was gone! It had to be hadn't it?

"Get out of my head." Braxiatel rasped and he shook his head as though trying to get rid of Ronan and the Pandora. "Just get out of my head!"

* * *

Rose found Jackie alone outside on the porch and Rose spotted her through the window and followed her outside. Jackie settled herself down on a bench and Rose made her way towards her. "Mrs Tyler, is there anything I can get you?"

"The last twenty years back." Jackie laughed tiredly and Rose gave her an uncertain smile.

"I can manage a glass of champagne...or a nice cup of tea?"

"Oh, that'd do me!" They laughed as the ice between them broke and Rose sat down next to Jackie, still holding the tray of champagne.

"My mum loves that. End of a long night, she never goes straight to bed. She always stays up just to have that last cup of tea." Rose told her. If this was Jackie Tyler then perhaps she still shared the same habits her mother did back home.

"Oh, I'm the same!"

Rose looked at her. "Two sugars..."

Jackie nodded. "And me! Pete always says, you know..." She paused for a moment and frowned and shook her head. "Ah, never mind him."

"I was talking to him earlier. He's a nice man. You know, big of a Jack the Lad, I s'pose, even if he has got money, but...he's a good bloke. Better than most." She looked at Jackie for a few moments before speaking more softly. "He's worth a second chance."

Jackie turned to her sharply, looking angry. "Are you commenting on my marriage?" She asked Rose coldly, glaring at her.

Rose looked taken aback, blinking at Jackie's sudden outburst. "No, I was just-"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're staff! You're nothing but staff, you're just the serving girl, for God's sake!" Rose looked away, hiding the fact that Jackie's words stung her. "And you are certainly not getting paid. Don't you dare talk to me!" Jackie stood up and stalked back inside, leaving Rose on the bed who looked extremely upset. Suddenly, a floodlight appeared, making her squint and Rose spotted shadowy figures marching up the front lawn but she couldn't quiet see them and she saw them coming closer, making a loud booming noise with their feet.

* * *

Braxiatel left the room hurriedly and he tried to find Rose through the crowd. Finally, he spotted her in the drawing room and they both went to the window and peered through it. "It's them." He said in a hushed voice. "It's them. I thought they were destroyed, gone forever, but obviously not."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, looking confused as the Cybermen got closer and closer.

Braxiatel sneered. "Cybermen."

Suddenly, several of the Cybermen smashed their steel fists through the windows and Braxiatel moved Rose out of the way as the Cybermen gained entry to the house, causing screams of terror amongst the crowd and they cower as the Cybermen step through the full length windows. In no time at all, the Cybermen rounded everyone into the room and circled them so they had no way out and the President's communication device bleeped.

The President looked distastefully at the Cybermen."Mr Lumic."

"Mr President." Lumic replied through the comms and Braxiatel listened closely. "I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point." He barked out a harsh laugh and the President glared.

"I forbade this." The President told him.

"These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?"

"What are they? Robots?" Rose asked quietly to Braxiatel.

"More than just robots." Braxiatel replied, eyeing the Cybermen.

"Who were these people?" The President asked, looking at the Cybermen and Rose's eyes widened.

"Doesn't matter." Lumic merely replied.

"They're people?" Rose asked shocked.

Braxiatel nodded. "They were. Until they had their humanity ripped away from them. A Cybermen is a living brain stuck inside a cybernetic body. A brain in a body of steel with all emotions removed."

Rose frowned, glancing at the Cybermen. "Why no emotions?"

Braxiatel's thought of Ronan and he inwardly flinched at the memory, him warning about Pandora. "Because it hurts." He subconsciously scratched his head.

"I demand to know," The President voice rose. "Lumic, these people, who were they?"

"They were homeless, wretched and useless until I saved them. And elevated them. And gave them life eternal. And now, I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mr President." John Lumic hung up on the President and one of the Cybermen squared itself in front of the crowd.

"We have been upgraded." The Cybermen spoke.

"Cybermen." Braxiatel glared at them with hatred. "Oh, just when I thought I had enough of you. Upgraded into what?"

The Cyberman turned to him. "The next level of mankind. We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry." The President told them sincerely and he approached the Cyberman. "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you." He turned and walked around. "But listen to me, this experiment ends. _Tonight." _

"Upgrading is compulsory."

"And if I refuse?" The President asked.

"Don't." Braxiatel told the President quickly and Rose glanced at him, knowing what was going to happen.

"What if I refuse?"

Braxiatel stepped forwards. "I'm telling you, _don't_. I have dealt with the Cybermen before-"

The President ignored him, feeling a little unnerved as he walked closer to the Cyberman. "What happens if I refuse?"

"Then you are not compatible."

"What happens then?" The President challenged.

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman grasped the President's shoulders whose eyes widen in shock and he was suddenly engulfed by electric-blue light as he was killed and the crowd began to scream, terrified and started to run.

"Jackie?!" Pete cried as the people began to desperately run around, looking for a way out. Some were unfortunate individuals and were attacked by the Cybermen and Braxiatel grabbed Rose and pulled her outside through one of the broken windows.

Rose tried to make her way back in but Braxiatel stopped her. "There's nothing we can do!"

She pulled away from him and tried to get back inside once more. "My mum's in there!"

Braxiatel pulled her in. "How many times do we have to tell you Rose? To get it inside your brain? This world is not ours! She is not your mother and he is _not _your farther! Now come on!" They began to run up a slope, only to be greeted by another row of Cybermen and they quickly changed directions and ran around the side of the house just as Pete leapt through the window.

Rose spotted him. "Quick! Quick!" Pete hurriedly ran after them and they ran around only to find themselves at the front of the house.

"Pete, is there a way out?!" Braxiatel yelled.

"The side gate!" Pete replied and they ran in the direction he indicated towards. "Who are you? How do you know so much?!" Pete asked as they ran.

"Oh! You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Braxiatel replied and they skidded to a halt when they were met by another row of Cybermen and they were forced to change direction when they saw three figures running towards the house with guns and Braxiatel saw Romana was one of them.

"Cybermen!" Braxiatel called to Romana as they crouched behind them as Romana, Ricky and Jake fired their guns.

"I know!" Romana breathed. "Cybermen!" They couldn't help but grin at each other. "Who would of thought we'll see them again?!" She hugged Braxiatel before slapping his arm harshly, very much like Rita had done to Mickey. "You need to answer your phone and update your voicemail!"

"Ouch! Romana!" Braxiatel winced and he rubbed his arm whilst Jake merely looked amused at them despite the situation they were in. Romana slaps did hurt.

"Don't you_ Romana_ me Braxiatel!" Romana scolded him, hitting him again. He made a mental note to always answer Romana's phone calls.

Rose fussed over Ricky's coat. "Oh my god, look at you," She pulled Ricky into a tight hug much to Ricky's bewilderment. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Ricky pulled away from her. "Yeah, no offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

At that moment, Mickey sprinted down the lawn towards them. "Rose! Braxiatel!" He stopped when he reached them. "That's not me. That's like...the other one."

Rose stared at him then at Ricky and Romana nodded. "Yeah, long story but basically this is Mickey's alternative self. Ricky." Ricky waved. "But introductions later. Right now, we have the Cybermen we need to deal with. Braxiatel, get your blaster out." Braxiatel obeyed as the company around them looked in fear as the Cybermen surrounded them.

Ricky raised his gun. "Put the gun down. Bullets won't work." Braxiatel told him and Jake ignored him and fires a rally. Braxiatel pushes his gun aside. "No! If you want to survive the night then you better listen to me and Romana is that understood?" Jake nodded.

Braxiatel straightened before he and Romana stood in front of the humans. "We surrender!" Braxiatel addressed the Cybermen. "Hands up..." The rest of the gang put their hands up including the Time-Lords. "There's no need to damage us, we are perfectly cable for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are a rogue element." The lead Cybermen told him.

"But we surrender!" Romana chortled, raising an eyebrow.

"You are incompatible!"

"But this is a surrender!" Braxiatel snarled, showing his hands to the Cybermen.

"You will be deleted."

Braxiatel groaned out in frustration. When he had a Cybermen army back at his collection, he never had this problem. "Listen to me, I, Irving Braxiatel and my peers surrender! You should take us for an upgrade! Not delete us!"

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cybermen raised it's arm and reached towards Braxiatel and Romana, the rest of the group looking completely terrified at what was going to happen next. "Delete! Delete! Delete!"


	15. Age of Steel Part 1

With his spare hand, Braxiatel reached into his inside pocket and took out the power cell before pointing it at the Cybermen which shot out a golden light which bounded off one of them before going onto the others and all the Cybermen in front of them seem to be disintegrated.

"What the hell was that?" Ricky shouted, processing what just happened.

"Questions later for now, run!" Braxiatel replied, grabbing Romana's hand and they all ran away from the Cybermen when Mrs Moore drove onto the garden, hooting her horn at them.

"Everybody in!" She shouted, opening the door of the van.

Pete tried to make his way back into the house but Braxiatel grabbed him and restrained him. "I've gotta go back, my wife's in there!"

"Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help us then don't let her die for nothing. You have to come with us and that is an order." Braxiatel told him sternly and Pete nodded, understanding what Braxiatel had said before they hurried back to the van.

"Come on, get a move on!" Mrs Moore shouted at them and Braxiatel saw Rose still standing, gazing out of the house and Braxiatel knew that his words from before refused to get inside Rose's head. She still couldn't see that this was not her mother.

"Rose, come on. We've got to go." He told her and he pushed her into the van and got in the back before sitting next to Romana.

"Finished chatting?! Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" Mrs Moore scolded them and she drove off just as the Cybermen march ominously forwards.

The van was driving along at a steady speed and everyone was relatively calm. Ricky was sitting in the front with Mrs Moore and stared through the grilling at the power cell which Romana now had in her hands.

"What was that thing?" Ricky asked, indicating towards the power cell.

"Technology from our homeworld," Romana replied, gesturing between her and Braxiatel.

"It's stopped glowing. Had it run out?" Mickey frowned.

Romana handed the power cell to Braxiatel who stored it in his pocket. "No. It's just on a revitalising loop, give it another four hours and it will be charged up."

Ricky sighed. "Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore."

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." Jake commented, glaring at Pete.

"Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?!" Rose voice sounded shrilly, glaring back at Jake.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge." Jake retorted.

"If I was part of that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete answered back, narrowing his eyes at Jake.

Ricky shrugged. "Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you though."

"Talking about executions you make us your enemy. I am the highest authority in this room so if anybody wants to start executing anybody, they have to go through me first." Romana snapped and everybody became silent at her deadly tone. "So if I were you humans you would want us to be on your good side so take that as a piece of advice."

Ricky looked at her. "All the same...we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5."

Rose stared at Pete, taken aback. "Is that true?" She asked in an almost whisper and Pete looked uncomfortable.

"Tell 'em, Mrs M." Ricky nodded.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations...the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked them.

Ricky looked alarmed. "And how do you know that?"

"I'm Gemini. That's ME." Pete pointed at himself as though to get the point across to the Preachers.

Ricky snorted. "Yeah, well you would say that."

"Encrypted wavelength six-five-seven using binary nine." Pete told them and Ricky and Jake glanced at one another. "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!"

Mickey looked slightly confused. "No, no, no! But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London Most wanted!"

This time it was Ricky's turn to look uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's not exactly..."

"Not exactly what?" Mickey frowned.

Ricky looked at them sheepishly. "I'm London's most wanted for parking tickets."

Romana and Braxiatel burst out laughing, both thinking of the Doctor and his TARDIS and how the Doctor just liked to park anywhere, even back on Gallifrey when Romana called him for meetings he used to park exactly where he liked. It drove the High Council guards mad. Rose raised an eyebrow. "Oh my brother would have loved you." Braxiatel laughed.

"They were deliberate!" Ricky said defensively. "I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that''s me."

"Good policy. My brother used to do the same. I'm Irving Braxiatel but you may call me Braxiatel if anybody is interested." Braxiatel introduced them.

"I'm Romanadvoratrelundar. Romana for short." Romana nodded her head to them and Pete stared at her before looking at Rose.

"And I'm Rose. Hello!" Rose waved.

"Even better. Rose's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side." Pete muttered.

Rose looked at him. "I knew you weren't a traitor." Rose whispered to him quietly.

"Why's that, then?" Pete frowned. Not really understanding her.

Rose glanced at Braxiatel and found him and Romana watching her, both giving her a slight glare that clearly said that he was not your father. Rose looked back at Pete hurriedly. "I just did."

"They took my wife."

"She might still be alive." Rose told him hopefully.

Pete sighed. "That's even worse. 'Cos that's what Lumic does. He takes the living...and he turns them into machines."

"Cybermen." Romana corrected him and all eyes apart from Mrs Moore were on her. "They are called the Cybermen and if I were you, I'd take those ear-pods off." Pete obliged and gave them to Romana. "Lumic could be listening in on us right now." She disabled them with her sonic screwdriver.

Braxiatel nodded. "Lumic is still a businessman. Not only that, he's just assassinated the President. Right now, all we need to do is get to the City and inform the authorities. Because we know how to defeat the Cybermen and I promise you, this ends tonight."

* * *

John Lumic marvelled at his creation back at his headquarters where several of his Cybermen were in his office. "My everlasting children...tell me...how does it feel?" He had to know. He was dying, it was his right.

"We feel nothing." The Cyberman in front of him spoke.

"But in your mind? What do you think?"

"We think the same. We are uniform."

"But you think of...what?" John Lumic asked, slightly unsure.

"We think of the humans. We think of their differences and their pain. They suffer in the skin, they must be upgraded." The Cyberman replied instantly.

John Lumic smirked. Yes. That his ideal future for the human race! The next stage of survival. No more pain. No more suffering. No more deaths. No more of anything but surviving. "Excellent. Then let's begin! Computer, identify John Lumic."

"Voice print acknowledge." The computer replied.

"Activate ear-pod primary sequence."

"Please state area of activation." The computer bleeped.

"The City of London. I've declared independence. Begin transmission!" John Lumic smirked, turning off the computer. "You will come to me. My dear children. The Immortal Ones." They will come to him and they will be upgraded for the future!

* * *

Mr Crane was walking outside the power station when he felt his ear pods activated and he winced before with effort, he ripped the ear-pods off from his ear. Oh he knew of John Lumic's plans and whilst he agreed with them, he didn't actually want to become a Cyberman. He was perfectly happy the way he was. He threw his ear-pods to the ground, staring at them with hatred. "Oh no you don't."

He had other things to do tonight and one of them was ending John Lumic's life even if that meant risking his own.

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel Rose, Mickey, Pete and the Preachers were walking along the street after having parked up the van when suddenly the people around them were marching towards the same destination, all wearing blank faces and they watched them with a confused expression but Romana and Braxiatel knew what was happening, knew what was going to happen to them.

"What the hell...?" Jake asked, confused as the people around them marched.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"It's the ear-pod's. Looks like John Lumic is taking control of the human race." Romana replied, eyeing the humans around her.

"Can't we just...I dunno, take them off?" She reached up to one man to take his ear pods out but Romana quickly stopped her.

"Leave them!" Romana glared at Rose. "If you take them out it will cause a brainstorm. For such a big species, you humans really are half susceptible. You're willing to give anyone a chance to take control and you submit!" She shook her head. "I wonder sometimes if you even like it that way."

"Hey." Jake called them and they turned to see Jake and Ricky peering around the corner, crouching. "Come and see." They jogged over to join them and they spotted a row of Cybermen march alongside the people who were under control of the ear-pods.

"Where are they all going?" Rose asked.

"Some sort of headquarters." Braxiatel mused. "Cybermen have a factory of sorts for humans to be upgraded so they must be heading towards the nearest upgrading facilities."

"How do you know?" Rose asked, looking at him.

"I have done things in my life that I am not proud of." Braxiatel admitted and Romana turned to look at him, startled.

"You upgraded people?!" She hissed, looking at him. "Was this after the Pandora incident or before?"

Rose's eyes widened with horror as did the others. She couldn't believe it. She knew Braxiatel could be manipulative but never did she think that he would be willing to do something like this. Upgrading humans into Cybermen.

"I had no choice! The Dalek masters took over _my _Collection and the only way to fight back was with Cybermen so I created an army." Braxiatel hissed back at her, trying to get Romana to see reason. "But luckily with my knowledge of Cybermen I just know exactly how to destroy them so you should be thankful."

Romana glared at him. Oh she's done things she wasn't proud of either. Like blowing up their home planet for instance but hearing this from Braxiatel...She knew he was not his brother but that didn't mean he had to go and create an army of Cybermen to fight his own private war against the Daleks. "I allowed you to have your collection even when Narvin and the others wanted me to try and get rid of it! I should of gotten rid of your collection after all."

"Says the woman who agreed to bring Rassilon and the Master back from the dead." Braxiatel replied coldly and Romana winced. Romana was right. She couldn't argue with Braxiatel even if what he had done was terrible for she had also done terrible things but she did them to defend Gallifrey! To save her people from the war! But she knew in the end none of her plans worked out.

"Battersea." Pete told them when an uncomfortable silence came across them. "That's there he was building his prototypes."

"Why's he doing it?" Rose asked, still looking at Braxiatel in disbelief and Mickey shook his head at Braxiatel.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost." Pete admitted.

Rose turned to Romana. "The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? Hat head, those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum." Braxiatel growled at his name, he still hasn't forgotten about what that bastard did to him. Years upon years of torture with no chance of regeneration!

Romana nodded. "In our universe, the Cybermen originally came from a planet called Mondas which was Earth's former twin planet. Long story short, Mondas was drifting into the outer solar system so the natives there thought the only way to survive was by turning themselves into cyborgs. Or otherwise known as Cybermen. But from this universe, these Cybermen are a parallel version and they're starting right from the bottom." She explained.

Pete blinked, looking at her confused. "What the hell are you two on about?"

"Never mind that." Ricky interrupted them. "Come on, we need to get out of the City." He peered up and saw the Cybermen were walking quickly towards them down the street. "Okay split up, Mrs Moore, you look after _that _bloke. Jake, distract them, go right. I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." He ran off in the opposite direction, Jake in the other and Mickey turned to Rose.

"I'm going with him." He kissed Rose briefly and nodded at Romana before following Ricky, unable to look at Braxiatel.

"Come on, let's go." Mrs Moore told them and they ran just as the Cybermen marched towards them. "There!" They run down a side alley, the Cybermen in pursuit.

* * *

Ricky and Mickey came to a fork in the road and half, out of breath and were talking over each other, both panicking.

"Which way? I don't know where we are." Mickey admitted.

"Did they see us?" Ricky asked, panting.

"Do they know where we are?"

"I think they saw us. I bet they can see in the dark-" Ricky began.

"I bet they got satellites-"

"I bet they saw us in the dark-"

"They know where we are." They said exactly at the same time and they both looked at each other in awe.

Ricky shook his head. "I don't get it. What is it with you? You are exactly like me."

"I dunno. I reckon you're braver." Mickey told him.

Ricky grinned slightly. "Oh yeah. Ten times. Still, your friends aren't bad. I'll give you that."

"Oh, that's Romana, Braxiatel and Rose. I just tag along behind." Mickey admitted.

"Well, then you're not that bad."

"D'you think?" Mickey asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ricky replied and they heard the sound of Cybermen marching behind them and they spun around, only to see the Cybermen approaching fast behind them.

"Cybermen!" Mickey's eyes widened.

"Split up!" They said in unison before running off in opposite directions.

* * *

The Cybermen marched down the street whilst Romana, Braxiatel, Rose, Pete and Mrs Moore crouch hidden behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins. Rose clutched onto Pete's hand tightly and the Cybermen stopped in front of the rubbish bins as though they wanted to investigate them. Braxiatel got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it in their direction. It bleeped and the Cybermen went their way. Rose stood up and let go of Pete's hand and they glanced at each other, Pete with a bewildered expression on his face. They all stood warily and watch the Cybermen march off into the distance.

"Let's go." Romana whispered and they creped out from behind the dustbins and ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Ricky was running as fast as he could with the Cybermen hot on his tail. He was forced to change direction when he was met by another group of Cybermen and he quickly ran down a side alley and found his way blocked by a metal fence which he rattled on but he found that the gate was locked. Mickey appeared on the other side, panting.

"Come on!" Mickey encouraged and Ricky was forced to start climbing the fence. "Come on! Come on!" He urged as the Cybermen walked closer and closer. But it was too late, the lead Cybermen was close enough to reach out and grab hold of Ricky's foot and he was engulfed in blue sparks and he yelped out in pain. "No!" Mickey cried as he watched Ricky fall backwards off the fence and land in a heap on the ground, dead. Mickey looked at Ricky with dismay before looking at the Cybermen who were watching him. He sniffed and moved backwards, stumbling slightly before running away from them as far as he could.

* * *

Back in Lumic's headquarters, Lumic was at the computer when some of his Cybermen march in with Mr Crane and Lumic turned his wheelchair around. "This one is unprogrammed." One of the Cybermen told him.

Lumic eyed Mr Crane. "Mr Crane. I thought you were one of the faithful."

Mr Crane nodded in agreement. "Oh, that I am, sir. My ear-pod must've malfunctioned. For which I apologize." Lumic squinted at him suspiciously, knowing this was not the case for his ear pods did not go wrong. "If I er...might...?"

Lumic nodded and Mr Crane took a few steps closer towards Lumic's wheelchair.

"I'd like to request an upgrade, sir. I've seen the future and it's copyright Cybus Industries. Sign me up."

"A willing volunteer."

"You've known me a long time, sir. Quite a team, you and me." Mr Crane gave him a small smile and John Lumic gave his old friend a smile back that looked more like a grimace than anything else. "I've been with you all the way. But believe me, sir, knowing you so well...I know exactly what to do." He suddenly lunged forward and ripped the breathing apparatus away from Lumic, ignoring his old friend yells of pain and protest. He smashed the life-support system that was built into the chair and it exploded and Mr Crane kept on smashing it.

"Help me!" John Lumic cried desperately.

One of the Cybermen came to his aid and sent Mr Crane flying across the room with one swipe of it's arm.

Mr Crane raised his hand at John Lumic, seething at him. "Die, you!" The Cyberman grabbed hold of his neck and killed him.

"Help me!" John Lumic cried out in pain, his breathing becoming harsher.

The Cybermen stood in front of him. "You are in pain. We can remove pain forever." It told him.

"No!" Lumic said with difficulty as his breathing became more slower. "Not yet! I'm not ready!" This wasn't what he had in mind. He wanted to be upgraded on his last breath! And he knew this wasn't his last breath. He wasn't dying, he just needed healing.

"We will give you immortality."

"I've told you. I will upgrade. Only with my last breath!" John Lumic urged, panicking.

The Cyberman stomped around to the back of Lumic's wheelchair, ignoring his pleas. "Then breathe no more." The Cyberman hits the logo on its chest and they wheel Lumic out, ignoring his cries of pain.

"No! No! I command you, no!" John Lumic cried but he knew it was too late, his fate had been decided by his children and there was no going back.

* * *

Jake ran back to where Romana, Braxiatel and the others were waiting and he ran up to them, panting. "I ran past the river. You should've seen it, the whole City's on watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames."

At that moment, Mickey ran down the streets towards them and Jake turned, his face lightening up as he did not realize which one it was. "Here he is!"

Mickey did not reply and he came to a halt next to them, panting slightly and Jake brow furrowed.

"Which one are you?" Jake asked and Romana and Braxiatel could tell that this was Mickey and not Ricky straight away.

Mickey gave Jake a solemn look. "I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't..." Mickey barely managed to get out and he looked at Jake sorrowfully.

Jake rounded up on him. "Are you Ricky? Are you Ricky?!" He yelled.

Rose looked at Mickey. "Mickey, that's you, isn't it?"

Mickey gave a small nod. "Yeah." Rose ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Jake became silent. "He tried. He was running..." Jake turned away and Mickey brushed Rose off and went to Jake. "There was too many of them."

"Shut it." Jake snapped and pain was written all over his face and he tried to stop the tears from forming.

"There was nothing I could do." Mickey began.

Jake spun around, looking at Mickey angrily. "I said just shut it! Don't even talk about him. You're nothing-"

"Hey!" Romana glared at him and everyone turned to look at her "Your grieving and trust me, I know what grieving feels like but that gives you no excuse to treat Mickey that way. You're angry and upset but right now, London is not safe. The city needs us and we are the only ones that can stop it. We can mourn Ricky later when London is safe so right now, the best thing for us to do is move on."

The group nodded miserably as Romana led the front, heading up the Thames embankment which was opposite the Power station. Romana looked at the view around her. "It looks like the whole of London has been sealed off and the entire population taken inside to be upgraded into the factory."

"We've gotta get in there and shut it down." Rose added, nodding.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something."

Mickey looked at Romana indignantly. "You're just making this up as you go along?!"

"You have to admit, she does it brilliantly. She didn't become President for nothing." Braxiatel commented and Rose smirked and Mickey merely looked impressed and Romana grinned.

Mrs Moore got out her laptop and showed them a 3D model of the old factory. "That's a schematic of the old factory." She told them. "Look, cooling tunnels...underneath the plant, big enough to walk through." Everyone crowded around the laptop on the bench apart from Jake who stood a slight distance away, lost in his own thoughts about Ricky.

"Can we go under there and up into the control centre?" Romana asked, indicating to where she meant on the computer. Mrs Moore nodded.

"There's another way in." Pete told them and they all looked at him. "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in."

Jake strolled over to them. "We can't just go strolling up."

"Or we could...with these..." Mrs Moore replied and she took some ear-pods from her bag and Braxiatel took them. "Fake ear-pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job." Pete nodded, taking the ear pods.

Braxiatel turned to him. "If you do this then you have to show _no _emotion. Any sign of emotion would give you away." He warned him.

Pete looked at him. "You would know that wouldn't you?" Braxiatel glared at him darkly.

Rose turned to Mrs Moore. "How many of those have you got?"

"Just two sets." Mrs Moore replied.

Rose nodded. "Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie...I'm coming with you." She took the spare set from Mrs Moore and stood up next to Pete.

Pete turned to look at Rose. "Why does she matter to _you?"_

"We haven't got time. Braxiatel, Romana, I'm going with him and that's that." Rose told them.

Romana rolled her eyes. "No matter what I say you're not going to listen to me are you?"

"Nope."

Braxiatel looked thoughtful. "At the same time, we can give people back their minds with the ear-pods. Jake, I want you and Mickey-"

"I don't need him." Jake told him sternly, glaring at him. "Not that idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! You got that?" Mickey shouted out at him, angrily and slightly hurt. "I'm willing to help."

"Shut up!" Braxiatel glared at them and they both became silent. "I need you both to do this as this requires team work. Now listen carefully. Do you see that zeppelin there?" He pointed to a zeppelin above their heads. "Inside that Zeppelin is a big transmitter. See if you can get rid of it for us and later I will send you a code that will give the Cybermen back their humanity so I want you to watch out for that."

Jake nodded, smiling slightly. "Consider it done."

Braxiatel turned to Mickey. "Shall do it."

"Good man." He patted Mickey on the back before going back to the others. "Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me and Romana into the cooling tunnels?"

Mrs Moore smirked as she turned off her laptop. "How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?"

Romana nodded. "We got attack on three sides. Above, between and below. If we can get to the control centre, we can stop the conversion machines."

Jake nodded and began to walk off, Mickey following him. "Mickey?" She asked and Mickey turned around. "Good luck."

Mickey smiled. "Yeah. You too Romana. Rose, I'll see you later."

Rose smiled back. "Yeah, you better."

"If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS." Romana told him, smiling and Mickey nodded, Braxiatel gave him a curt nod.

"That's a promise." Mickey told them and he felt his confidence restored before he turned around and ran after Jake.

Rose enveloped Braxiatel in a tight hug and she grinned up at him. "I'll see you back at the TARDIS." He nodded and Rose gave Romana a small hug before she went after Pete.

"Right then. Ladies first." Braxiatel gestured towards the tunnels and Romana opened a trap door and Mrs Moore descended a ladder, followed by Romana and then Braxiatel who closed it.

"It's freezing here." Mrs Moore shivered.

"No chance of a light switch about is there?" Romana asked, peering around the darkness.

Mrs Moore laughed. "Can't see a thing. But I've got these..." She rummaged through her bag and hands them a light that can be tied around their heads. "A device for every occasion..."

"Ooh!" Romana exclaimed and she put it on. "Put it on Braxiatel. Stop looking so glum." Braxiatel reluctantly put it on, despite the fact he could see perfectly well in the dark. Darkness and him were old friends.

"Of course my lady." He grumbled as he straightened it.

"Here's a proper torch as well." Mrs Moore told them and she handed them both torches.

"Let's see where we are then." Romana switched the torch on and took a few steps forward and the first thing that her light fell on the Cybermen and she saw hundreds of them lined against the cooling tunnels, all lifeless. "Braxiatel?"

Braxiatel looked at them. "They're just paralysed. Waiting for orders from Lumic most likely." He paused and raps one on the forehead which gave them no response. "Should take it slow for now but keep an eye out in case for any signs of disturbance. Come on!" He walked forwards, followed by Mrs Moore after a slight hesitation and Romana continued on after her and they edge themselves slowly and warily down the tunnel, past hundreds of lifeless Cybermen that were all waiting for orders.


	16. Age of Steel Part 2

A huge truck drove away from the power station and Rose saw a huge row of Cybermen march in the opposite direction, the whole place packed with Cybermen and humans marching into the factory like sheep waiting to be executed.

"Chamber six now open for human upgrading." A Cyberman announced and Rose and Pete darted along the side of the building, remaining hidden. "Chamber seven now open for human upgrade." The row of humans marched alongside the Cybermen and Pete and Rose remained crouched. "Chamber eight now open for human upgrading."

"Just put them on," Pete whispered to Rose, indicating towards the ear-pods. 'Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?"

Rose gave a small nod. "Don't worry. We can do it." They put their ear pods in place, knowing that what they were doing was risky and dangerous. But they both knew that they had to do it, if not for themselves then for Jackie.

Pete looked at Rose. "We could die in here. Why are you doing this?" He asked, not understanding why Rose was risking her life for this. For a woman she barely knew. Why, Jackie could be cruel to the lower class people at times but that was Jackie he supposed and Rose looked lower class so why did this woman want to risk her life for another woman that hated her?

"Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad. Right, let's go." Rose replied, not looking at him, as they came out of their hiding place.

"Chamber eight now open for human upgrading." A Cyberman announced and Pete gave Rose's hand a squeeze before they join the line of people filing into the building for upgrading. Both feeling nervous as they walked past the Cybermen but both hid their emotions. "Chamber nine now open for human upgrading. Chamber ten now open for human upgrading. Chamber eleven now open for human upgrading."

Pete and Rose filed after the other humans in line and not a flicker of emotion on their faces and both blending in easily and Rose wondered if she was going to make this one out alive.

* * *

Jake climbed a ladder to the roof of the building which the zeppelin was parked on and he smiled and Mickey followed him. Jake crept stealthily behind a wall to avoid being noticed by the guards standing beneath the zeppelin and beckoned Mickey who followed him. "Two guards. We can take them." Jake whispered.

"Don't kill them." Mickey warned him. If he learnt one thing about travelling with Romana and Braxiatel was that life was sacred. No matter if it was good or evil, all life was precious.

Jake glared at him. "Who put _you _in charge?" He challenged, not liking the fact that someone else was giving him orders.

"If you kill them, what's the difference between you and a Cyberman?" Mickey pointed out and Jake paused and Mickey knew he had him there. He didn't want to see Jake become a killer. He knew Jake meant well but his methods were rash if he did not think clearly.

Jake looked thoughtful for a moment, his mind racing at what he could use to distract the guards. He knew Mickey was right. If he killed those guards, he would be no better than being a Cyberman and he rummaged through his pockets before picking out a small corked bottle. "Well, I suppose we could use these." Jake admitted and he handed Mickey another bottle. Mrs Moore had given them to Jake earlier that week, saying if you ever need to knock someone out, this method was the best way to do it.

"Smelling salts?" Mickey asked, eyeing the bottle in his own hand.

"Bit stronger than that. One of Mrs Moore's little tricks. Should knock them out. Three, two, one-" They ran out from behind the wall and crept up behind the guards. They quickly grabbed them from behind and shoved the smelling salts under their noses and the guards dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Mickey frowned. Surely it wasn't this easy to break into Lumic's main zeppelin. It was just too easy."There's gotta be more guards on board."

"Then let's go get them." Jake headed up the ladder, Mickey behind him, both having one goal in their mind. To avenge Ricky's death.

* * *

Braxiatel, Romana and Mrs Moore were still making their way stealthily along the tunnel that was full of Cybermen, their torches still on. "How did you get into the Preachers then?" Romana asked as she followed Mrs Moore. "I take it something happened to you that made you want to join them?"

"Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries. '95. 'Til one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techy, so I...I just sat down and taught myself everything." Mrs Moore admitted.

"What about Mr Moore?" Braxiatel asked from the front.

"Well, he's not called 'Moore'. I got that from a book, 'Mrs Moore'. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you two? Got any family, or...?"

"Used to have a brother." Braxiatel admitted, remembering how he sent his brother and Susan running for their protection so he didn't have to erase them from history. How he used to burn people from time. "He's gone now. All of them have."

"How about you Romana?" Mrs Moore asked as she noticed Romana had gone silent.

"Me? With a family? Never had a family of my own really. Just never found the time for it with the whole universe resting on my shoulders." Romana sent her a small smile. "What's your real name then? Go on you can tell us."

"Angela Price." Mrs Moore told them and Braxiatel nodded. "Don't tell a soul."

"Oh, your secret is safe with us." Romana told her honestly and they walked on, the three of them not seeing the red button behind a Cybermen light up and it started bleeping. The Cybermen next to it slowly turned it's head in the direction of them.

* * *

Back in Lumic's headquarters, an alarm went off and a Cyberman strode over to the computer, looking at the screen. "Movement in Deepcold Six."

Another Cyberman turned to face it. "Awake the army."

* * *

Romana noticed a Cyberman's hand twitched slightly near her. "Braxiatel, they're waking up." Braxiatel paced even quicker when another one in front of them turned. "They're definitely waking up. Run!" They ran down the cooling tunnel as fast as they could. The Cyberman slowly sprang to life one after another and began to march forwards just was they reached the ladder at the end of the tunnel and they scramble to get up it. "Get up! They're moving!" Braxiatel opened the seal with his sonic screwdriver.

"Get up!" Mrs Moore urged and they climbed up the ladder as fast as they could, climbing out of the trap door. The Cybermen were hot on their tail and Braxiatel managed to close the door just after Romana got out and sealed it with his sonic screwdriver. "Oh, what a team we make!" He had to admit, Mrs Moore was very clever. Much clever than Rose he had to admit.

Mrs Moore nodded, sighing with relief at the fact they managed to get out alive. That was a close call.

* * *

Rose and Pete made their way into the factory both being emotionless along with hundreds of other humans when a Cyberman stepped out in front of Rose and stopped them from going any further. "You will wait." It demanded before moving on.

"Are you okay?" Pete whispered to Rose.

"No." Rose replied, very frightened. Even the Daleks didn't scare her as this much. The Daleks were one thing but the Cybermen here, they were created by humans and then they were turned into something else with all emotions removed and that _terrified _her.

"Chamber six now open for human upgrading." The people moved forwards, ready for an upgrade and Rose could see flames align themselves above them. "All reject stock will be incinerated."

They saw a woman walk into a cell, the doors closing on her and Rose saw the blades swoop down and converting her and she heard her scream. Was this what Braxiatel did when he created his own army of Cybermen? Did Braxiatel had to live with this knowledge for the rest of his live? How could he deal with it? She knew both Time-Lord's weren't holy but to do something like this was slightly sickening. She only hoped that Braxiatel truly did have a good reason for creating his own Cyberman army.

"Any sign of Jackie?" Pete asked, interrupting her from her thoughts. Rose was about to reply when a Cyberman not far away turned as though at the sound of his voice and Pete froze and the Cyberman considered him before stomping over to Pete and Rose.

"You are Peter Tyler. Confirm; you are Pete Tyler." The Cyberman ordered.

"Confirmed." Pete replied uncertainly.

"I recognise you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler."

Rose's eyes widened with horror. "No!" She yelled before she could stop herself.

"What?!" Pete eyes widened with horror and he knew their plan had failed.

"They are unprogrammed. Restrain." Jackie's Cyberman told some other Cybermen.

"You're lying. You're not her! You're not my Jackie!" Pete told Jackie's Cyberman desperately, not believing that his wife was now a Cyberman. It was her birthday and now she has died on her birthday and not only that, she has been converted into a monster.

Several Cybermen stepped forwards, ready to restrain them and Pete lunged forwards to the Cyberman who was Jackie. "No. I am Cyber-form. Once I was Jacqueline Tyler."

Rose looked horrified despite the fact that this Jackie Tyler had been absolutely horrid to her. "But you _can't _be...not her...!"

"Her brain is inside this body."

Pete shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "Jacks, I came to save you." He knew he it was too late for her to save her. He was bloody useless like he always was.

"This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Cyber control." Jackie's Cybermen told the rest of the Cybermen before stomping away and Pete and Rose were grabbed from behind by Cybermen and marched away.

"They killed her...they just took her and killed her!" Rose couldn't believe it and she tried to stop the tears from escaping.

"Maybe there's a chance, I dunno. Maybe we can reverse it." Pete said desperately.

"There's nothing we can do. I doubt even Braxiatel would know how to do it." Rose told him, feeling numb.

"But if...if she remembers..." They turned and strained their necks to try and spot Jackie through the crowd of Cybermen and humans but all the Cybermen looked identical. "Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?" Pete cried, looking desperate.

"They all look the same!" They were shoved roughly forwards again.

* * *

Having successfully drugged two other guards, Mickey and Jake entered the control room of the zeppelin. Jake looked impressed at Mickey. "Nice one." He told him before peering around the room. "Nobody's home. Find the transmitter controls."

"What do they look like?" Mickey asked as he began to look around.

"Well, I don't know. They might have 'Transmitter Controls' written in big red letters, just look!" Jake snapped. Mickey moved along and he turned and jumped in fright as he saw a Cyberman standing in a dark alcove.

"Cyberman!" Jake shouted and he pointed his gun at it but the Cybermen didn't move. Jake frowned, confused as to why the Cyberman wasn't attacking them and he moved closer and turned on the light switch and Mickey also took another few steps closer and it appeared to be lifeless.

"It's dead. I don't think it was ever alive." He tapped it on the head and it sounded hallow as he tapped it. "It's empty. No brain. It's just a robot suit. It's for display."

Jake sighed with relief. "Okay. Transmitter." They headed off in different directions to search for the transmitter.

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel and Mrs Moore edge along a dark, metal corridor in silence when suddenly a Cyberman stepped out in front of them. Mrs Moore jumped.

"You are not upgraded." The Cyberman stated.

"Yeah? Well, upgrade _this._" Mrs Moore threw a small metal device at the Cyberman and it stuck to it's chest. Blue sparks electrocuted from it and the Cyberman shook and jerked slightly before slumping to the floor. Romana and Braxiatel looked at her delightedly.

"What the hell was that?" Braxiatel asked as they approached the Cyberman.

"Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the Cyber-suit." Mrs Moore admitted.

"You figured that out right." Romana nodded. "Now let's have a look." She took out her sonic screwdriver and crouched down and held it to the Cybus logo on it's chest. "You know what they say? Know your enemy? Looks like the Lumic logo is on the front and Lumic turned them into a brand." She took the logo off so they could have a look inside the Cybermen. Braxiatel all ready knew what was inside, after all he did create his own Cyberman army.

"Heart of steel. That's all it is." Braxiatel told her. "But if you see there," He puts his finger inside the Cyberman and drew out some body tissues and Mrs Moore stared at it.

"Is that flesh?" She asked with curiosity.

"It's the central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it can respond like a human being. But here's another thing...Emotional inhibitor. This is what we need to in order for the Cybermen to regain their humanity. This," He showed Romana and Mrs Moore the electronic chip. "Stops them from feeling anything."

"But...why?" Mrs Moore frowned as she looked at the small electronic chip.

"The Cybermen have a human brain inside them. It's part human." He sighed, remembering Ronan. "Just imagine the reaction if it could see itself. I knew Ronan...someone I turned into a Cyber controller centuries back...he went insane when I gave him back his humanity."

Mrs Moore studied him. She still couldn't believe that this man created his own army of Cybermen even if he was helping them defeat these Cybermen at the moment. She only known him for a couple of hours as well as Romana and to be honest, she rather liked their company. But she knew that if she dared ask them about their past...she dreaded to think what other horrors they have both done in their lives. "So they cut out the one thing that makes them human."

"Because they have to." Romana nodded.

"Why am I cold?" The Cyberman asked and Mrs Moore stared at it in shock.

"We broke the inhibitor." Braxiatel leaned over the Cyberman and touched its head and looked at it sorrowfully, guilt retching at his hearts as he remembered all the people he converted into Cybermen. "I'm sorry."

"Why so cold?" The Cyberman asked again.

"Can you remember your name?" Romana asked the Cyberman softly. Turning humans into Daleks was one thing but this was a completely different story. Humans could actually feel something whilst being inside the Cybermen armour if you remove a certain key where as humans being Daleks...they felt nothing but hatred for the rest of the universe. Anything that wasn't Dalek, they hated.

"Sally. Sally Phelan." Sally replied.

Mrs Moore looked at the Cyberman sadly. "You're a woman..."

"Where's Gareth?"

"Who's Gareth?"

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before."

"You're getting married." Mrs Moore stated, looking at it sadly.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold."

"You can sleep now Sally. Just go to sleep." He pointed the sonic screwdriver inside the suit and the blue light inside goes out. He turned to look at Mrs Moore and Romana. "We won't let Sally Phelan die for nothing. Because I know of the cancellation code."

"Cancellation code?" Mrs Moore asked, confused.

"The emotional inhibitor." Romana replied, realizing where Braxiatel was getting at. "With Braxiatel's knowledge of the Cyberman we can cancel the code and feed it through the system into every Cyberman's head and then they realize what they have become."

"And then what happens?" Mrs Moore asked.

"It would kill them." Braxiatel replied before looking Romana as though asking for permission to do it. "Could we do it?"

Romana sighed. "You have more experience with Cybermen than I have. I have dealt with them in the past yes, but not as often as you have. We've got to stop them before they kill anyone else."

Mrs Moore nodded. "Like Romana said, there's no other choice Braxiatel. It's got to be done." She stood and the two-time lords stared at each other and neither of them notice that a Cyberman was standing right behind Mrs Moore. The Cyberman grabbed her by the neck and killed her and Romana and Braxiatel stood up, looking at the Cyberman with horror.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Romana told the Cyberman furiously. She was getting rather fond of the woman. She reminded her of Leela in a way.

"Sensors detect two binary vascular systems. The pair of you are unknown upgrades. You will both be taken for analysis."

Romana looked disgusted before turning to Braxiatel, both being lead off by two other Cybermen. "This is what you created? To fight against the Dalek masters back on your collection?"

Braxiatel shrugged, unfazed by Romana's anger. "Well, it was either that or be exterminated and I rather value my life so I thought; why not create an army." Romana could only shake her head but she knew it was no good shouting at Braxiatel right now for it would only make matters worse.

* * *

Jake went over to Mickey who was standing by a panel which had the words Transmitter controls written out in large letters. "The Transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like, an oxyacetylene or something." He told Jake.

"Oh, no I forgot to bring it with me." Jake replied sarcastically.

"Well, then what do we do?" Mickey asked, ignoring the cold reply.

"We'll crash the zeppelin."

"With us inside it?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"We could set it to automatic and then just leg it! Let's have a look." They went over to the controls and Jake types in on the keyboard and shook his head. "It's locked. There's gotta be an override..."

Mickey shoved Jake out of the way. "Let me have a go. I'm good with computers, trust me." That was the one thing Mickey always pride himself with was that he was good with computers. Even back with the Slitheen incident he always prided himself into hacking the military websites as not everyone could do that and Mickey began to type away, focused at the task at hand.

* * *

Romana and Braxiatel marched into the main control room of Battersea and spotted Rose and Pete by the computers. "Oh we've been captured Braxiatel," Romana commented sarcastically to him. "Rose and Pete are still out there so they can rescue us. Oh wait, never mind. They've been captured as well." The Cybermen shoved them roughly towards the humans.

"They've got Jackie." Rose whispered to them and Pete nodded.

"We were too late. Lumic killed her." Pete continued, looking grim.

Braxiatel looked around. "Speaking of John Lumic, where is he then?" He raised his voice. "Don't we get a chance to meet our Lord and Master?"

"He has been upgraded." The Cybermen replied.

"Into what? Like you or a higher rank?" Braxiatel asked as he walked around.

"He is superior. The Lumic unit has been designated Cyber Controller." They all turned around as the sliding doors open and they saw John Lumic now as a Cyber controller in what appeared to be a throne roll through the doors and Pete stared in amazement.

"This is the Age of Steel and I am its creator." John Lumic stated.

* * *

"Almost there." Mickey told Jake as he typed away

"Not bad work." Jake nodded approvingly. He had to admit, Mickey was good at computers. Better than he had ever been.

Behind them the Cyberman flexed its fingers and it raised its arm and stepped out of the alcove and Jake turned to look, his eyes widening. "It's moving!" They moved hurriedly out of the way. "You said it was dead!"

"Yeah. But he's a steel robot." Mickey replied and Jake pointed his gun at it but Mickey pushed his hand down. "Wait a minute. Hey, Cybermen, over here." The Cybermen turned to face them. "Come on, you brainless lump of metal." It stomped towards them and Mickey beckoned it forward. "Come and have a go!" The Cybermen raised it's fists, ready to strike and Mickey and Jake ducked out of the way at the last second and it's fists slammed into the transmitter controls. The controls exploded with blue electricity, destroying the Cyberman along with it.

At the Cyber-conversion floor the ear-pods on the people marching into the factory flash and were deactivated. The people woke up from being brain-stormed and with horror, they realized where they were and they shrieked and started running in different directions, fleeing out of the power station screaming and knocking the Cybermen out of the way.

"The transmitter's down!" Mickey cried jovially and he and Jake hugged excitedly.

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel and the others heard people screaming from outside as they got their brains back and the Cybermen looked around and Romana smirked. "Hear that Mr Lumic? That's a vote of free will!"

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear-pods have failed, then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world."

* * *

Mickey glanced over at the security camera. "Hold on, I've logged on to Cyber Control." He managed to hack into a security camera which overlooked the Cyber control where Romana and Braxiatel were. "They're alive! Romana, Braxiatel and Rose, there they are!" He beamed.

"Never mind them, what the hell is _that _thing?" Jake asked with horror, pointing at John Lumic. So far what he has seen tonight, that has to be the most terrifying thing he has ever seen.

"Shh." Mickey shushed him. "Has this thing got sound?" he typed something in onto the keyboard which gave them audio so they could hear what they were saying.

* * *

"I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity." John Lumic told Romana and Braxiatel.

"What about imagination mmm? Imagination was the main factor that brought you here and yet here you are, killing it!" Braxiatel exclaimed.

"What is your name?" John Lumic asked.

"Irving Braxiatel and this is my lady Romanadvoratrelundar. Romana for short." He indicated towards Romana.

"Names need not exist-" John Lumic stated.

"You're missing the entire point!" Braxiatel exclaimed. "You're a clever man Lumic and I'll call you a genius except me and my Lady Romana are in the room. Romana passed all her exams back at the Academy with high scores." He sent Romana a smile and she smiled back before he turned to look at John Lumic. "Everything you did to get where you are, you did it in all to fight for your sickness and that's very human. But now you've got rid of your sickness and mortality, what else is there to strive for? Once you got your Cybermen army, you won't advance! You'll just stay still. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the main point that makes this planet alive. _People. _Ordinary, stupid, people."

"You are proud of your emotions?" John Lumic asked.

"Oh we are proud of them." Romana nodded, stepping beside Braxiatel, raising her head high to prove to Lumic that she was indeed proud of her emotions.

"Then tell me, Braxiatel, Romana. Have you known grief, rage and pain?"

The Two-Time Lords shared a look with each other before both giving a curt nod. "Yes. Yes we have." Romana replied.

"And they hurt?"

"Oh they hurt all right."

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?"

"You might as well kill us." Braxiatel snarled.

"Then I take that option!"

Romana shook her head. "You're missing the point Lumic! Because these lives are not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. Anything to do with Cybermen you control but you don't control me, Braxiatel or anything with blood in its heart."

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."

Braxiatel barked out a harsh laugh. "You want to know something Lumic? I created my own Cyberman army for my own purposes many years before you and during that time, I've learnt that these stupid ordinary people are a key or a code if you like." He glanced at the security camera, knowing Mickey was watching the whole process. "I mean, I know how to destroy and create Cyberman with the simple click of my fingers, but even an idiot knows how to use computers and technology these days."

"An idiot who knows how to get past firewalls and passwords." Romana continued as she walked next to Braxiatel. "Or an idiot who knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database under Binary 9, wasn't it Pete?"

Pete caught on and nodded. "Binary 9." He told them loudly.

"An idiot could find that code or if you want the correct term, the cancellation code and all you got to do is keep on typing." Braxiatel looked meaningfully at the camera. "Anything to save his friends."

"Your words are irrelevant." John Lumic spoke.

"Can never get him to be quiet," Romana nodded in agreement. "Luckily for me though, I can just go on Rose's _phone _and distract myself from his boring conversations." She sent a meaningful glance at the camera.

"You will be deleted." John Lumic stated.

"Deleted, there's another button!" Romana sorted out her scarf. "Then there's my favourite button, _send._ Oh, let's not forget how you seduced all these ordinary people in the first place."

Rose's phone beeped and she tuck it out of her pocket and realized it was from Mickey. She looked up. "It's for you." She chucked the phone at Braxiatel who was standing near the main controls. The controls to give back the Cybermen their minds.

Without another word, he shoved it into a port and it fitted perfectly. The Cybermen screamed and clutched onto their heads as though moaning in pain as the code flashed on every single computer screen. Some fell to the floor, twitching and crying out and Braxiatel saw one of them caught sight of their reflection and whimpered as it touched its face and fingering its reflection.

"I'm sorry Ronan..." Braxiatel whispered in memory of his old friend.

"What have you done?!" John Lumic screamed, pulling him out of his trial of thoughts.

"We gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done John Lumic and it's killing them!" He snarled and he grabbed Romana's hand before he and the others ran out of the room, ignoring John Lumic's shouts of delete.

They ran through the factory and small explosions erupted as they looked for a way out. But it was impossible to see as all the exits have been blocked by Cybermen and flames.

"There's no way out!" Braxiatel replied as he closed a door where it revealed a hoard of Cybermen clutching their heads in pain.

"There is always a way out!" Romana shouted through the smoke. "The roof is the only way out. There is always a way out."

"What, we're going to jump?" Pete shouted back, looking alarmed at the thought.

"If you have any other ideas, please share them with us!" Romana replied and just then, Rose's mobile beeped and she held her phone to her ear.

"Rose, can you hear me? Head for the roof!" Mickey yelled and Rose switched the phone off before looking at them.

"It's Mickey. He says 'head for the roof'." The four of them ran up a flight of stairs, avoiding the explosions as much as possible.

"See! The roof is always a good plan!" Romana shouted as she ran.

Rose reached the top of the ladder that directed them to the roof first. She leapt over the wall, forward by the rest and they halted when they saw the zeppelin hovering above them. Rose held her phone to her ear again, calling Mickey. "Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?!" Rose shouted through the phone, amazed at Mickey's flying skills. Even Romana looked slightly impressed at how quickly Mickey could learn how to fly a zeppelin.

"Playstation." Mickey replied, making Romana chuckle. "Just hold on, Rose. I'm coming to get you."

The four of them bolted forwards, flinching at the random explosions that appeared around them an they watched as Mickey tried to lower the zeppelin but Romana shook her head. "He can't lower it!" She shouted over the noise of the explosions. "He's not in the right position!"

Suddenly, they spotted a hatch in the zeppelin which released a rope ladder down onto the roof and the four of them ran over to it. "You have got to be kidding me. Rose, you go first!" Romana grinned and Rose started to climb. Romana climbed up after her followed by Braxiatel and Pete who came last.

"Hold on tight, we're going up! Welcome to Mickey's Airlines. Please enjoy your flight! Woo!" They heard Mickey laugh through Rose's phone and everyone grinned in relief and they clung onto the ladder as the zeppelin rose higher before flying away from the factory.

"We did it! We did it!" Rose cheered, happy at the fact she made it out alive.

Pete struggled to climb up the ladder and was about to place his foot when it was suddenly jerked downwards. Rose screamed as they nearly fell off and they looked down to see John Lumic hanging onto the bottom rungs and starting to slowly climb up after them. Braxiatel took out his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Pete! Take this!" He shouted downwards towards Pete and he dropped it into Pete's outstretched hands. "Use it! Hold the button down and press it against the rope! Just do it!"

Pete clung closer to the ladder. "Jackie Tyler, this is for her!" He pressed the button down and held the sonic screwdriver against the rope ladder just as Lumic was getting closer and closer and for a moment, Braxiatel wondered if it wasn't going to work but then the rope finally snapped and John Lumic fell back down to Earth, screaming.

Pete laughed in delight as he saw John Lumic fall into the flames below and gave a nod of satisfaction. The four of them began to struggle up the ladder again as the zeppelin carried them away to safety.

* * *

A few hours later, they managed to arrive back at the TARDIS and Romana and Braxiatel locked the doors behind them so they could continue to fix it. Braxiatel took out the power cell and Romana smiled at him before he puts it back in place and the TARDIS sprang back to life.

"Oh you tough old girl." Romana cooed the TARDIS as she stroked it. "You never give up don't you?" The TARDIS lights flickered and it gave a gentle hum as though she enjoyed the attention she was getting.

"She never does." Braxiatel patted it. "Come, the others will be waiting for us." Romana gave the TARDIS another gentle pat before following out after Braxiatel. That man was going to be the end of her she knew.

"No, I can't. There's all those Lumic factories out there. All those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened. Carry on the fine..." They heard Pete talk to to Rose as they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Mickey? Rose?" Romana asked her companions looked around as they walked over to them. "We've only got five minutes of power left."

Rose turned to Pete. "Romana and Braxiatel could show ya..." She told him hopefully.

Pete shook his head. "Thank you. For everything."

Tears formed from Rose's eyes and she looked at Pete intensely. All she wants was her father. "Dad." She choked.

Pete looked slightly startled. "Don't. Just, just don't." He walked away and Romana shook her head disapprovingly at Rose and Mickey walked up to Braxiatel holding up his previous suit.

"Here it is! We found it and not a crease in sight." Mickey grinned.

Braxiatel took his suit and nodded in approval at Mickey. "Good man! I was beginning to worry." He turned to Jake. "We got to go. But there's one more thing you can do for us. Mrs Moore. Her real name is Angela Price and she's got a family out there and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Right then, best get going." Romana headed towards back to the TARDIS.

"Um...thing is, I'm staying." Mickey told them, making Romana stop in her tracks and she turned to look at him, knowing how Mickey felt. She stayed behind in E-Space, leaving the Doctor. It was his choice to stay behind. Romana gave a nod at Mickey, knowing it was his decision and a perfectly okay one.

"You can't." Rose stated, getting really upset.

"It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there." Mickey told them, his voice trembling.

"But you can't stay."

"Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old Gran. Remember her?" Mickey asked her, wanting to see why he had to leave.

Rose tried to hold her tears back. "Yeah."

"She _needs _me."

Rose shook her head. "What about me? What if I need you?"

"Yeah, but Rose...you don't. It's just you and them isn't it?" Mickey looked at the Time-Lords and his gaze lingered slightly longer on Braxiatel. Rose understood what Mickey was trying to say to her. "We had something a long time ago but...not anymore."

"Well, we'll come back. We can travel anywhere, come back and see you yeah?" Rose asked hopefully.

"We can't. We told you Rose, travelling between parallel worlds is impossible. Back on Gallifrey, our people used to do it for thousands of years but not anymore. We only got here by accident. No doubt we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, we got to close it and we won't be able to return. Ever." Romana told her and she looked at Mickey as though asking him if this is what he really wanted and that she understood because she has made that decision for herself before. Staying behind in a parallel universe. Mickey nodded.

Rose looked defeated and Mickey glanced at her before holding out his hand to Romana. "Romana." Romana smiled before getting out her sonic screwdriver and she gave it to Mickey.

"Take this. I have a feeling you'll be needing it." She placed her sonic screwdriver in Mickey's hands who looked at it with wide-eyes. "I can rebuild another one. But you're going to need it to be able to destroy all those Cybermen. Take Rose's phone too, it has the code and for Rassilon's sake, stop those factories." Romana shook Mickey's hand.

Mickey clutched her sonic screwdriver almost protectively. "Won't I need a manual or something?" He asked.

Romana chuckled. "You're a clever man Mickey, you'll be able to figure out which buttons will do what soon enough."

"Thank you." Mickey told her and he meant it. He knew Romana was stern but the things she said, she truly meant it. He turned to Braxiatel. "You're not a bad guy you know. You may think you are but...don't let those demons get to you."

Braxiatel smirked. "Demons? Who says anything about demons? Mickey the idiot." He slapped his cheek with a twinkle in his eye but Braxiatel knew what Mickey had said was true.

"Watch it!" Mickey told him in a joking manner as he and Romana sauntered back into the TARDIS and slipped inside.

Rose gave Mickey her phone and he puts it inside his pocket. "Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we?" Rose could only nod and she could no longer hold back her tears. "Seen it all, been there and back...who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars?"

"All those years just sitting there...imagining what we'd do one day..." Her voice broke. "We never saw this, did we?" They pulled their arms around each other for a hug to support one another, both knowing that they will never see each other again.

"Go on, you'll miss your flight." Mickey told her but Rose could only clutch Mickey tighter and she buried her head in his shoulder. When she finally pulled away, she didn't look at him for she knew it would be too painful for her to be able to. When she reached the TARDIS, she turned to see Mickey and looked at him one last time with a teary smile before closing the TARDIS door behind her.

"Jake, you wanna watch this." Mickey told Jake and Jake stood next to Mickey as the TARDIS dematerialised, a smirk on his face as he looked at Jake's incredulous face.

"What...the hell?" Jake blinked. So many strange things have happened tonight for Jake but so far, this was one of the strangest things he has seen. But he had to admit, it was the coolest by far.

Mickey nodded at to where the TARDIS was before. "That's Braxiatel...in the TARDIS with Romanadvoratrelundar and Rose Tyler."

* * *

"I want to see my mum." Rose told Romana and Braxiatel once they left the parallel universe. "Just to see if she's okay."

"That's fine." Romana nodded and she set the coordinates for Earth.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Rose asked in a quiet voice as she stood beside a pillar, resting her head against it and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Stop Mickey, I mean."

"A long time ago, I travelled with a mad man in a blue box." Romana told her as she pulled a lever and Braxiatel pressed some buttons. "He was a good man but sometimes...sometimes it got too much and sometimes, it felt like you had a duty. A duty to yourself to protect those who need you and whilst I was travelling, I found my duty. On E-Space." She sent her a tired smile and flickered a switch and the TARDIS console moved up and down as it went in flight. "Mickey's found his duty now. Something worth living for and I have great faith, that he's going to do amazing."

At that moment, the TARDIS landed in Jackie's living room and Rose nodded at Romana before running out of the TARDIS. "You're alive." Rose said in almost awe as Jackie raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, mum. You're alive." She flung her arms around her and Jackie looked slightly confused but looked pleased at the fact that her daughter was home. On her birthday.

"Well, I was the last time I looked..." She joked lightly as Romana and Braxiatel stepped out of the TARDIS, watching them and was concerned about her daughter who started burying her head into her shoulder.

"What is it? What's happened, sweetheart?" Jackie asked concerned as Rose clung tighter to her mother, her eyes screwed shut as she cried. Jackie frowned and looked at the Time-Lords. "What's wrong? Where did you go?"

"A long way away." Braxiatel replied. "Far far away."

"Where's Mickey?"

"Home."

Jackie hugged Rose comfortingly, afraid of letting her daughter go.


	17. The Idiot's Lantern Part 1

Magpie sat down in his leather chair and leans sullenly on the counter, balancing his accounts. The television was playing in the background but he was hardly listening to it. He had other matters to worry about such as paying all these bills. He rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache forming and he sighed tiredly. "Two hundred pounds overdrawn." He murmured as 'God Save the Queen' played in the background_. More like God Save him _he thought bitterly as he tears a page from his ledger and screwed it up. "I need a miracle." He threw the paper into the bin before leaning back on the counter and buried his head in his hands and not long after, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Dreaming off freedom and a world without debts.

He must have been dreaming for a few hours because he found himself on the same position, his bones aching and he heard a woman softly call his name. "Mister Magpie." He stirred slightly, not wanting to get up. "Oh Mister Magpie!"

He blearily sat up, looking around to see who was calling his name but he only saw a woman on the television. He must be still dreaming and he rubbed his eyes. "Eh?"

"Woo-hoo! Can you hear me, Magpie?" The woman on the television asked.

"Yes..." He replied suspiciously and he turned to the source of the noise which to his instincts was right. It definitely was the woman on the television talking to him. But how could this be? It was utterly impossible! "I must be dreaming..."

The woman merely smiled at him. "Oh no, this isn't a dream."

He knew it. He was finally going around the bend. He should have been retired a few years ago abut all these bills kept cropping up, forcing him to start his own television business which wasn't going to well at the moment, forcing him to work harder and longer. All these years of hard labour and he was coming to this. "I'm going doolally, then." He reluctantly admitted.

"Not at all, sweetheart. Now, are you sitting comfortably? Good. Then we'll begin." Before Magpie could ask what she was on about, three bolts of red electricity flashed out from the television and latched themselves onto Magpie's face and he heard her laughing as he screamed and Magpie in that moment, felt nothing but pain.

It felt like hell itself.

* * *

Romana had just finished building her sonic screwdriver when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called and she pushed up her goggles to the top of her head and blew on the brand new sonic screwdriver, cleaning it up as Rose stepped into the room in a full 50's regalia.

Romana raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?"

Rose merely grinned. "I was thinking...Could we go and see Elvis? In the 50's?"

Romana laughed at the comment, looking amusedly at her. She couldn't imagine Braxiatel at a concert, let alone an Elvis Presley one. It just wasn't his style and she hasn't been to a concert in centuries. Not since the Doctor was alive. "Sure." She nodded in agreement. "I'm sure we could all use a break."

Rose smiled widely as Romana stood up and tidied her equipment away before stowing her sonic screwdriver into her pocket. "Go and get Braxiatel and tell him where we're going. I'm just going to get changed." Rose nodded and she left the room.

Romana quickly headed to the TARDIS wardrobe. It was not often she got to dress up and just this once since they were all going to an Elvis concert, she might as well enjoy herself. With her being President she never did get as much relaxation time and how could she? With all the Free Time terrorists and the Time War and Rassilon going on...it was hardly a time to go away on holiday.

She walked to the 1950's selection, knowing that Rose had been in here previously before and began to browse through the many different types of outfits before one caught her eye and she made her way to the dress and smiled brightly before putting it against herself to make sure it looked okay and she nodded in satisfaction before grabbing a pair of black chain ankle shoes as she knew if worse come to the worst, she'll rather wear shoes that she could easily run in and not ones that could easily send her into her next regeneration.

Once she got changed she made her way to the console room only to find Braxiatel and Rose all ready there, Braxiatel in his usual Time-Lord robes and he looked up to see Romana and his eyes widened with surprise and Romana couldn't help but feel a slight blush when she saw the way he was looking at her and she quickly hid her blush and looked on proudly.

"My lady, you look beautiful." He commented and Rose's narrowed her eyes at her and her lips pursed slightly but Romana didn't notice as she was too busy sorting out her dress.

"Thank you." She replied feeling rather pleased with herself. She had chosen a maroon dress with black polka dots on with a lined bodice and back zip closure in a very 1950's style. Her hair was pulled up in a pin-up and she even managed to find a bright red flower to go in her hair. "I thought just this once I'll go somewhere in style. Have we landed?"

"Of course." He nodded and Rose grinned up at him before she dashed outside onto the street, looking around and was joined by Romana.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know, the white flares and the..." She growled seductively and Romana raised an eyebrow. "Chest hair."

Braxiatel poked his head round the TARDIS door. "If you want to see Elvis, you have to go to the late 1950's! The time before all the burgers." He disappeared back inside. "Plus it was the time when he still had the waist."

Rose laughed.

"What are you doing in there Braxiatel?" Romana couldn't help but grin.

"I'm in the garage! If we're going to see Elvis, we all have to go and see him in style." He shouted back and Romana wondered what he was looking for as Rose began to look around and she heard the sound of a car engine and Braxiatel rode out of the TARDIS in a canary-yellow Edwardian car and Romana laughed in delight.

"Bessie!" She shook her head in amusement as Braxiatel beeped the horn.

"Found it the other day." He told them as he drove up to them as the ladies laughed. "This is what my brother used for transport when he was exiled to Earth a long time ago. I'm surprised he still had it."

Rose sat next to Braxiatel in the front before putting on a pair of big sunglasses as Romana clambered into the back. "Straight from the fridge man!" Rose cried delightedly.

"Not really," Braxiatel frowned, not understanding Rose's figure of speech as Bessie beeped her horn. "Straight from the garage." He turned around a corner and drove down a street.

"Where are we going?" Romana enquired as she took in her surroundings and she spotted some English flags hanging up of the wall and she knew at once that they weren't in America and Rose noticed too and both of them rolled their eyes. Typical TARDIS sending them off into the wrong country and most likely wrong era too.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Apparently Elvis did one of his most famous shows on on the channels but hopefully with a bit of luck, we should just catch it." He replied.

"And I take it the T.V studios in New York?" Romana smirked.

"Of course." Suddenly a red London bus drove past them at the end of the street and Braxiatel stopped Bessie before they spotted a red post box and union flag bunting hanging from rooftop to rooftop. Braxiatel looked bemused whilst Romana and Rose laughed.

"Digging that New York vibe!" Rose laughed.

"I honestly think that TARDIS of ours just takes us wherever it wants it to go and not where _we _want to go." Braxiatel muttered, becoming displeased. "No wonder why my Brother never got anywhere on time!"

"What are all the flags for?" Rose asked looking around as Braxiatel parked somewhere. Rose got out and Braxiatel helped Romana get out of the car.

"Looks like some form of celebration." Romana replied as she got out, making sure her dress didn't get caught on the door. "Let's take a look."

They walked down a street and they saw Magpie open the doors to his van where two boys took out a television and carried it into a house. "There you go, sir. All wired up for the great occasion." Magpie told the owner as the trio walked past.

"The great occasion? What occasion would that be?" Braxiatel asked.

Magpie looked at him amusedly. "Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course."

"Which Coronation?"

Magpie looked bemused. "What d'you mean? _The _Coronation!"

Braxiatel racked his brain to find out which coronation he meant and he turned to Romana who looked smugged. Of course she'll bloody know he thought dryly. "It's Queen Elizabeth's coronation. Come on Braxiatel! It's Queen Elizabeth's Coronation! You had a whole selection about her in your collection."

"1953 I take it?" He asked to no one in particular.

Magpie nodded. "Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best."

Rose looked closely at the chimneys. "Look at all the T.V aerials...looks like everyone's got one. That's weird, my nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house."

Magpie shook his head and looked extremely proud of himself. "Not round here, love. Magpie's Marvellous tellies, only five quid a box." He gestured towards the side of his van where they could see the Magpie logo on the side. Romana wandered a short way around the street, deep in thought and she felt uneasy.

"I see." Braxiatel nodded, looking closely at Magpie's logo. "Five pounds for a television? Is that all?"

Before Magpie could reply, a woman screamed nearby and they all turned their heads to see a woman on her doorstep. "Someone help me, please! Ted!" She cried as a man with a blanket over his head was being bundled into a black police car by suited men. Romana, Braxiatel and Rose ran over. "Leave him alone, it's my husband!"

"What's happening around here?" Romana asked just as a young teenager ran up to them.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" The boy cried.

One of the suited men turned to face Romana. "Police business, now get out of the way ma'am!"

Rose turned to the young boy. "Who did they take, do you know him?"

"Must be Mr. Gallagher..." He frowned just as the car drove off, leaving Mrs Gallagher in despair on the doorstep. The boy's mother came out of her house. "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters..." Romana's perked up at this. Monsters? Now this certainly was interesting.

"Tommy! Not one word!" They heard an angry man shout and they turned to look to see a large beefy man standing on a doorstep not far away from them."Get inside now!"

Tommy turned to look at them apologetically. "Sorry, I'd better do as he says..." Romana frowned at Eddie as Tommy walked away, ignoring Mrs Gallagher's sobbing. Braxiatel ran to Bessie followed by Rose and Romana and turned on the engine, bringing it to life.

"All aboard!" He called and he drove off, following the police car. They followed the police car at high speed but the police car turned around the corner, Braxiatel high on its tails but as soon as they turned the corner, Rose holding on for dear life they immediately came to a wooden market barrow and saw two men sweeping the floor as though they had always been there and they stopped in front of the market stall. "Oh now that is clever."

"The old fashion trick." Romana nodded in agreement. "Rassilon knows how many times that has happened when we were tracking down the free time terrorists. I remember Narvin commenting on how he was growing almost bored of the trick because the free time people used it so often." Braxiatel looked amused.

Rose shook her head, not knowing what they were talking about and she felt slight jealously at the fact that Braxiatel was taking more notice of Romana. She knew Romana wanted a child with Braxiatel but Romana's feelings weren't clear and she wasn't exactly romantic whereas Rose's was. Rose was young, carefree and not as strict as Romana and she had the chance of actually granting Braxiatel a child. Even Romana told her that all the female species of her kind were cursed so they couldn't give birth naturally! Surely this would want Braxiatel want to notice Rose more? "Never mind that. Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving, have you actually _passed _your test?"

"He did but his brother didn't." Romana replied as Braxiatel looked in front of him, knowing that behind the market was where the Police had gone to. Whatever their location was anyway. "Let's head back. I want to find out what Tommy meant about the monsters." She patted Braxiatel on the back from the back seat.

"Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours." Rose said thoughtfully.

Braxiatel turned to her. "That's what I like about you. The domestic approach."

Rose grinned but Romana giggled, knowing it was an insult but Rose ignored her. Pleased with the comment. "Thank you..." She replied, looking rather pleased before frowning as Braxiatel turned Bessie back on again. "Hold on, was that an insult...?"

* * *

Magpie stood in front of a particular television, the one that _she _sat in. He knew he couldn't think of her much because he knew that she would somehow burn his mind not as though it was all ready painful as it was. He only wished that he could escape from her presence but he knew that would be impossible. Not when she has control of his mind, body and soul.

He laid down his creation onto one of the televisions. It was a strange creation and he knew without the help from _her _would have never created it in the first place. It was a cross between a portable radio and television and Magpie wondered that once he escaped, could he sell this as something to boost up his business even more? "I've finished it, as you instructed..." He began, trying not to look at the lady on the screen and he shifted nervously.

The lady on the screen gave him a pleasant smile. She had given her true name to him. The Wire...that was what she called herself and he couldn't understand why. The wire? Why not a normal name? But then again, he knew this woman was not normal. She was something far more dangerous. "That's awfully good of you, Mister Magpie."

He managed enough courage to look at her. "So you'll go soon? Leave me?" He asked hopefully. It hurts so much. It was the worst sort of pain imaginable.

"Oh, we'll see! If you're a very good boy." The wire commented far to cheerfully.

"Please...you're burning me...inside...behind my eyes, it hurts! Even my memories hurt! I just want things back like they used to be!" And he did! Even if that meant going in debt again but he knew being in debt was better than being in this pain. Every time he tried to recall a memory, his mind would seem to burn and his eyes would start to swell and he learnt not to remember.

"Oh, but this world of yours is busy, busy, busy! Forging ahead into a brand new age, you can never go back! That's your tragedy. But now, the time is almost ripe, Magpie. Cometh the hour, cometh the man," She laughed coyly, ignoring his whimpering. "Or lady..."

* * *

Tommy approached the bottom of the stairs nervously. He took his time climbing then, pausing briefly as the banging started again. He drew closer and closer to the door, towards his Grandmother or what was once his Grandmother. "Gran?" He asked tentatively. "Gran, it's me. It's Tommy. I'm gonna come in, Gran." He knew that she could not reply, for how could she with the way she was? All she could do was stumble around the room and occasionally bang against the wall. He moved towards the door, key in his hand and he did not see his father quietly come onto the landing. "Stand back...just don't...I'm sorry, but I've gotta come in." He said and he swallowed and was about to put the key inside when his father stopped him.

"What d'you think you're doing?" Eddie glowered.

Tommy looked up. "We've gotta try and help her, dad!"

"Gimme that key." His father held out his hands and Tommy swallowed once more but he did not move. How could his father show little compassion? "I said give me that key, right now." He knew his father could be abusive. It wasn't like he was innocent. He saw the things he did to his mother...he never struck her no, but it was worse that that. It was a mentally abusive relationship and Tommy couldn't do anything to stop it for he was powerless as well and he reluctantly walked towards his father slowly and held out the key. His father snatched it and pocketed it before going down stairs. Tommy wished their was a way to stop his father from being so abusive.

Once they reached downstairs, his father got right into Tommy's face and his mother, Rita, looked on. Knowing she could do nothing. "All the warnings I've given you, and every time, _every _time, you disobey me!"

Tommy glared at him. "We can't just lock her away."

"Excuse me, sunshine, I am talking! And you can forget that college nonsense. You're going to come and work alongside me, get your hands dirty for once!" The banging from upstairs continued.

Rita looked up despairingly. "Oh lord! Won't she ever stop?" She didn't want those police men taking her mother away to god knows where. What if they locked her up in a cage? Or left her all on her own and forgot about her? The banging continued again and again.

Eddie suddenly became all caring towards his wife and he turned to Rita and took her gently by the shoulders. "There there, Rita, my sweet. Business as usual. Now let's get these up all over the house." He gestured to the union flags that laid down on the chair untidily."In honour of her Majesty!"

Rita bit her lip nervously. "But Eddie, what if she's dying?"

Eddie finally lost his patience, his face turning bright red with anger. "I am talking!" He shouted and the room went silent apart from the television in the background and Eddie calmed himself down. "That's better. A little bit of hush." The doorbell rang and Eddie walked towards the doorbell and opened it only to see Romana, Braxiatel and Rose standing in the doorbell. Rose wearing a cheesy grin on her face.

"Hello!" Romana nodded at him and Eddie regarded them suspiciously and Tommy lurked in the background.

"Who are you then?" He asked.

"Representing Queen and country!" Braxiatel replied and he held up the psychic paper with a flourish manner. "We're just doing some check ups for Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the big day. You don't mind if we come in do you? Well, we're going to go in anyway. Come on Romana!" Braxiatel barged past him and Romana and Rose followed suit before Eddie could protest and they walked into the living room and saw Rita looking timidly at them and both Time-Lords knew at once she suffered an abusive relationship and they would not let this man Eddie bully her after tonight. They would make sure of it. "Lovely home you have here! We'd like to congratulate you, Mrs...?"

Rita blinked. "Connolly." She replied rather timidly.

Eddie came into the room. "Now then Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative!" Braxiatel sent Rita a slight smile who looked completely terrified and Rose perched herself on the arm of a chair. "Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit."

"Perhaps she should rattle on a bit more." Braxiatel glared and Tommy and Eddie both looked shocked but Braxiatel continued on, unfazed by Eddie before he glanced briefly at the flags around the room, waiting to be put up. Normally, Braxiatel would not bother but he had to put this cowardly man Eddie in his place. No matter what species, he would not stand for abusive relationships. "Why are your flags not up?"

After a nervous pause, Eddie nervously replied. "There we are Rita, I told you! Get them up, Queen and country!"

Romana and Braxiatel shared a sceptical look and Romana began to move over to Eddie. "I'm sorry-" Rita replied timidly.

"Get it done! Do it now!"

"Mr Connolly-" Romana began but was rudely interrupted by Eddie.

"Like the gentleman says-" Eddie protested.

"Mr Connolly!" Romana snapped and Eddie became quiet and looked at her. "Thank you. Now, you see here Mr Connolly, you have two big hands yourself. Why is it your wife's job to put up the flags?"

"It's housework, innit?" He replied dumbly.

Romana narrowed her eyes at him. Even back on Gallifrey, the men did the housework just as much as women and she held her head high, making sure she was staring him down. "And that's meant to be _our _job?"

"Course it is!"

"Now Mr Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" Romana asked and Braxiatel smirked at Romana with pride.

"She's a female." Eddie replied, becoming increasingly defensive. Not liking how this woman just barged in here and looking like she was the head of the house hold.

"And are you suggesting the Queen does all the housework?" Romana raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow and a small smile grew on Tommy's face as he watched Romana win the confrontation and as Eddie inevitably gives in to logic after a slight moments hesitation. Even Rita seemed to brighten up at the fact her husband was being humiliated. She's been humiliated by him for so long, it was a nice change for him to finally be the one to be humiliated and not her.

Eddie glared at Romana. "No! Not at all!"

Braxiatel handed Eddie a string of flags, giving him an insistent stare. "Then get busy." Even with his mother being human, she always taught him that manners were always important and she was right. She was always right.

"Right, yes sir. Ma'am." Eddie sets about the flags, feigning enthusiasm when in reality he was very angry at having been openly mocked in his own home. Neither Romana, Braxiatel Tommy or Rose seemed fooled by this act. "You'll be proud of us, sir! Ma'am! We'll have the Union Jacks left, right and centre!"

Rose suddenly rises with her hands on her hips and turned to look at Eddie. "'Scuse me, Mr Connolly, hang on a minute! Union Jacks?"

Eddie paused in his work to look at her and frowned slightly. "Yes, that's right, isn't it?"

"That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea." Rose replied, looking pleased with herself. Tommy smiled grew into a grin and Eddie tried to collect himself after being made into an embarrassment by two women.

"Oh...oh, I'm sorry, I do apologise!" He stuttered.

Rose merely smiled widely. "Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it!" Eddie hastily got back to work and Rose gave Braxiatel and Romana a coy smile and they shared an amused look with each other. The trio sat themselves on the sofa, Braxiatel in the middle and made themselves comfortable.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home Rita." Braxiatel nodded at her and Rita smiled before he muttered to Rose. "Union Flag?"

"Mum went out with a sailor." Rose replied, feeling pleased with herself.

Romana burst out laughing at the comment. "Oh I bet she did!" She calmed herself and Braxiatel smirked. "I'm terribly sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Romanadvoratrelundar but you may call me Romana for short."

"I'm Braxiatel." He gave Rita and Tommy a curt nod and Tommy looked surprised, surprised at the fact someone noticed him.

"And I'm Rose. Hello!" Rose waved.

"I'm Tommy." Tommy introduced himself and he perched himself on the end of the arm chair that was in front of the television.

"Sit yourself down Tommy." Romana told him before motioning for Rita to sit too and they all looked towards the old television. Back on Gallifrey, their technology was so advanced! Yet that was all gone now. But to see the humans progressing slowly was really quite tiring at times and she wondered how the Doctor ever favoured them. Probably because his mother was human. She shook her head before she peered at the television. "Have you just got this recently?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, got it few days ago. I think it's brilliant!"

"Good man. I still think books are better though." She sent him a grin and Tommy grinned back.

Braxiatel turned around to check on Eddie who was still hanging the flags. "Keep working Mr C!" Eddie glared at him. Braxiatel turned back around to face Rita. People who abuse their spouses are nothing but cowardly people who deserve what they get when it came to them. He dropped his voice to a whisper so Eddie couldn't overhear them. "Now, why don't you tell us what's wrong mmm? Tommy mentioned monsters."

Rita nibbled at her bottom lip. "Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her Braxiatel?"

Eddie overheard Rita's question and turned to look at them. "Now then Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know..."

"Actually, the gentleman does!" Braxiatel angrily retorted and Rita began to cry. Rose moved forward on her seat to address her.

"Tell us what's wrong and we can help." Rose began softly and Rita's sobs grew louder and she shook her head helplessly. Rose went over and wrapped a comforting arm around her and Romana watched with a concerned frown. "I'm sorry, come on..."

Eddie paused his work and frowned slightly. "Hold on a minute! Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" He looked down at the flags in his hands and chucked them to the side. Braxiatel propped his head on his forearm and balled fists and Romana knew Braxiatel was doing his best to appear calm but knew the anger was raging inside him. "What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Romana, Braxiatel! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!"

"All the people are being bundled into-" Braxiatel replied scathingly.

"I am talking!" Eddie roared and Romana finally had enough of Eddie's attitude.

Romana stood up and rose her voice even louder than Eddie's and made her self even taller despite the fact she was smaller than him. "And _we're _not listening!" She shouted, looking at him very crossly. Eddie flinched as he stared into her eyes. Never had he seen eyes that were so full of rage! So full of anger and so full of power and authority! He could see wisdom beyond her eyes and that _terrified _him. "A few wise words to you Mr Connolly. I am in charge here whether you like it or not. We are offering to help you and your family and you are refusing our help!" Eddie looked very shaken by Romana's outburst and both Tommy and Rita looked scared, unsure how to react and even Rose looked slightly scared at Romana's anger. "So, if I were you, I would like you sir, to tell us what exactly is going on!"

Braxiatel looked at Romana with pride as Eddie tried to think of something to say but was stopped by the sound of banging coming from upstairs. His eyes as well as Romana's and Braxiatel's roll upwards and Tommy looks around nervously and Rita sighed, shaking her head. "She won't stop." Eddie whispered quietly with a hint of fear in his voice. The banging continued, louder this time. "She never stops."

Tommy managed enough confidence to speak up and Rita looked upset and embarrassed as Eddie guiltily tried to regain some composure. "We started hearing stories..." Tommy began and Romana and Braxiatel looked at him. "All around the place. People who've...changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. The police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just...turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of the day or night."

"Show us." Romana ordered with authority. Tommy nodded and he led the way upstairs to his Grandmother's bedroom with Braxiatel, Romana and Rose behind him. Tommy opened the door but it was dark and only darkness could be seen and a creaking sound could be heard and Tommy peeked around thecautiously.

"Gran? It's Tommy." Tommy spoke and he opened the door wider, allowing the others to see inside the darkened room. "'S all right Gran, I've brought help." They saw a silhouette of his Gran standing by the window before it moved slowly towards them. Tommy stepped a little further inside the room and turned on the light only to reveal that his Grandmother had no face. All features gone. Everything and it was just smoothed over. Rose gulped and Romana cocked her head to the side, studying her and Braxiatel had his brows furrowed.

Romana moved closer to Tommy's grandmother, examining it more closely and Rose stood closer to Braxiatel and Tommy and Rita stood close together nearby whilst Eddie remained completely outside of the room with a grim expression upon his face. Romana scanned Tommy's Grandmother with her sonic screwdriver. "All her mental signals are gone." Romana commented as she soniced the Tommy's Grandmother. "She's been wiped clean. Nothing left. It's like she was never there."

"Completely paralysed." Braxiatel nodded in agreement. He had seen something similar to this a long time ago but with a different form of energy. But what could be doing it this time?

They were suddenly interrupted by the crash of policemen entering the house and Rose turned towards the source of the noise. "We've got company..." She muttered as she heard them marching up the stairs.

"It's them, they've come for her!" Rita cried and Eddie came in, the only one that seemed pleased by this ordeal and Romana narrowed her eyes at him.

Braxiatel turned to Rita and Tommy. "Tell us, what was she doing before this? Where was she?" He asked urgently and Rita hesitated as the Policemen clambered up the stairs. "Tell us quickly!"

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just-" Tommy began but he was cut off by the entrance as a big, burly man and some supporting officers barged in.

Braxiatel stood next to them, looking much taller. "Now just hold on for a second! We are from the government and we only ask you to give us a few minutes extr-" Much to Rose's horror, the burly man punched Braxiatel in the face hard and Braxiatel collapsed unconscious onto the ground. Romana turned sharply and rounded up on the big man, her battle instincts kicking in and she grabbed his arm before snapping it with a simply move that she learnt during the Time War. The man yelped with pain before with his spare arm he grabbed Romana by the hair who began to try and fight him off. Rita began to sob loudly.

"Braxiatel!" Rose shouted as she watched Romana being dragged down by the stairs by the hair before they threw a blanket over Tommy's Gran and usher her to the stairs. Rose slapped Braxiatel's cheeks in an attempt to wake him up, not believing her eyes at the fact that Romana had just gone completely mental.

"Leave them alone!" Rita cried but the men barged Rita aside, carrying both Romana and their Grandmother and Eddie merely pushed the men away, glad to have Romana out of his house and encouraging them to leave quicker.

Romana snarled as she threw another punch at one of the men. Leela would surely be proud of her right now. Romana only wished she had one of Leela's famous knives on her. "Let me go!" The men muffled her screaming and handcuffed her before throwing her into the back of the car with Tommy's grandmother before throwing a bag over her head and Romana could see nothing but blackness. Her mind raging.

* * *

Rose was still slapping Braxiatel's cheeks and he quickly sat up as though nothing happened before he straightened his jaw and looked around. "Where's Romana?!" He asked as he looked around the room only to find that she wasn't there.

"She just went crazy! She broke the guy's arm and started a fight." Rose replied, slightly hurt that Braxiatel first thoughts came to Romana and not thanking her for getting him awake but she pushed them aside. "I think they took her with Tommy's Grandmother."

Braxiatel quickly stood up and belted down the stairs and ran outside but he was too late, only arriving as the Police Car drove off and he saw Romana with a bag over her head and handcuffed next to Tommy's Grandmother. "Romana!" He yelled but the car drove off and he was about to move but Eddie was still blocking the doorway.

"Don't fight it, back inside!" Braxiatel pushed past him and ran into Bessie, starting the engine.

"Rose! Come on!" He shouted as Rose came down the stairs as fast as she could in her dainty shoes. Eddie restrained Tommy and Rita. He needed to get Romana out there now. With her battle instincts kicking in, it was not a good thing because he knew they could be dangerous. Every Time-Lord and Time-Lady including the President were all trained to fight for the war including him. The methods they used were rash and he knew it was all Rassilon's doing for making them the way they were. "Rose, we're going to lose them!" He shouted angrily, not noticing Rose pausing at the entrance to the living room. He noted was being too slow and without second thought he drove off in Bessie in pursuit of the car, leaving Rose behind.

He needed to get Romana out of there and fast before she causes any damage. Not only to those around her but to herself as well.

Rose knew that she saw something coming out of the television before and she wanted to investigate. She began fumbling with the televisions set and turned it around to see red electricity still buzzing along the aerial and a large label advertising Magpie's business. Bingo, she thought. That would be the answer to all her questions.

"How did they find her? Who told 'em?" Tommy asked quickly to nobody in particular as they all came back into the living room.

Eddie was about to retort but he noticed Rose fumbling with the television and he angrily pointed at her. "You! Get the hell out of my house!"

Rose slowly got up, leaving the television as the way it was and looked at him. "I'm going, I'm done! Nice to meet you Tommy, Mrs Connolly. And as for you, Mr Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside-down. Shame on you!" She grinned cheerfully at him before running out of the house and towards Magpie's enterprise.


	18. The Idiot's Lantern Part 2

Braxiatel turned around the corner only to see the Police car had disappeared into a dead end, the same one that he had come across last time. He narrowed his eyes slightly before he parked Bessie and turned off her engines. He spotted the same two-work men that were cleaning the streets earlier and saw that they were doing the exact same thing and they avoided looking at him as he walked around the building, looking for a way in. He could sense Romana being nearby and knew that she wasn't very far. He spotted a small gate to the side and he went over to it and broke in with his sonic screwdriver.

Once he made it onto the other side, he found himself outside an old warehouse and spotted the policemen locking up some cage like gates. "Crazy bitch broke my arm." He heard one of them mutter angrily as he cradled his broken arm before they walked away. He clenched his fists as he heard the insult being thrown at Romana.

He peered through the cage and he saw Romana, her hands hand-cuffed behind her back and she was pressed against the corner and she turned sharply to look at him. "Braxiatel!" She whispered, relieved. Braxiatel smiled slightly, glad to see that she was unhurt before going into the cage, watching the people with no faces cautiously as they clench and unclench their fists in an almost mechanical manner and Braxiatel quickly got out his sonic screwdriver and freed Romana just as they began to shuffle towards them. "Let's get out of here." Romana whispered and Braxiatel was about to agree when suddenly, a bright light flared on them and both Time-Lords turned around and squinted, seeing the two policemen who locked up the cages earlier, standing in front of the headlamps of their car.

The one whose arms Romana didn't break spoke. "Stay where you are!"

* * *

Rose was heading towards Magpie's shop, her brain thinking over to Romana and Braxiatel. In all her travels with the Time-Lords, never had she seen Romana become so war like. She just attacked the police officer without a second thought because he punched Braxiatel! Rose always saw Romana as the one who fought off her enemies with words and her mind, not with her body. She hoped that what she could find in here would make Braxiatel see her differently and not fall for someone who obviously had Post traumatic stress dsisorder.

She entered the Magpie's shop where she saw him adjust a T.V set on the counter and he looked up nervously as she walked in. "Oh, I, I'm sorry miss, I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door." Rose ignored him and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah? Well, I wanna buy a telly." She lied.

"Come back tomorrow. Please." He begged, telling her to go away. He was doing his best to stop this. To stop the wire from getting at her face.

"You'll be closed, won't ya?"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

"For the big day? The coronation..."

"Yes, yes, of course. The big day..." He replied hurriedly and he tried to make her go away but Rose merely walked over to him. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go."

Rose eyed him, knowing he was up to something. "Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away."

"I have my reasons."

Rose frowned. "And what are they?"

Before Magpie could answer, one of the televisions on display tuned itself on and the wire appeared and Magpie paled. This was what he was trying to warn Rose about but Rose just couldn't see it.

"Hungry! Hungry!" The wire whined and Magpie avoided it's gaze.

Rose turned to look at the television, slightly startled. "What's that?"

"It's just the television. One of these modern programmes. Now, I really do think you should leave! Right now!" Magpie ordered her.

"Not until you've answered my questions. How comes your televisions are so cheap?" Rose asked him.

"It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud! Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching! Imagine that!" Rose merely smiled at him, unconvinced. "And twenty million people can't be wrong eh? So why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early for the big day?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm not leaving 'til I've seen everything."

"I need to close." Magpie glared at her.

"Mr Magpie, something's happening out there. Ordinary people are being struck down and changed, and the only new thing in the house is a television. Your television. What's going on?"

Magpie sighed and looked defeated. If this woman, Rose, wouldn't go, it was not his fault. He tried to warn her, really he did but she would just not listen. "I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be found out." He muttered uneasily and he locked the door and Rose looked uneasy.

"All right, then, it's just you and me...you gonna come clean, then? What's really in it for you?" She asked cautiously.

"For me? Perhaps some peace." He admitted.

"From _her._" Magpie glanced over at the Wire on the television screen and Rose followed his gaze.

"That's just a woman on the telly, that's just a programme."

The Wire smirked. "What a pretty little girl."

Rose stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh, my god, are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you, little one. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?" The Wire replied.

"What are you?" Rose asked breathlessly, realizing that this was the creature that has caused all the people to become faceless.

"I'm the Wire. And I'm hungrrrrrryyyyy...!" She bared her teeth at Rose and pinkish bolts of electricity shot out from the screen and encompassed Rose's face.

"Magpie, help me!" Rose cried.

Magpie looked at her sadly. He tried to warn her, tried to get her out but nothing he could do to make her listen to him. "Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear..." Rose moaned in pain. "All sitting down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again."

Magpie looked close to tears. "I'm sorry. So sorry." His voice broke.

"Help me!" Rose cried and Magpie averts his eyes as Rose's face got sucked into the screen with Rose whimpering and groaniing in pain.

The Wire smiled up cruelly as she was fed. "Goodnight, children. Everywhere."

* * *

"Start from the beginning, tell me everything you both know." Bishop demanded as both Romana and Braxiatel sat on the chairs in front of his desk.

Braxiatel looked at him. "I'm not very pleased with the way you treated my lady."

"Braxiatel please-" Romana began but she was inturrpted by Bishop.

"She broke one of my men's arm!" Bishop protested. "I couldn't very well just leave her unpunished!"

"You could have treated her better! Not throw her in a cage like she's some sort of wild animal!"

"Gentlemen!" Romana snapped and they both turned to look at her. She knew Braxiatel cared for her just as much as she cared for him. They were the last of their kind and she couldn't bear it if something happened to him and vice versa. "Please! I can take perfectly care of myself. The only reason why I attacked your man was because you hurt one of my kind and I could not let that go unpunished. Now," She exhaled, trying to calm herself down. "Let us please focus on more important things instead of arguing about me."

Bishop and Braxiatel gave a reluctant nod. Braxiatel still displeased at how his men treated Romana but he knew she could take care of herself. Bishop sat down before pointing at them as though reprimanding. "Very well. But you were both there today at Florizel Street! Then you broke one of my men's arm then _you_ broke into this establishment! Somehow you're both connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Before we jump to conclusions Detetice Inspecotr Bishop-" Romana began.

Bishop looked alarmed. "How do you know my name?" He couldn't let anybody know his name. The only people who knew his name were the men he was working with and even then they always used nicknames or code names. It was too risky to use real names.

"It's written inside your collar." Romana replied in a matter of fact tone.

Bishop looked embarrassed and adjusted his collar to hide the name. Braxiatel smirked. "All mothers do that. Not to worry. But we can't help but thinking, Detetive Inspector, you're not exactly doing much investigating are you?"

"I'm doing everything in power." He replied defensively but he knew what Braxiatel said was true.

"All you seem to be doing is grabbing these faceless people and hiding them out of sight. Let's think...orders from above? Torchwood perhaps mmm? Coronation day is just around the corner and anything unusal just gets swept out of sight." Braxiatel spoke and was spinning from side to side in the chair, completely relaxed. Romana rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour and Bishop looked irritated at the fact at both Romana and Braxiatel seemed to know all about their inside work.

"The nation has an imagine to maintain." He told them defensively.

"It must drive you mad," Romana spoke as she looked at him. "Not doing anything. No doubt you want to get out there and invesitage but you have no idea where to start do you?"

"Course I do!" Bishop lied before he sighed reluctantly. "But..." He sat down, ready to confide in Romana and Braxiatel, looking defeated. "With all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man-power. Even if we did...this is...beyond anything we've ever seen." He looked at them helplessly. "I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force..." Romana listened carefully and Braxiatel stopped spinning on his chair. "...I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"That's about to change." Romana told him confidently.

Bishop blinked. "How?"

Romana stood up, taking charge and she looked down at Bishop and Braxiatel as though their roles had been reversed. "Start from the beginning. Tell us everything you know."

Half an hour later, the three of them were standing by a large map of London on a stand and were carefully studying it as Bishop explained what he knew of the case. "We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just...blank."

"Well if we look at the pattern," Romana frowned as she glanced at the cases in her hands before glancing at the map. "It spreads out from North London, randomly picking anyone no matter what age, colour or size. But really, the only major clue we can see from here is that there has been a large number in-"

"Florizel Street." Braxiatel nodded when they heard a knock at the door and the three of them looked up.

"Found another one sir." The Police man that Romana broke his arm spoke and he cast a nervous glance at her before composing himself. He now had his arm in a sling and was using his spare arm to usher what appeared to be someone wearing a familiar pink voluminous skirt with matching pink shoes and Romana's eyes widen, all ready knowing who it was.

"Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Romana, Braxiatel." Bishop commented and Romana dropped her files on the table, her hearts pounding widly. "Take a good look. See what you can deduce."

Crabtree took the blanket off Rose's head with his unbroken arm only to be greeted with a faceless Rose. Braxiatel turned around sharply to see what was going on.

"Rose." Romana whispered.

Bishop frowned. "Do you know her?"

"She travels with us." Romana replied and she went right close to her, staring down at her featureless face and the voices in the background faded out, becoming meaingless to her. It was just like the Dalek in Henry Van Statten all over again.

Crabtree turned to Bishop. "They found her in the street, apparently, over at Master Square, abandoned."

Bishop's brows furrowed, looking confused. "That's unusual, that's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day, we'll have Torchwood on our back, make no mistake."

Braxiatel studied Rose's featureless face and his eyes widened in realization as to where he had seen this before. Of course! It had to be _them _for what other specieis held such energy? But it was illegal and against the law on the Shadow Proclamation! "I know what did this." Braxiatel commented and Romana whirled around to face him and Bishop turned his head.

"What?" Bishop asked dumbly.

"I know what creature did this and I may have a way of stopping it. Come on!" Without a moment hesitation, he made for the door. Romana ruffled her dress before running out after him with Bishop behind her. The three of them exiting the building and they saw that dawn was rising above them.

Bishop looked up as they walked. "The big daw dawns..." He muttered but neither Romana or Braxiatel replied, too lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

In the Connolly's house hold, the house was full of family and friends. A young boy was fiddling with the television and his sister came over and slapped his hand away from the television set and he scowled. The room was crowded with people and Eddie came through the front door, closing it behind him and Rita approached and he looked down at his wife menacingly.

"You've had your fun with your Romana..." He spoke, his voice low and threatening. "But now you're left with me, Rita. So you'll behave yourself. And smile."

Rita wished she had enough courage to face her husband. To show him his place like Romana did with him the other night but she was too scared. She wasn't as brave as Romana and didn't have her wisdom or courage. She fixed a smile upon a smile, too scared to disobey and they entered the crowded living room together.

"Here we go, everyone! Here we go! Grub's up, grub's up, tuck in, take a sandwich." Eddie shouted as he squeezed into the room just as the first footage of the coronation appeared on the television. "Oh, here we go, here we go. It' started! Take your place, sit down, sit down." They all settled down in the chairs or on the floor.

Aunty Betty who Tommy had always called her every since he was young looked impressed at the television. "Rita, love! Just look at that tellybox then, eh? Innit _marvelous? _The picture's so clear!"

Eddie leaned forwards to talk to her. "Here, Beth-I says to Rita, I says 'You didn't need to get your hair done special, love!The Queen won't be able to see you!"

Aunty Betty and Eddie laughed and Rita looked hurt at the comment but quickly covered up her emotions, knowing if she showed them Eddie will blame her later for it. She smiled polietly at them and Tommy looked affronted at this joke at his mother's expense. If his father loved his mother, why did he always verbally attack her?

Aunty Betty turned to Rita. "Where's your old mum, then? She can't go missing it!"

"Sorry, um...mum can't make it down." Rita replied nervously. She couldn't tell anyone what truly happened to her mother. Not now. Not ever.

Aunty Betty nodded. "Ah, bless her. Maybe we could pop up and see her later."

Tommy turned to face her. "Maybe you could. It's a good idea. What do you think, dad? Maybe Aunty Betty could go and see his gran later?"

Eddie fumed at Tommy silently and Tommy knew he had won this round and he couldn't help but feel a small glee of victory. Eddie laughed his discomfort off and turned to Aunty Betty. "Oh, he loves his gran, this one. Proper little mummy's boy all round!"

Aunty Betty rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what they say about _them. _Eddie, you want to beat that out of him."

Eddie laughed, a glint of wickedness in his eyes. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do." He threw Tommy a threatening look just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tommy announced quickly, wanting to be out of the room and he went to open the door and found Romana, Braxiatel standing outside with Bishop.

"Tommy, talk to us." Braxiatel told him and Tommy looked at him and stepped outside the door, closing it behind him. "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house."

Just as Tommy was about to reply, Eddie pulled the door open violently and rounded on Tommy. "What the blazes do you think you're doing?"

"I wanna help, dad."

"Mr Connolly..." Braxiatel growled warningly.

"Shut your face, you! Whoever you are with your fancy doxy." Romana narrowed her eyes at him, offended. "We can handle this ourselves." Eddie turned back to Tommy. "Listen you, little twep. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here_ respect_ me. It _matters _what people _think_."

Tommy glared at his father. "Is that why you did it, dad?"

Eddie looked taken aback. "What d'you mean? Did what?"

"You ratted on gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them..."

"How dare you? You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?" Eddie raged.

Tommy's fists clenched. "You don't get it, do you? You fought _against _fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could _do _what we want. _Say _what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even gran. All to protect your precious reputation."

The door opened and they looked to see Rita standing in the door way, looking at him nervously. "Eddie...is that true?"

"I did it for _us, _Rita! She was _filthy. _A filthy, disgusting thing!"

Rita looked shocked and hurt could be seen in her eyes. "She's my mother. All the others, you informed on all the people in our street, our friends."

"I had to." He flaied slightly. "I did the right thing!"

Rita shook her head, disappointed in him. "The right thing for us...or for you, Eddie?" Eddie stared at her, unable to say anything. Rita turned to Tommy. "You go, Tommy. You go with Romana and Braxiatel and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" Close to tears and unable to say any more, she slammed the door in Eddie's face.

"Tommy?" Romana asked softly and Tommy turned towards them and the four of them walked away down the street, leaving Eddie alone and locked outside his house.

"I'm fine." Tommy replied, his shoulders slumped.

Romana remembered when she was growing up in the House of Heartshaven, she remembered her parents arguing but never had it come to what it had been between Rita and Eddie. Even after three centuries of her parents being together, they vowed to never argue in front of her or her siblings. Her parents were never truly mated, not like Leela and Andred once were but they cared for each other deeply and she supposed that was the sort of relationship she has with Braxiatel. She only hoped that it would never come to what happened with Ria and Eddie.

As they walked down the street, the street became crowded with people as they prepared for the party later that afternoon. The four of them walked along, ignoring them.

"I may know what these creatures or creature did this but I need a confirmination. Tommy, tell me what happened the night your Grandmother changed?" Braxiatel asked.

"She was just watching telly." Tommy replied.

Romana's eyes widened. "Is this what I think it is?"

Braxiatel nodded. "Looks like Rose knew all along. Why are there so many televisions when they should be rare?"

"Bloke up the road, Mr Magpie, he's selling them cheap." Tommy replied and before he could finish off his sentence, Romana and Braxiatel ran down the road, Bishop and Tommy on their tails.

"Is he now?" Bishop asked as he ran, panting slightly and he wished he was a young police man who had just started out on the police force. He really needs to work on his running.

"Come on!" Romana yelled as they came nearer to Magpie's shop.

Braxiatel smashed the glass in Magpie's door in order to gain entry and Bishop's eyes widened. "Here, you can't do that-"

Romana and Braxiatel ignored him as Braxiatel opened the door and they both strode to the counter. "Magpie?!" Braxiatel yelled and he rang the bell on the counter. "If you're here come and talk talk to us Magpie!"

"Looks like he's out." Romana commented as she gazed around the room.

"Perhaps." He nodded and Romana made her way through the drawers behind the counter and found the device that Magpie created.

"Well now, looks like someone has invented portable television a few centuries early." Romana commented with irritation. Just what they needed on top of this before she licked it, much to the surprise of Tommy and Bishop. "Tastes like Bakelite."

Braxiatel walked over to her as she began to sonic it, Tommy and Bishop looking at her cautiously.

Bishop peered at it. 'That's incredible. It's like a television but portable! A portable television!" Bishop said with awe.

As Romana was sonicing the portable television, Braxiatel got out his own sonic screwdriver and pointed it around the room and all the television turned onto static. "It's not the only power source in the room." He pressed another buton on his sonic and the static gradually faded away and on each screen was a different face, the faces of the people who were taken and they all looked terrified, mouthing pleas for help and Romana put the portable television down, her brows furrowed.

Tommy looked around before he noticed his Gran's face in one and his eyes widened. "Gran?" He whispered and he looked horrified. Romana and Braxiatel spotted Rose on one of the telvisions and she mouthed _'Braxiatel. Braxiatel,' _over and over again. Romana and Braxiatel frowned. Why wasn't she shouting for Romana as well? Romaana shrugged it off, but she couldn't help but feel bothered by it and Braxiatel shook his head, not knowing how to feel.

They heard the sound of footsteps and Romana and Braxiatel stood up to see Magpie entering from the back of the shop. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded angrily.

Romana rounded on him, looking irritated. "What are we doing? More like what in the name of Rassilon do you think _you're _doing? You are breaking one of the important laws of the Shadow Proclaimation! Not only that, you invented the portable television a few centuries early and that is against the laws of time itself!" Magpie flinched at her anger.

"Yoohoo! I think that must be me." The wire commented cheerfully as she appeared on one of the screens. Romana and Braxiatel turned to face her, not looking impressed. "Oh, these two are smart as paint."

The Time-Lord's approached her.

Bishop blinked, not believing his eyes. Twenty years on the Police force and he had seen many disturbing things but none as crazier as this. "Is she talking to us?"

Magpie shrugged. "Sorry gentleman, ma'am, I'm afraid...I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new...friend." Romana noticed the way he said friend and she knew that the wire made him the way he was and that he was nothing but a victim itself.

The wire nodded at them. "Jolly nice to meet you."

"Oh my god, it's her, that women off the telly." Bishop gasped in realization.

"No, it's only using using her image." Romana replied, not taking her eyes off the wire.

"What...are you?" Tommy asked hesitatingly, unsure if that was the right question to ask.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have geasted, I shall regain the coroporeal body, which my fellow-kind denied me." The screen gradually turned to colour.

"Good lord, coloured television!" Bishop shook his head.

"I take it you're own people tried to stop you mmm?" Braxiatel asked the wire, almost bored.

"They executred me. But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars."

"And you're trapped here inside this television." Braxiatel sneered.

The smirk was wiped off from the Wire's face as did the colour television. "Not for much longer."

"Is that what got my gran?" Tommy asked.

"That thing feeds off the electrical activity of the brain but it feeds itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces and their essences and it basically helps itself." Romana looked at the wire in disgust.

Bishop turned to Magpie. "And you let her do it, Magpie?"

"I had to! She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation!" Magpie protested.

Tommy frowned. "What does that mean?"

"The appoiinted time, my crowning glory." The wire hinted.

Bishop looked at Romana and Braxiatel with horror. "Romana, Braxiatel, the coronation!"

"The first time in Human history, millions of humans are gathered around a television set." Romana moved closer to gloat at her. "But you're not strong enough yet are you? You can't do it all from here which is why you need this!" Romana produced the portable telvision srt. "You need something powerful so you created this. This will then turn into a great big transmitter before turning into a reciever."

The Wire seethed. "What a clever pretty thing you are! But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen." Suddenly, lines of red sparkling light pulled the four of them in,

"Romana!" Tommy and Bishop cried.

"Hungry! Hungry! The wire is hungry! Ah! These two are tasty! Oh, I'll have lashings of them! Delicious! Ah!" Braxiatel slowly raised his sonic screwdriver with effort. "Armed! He's armed and clever! Withdraw! Withdraw!" She severs the connection between herself and them and all four of them fell to the floor, unconscious. "The box, Magpie! The box!" Magpie ran to get the box and he held it up for the wire. "Hold tight..." The wire jumped via red light and into the portable television and Magpie looked down at her. "Conduct me to my victory, Magpie!" Magpie hurriedly left his shop and ran into his van.

* * *

Braxiatel was the first to stir and saw that the Inspector had no face. He gently woke Romana up and she blinked, shaking her head slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. No more television for us I think." She murmered as she shook her head to get rid of the dizziness.

Braxiatel nodded and he walked over to wake Tommy up. "Tommy, wake up! Come on Tommy!"

Tommy stirred and slowly sat up, processing what just happened. "What happened?"

"Where's Magpie?" Romana asked as she looked around the shop as she got to her feet. Without another word, the three of them ran outside the shop to see Magpie had gone.

"We don't even know where to start looking, it's too late!" Tommy protested.

Romana shook her head. "One thing I've learnt about being President Tommy is that it is never too late. Where are we anyway?"

"Muswell Hill."

"The Wire needs to harness half of the population and being near Muswell Hill means we are right near Alexandra Palace!" Braxiatel commented as he spotted a large building on the horizon and gestured at it with both hands. "The biggest T.V transmitter in North London. My lady, how would you feel if we went shopping?"

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where I said yes to shopping." They grinned before they dashed inside the shop, Tommy looking confused before he followed them.

"Tommy, help us gather up the equipment!" Braxiatel ordered as he and Romana began to gather up equipment.

Tommy held up a device before showing it to the Time-Lords. "Is this what you want?"

Romana raised her head. "Perfect!" She took the device off him. Got everything Braxiatel?" Romana asked as she arranged the equipment in her arms.

Braxiatel nodded. "Let's go then." The three of them run down a street and Romana was plugging a device into Braxiatel's huge equipment bank that he was carrying before running to plug something into Tommy's equipment.

Tommy spotted Magpie on the pylon. "There!" He shouted.

"Nearly there! Come on!" Romana shouted just as an official came into view.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think-" He began but Braxiatel showed him his psychic paper as he ran. "Oh! I'm sorry sir! Ma'am! Shouldn't you be at the coronation?"

"They're saving us a seat!" Braxiatel replied and the official merely nodded, looking at them with a bemused expression.

"Who did he think you both were?" Tommy asked as they rounded a corner.

Braxiatel glanced at it. "King and Queen of Belgium apparently." Romana looked amused.

Finally, they reached the control room in Alexandra Palace and Braxiatel dashed around gathering the equipment he needed and Tommy was in front of a video machine and television screen.

"Romana I want you to stay here." Braxiatel told her and Romana was about to protest and he held up his hands. "No. It's my turn now, besides you're wearing a dress, not really an outfit to go climbing in. You stay with Tommy and keep that television screen switch on and don't let anyone stop you. Tommy, make sure she stays here. Everything depends on you both." Romana reluctantly nodded, knowing he was right.

Tommy nodded and Romana handed him the last piece of equipment. "Good luck." She told Braxiatel and Braxiatel sent her a wicked grin before he sprinted back around the corner, past the confused looking official as he trailed a stream of magnetic recording tape behind him from a reel around his waist. He ran up the metal stairs and began climbing up the transmitter, following Magpie.

"You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty!" The official shouted.

Braxiatel ignored him, focusing on climbing. He remembered his brother in his fourth body and how he died by falling of something similar to a transmitter, causing him to regenerate. He only hoped that he wouldn't have the same fate. He rather liked this body despite him having it for more than 60 years.

As he climbed, he saw that Magpie had reached the main plug. "Feed me!" The wire shouted and Magpie plugged his T.V into the main current and the Wire laughed triumphantly. The Wire laughed. "Oh! Feast! Feast...ing! The Wire...is feasting!"

Braxiatel pulled himself up next to Magpie, his Time-Lord robes swaying side to side in the wind.

"It's too late!" Magpie shouted to him. "It's too late for all of us!"

"I shall consume you...Braxiatel and you're little doxy too!" Braxiatel was blasted in the face with red light.

He bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out in the pain and he gritted his teeth, eager to stop this once and for all. "Unplug her Magpie!"

"Help me Braxiatel!" Magpie clenched his head with his spare hand. "It burns! It took my face, my soul!"

"You cannot stop the wire. Soon I shall become manifest." Braxiatel was blasted again and he hissed.

"No more of this! You promised me peace!" Magpie shouted.

The Wire smirked. "And peace you shall have." Magpie screamed in agony before he was blown into thousands of particles in a mist of red light and Braxiatel heard the Wire's laughter. He finally reached the portable television and he tried to touch it but was zapped by red sparks.

"You really shouldn't have murdered Magpie." He scolded her and he picked up the T.V and the Wire tried to zap him by his foot but he grinned in victory. "Rubber soles! Swear by them!" He inserted a switch that Romana had given him into the T.V and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the machine spark and break.

"Oh dear! Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Braxiatel?" The Wire laughed as Braxiatel stared at her. _Come on Romana,_ he thought desperately.

* * *

Romana looked at the device in the control room and her eyes widened in horror. "Tommy, pass me that machine!" She ordered and she held out her hands as Tommy ran to grab the machine. He watched her replace it and re-plug it with awe before grinning as he realized their plan was working.

* * *

Braxiatel watched as the light beam retreats ffrom the pylons and looked down at the portable television to see the wire writhering in pain. She wailed, knowing she has finally been defeated and Braxiatel smirked. "No epilogue for you!"

With one last piecing shriek from the Wire, the television finally switched off and Braxiatel stared at it for a moment before taking it off and making his way down.

* * *

Tommy was watching the coronation and Romana was pacing up and down the control room quickly, waiting for Braxiatel's return. She knew he was okay but that didn't mean she couldn't help but worry about him. She didn't want to be alone again, not after she found Braxiatel.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice called and Romana stopped pacing and turned around to see Braxiatel standing in the doorway.

"Braxiatel!" Romana smiled and she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her head into his neck. "Never do that to me again."

Braxiatel gave a deep chuckle, liking the feeling of someone caring for him. More importantly, his Romana actually caring for him and he gave her a warm hug. "Well, if this is what I'm going to get every time I do something reckless, I think I wouldn't mind it." Romana gave him a playful swat on the arm.

Tommy smiled at them. "What happened?"

The Time-Lords broke apart from their warm embrace, forgetting that Tommy was in the room with them. "The Wire was an electrical creature from the planet Hermenthica. I basically turned the reciever back into a transmitter and trapped the Wire in here." He held up the video before turning to Romana. "I may have just invented the home video 30 years ealirer." Romana laughed. "Come on, we're going to miss the coronation." He held out his arm for Romana and she eargly took it and together with Tommy they watched the coronation footage on screen.

"God Save the Queen." Tommy smiled as he watched the Queen waving on television.

"God save the President." Braxiatel whispered in Romana's ear and Romana couldn't help but blush.

* * *

After they have finished watching the coronation, the three of them walked down the Connolly street and saw a crowd of people milling around and meeting their loved ones. The ones that had their faces taken off them and Tommy beamed as he spotted his Grandmother. "Gran!"

His Grandmother turned and smiled at him proudly. "Look, it's my grandson! Oh son!" Tommy ran to his gran and they hug each other and Romana couldn't help but smile at their warm embrace.

Braxiatel squeezed Romana's hand slightly and they looked through the crowd to find Rose and Rose turned her head the exact moment they were looking for her and grinned, not noticing the two-time lords holding hands. Romana and Braxiatel smiled at her and waved her over and Rose laughed, just happy to see Braxiatel again and she ran as fast as her dainty shoes could run and was about to hug Braxiatel when he noticed their hands holding and she glanced at it, feeling jealous and she quickly composed herself and placed a fake smile on her face.

The three of them decided to stay for a while longer, enjoying the 50's music and the party and watched as the people danced and talked.

"We could go down the mall, join in with the crowd." Rose suggested, trying to hide her envious feelings.

Romana helped herself to some victoria sponge and Braxiatel helped himself to some fairy cakes. "Why should we? We're living in history right now!" Romana told her, not noticing the way Rose kept glaring at her.

"The domestic approach." Rose nodded.

"Exactly." Braxiatel nodded in agreement and the three of them shared a light heartd laugh.

"Will it...that thing...is it trapped for good on video?" Rose asked.

"For now. But just to have extra protection, we'll use our unrivaled knowledge of trans temporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern." Braxiatel replied.

Rose blinked, not understanding a word he was saying. "You what?"

"He's going to tape over it." Romana replied.

Rose laughed. "Just leave it to me, I'm always doing that." Just as Romana was about to comment, telling her it was not the taping over she was thinking off, Tommy came up to them.

"Hello Tommy, enjoying yourself?" Romana greeted. She rather liked Tommy. For a human so young, he was intelligent at times and she could see a bright future ahead of him.

Tommy nodded, smiling. "I am yeah." Just behind him, they spotted Eddie walking down the strreet with his suitcase as Rita embraced her mother. "Good riddance."

"Is this it then Tommy? New monarch, the start of a brand new age. No more room for a man like Eddie Connelly?" Braxiatel asked.

"That's right. He deserves it." Tommy replied.

Rose detected the hint of unconditional love for his father underneath his harsh words and nudged his shoulder. "Tommy, go after him."

Tommy frowned. "What for?"

"He's your dad."

"He's an idiot." He retorted.

"'Course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world so don't stop there. Go on!" Rose smiled and gave him another encouring nudge. Finally convinced, Tommy ran to join his dad and they walked side by side and Tommy took his dad's bag for him and they continued walking down the street together.

The three of them watched them fondly from a distance before Braxiatel hands Romana and Rose a glass of organe juice before getting on for himself and they chink their glasses together, smiling.


	19. The Impossible Planet Part 1

"Romana, what are you doing?" Braxiatel asked as he saw Romana bending down over some flower beds and it appeared to be as though she was digging something. He found her in the garden and for some reason, the TARDIS seemed to be feeling not quite right and seemed to be swapping doors every time he tried to look for Romana and he wondered if the old girl was doing that on purpose or if Romana just wanted some time alone for a while.

Romana continued on digging. "Use your intelligence Braxiatel. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Obviously gardening." He replied as he stepped over the some of the gardening equipments, careful to avoid the sharp garden knives and shovel. He never liked gardening. He always found it messy but he recalled his mother always keeping flowers in the House of Lungbarrow, saying flowers always brightened up the hearts. He never really understood what she meant but he gathered that women just loved flowers. He made a mental note of that for later. "But why?"

"I found some of the last flower seeds from Gallifrey," Romana told him and she stopped gardening before rooting in some of the flower packets and she held up a few seeds on her palms. "We can grow red grass again soon too. I've found the Schlenk Blossom-"

"One of my brother's favourite smell." Braxiatel nodded. "That must be the only reason why he kept them on board."

Romana looked at them again. "I also found some of the Madevina Aridosa seeds. I heard that they bloomed profusely after rain."

"The Madevina Aridosa are meant to be grown in the desert. Not in a TARDIS."

"Don't you think I know that?" Romana snapped slightly before she composed herself. "I'm sorry. I just want to remember home that's all. Even if I did destroy it."

Braxiatel knelt down in front of her and placed his hand in Romana's open palm before he closed her fingers over the small seeds. "We both miss home. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so arrogant." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he rested his head against Romana's, both Time-Lords closing their eyes as they shared their favourite places of Gallifrey, before the war, before she became President and before all the back-stabbing politics. The way that they remembered it as children and Braxiatel knew he was never going to see home again.

After a few minutes of just sharing fond memories, Romana opened her eyes. "Look at us now, old sentimental fools." She sniffed and she pulled her hand away before she continued on gardening. "Fancy giving me a hand?"

Despite their moment of affection, Braxiatel still hasn't changed his mind about gardening. "I'm not too keen on gardening." He told her. "My mother was however. She always kept flowers in the House of Lungbarrow, saying they always brightened up the hearts."

"Your mother was a very wise woman." Romana nodded. "I had the pleasure to meet her just the once. What were you doing before you came here anyway?"

"Trying to avoid your companion." He grumbled. "It's like she's attached to me with super-glue!"

"She's just turned twenty years old. What do you expect from a young human female? I remember being twenty years old, my father gave me my own scientific laboratory at that point. I suppose humans are different when they turn twenty."

"I'm not surprised. Come, I think it's time we continued to follow my brother's legacy don't you think?" He held out his spare hand for her.

Romana quickly put her gardening equipment back in it's box and carefully put the last remaining plants of Gallifrey in a small glass tube before putting a lid on before putting them in the box. She closed the lid and stood up, dusting of the mud from her clothes before putting her dirty hand in Braxiatel's. Braxiatel didn't mind the fact it was dirty. His hands had been dirty before, but not with mud, but with thousands of years worth of _blood. _

"Of course. As the French saying goes_, Allons-y!"_

* * *

The TARDIS materialised in what appeared to be a storage cupboard but the TARDIS sounded as though she was sick. She groaned and wheezed as though she found it very difficult to land and the trio stepped out side the door, Romana frowning at the TARDIS. "She sounds very queasy today. As though she doesn't want to land. What's wrong with you my poor old girl?"

"I think we may have to refuel her sometime soon." Braxiatel commented thoughtfully as he stroked the TARDIS. "And we still need to do some repairs on her, don't forget."

"Of course." Romana nodded and she gave the TARDIS one last pat. She was going to have to look at her later.

"Oh, if you think there's gonna be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else..." Rose interrupted them, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Trouble? Trouble seems to find us whether we like it or not." Braxiatel mused. "Besides, we don't want to jump into the deep end do we now?"

"Oh, of course." Rose nodded as Romana pushed open the door and entered another part of the base.

"Open Door 15." The computer announced.

"Looks like we've landed on some sort of base," Romana commented. "Oh, glad the TARDIS landed us inside. I can hear a storm going out there!"

Braxiatel opened another door and held it open for them, _"_Open door 16." The computer announced as Romana and Rose followed Braxiatel through the door and into a corridor.

"I wonder where we are. The TARDIS scanner didn't say anything." Romana commented as they entered through another door, only to find themselves in what appeared to be an empty canteen area. "Oh, it's a sanctuary base."

"Took you long enough," Braxiatel smirked. "You must be getting old Romana."

Romana huffed. "Old? Says the man whose a 1000 years old."

Braxiatel scowled. "I don't appreciate you giving my age away."

Rose eyed Braxiatel, almost hungrily. For his age, he sure did look good. "What's a sanctuary base?" She asked as she looked around, trying to hide her feeling of lust.

"It's a deep space exploration," Braxiatel replied. "But where we precisely are is what I'd like to know."

"Someone appears to be drilling." Romana held up her hands to silence them and for a moment so she could listen.

At first, Rose couldn't hear anything before she heard the faint hum of drillings coming from underneath and Rose looked at a wall as a message, Romana and Braxiatel too busy swapping snide comments about each other's ages. "Welcome to hell." Rose read off.

Romana rolled her eyes. "Been in hell all ready. Nothing like this."

Rose gave a nervous laugh before pointing on the wall. "No, over there!"

Romana and Braxiatel turned to see where she was pointing at and sure enough they say the words welcome to hell scrawled on the wall, ancient symbols written underneath before they walked over to it. Romana peered at the ancient text and frowned. "I can translate every language in the universe but something is blocking me from reading it. As though it doesn't want to be read. Can you translate it Braxiatel?"

Braxiatel studied it for a moment but it felt like something was blocking his mind from translating the language. As though something or someone was trying to stop him from reading it and it bothered him. Like Romana, he was an expert in many languages even without the TARDIS translator but if the TARDIS couldn't translate this, that could only mean that this language was impossibly old. "No. It's as if something blocking my brain from translating the language. A translator block." He rubbed his forehead, trying to translate it one more time but it was no use and it only caused an on growing headache.

Rose frowned. "But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well. We should see English."

"That's very true. But that could only mean that the writing is ancient or the Doctor's TARDIS is becoming useless with it's old age. It is a type-40 TARDIS after all." Romana touched the writing before she reeled back, her eyes tight shut and she hissed.

"Romana!" Braxiatel called as he turned to her, concerned. "Romana, what's wrong?"

Romana opened her eyes and looked at the writing. "I felt something calling to me. Not a distress signal...but as though it was trying to get inside my head. Wanting me to translate the ancient language." She looked slightly shaken. The fact that someone or something tried to get inside her mind terrified her! She had to build her walls up and she knew that whilst they were here she couldn't communicate with Braxiatel telepathically because she feared that whatever creature was here would take down her barriers and possess her. Very much like Pandora did back on Gallifrey. She had to protect her mind, no matter what the cost and she couldn't help but become paranoid. She looked at Braxiatel. "We need to find who's in charge here. If this language is beyond the TARDIS's knowledge then we know it's not a good sign."

She got up from the floor and walked towards a door and opened it. _"_Open door 19." The computer blared loudly and the door opened. Rose gasped in shock as she saw the creatures behind the doors and the three of them stumbled back a bit and Braxiatel recognized them as the Ood. He had encountered them many times during his travels. They were nothing knew to him.

"The Ood." Romana mused as though thinking along the same lines he was, trying to regain her composure. She was definitely becoming paranoid. "Hello!"

The Ood blinked. "We must feed." They said loudly in unison.

Braxiatel blinked. Really hoping that the Ood's translator was just broken but when has live ever been simple? "You need...to feed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We must feed."

"Yeah, I think they mean us." Rose replied.

"The Ood are relatively harmless! Besides, they don't feed on us. Actually, I don't know what they eat but I'm pretty sure it's not us." Romana told her confidently as they backed away from the Ood as they slowly advanced on them,

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asked her uncertainly as she eyed the Ood. The Ood gave her the creeps.

"We must feed." The Ood announced.

"Perhaps not." Romana muttered and the three of them try and make it for the other door but once Braxiatel opened it, more Ood came through it, all holding their translator globe. They turned for another door but as soon as they did, it opened and more Ood walked slowly through it and the three of them found themselves trapped in a corner.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." All the Ood told them once again and Romana and Braxiatel took out their sonic screwdrivers whilst Rose armed herself with a chair. "We must feed. We must feed." The three of them backed even further against the wall as the Ood advanced on them. "We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." An Ood in the middle of the front row shakes and tapped his speech system. "You. If you are hungry."

Braxiatel and Romana lowered their sonic screwdrivers, looking relieved. "See? What did I tell you Rose? The Ood are harmless!" She sent Rose a smile and Rose looked at her uneasily, her chair still raised. Romana turned back to the Ood before indicating towards their speech system. "You must have some awful Electromagnetic interference with that. Ever tried getting them fixed?"

The Ood that spoke to them blinked and turned it's head slightly, it's eyes squinting. "We apologise. We have tried to get them fixed but the signals keep interfering." Rose put down her chair. "Would you like some refreshments?"

Romana blinked, surprised by the question. "Well-"

"Open Door 18." The computer spoke and door 18 opened and a man with grey hair came through flanked by two guards that were holding guns.

The man stopped in his tracks, not believing his eyes as he looked at the,. "What the hell...? How did...?" The man got out his communication device, looking absolutely incredulous. It was impossible! They shouldn't be here! Not after when they barely made it themselves. "Captain...you're not going to believe this. We've got _people. _Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean three...living...people. Just standing here, right in front of me."

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible." The Captain replied as they all stared at each other.

"I suggest telling _them _that."

Rose frowned. "But you're a sort of space base, you must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible." Can it?

The man looked at her sternly, looking at her as though she was stupid. "You're telling me you don't know where you are?"

Braxiatel nodded. "None at all. Think of us as travellers."

The man stared at him uneasily before a woman spoke over the comm. "Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake Point 5 on its way."

As the base started to quake and tremble, the man rushed over to a door and opened it. "Through here! Now. Quickly, come on!" He shouted urgently as the sirens blared over the base. Without a moment's hesitation, the three of them ran to follow him through the other with the two other security guards. "Now!" They came through into another corridor which was shaking and Romana saw smoke rising the floor, complete chaos. "Move it! Come on, come on!" He shouted over the noise. Rose screamed and she fell over as sparks flew everywhere. "Move it, come on! Quickly! Move it!" Rose picked herself up and they all bundled into the control room where they saw the crew all busily working and they looked up and their mouths dropped open as they saw Romana, Braxiatel and Rose.

"Oh my _god_. You meant it." One of the men with dreadlocks spoke, not believing his eyes.

"People! Look at that! Real people!" A woman standing near the controls shook her head.

Romana nodded. "Of course we're real. Real as anything." Braxiatel didn't look too pleased.

Rose smiled at them. "Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose...Rose Tyler, and this is Braxiatel and Romana." She glanced at Romana. "I'm not even going to bother to say your whole name. Too long." Romana looked affronted.

A skinny man with black messy hair strode over to them. "Come on...the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be...no. They're real!"

The man with dreadlocks looked at him impatiently. "Come on! We're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!" They saw the seconds count down on a computer screen. He looked over at the trio. "Sorry, you three, whoever you are. Just...hold on. Tight."

Rose looked around. "Hold on to what?"

The man shrugged. "Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" Romana, Braxiatel and Rose all found some railings to hold on to. Romana and Braxiatel on one side and Rose on the other.

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." The Ood replied over the noise.

Romana turned her head to look at one of the crew members. "Does this planet have a name?"

The woman who was nearest to her looked at her in disbelief. "Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?" Romana raised an eyebrow, looking at her dead seriously. "You really don't know, do you?"

"And...impact!" The entire base shook violently and Romana and Braxiatel clutched tighter to the railings, looking at each other and Rose clung on tightly and got a better grip. A few seconds later, the shaking began to calm down.

"Reminds you of anything?" Romana asked Braxiatel once the loud banging and shaking has stopped but neither have moved in case another quake would happen again. They learnt their lesson long ago during the Time War.

"Evacuation drills during the war." Braxiatel grimaced just as the base shook more violently than it did before and he wrapped one of his spare arms around Romana as if to protect her and gripped on the rails tightly. A small explosion erupted from one of the consoles and Danny flinched as they all tossed and turned about like rag-dolls and finally, it stopped.

The man with dreadlocks peered over the controls and looked at the rest of his team with concern. "Okay, that's it." The man that first met the trio hurried forward with a fire extinguisher and puts out the small fires that have appeared through out the room. "Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida?"

The woman that Romana spoke to nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah!"

"Danny?"

"Fine!"

"Toby?"

A young blonde haired man looked shaken but otherwise okay. "Yeah, fine."

"Scooti?"

The woman ran a hand through her hair. "No damage." She replied once she checked for any injuries.

"Jefferson?"

The man who was still putting out of the fires nodded. "Check!"

"Oh don't worry about us," Romana muttered as Braxiatel helped her up from the floor and she felt her bones ache. "We're completely fine."

"The surface caved in." Some graphics on the computer screen showed them parts of the base that have been lost. "I deflected it onto storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department." Toby protested.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" Toby grudgingly left the room.

Ida read some readings from the computer. "Oxygen holding. Internal gravity 56.6. We should be okay."

Rose looked around at the dirty control room. "Never mind the earthquake, that's...that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?"

Scooti looked unimpressed. "You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum."

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose asked.

"You're not joking. You really don't know? Well, introductions. FYA as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer." She indicated towards the man with the dreadlocks. "Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir...you've met Mr Jefferson, he's head of security. Danny Bartock. Ethics committee."

Danny gave them a slight grin. "Not as boring as it sounds."

Romana and Rose smiled at him whilst Braxiatel just looked unamused.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, archaeology, and this..." Ida continued and she placed her hand on Scooti's shoulders. "...is Scooti Manista. Trainee maintenance." Scooti smiled at them and Ida went over to a set of controls. "And this...is home." She turned a lever and a whirring noise could be heard.

Zach looked over at them. "Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad."

Braxiatel looked at him. "Luckily we're all ready mad." He smirked slightly before the room was flooded with a bright red light as an overhead window opened, revealing a black hole right above them. Romana, Braxiatel and Rose stood under and looked at it with awe as they watch the light being sucked into it.

"That's a black hole." Rose whispered.

"But that's impossible!" Romana protested. This went against everything she believed in black holes. Their people created and destroyed black-holes! They were the masters of black-holes and yet to be standing right underneath one without being sucked in unnerved her. How could it be? It was utterly impossible!

"I did warn you." Zach told her.

"We're standing under a black hole. In orbit. But we just can't be. This goes against everything I have ever believed in black-holes." Romana ran a hand through her black hair, messing it up.

"You can see for yourself." Ida spoke.

"But this is ridiculous!" Braxiatel told them, also having trouble adjusting to what has been shown to him. It was just impossible! Wasn't it?

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss." Ida shrugged.

"And that's bad, yeah?" Rose looked uneasy. If this unnerved the Time-Lords, then that couldn't be good.

"More than bad." Romana nodded. "But a black-hole is just a dead star. It collapses in on itself until matter is so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity...time...everything just gets pulled inside and crushed into nothingness."

"So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in." Rose bit her lip, looking troubled.

"Technically we should be dead." Braxiatel corrected.

Ida nodded in agreement. "And yet...here we are. Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board."

"But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" Rose pointed to some clouds that were speeding rapidly towards the black-hole outside the base.

"Stars breaking up...gas clouds...we have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads before falling into that thing." Ida replied.

"So, a bit worse than a storm then."

"Just a bit."

"Just a bit, yeah." As soon as Rose spoke, the base began to shake again.

* * *

Toby emerged into one of the corridors with scrolls tucked under his arm, all work to do with his latest project. To try and translate the ancient writing he had found on his early days here but it was hard to do that when the base kept having quakes, disturbing his peace.

"_Toby..._" A deadly voice spoke, as though beckoning.

Toby stopped in his tracks and looked around, puzzled. The lights were flickering on and off before they finally turned off, plunging him into darkness and his heart race sped up but a few seconds later, the lights came back on. "Who's that?" He asked as he scanned the corridor for the source of the voice. It had to be Danny. Danny was always the prankster around the base and he always played the pranks on him, stating that Toby was the too serious and needed to relax but how could he when he was stuck here? "Danny?" No reply and he thought he imagined the whole thing and he wondered why he got himself so worked up in the first place. He rearranged his scrolls before going to his room.

He made his way back to the control room, the sooner he did this job the better.

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel and Rose and the rest of the crew were all crowded around the control panel, observing the hologram before them. _"_Close Door 1." The computer blared as Toby entered the room.

"The rocket link's fine." Toby announced.

Zach tapped a button on the controls and a hologram of the black hole appeared before them. Romana inspected it more closely. "That's the black hole officially designated K37 Gen 5."

Ida nodded. "In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called "Kroptor". The bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out because it was poison."

Rose smiled. "The bitter pill. I like that."

Braxiatel looked at Zach. "How did you even get here is what I like to know It should be utterly impossible."

"We flew in. You see..." He pressed a few more buttons and the hologram changes to one of the planet with a gravity field emanating out from it like a tunnel. "This planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how, we've no idea, but...it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there." He gestured towards the hologram. "As a funnel. A distinct...gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

"You flew down that thing?" Rose asked as she grinned up at them. "Like a roller-coaster."

Zach grimaced. "By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the Captain...which is what put me in charge..."

"You're doing a good job." Idea told him consolingly. She knew Zach still blamed himself for not saving their Captain and no matter what she did, he always blamed himself. But to her and the rest of the crew, they all thought Zach was doing a damn fine job as Captain.

Zach shrugged. "Yeah. Well, needs must."

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out." Danny told them.

Scooti grinned. "We had fun speculating about that."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. That's the word." He whacked Scooti on the head with a scroll playfully. "_Fun." _

Romana looked completely baffled. "Don't you all realize the amount of power all this would take? That field would need an phenomenal amount of power! May I...?" She gestured towards the calculator, itching to work it out.

"Sure. Help yourself." Ida replied and she handed her calculator to Romana. As soon as Romana had the calculator in her hands, her fingers immediately began to type away as quickly as possible, her brain spinning. Ida left her to it with Braxiatel peering over her shoulder, muttering mathematical equations and one of the Ood approached Rose and gave her one of her refreshment cup.

"Your refreshment." The Ood spoke as he handed it to her.

Rose took it. "Oh yeah, thanks. Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"We have no titles. We are as one." The Ood left and Rose approached Danny and she gestured towards the Ood.

"Um, what are they called?" She heard Romana mention their name earlier but Rose was too busy being frightened to notice.

"Oh, come on. Where've you been living? Everyone's got one!" Danny called out in protest.

"Well, not me. So what are they?"

"They're the Ood."

Rose blinked. "The 'Ood'?"

Danny nodded. "The Ood."

"Well that's...ood."

Danny smirked. "Very ood! But handy. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision and maintenance! They're born for it. Basic slave race."

Rose looked surprised. They had slaves in the future? She couldn't believe it! "You've got slaves?"

Scooti looked amused at her. "Don't start, she's like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood."

Rose looked slightly annoyed. "Well, maybe I am, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?" She couldn't believe it. She thought her kind had ended slave trading for good but obviously she thought wrong.

"But the Ood offer themselves. If you _don't _give them orders, they just pine away and die."

One of the Ood approached Rose and she eyed it. Surely there must be more to it than it seems. "Seriously? You like being ordered about?"

"It's all we crave." The Ood replied.

"We have nothing else in life."

Rose looked at it in understanding. "Yeah, well, I used to think like that. A long time ago."

Romana let out a small victory cry as she finished her calculations. "Got it! To generate the actual gravity field and the funnel, you will need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds."

Rose shook her head, not understanding maths. She always bunked off maths with her mates and Jimmy Stone. She had an old boring maths teacher that just droned on and he never told her off when she bunked off. Perhaps because he never told her off because she was never there. "That's a lot of sixes."

"Yet it's still impossible." Braxiatel told them.

Zach looked at Romana, impressed. "It took us two years to work that out!"

"She's clever. She passed all her exams back at the Academy with triple scores." Braxiatel looked at Romana with pride.

"But...that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it." Ida told him.

Zach nodded. "It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazen scale."

"We could revolutionize modern science." Ida told them enthusiastically and she grinned. Felling proud at where they have got to.

Jefferson walked up to them. "We could use it to fuel the Empire."

Braxiatel frowned. "Or to start a war."

"It's buried beneath us. In the darkness, waiting." Toby told them.

Rose looked at him. "What's your job? Chief...dramatist?"

Romana looked at Toby, curious. "Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life. Eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk." He told them.

"We saw that 'Welcome to Hell' written on the wall. Did _you _do that?" Romana asked.

Toby nodded. "I copied it from fragments we found on earth by the drilling, but I can't translate it."

"Neither can we," Romana indicated between her and Braxiatel. "We can translate every language in the universe but this one...it's like something is blocking us from reading it. As though it doesn't want to be read."

Toby looked uneasy. "There was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out. Calling us in."

Braxiatel looked at them all. "And yet, here you are, you all came."

"Well how could we not?" Ida grinned as Zach switched off the holograms.

In this moment, Braxiatel could see why his brother favoured humans so much. He could see their brilliance and intelligence and humanity all swarming and even though humans weren't exactly his favourite species, these humans came a long way from home and to be here was something incredible. To come here by themselves was just...unbelievable. "When it all comes down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Because I'll tell you why. Because you humans can be brilliant at times and one of those times is this moment in history. But as much as I admire your courage, you're all completely mad. You should be heading back home and back in your ship!"

Ida scoffed. "You can talk! And how the hell did you three get here anyway?"

"We got a time-travelling machine," Romana explained. "We're basically time-travellers."

"We can show you, we parked down corridor from um...oh, what's it called? Uh, habitation area..." Rose frowned.

"Three." Romana replied.

"Three. Three."

Zach looked over to Romana. "Do you mean storage six?"

"Yes, it was a bit of a tight cupboard that we landed in."

Zach glanced uncomfortably at Idea.

Braxiatel frowned and looked at Romana. "Storage six, Zach said..." He paused and his eyes widened. "You said...you said storage five to eight." Without another word, both he and Romana turned on their heels and ran from the room.

They both ran back down the corridor, Rose following them quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked frantically but both Time-Lords didn't reply as they both hurriedly open door 19 and found themselves back in the canteen area and they sprinted the length of the room.

"Close Door 19."

Romana spun the wheel to try and open the door and back through the other corridor but it was being too slow. "Come on, open!" Romana snapped and it swung open and they emerged onto another corridor, dashing down the corridor before Braxiatel opened another door.

"Open Door 15."

Both Time-Lord's slammed themselves against the next door, both panicking and Braxiatel frantically pushed the button to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Door 16 out of commission."

Romana paled. "No, it can't be! You're lying!"

"What's wrong?! What is it?" Rose asked panting as she ran up to them and Romana let go of the door, Braxiatel still against it and she peered through the small window.

"Romana, Braxiatel, the TARDIS is in there. What's happened?"

"It's gone." Romana whispered, staring out of the window.

Braxiatel stopped and looked out of the window with her before slowly backing away, horrified and breathing heavily. "The Earthquake. This section collapsed and it took the TARDIS with it."

Rose gasped and Romana showed Rose what she could see outside the window. Rose peered out of the window only to witness the rocky landscape of the planet outside. "Look down." Romana told her and Rose looked down, only to see a gaping chasm right beneath them. The TARDIS nowhere to be seen.


	20. The Impossible Planet Part 2

They were back in the control room, Romana and Braxiatel arguing with Zach. "The ground gave way beneath our TARDIS. Our TARDIS must have fallen down right into the heart of the planet. You got robot drills heading the same way." Romana protested, trying to make Zach see her way.

"We can't divert the drilling." Zach told them and he walked off, Romana staring after him before following him.

"But we _need _our ship back! Our TARDIS is the only thing left we got from our home planet. Literally the only thing. I've sworn a promise to Braxiatel's brother to look after it! And I can't break that promise."

Zach looked irritated. "Romana, we've only got the resources to drill _one _central shaft down to the power source and that's it. No diversions, no distractions and no machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that...is the end of it." He left and Braxiatel wrapped his arms around Romana, both feeling numb. Now they have nothing left of Gallifrey except for the Time-Lord robes he was wearing.

Ida approached the two Time-lords who were still wrapped up in their embrace, both feeling completely lost and she could see the pain in their eyes. They must have been through so much to feel this way. "I'll uh, put you on the duty roaster. We need someone in the laundry." She quickly followed Zach from the room.

"Open Door 1."

The remaining of the Ood left them, leaving the two-time lords and Rose alone.

"Close Door 1."

Romana and Braxiatel broke their embrace and settle against the control panel next to her. Romana staring blankly against the wall for a few seconds. "I've trapped you both here." She whispered.

"No, don't worry about us." Rose told her gently just as the base shook again. Rose looked upwards through the window. "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exists, under a black hole...no way out." Braxiatel looked at her. "Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about us." She laughed nervously and the three of them sat there, feeling numb and lost.

* * *

"Entering night shift. Your chosen track for transition is Ravel's Bolero." The computer announced and Ravel's Bolero played in the distance as the Ood worked in the base. Jefferson wondered amongst them. He watched Scooti at work on the planet's surface. A few seconds later, she stopped what she was doing before she spoke into the communication device on her wrist, grinning.

"All finished. Heading back inside." She started to head back to the base. Inside Danny was ticking off the Ood on a clipboard as they file past him.

"Ood 7 Gamma 10. Oo7 Gamma 11. Ood 7 Gamma 12..." This was going to be a long shift.

* * *

Ravel's Bolero music carried off to where Toby sat in his bedroom and office. He was examining fragments of the ancient scrolls beneath a microscope. Suddenly, the music was cut off sharply and there was a sound of the buzz of electricity and Toby looked up before dismissing it, knowing it was just the computer and went back to his work.

"Toby..."

Toby's head jerked sharply around, his eyes searching the room. Nobody was there and he shrugged it off and goes back to his examining the scrolls. He was becoming paranoid that was all.

"I can see you..."

Toby stopped his working and looked irritated. He just wanted to be left alone in piece. He was going to have words with Danny to tell him to stop messing around with him, especially when he was trying to work. "Danny, is that you? It's, it's not funny, all right?" There was no reply and Toby got up and strode towards the door, ready to confront Danny. "Dan?" He opened the door and emerged onto the corridor only to find nobody there. "I'm trying to work, Daniel." He looked slightly disturbed. Who could possibly be calling his name? "Look, if that's you then can you just stop it...?"

The lights flicker again and Toby headed back to his door when suddenly he heard a low, indistinct growl from out of nowhere and he tensed and he quickly glanced up and down the corridor only to find it deserted and the growling stopped.

* * *

Romana, Braxiatel and Rose were sat by the ancient text in the canteen area. Romana was trying to translate it but with what happened from before she couldn't help but still feel paranoid about it.

"Danny, check the temperature of the Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising." Zach called and Rose got up and walked over to the hatch through which the food was being served. Danny stood up and went over to the Ood Habitation. Scooti was already by the hatch with her tray.

Scooti gestured to the tray. "Help yourself. Just don't have the green. Or the blue." She laughed and Rose picked up a tray and went over to the hatch where she saw the Ood serving.

Rose pointed randomly at the food. "Uh, bit of that, thanks."

The Ood spoons some sloppy blue gloop onto her tray. "Would you like sauce with that?"

"I'll have a go yeah," The Ood shook some sauce onto the tray and Rose grinned. "I did that job once. I was a...a dinner lady! Not that I'm calling you a lady. Although, I dunno, you might be. Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?"

"The Beast and His Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God." The Ood replied.

Rose blinked, looking at it uneasily. What on earth did that mean? "...I'm sorry?"

The Ood tapped his communication orb. "Apologies. I said, 'I hope you enjoy your meal.'"

Rose felt completely thrown off course and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. She was pretty sure whatever the Ood said, it meant something serious. "Yeah." She picked up her tray and walked off, brushing off the Ood's message. Something was just wrong with it's communication device, that was all.

* * *

Zach was working in the computer room. The three time-travellers visit had surprised everybody and he knew that Romana and Braxiatel must be powerful people and to see them so lost and stuck was overwhelming.

"Drill head now at Point 16." The computer announced as it showed an illustrative diagram. The hologram appeared again and Zach tapped away at some keys. "Drill head speed increasing."

"Keep pressure at 60." Zach told them and he stood up and walked to another set of controls. Whilst his back was turned, an image of a horned beast replaced the hologram of the planet. It roared quietly and Zach spun around but it was already gone. Zach looked around him nervously, wondering what all that was about and he hoped it was just a glitch in the computer system.

He hoped.

* * *

Danny was in a corridor and was turning a wheel to open another door, the door was refusing to open. "Close door 3."

"I've _closed _door 3." Danny told the computer with irritation.

"He is awake."

Danny blinked and stopped spinning the wheel, wondering what the computer meant. "What did you say?"

"Close Door 3." Danny peered through the circular window in the window, wondering what was on the other side.

* * *

Toby was still examining the fragments of the ancient text and his room was deadly silent. Just the way he liked it. He wondered if he could use Romana or Braxiatel to help him translate the language but he knew they were both mourning the loss of their ship, wherever that was now. He couldn't understand why the pair of them got so upset about losing a ship.

"Toby..." The same voice that Toby had been hearing spoke again and Toby was about turn around but the voice stopped him. "Don't turn around." Toby stiffened and he knew he was being watched. What the hell was happening? Was it Dan again?

"Dan..." He spoke fearfully. He was not a soldier. He was only an archaeologist, nothing else. He began to breathe heavily, fear striking him. "That's not Dan." He knew Dan's voice anywhere and he knew that whatever was speaking to him wasn't something human. He began to turn around again.

"Don't look at me." The voice demanded.

Toby was happy to obey. "Who, who are you?" He asked fearfully.

"I have so many names."

"If, If I could-" He wanted to turn around again, wanting to see what was speaking to him.

"If you look at me, you will die." The voice warned.

"But who are you?"

"I'm behind you, Toby. I'm right behind you." Toby's head jerked again and it was a huge effort for him not to turn and look. "Don't look, don't look at me." Toby resisted the urge once more, trembling. "One look and you will die. I'm reaching out, Toby. I'm so close. Don't turn around. Oh, I can touch you..." The voice sounded almost gleeful and Toby found it too much and he snapped and spun around and the voice stopped. Toby found the room deserted like it had always been and he breathed a sigh of relief, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing and wondered if it was just stress but he still looked confused. What if he didn't imagine it? What would happen then?

The lights flicker out in the corridor and Toby paused and look down at his gloved hands as he felt a strange feeling over him, as though someone walked over his grave. He turned them over and looked at them before he put down the broken pieces of the artefact he was studying and pulled off the gloves and looked at the back of his hands which looked normal. Slowly, he turned his hands around and they were covered with the ancient symbols he had been studying as though it had been stained into his skin. He stared in shock before he slowly picked up a mirror, afraid of what he was going to see and he looked at the mirror and knew his worst fears came true. Not only has his hands have broken out but also his face and his eyes have turned red and he looked at himself with horror before he threw the mirror back down on the desk. His whole body arched and he felt nothing but pain everywhere and he fell to his knees in agony and he fell forwards unconscious on the floor.

* * *

In the canteen, the lights flickered. Ida lifted her wrist so she could speak into the comm. "Zach, have we got a problem?"

"No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up, it might be worth a look." Zach replied.

Ida looked at the Time-Lords and Rose. Romana and Braxiatel were sitting next to each other closely, as though neither one wanted to leave each other side as though afraid that they too might disappear. Rose was sat opposite them, now finished with her food. "You might wanna see this moment in history." She told them and she pulled a lever which opened the overhead shutters, revealing the black hole and the room was flooding with a soft red light. Ida pointed upwards. "There. On the edge." A stream of red light was spiralling into the black hole. "That red cloud...that used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi...a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years...disappearing. Forever. Their planets and suns consumed." She gazed up at it, fascinated by what was happening. "Ladies and gentlemen...we have witnessed its passing." She goes to pull the lever to close the shutters again but Romana stopped her.

"Could you leave it open, please?" She asked and Rose looked at her. "Just for a few more minutes. We won't go insane."

"How would you know?" Ida asked but Romana merely gave her a small smile. Ida nodded before turning to Jefferson. "Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me." She and Jefferson left the room, leaving the three of them alone again.

"Open Door 18."

Rose sighed. "I've seen films and things, yeah, they say black holes are like gateways to another universe."

"Close Door 18."

"They're films Rose. There's a huge difference. That black-hole just eats everything in it's way." Romana replied. "Our people created and destroyed black-holes. We should know everything about them."

"Long way from home..."

Braxiatel pointed above them. "Go that way, turn right, keep going for five hundred years...then you'll reach planet Earth."

Rose took her phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons before frowning. "No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could...what would I tell her...? Can you build another TARDIS?" She laughed half-heartedly, knowing it was impossible.

Romana winced, remembering all the TARDIS farms being destroyed back on Gallifrey during the war. "TARDISes were grown, not built. They are a living specimen. There used to be hundreds of TARDISes growing back on Gallifrey but now with our planet gone...we're very much stuck."

"Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift." Rose said, keeping the lone light. Knowing it must be hard for them.

"Then what?" Braxiatel asked.

Rose shrugged. "I dunno...find a planet...get a job...live a life, same as the rest of the universe."

Romana looked alarmed at the thought and Braxiatel looked uneasy. Normal life? That was a life neither of them have never had. They have always been doing something different. Always running. Always fighting...but was it really the time to settle down even if it meant for them to be staying in one place that wasn't their actual planet? No, they couldn't do that. It was too much to ask. Romana threw her hands in the air. "That means we'll have to settle down in a house or something. Us? Settling down? Outrageous! I could never do that even if I tried."

Rose laughed. "You'd have to get a mortgage." Rose said in a teasing sing-song voice.

Braxiatel looked horrified. "...No."

"Oh yes."

"Right Braxiatel, end all of my remaining regenerations this instant. I am not getting a mortgage. Nope." Romana shook her head, refusing to do such a thing.

Rose looked at Braxiatel, knowing it was now the time to hint her feelings for him."What about me? I'd have to get one too. I dunno, could...could be the same one, we could both..." Braxiatel looked at her, confused. "I dunno...share. Or not, you know. Whatever."

Braxiatel looked uncomfortable at the thought. If he had to share a house or a mortgage with anyone in the entire universe, he would chose Romana. He couldn't imagine settling down, not after all the history he has been through. Perhaps he could start another collection somewhere with Romana by his side as they preserve beautiful artefacts through out the universe.

"I dunno, we'll sort something out-" Rose said rather quickly as she saw how uncomfortable the Time-Lord's were getting. "We'll see!" She laughed it off before the three of them sat in silence for a few moments.

Romana looked at her companion. "I promised Jackie I'd take you back home."

"Everyone leaves home in the end."

"Not to end up here though."

"Yeah, but stuck with you guys, that's not so bad." Rose shared a glance with Braxiatel, a smile on her face.

"Really?" Braxiatel asked.

"Yes." Rose replied sincerely and he nodded. The moment was broken by Rose's ringing phone and she answered it.

"He is awake." Shocked, Rose flung the phone onto the floor and Romana was over to the phone in an instant, looking at it with a frown upon a face. This couldn't be good.

* * *

The three of them bounded down the stairs to see Danny working in the Ood habitation. "Evening!" Braxiatel called as they walked up to him. Danny nodded slightly, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen.

"Only us!" Rose continued.

"Ah. The mysterious golden trio. How are you then? Settling in?" He asked.

"I'm afraid this is business matters." Romana told him as Rose peered at the Ood who were sitting in an area below them in what looked like an animal like pen. A balcony looked over the area and there were steps leading down. "With the Ood's low level telepathic field, can it pick up messages?"

"'Cos I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something...well, odd." Rose told him.

"Oh. An odd Ood." Danny grinned.

"And then I got something else on my er..." She glanced at Braxiatel. "Communicator thing."

"Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing." He shook his head, unfazed. But the trio stared at him, far from convinced. "Look...if there was something wrong it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill."

"I take it monitoring the field is that thing?" Braxiatel asked as he indicated towards Danny's computer, and he saw that the reading on the screen said 'Basic 5.'

"Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register Basic 5." Danny replied but whilst he was speaking, the reading began to rise to Basic 6.

"Are you sure about that?" Braxiatel asked as it rose even higher and it kept on rising. "10..."

Rose and Romana watched as the Ood suddenly raised their heads in unison as the reading ascended.

"They've gone up to Basic 30." Braxiatel told them.

"But they can't..." Danny couldn't believe his eyes.

"Braxiatel, the Ood..." Rose told him, not taking her eyes away. The Ood turned as if as one and they looked up at the four of them on the balcony. "What does Basic 30 mean?"

"Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads." Danny replied, looking baffled.

"Or something's shouting at them..." Romana replied quietly and she flinched as she felt something try and get inside her mind and she quickly build up even more protection. She wouldn't let anything get in her mind. Nothing! She will make sure of that.

"But...where's it coming from? What is it saying? I mean..." Danny looked at Rose. "What did it say to you?"

"Something about the beast in the pit."

Danny blinked. "What about your communicator? What did that say?"

There was a slight pause, Rose thinking. "He is awake."

"And you will worship him." The Ood replied as one.

Danny turned around to face the Ood, looking horrified. "What the hell?"

"He is awake." Romana addressed the Ood.

"And you will worship him."

"Worship who?" The Ood gave no reply. Of course they wouldn't, it was never that simple. She wanted to know what was trying to get inside her mind and what was taking over the Ood. "Who is it you want us to worship? I command you to tell me!"

* * *

Scooti goes into Toby's room, holding a large file for him. "Toby, I've got your expenditure-" She paused, noticing that the room was empty and she put the file down on the desk.

"Open Door 41."

Scoot paused, looking confused. Door 41, you shouldn't be allowed to open! All that had given way few days ago and she heard the sound of a door opening.

"Close Door 41."

She heard the sound of the door closing. Scooti looked around, perturbed. "41..." She whispered. It was utterly impossible. If you went outside Door 41, you were dead in a matter of minutes. She dashed out of the corridor and headed for door 41, wanting to see who had left.

"Close door 40."

She went to the control panel next to door 4.1. "Computer, did you open and close Door 41?"

"Confirmed."

She frowned. "But...that's the airlock. Why would you open the airlock? It's the night shift, we're not allowed to outside. Has someone gone out?"

"Confirmed."

"But who was it?" Scooti asked.

"Cannot confirm."

These computers really did irritate her at the best of times but Scooti knew that she could not be impatient, not at this point. "Okay...but hold on, I know, tell me whose spacesuit's been logged out."

"No spacesuit has been logged out."

That made absolutely no sense at all! Nobody could survive out there without a spacesuit unless they were some indestructible being which was highly unlikely. "But you're not making any sense, you can't go outside without..." She gave up with the computer, knowing something must be wrong with it but she better tell the captain first. She spoke into her wrist device. "Zach, I think we've got breakdown on Door 41, it's saying somebody's gone outside onto the planet's surface." The communication device cracked and fizzled but there was a no reply. Strange. That's the first time their communication devices have been blocked out. "Zach? Zach?"

She spoke into the control panel. "Computer, trace fault."

"There is no fault."

Scooti was starting to get irritated. When she had the chance, she was going to rewire this computer from the core. "Tell me who went through that door!"

"He is awake."

Scooti blinked, surprised at the change of topic. "What?"

"He is awake."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He bathes in the black sun."

Scooti stepped away from the control panel, feeling very disturbed. A virus must have gone int the computer or something. The computer has never behaved like this She suddenly heard a shutter open on a window onto the planet's surface and she looked out and saw Toby standing there with no spacesuit with his back turned on the window. Scooti's eyes widen with horror before Toby turned and Scooti saw that he had ancient symbols written all over him with a menacing smile across his face and his eyes bright red. What the hell was wrong with him.

She stared at him with horror. "Toby...but there's no air, there's no..."

Toby still with that horrible smile, raised his hands and beckons to Scooti. Scooti reached out towards him as though hypnotised, her eyes becoming slightly moist and she walked forwards before she forced herself to stop. "No! Stop it! You can't be!"

The smile faded from Toby's face. His outstretched hand clenched into a fist and the sound of glass cracking fills the air. Scooti gasped, realizing what Toby was about to do and she rushed back to the door. "Open Door 40! Open Door 40!" She cried frantically as she was rattling at the door just as the cracks got bigger. "Open Door 40! Open Door 40!" She screamed and the cracks got larger and larger and Scooti's face was screwed up with terror. She was going to get killed. "Open Door 40-!" Finally, the glass exploded outwards and Scooti was sucked backwards, screaming.

* * *

The entire base shook and Romana, Rose were in the pen with the Ood whilst Danny and Braxiatel were still on the overhead balcony when they were thrown violently around and they struggled to regain their balance.

"Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach." The computer blared.

Danny looked scared. He had never seen the Ood behave that way before and never have anything as serious as this happened before either. He tapped something into his wrist device before speaking through it. "Which section?

"Everyone...evacuate 11 to 13, we've got a breach! The base is open. Repeat; the base is open!" Zach shouted through the device.

Romana and Rose ran out of the pen and the four of them ran back into the canteen area. "Come on! Keep moving!" They heard Jefferson shout as they came from one direction and Ida and other crew members came from the other. "And you too, Toby!" Toby's fell flat on his face through the door as Jefferson slammed it shut.

"Breach sealed. Breach sealed."

"Is everybody okay?" Romana shouted over noise as she dashed over to them. "What happened?"

"Oxygen levels normal."

Jefferson panted. He certainly wasn't as young as he used to be. "Hull breach! We were open to the elements. A couple of minutes and we'd been inspecting the black hole at close quarters."

Rose crouched to help Toby, who was still sweating and panting on the floor.

"That wasn't a quake. I have a terrible feeling that was something much worse. But the question is, what caused it?" Braxiatel mused.

"We've lost section 11 to 13. Everyone all right?" Zach told them.

Jefferson began to speak into his wrist device. "We've got everyone here except Scooti. Scooti, report." There was no reply except from static and a beep coming from his communication device. "Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report." Again, he only came with the blank beep and static.

"She's all right." Zach informed them and Jefferson and Ida breathed a sigh of relief. "I picked up her bio chip, she's in Habitation 3. Better go and check if she's not responding, she might be unconscious."

Toby looked at his hands and turned them over, feeling shaken and panicky, he couldn't remember anything that has happened but he saw that his hands were clean and that was all that mattered.

"How about that, eh? We survived." Zach stated, sounding relieved.

"Habitation 3...come on, I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on." Jefferson stated. Braxiatel looked far too eager to join Jefferson but Romana sent him a warning glare and he sighed, knowing he wasn't allowed before they followed Jefferson down the corridor.

Romana crouched down next to Toby who looked severely shaken. "What happened?" Romana asked him.

"I don't, I dunno, I-I was working and then I can't remember. All, all that noise, the room was falling apart, there was no air-" Toby spoke quickly, feeling flustered.

Rose looked at them as Romana helped Toby to his feet. "Come on. Up you get. Come and have some protein one." She linked her arm through his, taking him off Romana as they walked him along the corridor.

"Looks like you've gone native." Romana mused as she followed them.

"Oi, don't knock it. It's nice. Protein One with just a," She clicked her fingers as though she remembered something. "Dash of Three."

They arrived in the canteen only to see it being slightly chaotic, all looking for their missing crew member Scooti, all talking each other loudly. Rose and Toby came through the door, followed by Romana and Braxiatel and Jefferson came to greet them. "Have you seen Scooti?" Jefferson asked Toby.

Toby shook his head. "No, no, no, I don't think so."

"Scooti, please respond, if you can hear this please respo-Habitation 6." Ida commented as she spoke into her device, her face showing concern and worry for her friend.

"Nowhere here." Jefferson replied before speaking into his own communication device. "Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing."

"It says Habitation 3." Zach replied, sounding very confused.

"Yeah, well that's where I am and I'm telling you she's _not here!" _Jefferson replied, slightly irritated.

Romana and Braxiatel gazed upwards through the overhead, spotting Scooti floating eerily just outside the window. "I've found her." Romana told them and they all looked upwards, following her gaze.

Rose's hands flew over her mouth. "Oh, my god..."

"I'm sorry." Braxiatel muttered quietly, not tearing his gaze away from Scooti.

The rest of the crew stared at Scooti's body with horrified expressions upon their faces. They couldn't believe it! She was so young and to die this way was just horrible. Jefferson spoke into the wrist device quietly, as though not wanting to disturb Scooti's last moments. "Captain...report Officer Scootori Manista PKD...deceased. 43K2...1."

Ida stopped herself from crying, knowing she would cry later when she was alone. "She was twenty...twenty years old." She went over to the controls and pulled the lever to close the shutters as Scooti body drifted further and further towards the black hole as they close.

Jefferson was the first to break the silence. "For how should Man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father...and the temples of his gods." His voice dropped to a whisper. The shutters have closed completely, leaving the room noticeably darker and gloomier than before. A strange silence had fallen amongst them.

Ida frowned before she cocked her head to the side, listening. "It's stopped..." There was a loud sudden distant crash.

Rose stood close to Braxiatel, her eyes wide. "What was that? What was it?"

"The drill." Braxiatel replied.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero."

* * *

All the crew were at the exploration deck as they were preparing to down the mineshaft. "Capsule established. All systems functioning...the mineshaft is go...bring systems online now." Ida told them who was all ready in her space suit.

Romana, all ready in her spacesuit much to the dismay of Braxiatel who actually wanted to go but was out right refused by Romana approached Zach. Zach stared at her. "Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force."

Zach looked at her in disbelief. "Romana, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are."

"You trust me don't you? Besides, you can't very well let Ida go down there on her own. Plus, I have had more experiences with mine shafting. Look at me in the eyes, I can see it there in your eyes Zach. You trust me." Romana told him sincerely.

"I should be going down there." Zach protested.

"That's what he said." Romana pointed to Braxiatel. "But the Captain doesn't lead the mission does he? He stays here by being in charge."

"Not much good at it, am I?" Zach asked bitterly.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job as Captain. Stop doubting yourself." Romana told him honestly and Zach could see that she meant it and he sighed in defeat.

"Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions!"

Romana caught Braxiatel eye and he walked over to her, Rose trailing slightly behind.

"Mr Jefferson! I want maximum systems..." Zach's voice faded as he walked away, giving orders.

Romana and Braxiatel stood facing one another as Romana checked a device on the wrist of the spacesuit. "Oxygen...nitro-balance...gravity. Oh, it's been a while since I wore one of these!"

"I should be in that spacesuit." Braxiatel sighed. He didn't want to see Romana hurt, not when whatever was trying to get into her mind was still lurking about but he knew she could take perfectly care of herself. But that didn't mean he shouldn't worry.

"You're hardly in the right dress code for it!" Romana told him as she eyed his time-lord robes. "Those robes are really not for climbing in."

He scowled. She had a point. "I want you back safe and sound you hear?"

"Yes sir." She sent him a cocky grin before giving him a mock Time-Lord salute before putting on the helmet. "I'll be back in one piece. I've done this a few times with that brother of yours."

"Ah, knew he would be the one to lead you off into trouble." Braxiatel replied and Romana laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first." Romana smiled and Braxiatel grinned back before he did a very unusual thing. He embraced Romana tightly, despite the equipment she was wearing and Rose looked at them in shock as Braxiatel placed a kiss on her helmet. "You must be getting sentimental again Braxiatel."

Braxiatel was about to reply but was interrupted by Jefferson ordering Romana to go into the capsule. Romana nodded and she and Ida went into the capsule, Jefferson closing the door behind them as Zach counted down through the speakers. Jefferson and Braxiatel did two different salutes at them, one a human salute and one Time-Lord and Ida frowned in puzzlement at Braxiatel's salute but Romana merely beamed. Rose waved good-bye, trying to hide her feeling of burning jealously at the interaction of the two time-lords.

"1...release." Zach ordered and the capsule descended into the shaft. Toby was sitting hunched in a corner. He was twitchy and paranoid and kept checking his hands. "Gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own."

Romana and Ida switched on their oxygen tanks. Braxiatel wanted to talk with Romana telepathically but he knew he couldn't. Not when something dangerous was lurking in the shadows. Rose looked at him. "Will she be all right?"

He nodded. "Of course. Romana will always be all right." He couldn't help but feel a slight doubt.

* * *

The capsule that held Romana and Rose shook rather too violently and the pair of them were thrown off their feet. They hung on to the sides of the capsule to steady themselves.

* * *

Rose picked up a comm, feeling slightly concerned as the diagram on the computer screen indicated that the capsule had reached point zero. It caused the whole base to shake and as soon as Rose managed to steady herself, she's back on the comm. "Romana?" There was no reply. "Roman-"

Braxiatel cut her off, stopping her. "She's fine Rose. There's no need to be on the comm. Not only that, I can sense and feel Romana and I can tell you she's perfectly fine."

"Ida, report to me..." Zach ordered. "Romana?"

* * *

Romana and Ida were at Point Zero, both feeling completely fine in the capsule despite the bumpy journey they had. "We're fine!" Romana reported back. "We've made it. Coming out of the capsule now." They stepped slowly out into the darkness, flashing their torches around.

"What's it like down there?" They heard Rose asked.

Romana squinted. "Some sort of cavern. It's hard to tell."

"Well, this should help. Gravity globe." Ida tossed a white orb up into the air. It flooded the entire cavern with light, revealing what was quite clearly ancient architecture. The cavern was enormous, with a huge fact etched into a rock. Ida looked at it with awe. "That's...that's...my god, that's beautiful."

Romana looked around. "Braxiatel, Rose, you can tell Toby we have found his civilisation." She grinned.

* * *

Rose looked at Toby cheerfully. "Oi, Toby, sounds like you've got plenty of work."

Toby barely looked up and he twitched slightly and wasn't interested in what Rose was saying as he normally would be. "Good, good. Good."

"Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida...what about the power source?" Zach cut through, keeping Rose off the comm.

* * *

Romana and Ida traipsed alongside a rocky wall, Ida holding the flashlight in front of them. "We're close. Energy signature indicates north, north west. Are you getting pictures up there?"

"_You should see this Braxiatel." _Romana told Braxiatel telepathically despite her still being paranoid. But she had to show Braxiatel this. How could she not? This was just to beautiful not to show. Quickly, she sent him the view that she was seeing and she could feel Braxiatel smiling at it with an appreciative manner.

"_It is beautiful." _He agreed. "_Thank you." _Romana beamed before she quickly built up her walls around her mind again.

"There's too much interference. We're in your hands." Zach replied to Ida.

"Well...we've come this far. There's no turning back." Ida told him.

Romana looked at her. "That's almost as bad as 'nothing can possibly go wrong.'" She looked amused and Ida shared a slight grin back. "Come on then." She walked off. Ida watched her, looking amused before following her.

* * *

Back in the Ood habitation, one of the Ood blinked at Danny. Danny spoke into his wrist device. "Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood."

"What are they doing?"

"They're staring at me." Danny whispered as though afraid what would happen if he spoke any louder. "I've told them to stop, but they won't." He glanced at them nervously.

"Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being _stared_ at."

"But the telepathic field sir. It's at Basic 100! I've checked, there isn't any fault. It's definitely 100."

"But that's impossible!" Zach stated in disbelief.

* * *

Braxiatel, Rose and Jefferson could hear the conversation from the exploration deck. Rose looked at Braxiatel. "What's Basic 100 mean?"

"They should be dead." Braxiatel replied and Jefferson nodded. "I have a bad feeling this may just get worse."

"But they're safe? They're not actually moving?" Zach asked, concerned.

"No sir." Danny replied.

"Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson, keep a guard on the Ood."

"Officer at arms!" Jefferson shouted and he readied his gun. Braxiatel took a small gun off the desk and loaded it, just in case.

"Yes sir." Another member of the crew replied, loading his gun.

Rose glanced at Jefferson and Braxiatel, looking concerned. "You can't fire a gun in here. What if they hit a wall?"

Braxiatel showed her the bullets. "These are firing stock 15. They won't kill them, will just knock them out and perhaps injure them slightly but nothing serious."

Jefferson nodded. "They are the only packs upon organics we have." He turned to the guards. "Keep watch. Guard them."

"Yes sir."

"Is everything all right up there?" Romana asked through the comma and Braxiatel could hear the concern in her voice. "Braxiatel? What's going on?"

"Nothing Romana. Everything is under control." He told her or at least he hoped everything was under control.

"Yeah, yeah." Rose replied quickly.

"It's _f__ine." _Zach replied.

"Great!" Danny replied sarcastically before sighing.

* * *

Romana and Ida approached an enormous circular trapdoor with engravings on the top. "We've found something. It looks like some type of seal. Not the seal of Rassilon mind you. However, I have a nasty feeling this seal might be another word for 'trapdoor.' Not a pleasant feeling either."

Ida shone the torch around the edge. "The edge is covered with those symbols."

Romana touched one but again, she reeled back and hissed. Ida ran to her. "Romana?" She asked slightly concerned.

"The same thing happened to me when I was trying to translate the language up at the base," Romana told her as she protected her mind. "Something powerful is trying to get into my mind. Whatever's down there can't be good."

"Do you think it opens?" Zach asked.

"That's what a trapdoor tends to do." Romana replied as she built up shields around her mind. "And I have a feeling that whatever is trying to read my mind is kept hidden underneath the trap door for a reason."

Ida walked around it. "Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive Zach. About thirty feet in diameter."

"Anyway of opening it?"

"I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism."

Romana peered at the symbols again. The burning feeling still there in her mind. "I suppose the writing is one of the ways to open the trap door. The letters that defy translation."

"Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?" Zach asked Toby.

* * *

Braxiatel turned to look at Toby who was had his head in his arms, crouched in the corner. Braxiatel frowned, looking at him and he held his gun by his side. "Toby?" He asked slowly as he crept forwards. "Did you get anywhere with translating the language? Can you translate it for us?"

"I know what it says." Toby replied quietly and Braxiatel stiffened, stopping in his track.

"Then tell them." Rose frowned.

"When did you work that out?" Jefferson asked.

Rose shook her head. "It doesn't matter, just tell them."

Toby stood and turned towards them, revealing the symbols he was covered in, his eyes red. Braxiatel swore and moved back slightly next to Rose and Jefferson. "These are the words of the Beast." The voice of whatever took over Toby spoke. "And he has woken." Jefferson and Braxiatel raised their guns at Toby, ready to fire if necessary. "He is the heart that beats in the darkness, he is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

"Officer, stand down. Stand down!" Jefferson told Toby.

Braxiatel shook his head. "It's too late Jefferson. The beast has all ready took over Toby. Look at him!"

* * *

Romana could hear the conversations through her comm and knew something bad was happening up at the base. "What's wrong? What is happening up there? I demand to know! Braxiatel, what the hell is going on?" But there was no reply except for the static that only came through the comm.

* * *

Back at the exploration deck, Toby flexed his arms.

Jefferson and Braxiatel still had their guns raised at Toby. "Officer, as commander of security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately."

Rose looked at Braxiatel, slightly scared. "What's happened to him?!"

Toby considered them. "Irving Braxiatel, tell me, sir...did you ever tell your lady President why Rassilon blackmailed you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Braxiatel lied but he clearly knew what they meant and Rose and Jefferson glanced at him, looking in confusion.

"Tell me, does she ever forgive you for the past you hold?" Toby smirked before turning to Jefferson. "Mr Jefferson, tell me...did your wife ever forgive you?" He didn't reply, too stunned. "Let me tell you a secret to you both; she never did."

Jefferson swallowed and Braxiatel twitched. "I command you Beast to leave this human alone." Braxiatel ordered, despite the uneasy feeling twisting in his stomach. "Or under the jurisdiction of Condition Red, we are authorised to shoot you." He cocked his gun at Toby.

"But how many more times can you kill?" Toby seemed to hiss as his eyes light up and his mouth opened in a low roar as the symbols evaporate off Toby's skin and left him in a swirl of black smoke. The smoke then entered the Ood who jerked. Toby coughed before he collapsed and Jefferson and Braxiatel turned and pointed their guns at the Ood that were on the exploration deck.

* * *

Back in the Ood Habitation, all of the Ood were possessed. "We are the Legion of the Beast."

* * *

Romana spoke frantically into her communication device. "Braxiatel? What is it? I demand to know what's going on!" There was no reply and she turned to Ida. "We need to go back up. I don't want anyone harming Braxiatel or Rose." She stormed off.

* * *

The Ood held their communication orbs out in front of them. "The legion shall be many. And the legion shall be few..."

Jefferson spoke into his wrist device, Braxiatel still had his gun raised at the Ood. "Sir, we have a contamination in the livestock. They won't listen to us."

Braxiatel glared at the Ood. "Beast, listen to this. I command you to leave the Ood and Toby alone peacefully. We shall communicate with you but not in this way. Is that understood?"

* * *

Back in the Ood habitation the Ood continued to speak. "He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time." A single Ood separated himself from the rest and walked up the stairs towards Danny and the other crew member. "Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some call him Satan..." Danny turned to the computer, frantic. The other crew member had his gun at the ready. "Or Lucifer..."

Danny spoke to through his communication device. "Or the Bringer of Despair..." Danny and the other crew member backed away as the single Ood approached them.

"The Deathless Prince. The Bringer of night." The Ood stood a few feet away from the two of them, and the communication orb suddenly shot out and attached to the crew members forehead and he appeared to be electrocuted. The soldier fell to the floor, dead and Danny ran as fast as he could from the scene and the Ood made no move to follow him. "These are the words that shall set him free."

* * *

Back in the exploration deck, Braxiatel, Jefferson and Rose and another crew member were backing as far away from the advancing Ood. The beast had took no warning from Braxiatel's words. "Back up to the door!" He ordered to the humans, not taking his eyes away from the Ood.

"I shall become manifest."

"Move quickly!" Jefferson ordered.

"I shall walk in might!"

"To the door! Get it open!" Braxiatel shouted.

"My Legions shall swarm across the worlds..."

* * *

Ida pointed her flashlight in the direction of the trapdoor as the ground beneath them started to shake violently. The trapdoor began to open quickly and her eyes widened. "Romana! It's opening!"

* * *

The whole base shook violently and Zach grabbed onto the console to steady himself before looking at his monitor. "We're moving! The whole thing's moving! The planet's moving!" He shouted through the comm as he stared upwards as the overhead shutters open.

* * *

Rocks shower down on Romana and Ida and Ida was having trouble getting through them. Romana quickly turned back to help Ida and Romana stumbled through the rocks to make her way to her as Ida whimpered, clearly terrified as Romana helped her through the rocks but it was no use. The rocks were too many and heavy to make there way through.

* * *

The Ood were still advancing towards Braxiatel, Rose and Jefferson. Braxiatel made his way towards the door, sonicing it to get it open.

"I am the sin and the temptation. And the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the dead will come." The Ood continued.

"Get that door open Braxiatel!" Jefferson snapped.

"The gravity field...it's going! We're losing orbit!" Zach shouted frantically through the comm. "We're gonna fall into the black hole!"

Braxiatel and Rose desperately tried to get the door open but it wouldn't budge, not even with Braxiatel's highest level of sonicing. Jefferson had his gun aimed at the advancing Ood but they ignored his weapon completely. "I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more."

"Door sealed."

"Come on!" Rose shouted as she and Braxiatel struggled.

"Door sealed."

* * *

The pit was now fully open and Romana felt a burning sensation in her mind and she knew that whatever down there was trying to get in her mind. Billows of smoke rose from the pit and the ground shook. "The pit is open. And I am free." The beast announced and Romana and Ida stared down into the pit, horror struck as the voice of the beast laughed menacingly.


	21. The Satan's Pit Part 1

Braxiatel gave up sonicing the door and he turned to his gun as the Ood advanced further towards them. "Open fire!" He ordered and he and Jefferson as well as the other guard fired at the Ood whilst Rose cowered beneath them. One by one the Ood dropped dead and Braxiatel lowered his gun slightly and looked at the Ood to make sure that they were all knocked down to the floor. "Clear." He told Jefferson as he eyed the bodies. Rose peered over his shoulder nervously.

"Open Door 25." Jefferson and Braxiatel and the other guard spun around, their guns raised and ready for whatever was about to come through the door but it was only Danny.

Danny raised his hands quickly in surrender. "It's me! But they're coming!"

"Close Door 25."

"It's the Ood. They've gone mad." Danny explained and he saw the other Ood on the ground near their feet.

"How many of them are there?" Braxiatel asked.

"All of them! All fifty!" Danny replied.

Jefferson approached the door. "Danny, out of the way." Danny didn't move, too shocked to do so. "Out of the way!" He snapped with more ferocity and he pushed Danny out of the way of the door.

Danny looked between Braxiatel and Jefferson helplessly. "But they're da-" Jefferson started to open the door. "It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon."

"The beast will be controlling them." Braxiatel replied and Danny looked at him. "This beast is powerful so he looked at whatever he could to make the Ood as a weapon. The best thing the Ood had were the interface device." Danny nodded in understanding.

"Open door 25." Jefferson opened the door and the Ood were standing on the other side. One of them immediately advances, sticking the communication orb to the guard's forehead. She screamed and slumped to the floor, dead. Jefferson and Braxiatel opened fired, knocking out all of the Ood's.

Jefferson looked at Braxiatel, impressed."Nice aim. Where'd you learn to fire like that?"

"War." Braxiatel grimaced as he loaded more bullets. "War is where I learnt to shoot."

* * *

Zach closed the door from the control room, trying to close them all before the Ood got in.

"Close Door 1."

He started to run down the corridor but skidded to a halt as he saw the Ood advancing from the other end. He went back the way he came. "Open Door 1."

He made his way back into the control room. "Close Door 1."

He quickly pressed some buttons on a control panel that was mounted on the wall. "Lockdown, seal Door 1." He ordered.

"Lockdown Door 1." The computer replied.

Zach went back to the controls in the centre of the room and he heard a babble of frantic voices sounding from the communication. "Jefferson, what's happening there?"

"Myself and Braxiatel have got very little ammunition sir. How about you?" Jefferson replied.

Zach quickly checked his own weapon. He opened a cupboard and inside was his bolt gun and he removed it. "All I've got is a bolt gun. With uh..." He checked and sighed when he saw how much bolts he had. "All of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is."

"Given the emergency..." Jefferson paused slightly. "I recommend Strategy Nine."

Zach looked defeated. He hated to use Strategy Nine but in times like these, he wasn't about to lose anymore crew members. Crew members came first, no matter what. "Strategy Nine agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together. Braxiatel, Rose, what about Ida and Romana? Any word?"

* * *

Rose shook her head as Braxiatel spoke into the communication device. "I can sense Romana. No harm has come to her yet. She's completely fine or so I hope." He replied and just then, the communication device crackled and Romana's voice came through, making Braxiatel wince but yet relieved.

"Sorry! Just had a shower of rocks. We're both fine, safe and sound." Romana told them.

"Romana!" Braxiatel cried with relief and the communication screeched loudly, blanking out the rest of the sentence.

Romana winced as she heard the screech. "Careful Braxiatel! As I've said before, we're both okay. But the seal has opened up. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zach asked.

Romana peered over the edge, her feet just resting on the edge of the pit. "No idea but it looks as if it could go on forever."

"'The pit is open'." Rose quoted. "That's what the voice said."

"But there's nothing? I mean...?" Zach asked.

"Nothing I can see of so far. But I have a feeling this 'Beast' is at the bottom of the pit." Romana replied. "This beast must have been trapped there for a very good reason."

"It said 'Satan'." Rose told them fearfully.

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. "Come on Rose, do you honestly believe that?"

Rose looked at him. "Is there no such thing?" Braxiatel didn't reply. "Braxiatel?"

Braxiatel didn't believe in the devil. His people were never religious. They never believed in anything of the sort. Of course, they believed in good and evil. They believed in Omega and Rassilon but never the actual devil himself. Braxiatel turned his back on Rose, unable to answer her question.

* * *

Romana was still looking at the pit when Zach spoke. "Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately." Zach ordered.

"But...we've come all this way!" Ida protested as she and Romana looked at each other. Both itching to see what was down in the pit. Romana could feel a sense of wanting to jump, as though something was calling her to go down there...waiting for her.

"Okay, that was an order. _Withdraw. _With that thing open, the whole planet shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now." Zach ordered.

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood."

"I'm initiating Strategy Nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar-"

Ida turned off her wrist device and Romana raised an eyebrow. Ida looked at Romana. "What do you think?"

"You've disobeyed an important order." Romana told her but not in a scolding manner.

"Yeah, but...what do _you _think?"

Romana put one foot on the edge of the pit, staring down right into it. She could feel the beast down there. Rooting on the edge of her mind but she wouldn't give in. Not like she did with the Pandora. ""I am the temptation.'" Romana quoted. "Certainly tempting." She carefully bounced up and down on the edge of the pit.

"If...if there's something in there...why's it still hiding?"

"Oh something definitely is down there all right." Romana replied. "I can feel it on the edge of my mind. Waiting in the darkness..." She shivered slightly. "I think this is a prison and we've opened it. But we've not opened the actual cell itself. If we opened the cell, I dread to think that's holding it."

"We should go down. I'd go. What about you?" Ida told her, so eager to see what was down there.

Romana smiled at her. This human reminded her so much of Leela. So much intelligence and eagerness to fight! They would have gotten along perfectly. "Where angels fear to tread!" She gave a half laugh. "You humans," She shook her head. She looked into the pit as though mesmerised. "You can feel it right in the back of your head. That impulse telling you to go over. For once in my many lives Officer Ida...I'm going to say..." She looked at Ida and Ida looked at her. "Retreat." She sighed and pulled her foot back from where it was rested on the edge of the pit, knowing the beast was trying to call her down. "I feel old. Braxiatel! We're coming back up!"

* * *

Braxiatel grinned. "Glad to here that my lady." He replied into the comms. That was the best news he's heard all day.

Jefferson released the safety catch on his gun and looked down on Toby. Braxiatel stood in between them and looked at Jefferson. "Mr Jefferson sir!" Braxiatel snapped. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"He's infected! He brought that thing on board. You saw it." Jefferson replied. Toby's eyes widen in shock as he was cornered, cowering on the floor behind Braxiatel and Rose's eyes widened.

"This beast has been here for a long time by the looks of it," Braxiatel told him sternly. "It was in Toby before but it's not anymore. It has possessed the Ood now. It looks like it's left Toby for good. If you want to start shooting someone, then you're going to have to go through me and you don't want to do that do you? Because then you'll suffer the wrath of my lady Romana." He glared at Jefferson and Jefferson could see the darkness in his eyes and knew he meant his words well. "Is this what you humans do? You shoot your own people when things get difficult?" He sneered. "If you were in my rank, I would have been ashamed of you Mr Jefferson. Now, I order you stand down this instant. Is that understood?"

Rose watched the interaction with wide eyes before she made her way to Toby, comforting him. Jefferson paused, considering Braxiatel's words and he lowered down his gun before looking at Braxiatel. "Any sign of trouble...I'll shoot." He moved away and Braxiatel watched him go before turning back to Toby and Rose.

"Thank you." Rose muttered to Braxiatel as she comforted Toby. Braxiatel merely nodded, inspecting Toby more closely. "Are you all right?" She asked Toby.

Toby looked close to tears and he trembled with fear. Never had anything like that happen to him before. "Yeah...I..." He shook his head. "Dunno."

"What do you remember?" Braxiatel asked.

Toby swallowed. "Just...it was so angry. It was...fury and rage...death..." He threw terrified glances around the room and his eyes met Braxiatel's. "It was him. It was the devil."

"Come here." Rose draw Toby into a comforting hug and he clung to her, eyes still wide open with horror and Braxiatel frowned, not liking this one bit.

* * *

Romana and Ida trudge their way back to the capsule, the ground now covered in rocks of all shapes and sizes. "Let me guess, is strategy nine is where you open the airlocks?" Romana asked. Her people had something similar to strategy nine.

"Yup. But we'll be safe inside the lockdown...the Ood will get thrown out into the vacuum." Ida replied.

Romana frowned. She knew it was not the Ood's fault but rather than the Beast. Whatever that was. "So we're going back to a slaughter house I take it?" She asked as they reached the capsule. She didn't like the plan but it was the only way to guarantee their safety.

Ida turned to look at her. "The devil's work."

* * *

Back at the exploration deck, the four of them were waiting for Romana and Ida to make contact. Finally, Ida came through. "Okay, we're in. Bring us up."

"Ascension in...Three...two...one." Jefferson spoke but the mechanism failed and the lights in the room went out.

* * *

In the control room, the lights around Zach went out in a blink and the voice of the beast could be heard. "This is the Darkness. This is my domain." It spoke and the display on the screen changes to that of several of the Ood standing together and Zach knew that whatever was speaking was using the Ood to communicate. "You little things that live in the light...clinging to your feeble suns..."

Zach picked up his gun.

"...which die in the..."

Braxiatel spoke through the communication, warning Zach. "This beast is using the Ood to communicate. Try and leave the Ood alone if you can." Zach merely nodded despite Braxiatel not seeing him.

"Only the Darkness remains."

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six representing the Torchwood archive. You will identity yourself." Zach ordered.

"You know my name." The beast replied.

Zach froze. "What do you want?"

"You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave."

Back at the exploration deck, Toby trembled, looking at Rose and Braxiatel with horror. "It's him. It's him. It's him..." He muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

Back in the capsule, Romana knew it was her time to speak. "Tell me, Beast, if that's what you are. Which beast are you? Because since your imprisonment the universe has been rather busy. I have fought beasts myself so tell me, which one of these beasts are you?"

"All of them."

Romana frowned. "How can you be all of them? That's impossible." It just couldn't be all of them! It had to be one. It just wasn't making any sense.

"This one knows me as I know her. The woman who led her people off into glorious war. The killer of her own kind except for one soul survivor..." Ida looked at Romana with wide eyes at the comment.

Romana ignored the Beast's comment and she tried to brush it off despite it bothering her. "How did you get here? I'm very interested to know."

"The disciples of the Light rose up against me. And chained me in the pit for all eternity."

"When was this?"

"Before time."

Romana scoffed. "There's no before time! Nothing exist before time! What could you possibly mean?"

"Before time." The beast told her again.

"For Rassilon's sake, you're talking rubbish."

"Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before the universe was created." The beast told her.

Romana shook her head. This was absurd! "That's utterly impossible beast! No life could have existed back then. Nothing!"

"Is that _your _religion?"

"It's a belief. There's a difference." Romana told the beast firmly.

"You know nothing. All of you. So small. The President who lead her people to war, never to return yet so eager for forgiveness." Romana stiffened. "The Captain, so scared of command. The Lord Cardinal, haunted by the eyes of his brother, who just keeps on running from his past." Romana knew he was talking about Braxiatel. He was her Lord Cardinal back on Gallifrey. "The Soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from daddy." Ida shifted uncomfortably in the capsule. "The little boy who lied...The virgin...and the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

"Romana, what does it mean?" Rose asked through the communication device.

"Just don't listen to it." Romana reassured her but she couldn't help uneasy. The beast was getting at them she knew. Getting them worked up so they could act out of fear and anger and Romana knew what those emotions could do. She saw it happen loads of times and it wasn't pretty.

"What does it mean?"

"You will die...and I will live." The beast replied and the footage of the Ood suddenly cuts and was replaced with a roaring horned beast, which caused everyone but Romana and Braxiatel to gasp and stumble backwards.

* * *

Romana could hear everyone panicking, everyone talking over one another in loud voices and she knew these humans were very afraid. "Everyone just stop-" She tried to say.

* * *

"What do we do?" Danny ignored her.

"Report!" Jefferson demanded.

Finally, Romana had enough and she held the communication device close to the speaker, making it screech loudly. The babbled stopped and silence fell. Braxiatel smirked. "One word of advice, don't ignore lady Romana when she's trying to talk."

"Yes, thank you for that Braxiatel." Romana commented sarcastically. "If you all want voices in the dark, then you have to listen to _mine; _this beast is playing on our very basic fears. This is how the devil works and we mustn't give in to it."

Ida looked at her. "But...how did it know about my father?"

Romana looked at her. "But what makes his version of the truth any better than mine? Because right now, you humans are just astonishing and I don't often say that. Just look how far you have come! You have come together as a _team! _That's the one advantage we have. This beast is alone whereas we are not. We are united! With us being a team-" Romana was about to continue but suddenly, with a loud bang, the cable for the capsule snapped and falls down the shaft.

Ida looked up. "The cable's snapped!" Ida realized.

"Out! Out!" Romana ordered and they dived out of the capsule just as the cable landed inside it with force.

* * *

"Romana!" Braxiatel shouted with concern as dust wafts onto the exploration deck. He knew Romana was all right, he could sense her but that still didn't mean he wanted to check up on her before all he could hear was static. He chucked the comms to the floor and swore. "The comms are down. But Romana and Ida are okay, I can sense and feel Romana."

"I've still got life signs, but...we've lost the capsule." Zach told him in agreement.

"Is there anyway for them to come back up?" Braxiatel asked. "We're the last of our kind, I can't leave Romana down there on her own."

"There's no way out. They're stuck down there." Zach told him and Braxiatel ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Romana and Ida stood up, brushing the dust off their spacesuits. Romana looked at Ida. "How much air have we got?"

"Sixty minutes," Ida replied before she checked her wrist device. "Fifty-five."

"Typical." Romana shook her head.

* * *

Braxiatel, Rose, Jefferson and Danny peered down the lift shaft. Braxiatel turned to Jefferson. "We've got to bring them back! I'll go down there myself if I have to!"

Jefferson shook his head. "They're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable." Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door, making everyone jump. Jefferson spoke into his wrist device. "Captain? Situation report."

"It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in." Zach replied.

"Yeah, it's the same on Door 25."

"How long's it gonna take?" Rose asked.

"Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes." There was another bang and Jefferson winced. "Eight."

"I've got a security frame, it might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you." Zach told him.

"We need a plan. We need to stop them and get out, or both." Braxiatel stood in front of them.

"I'll take both, yeah? But how?" Danny asked.

"You heard what Romana said. Team work! Why do you think the beast cut her off? Because she was being_ smart._ She was telling you to think your way out of this. But first of all, we need to work in better lightening conditions. Captain!" He looked upwards. "There's got to be a back up of some power source up there."

"There's nothing I can do." Zach replied bitterly. "Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons."

"Then press the right buttons!" Braxiatel replied and Rose smiled up at him.

"They've gutted the generators!" Zach replied with realization. "But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that...Mr Jefferson? Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety..."

Jefferson was all ready pressing the appropriate buttons. "Opening bypass conduits, sir."

"Channelling rocket feet. In 3...3...1...power." Zach told them just as the lights came back on.

Rose cheered happily. "Thank you Captain!" .

Danny grinned. "Let there be light!"

Braxiatel turned to Jefferson. "Mr Jefferson! Get working on the power for Strategy Nine." Jefferson nodded and saluted Braxiatel before getting to work.

Rose turned to Toby. "Toby, what about you?"

Toby slowly stood up. "I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything." He looked helpless.

"No, you're the archaeologist. What do you know about the pit?"

"Well, n-n-nothing. We can't even translate the language."

Rose turned away. "Right."

"H-hold on. Maybe." Toby frowned, looking uneasy.

"What is it?"

"Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense." Toby replied.

"Well, get to work." Braxiatel patted him on the back. "Now Danny, since you're in charge of the Ood, is there any way of stopping them? I'm sure we could use their telepathic field against them somehow."

"Well, I don't know." Danny told him honestly.

Rose pulled him over to the computer. "Then find out. The sooner we get control of the base, the sooner we can get Romana and Ida out. Shift." She smacked him playfully and stood beside him as Braxiatel peered down the never ending shaft and he could feel Romana's presence just on the edge.

* * *

"We've got all this cable, we might as well use it. The drum's disconnected, we could adapt it." Ida started gathering up the fallen cable. "Feed it through."

"For what?"

"Abseil. Into the pit."

"Oh, of course."

Ida tugged on the cable. "We're running out of air with no way back. It's the only thing we _can _do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve."

"We'll get back. Braxiatel's up there." Romana told her, trying to tell herself that there is a way out. "He wouldn't leave me out here. Or at least I hope not."

"Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit." Ida suggested.

"I like the way your thinking." Romana nodded as she helped her. "But I'll go down into the pit. Not you."

* * *

Rose watched Jefferson as he worked on the computer. "Open junction five...six...seven..." There was a bang on the door but they ignored it. "Reroute filters sixteen to twenty-four. Go."

Toby was working on the symbols and Danny was working hard on the other computer. "There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board."

Braxiatel rolled his eyes. "Hurray! List all the equipment we haven't got. We haven't got a Romana or Ida either and Romana has more brains than all the computers do in the base put together."

The computer bleeped and the word 'affirmative' flashed on the screen and Danny looked excited. "Oh my god. It says yes! I can do it! Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare...it can disrupt the telepathy! Brainstorm!"

Rose frowned. "What happens to the Ood?"

"It'll tank them, spark out!" Danny explained happily.

"There we are, then! Do it!" Rose told him enthusiastically.

Danny's smile faltered and Braxiatel knew that more was required. "What is it?" He asked Danny.

Danny's smile fell completely and he shook his head. "I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to get to the Ood Habitation."

There was another bang on the door but this one caused sparks to fly. Braxiatel walked over to Jefferson. "Mr Jefferson sir! What's the escape plan?"

"There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here." Jefferson replied.

Rose smiled. "Ventilation shafts."

"Yeah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms." Jefferson told them as the Ood kept banging on the door.

"But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere...if I control it manually...I can follow you through the network." Zach told them.

Braxiatel nodded. "Make the air follow us when we go down. I'm almost impressed."

"You wanted me pressing buttons." Zach told them, sounding pleased with himself.

"Indeed I did. Could you work out a route for us to get to the Ood Habitation?" Braxiatel asked.

"Yes." Zach replied and Zach continued pressing buttons.

* * *

Romana and Ida were securing the cable so they could abseil down the pit. "That should hold it. How's it going?" Ida asked as the cable unraveled.

"Should work. Good job I don't have a fear of heights." Romana told her as she stood on the edge of the pit. "The beast is still roaming on the edge of my mind. Calling out to me...saying go down, go down...But what it wants me for, I have no idea."

Ida nodded. "I have never met anyone quite like you Romana. You talk all the time yet, we still don't know a thing about you. You say this beast wants you for something, but what makes you so important that it just wants you specifically and not the rest of us?"

Romana didn't look at her as she continued to look into the edge of the pit. "I've done a few things and seen things you wouldn't believe," Romana admitted. "I have knowledge that is way beyond your imagination. But I don't think that's the reason why the beast wants me no...I think it wants me because of who I am." She suddenly jumped into the pit.

"Romana!" Ida pressed a button and the cable comes to a halt. Romana stopped falling and was hanging by the cable a short way into the pit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Romana replied as she shone the torch down. "Perfectly safe. I must say, it's rather dull down here. Just crust as far as I can tell and no sign of the beast just yet. You can continue to lower me, it's perfectly safe."

"Well, here we go then." Ida pressed the button again and Romana was slowly lowered into the pit.

* * *

Back at the exploration deck, there was another violent bang and they all ready to enter the maintenance tunnels but Danny was still at the computer.

"Danny!" Rose shouted to him.

"Hold on! Just conforming..." Danny replied.

"Dan, you gotta go now!" Jefferson ordered and there was another bang.

The computer bleeped loudly and Danny grinned. "Yeah!" He took out the computer chip from the machine and showed it them as he hurried over to the entrance of the maintenance tunnels. "Put that in the monitor...and it's a bad time to be an Ood!" He grinned.

"Good Job Danny." Braxiatel nodded. "You go down first, then you Rose, then Toby, Mr Jefferson you go behind Toby and I'll go behind you for defence of position. Now that's an order! Move it!" They all lowered themselves into the tunnels in the order Braxiatel specified.

Braxiatel grimaced, realizing that Romana was right. These robes were really not made for crawling on all fours, especially in a hurry. Jefferson went down and Braxiatel came down after him, just in time as the Ood finally broke down the door and they advanced. Braxiatel jumped in and closed the lid above him.

"Which way we go?" Danny asked Zach through the communication device and they all began to crawl down the tunnel.

Rose stared at Danny's bum. "Not your best angle, Danny."

"Oi! Stop it!" Danny protested.

"I dunno, it could be worse." Toby commented and Braxiatel couldn't help but roll his eyes. Humans, even in the worst of times they still loved to flirt.

"Oi!" Rose said rather indignantly.

"Straight along until you find junction 7.1. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you." Zach told them.

They crawled along quickly and they reached the junction in the tunnels and sat down, out of breath. Danny spoke into his wrist device. "We're at 7.1, sir."

"Okay, I've got you." Zach replied. "I'm just aerating the next section."

Danny winced. Being cramped was no fun, especially in the situation they were in. "Getting kinda cramped sir...can't you hurry up?"

"Be fair on him, he is only working on half power." Braxiatel told him. "We could be worse. Luckily for me, I can survive a few extra minutes without air where as you can't."

"Hurray for that." Toby mumbled.

"Thanks Braxiatel." Zach told him.

Rose turned to Danny. "Braxiatel says 'Stop Complaining.'"

"I heard." Danny scowled.

Rose looked at Braxiatel. "He heard."

Toby spoke into his wrist device. "But the air's getting a bit thin."

"_He's _complaining now." Rose told Braxiatel.

"I have ears of my own you know." He indicated towards his ears before sorting out his robes. "Damn, Romana was right. These robes are no good for crawling in."

Jefferson looked at him before looking at his crimson robes."Where are you from?"

Braxiatel sighed deeply. "A long way from home." Jefferson looked at him with respect and a hint of sadness.

Danny wiped the sweat of his face and Rose sniffed before her face screwed up in disgust and Braxiatel wriggled his nose, looking slightly disgusted. "Danny, is that you?" Rose asked.

"I'm not exactly happy!" Danny said rather defensively.

"I'm just moving the air..." Zach told then when suddenly there was a loud banging from the other end of the tunnel. Braxiatel shifted slightly and aimed his gun at the other end.

Danny looked fearful. "What was that?"

"Braxiatel! What was it?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"Try and stay calm. It must be the Ood, they must know we're in here." Braxiatel told them and sure enough, he was right as he heard the Ood crawl down the tunnels with frightening speed. "They're in the tunnels!"

"Captain open the gate!" Danny shouted desperately.

"I've gotta get the air in!"

"Just do it!...sir." Danny added as though in after thought.

"I can hear them getting closer." Braxiatel told him. He was thankful for his time-lord hearing, even if he didn't like the situation they were in.

"The computer doesn't register the Ood as proper life-forms." Zach told them. "I can't tell you how far away they are."

"Whose idea was that?" Rose remarked.

Danny was practically sweating and shaking and he roared into his wrist device. "Open the gate!" The gate opened and they lunged forwards through it.

"Danny, turn left. Immediate left." Zach ordered and they crawled down the tunnel as fast as they could.

"Captain!" Braxiatel asked as he crawled. "Is there anyway you can trap the Ood? Cut off their air perhaps?"

"Not without cutting off yours." Zach replied and Braxiatel could still hear the Ood pursuing them down the tunnel but luckily they were not in sight et. "Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan, they're gonna catch up!"

Jefferson began to slow down and Braxiatel nudge him. "Mr Jefferson sir! Just what do you think you're doing? Move it!"

"I'll maintain defence of position now!" Jefferson told him, ready to swap with Braxiatel. He was growing old and these people are needed more than him.

"You will not and that is an order because I'm in charge. Now keep moving because I'm going to need you later, is that understood soldier?" Braxiatel looked at him in the eye.

Jefferson looked back and he knew that no matter what he would say, Braxiatel would win and he gave him a reluctant nod. "Yes sir."

"Good man. Now shift! I can hear the Ood coming." Jefferson gave a reluctant nod and they moved on just as the Ood appeared around the corner and they turned and reached the next junction. Braxiatel turned and fired at the Ood, trying to buy them some time.

"8.2. Open 8.2. Zach!" Danny cried.

"I've gotta aerate it!"

"Open it now!" Danny shouted furiously.

"I'm _trying!" _

Danny thumped on the gate, getting desperate.

"Danny, stop it. That's not helping." Rose spoke, stopping Danny.

"Zach, get it open!" Toby shouted.

Braxiatel was still firing at the Ood using his pistole that Jefferson had picked up earlier, the Ood dropping onto the floor, unconscious. "Jefferson, pass me your gun! Quickly Now!" Jefferson quickly passed him his gun and he checked for his bullets. Not a lot and he only hoped that he had his blaster on him.

Suddenly, gate 8.2 opened and they were allowed through and Braxiatel changed his positions quickly, following them.

"Danny, turn left and head for 9.2. That's the last one." Zach spoke. "Nice work Braxiatel."

"Thank you sir." Braxiatel replied before looking ahead. "You have to move faster. Keep going!" He shouted at the humans. "Jefferson, you too!" Jefferson nodded and he quickly picked up his pace and Braxiatel just made it through, right after the door closed behind him and he sighed with relief. "Good work Jefferson."

"John." Jefferson suddenly spoke and Braxiatel blinked. "My name's John Jefferson." He held out his warn out hand, panting slightly.

Braxiatel took it and held it firmly. "It's an honour John."

Danny panted, out of breath before he spoke into his wrist device. "Zach...we're at the final junction. 9.2. I would appreciate it if you opened 9.2"

"Noted. Opening 9.2." Zach told them and the gate opened, only for it to reveal Ood on the other side waiting behind them. Braxiatel scrambled back as quickly as possible.

"Lower 9.2. Zach. Lower it!" Rose screamed.

"Back! Back! Back!" Danny ordered Braxiatel.

Braxiatel cursed before he looked over his head to see a grilling. "Oi, you humans! Through here!" He pushed the grilling out of the way and emerged through the floor of the corridor and he helped up Jefferson and the remaining humans but Toby was being slow.

Rose peered down at Toby. "Come on! Toby, come on!"

Toby looked at the Ood and placed a finger to his lips, his eyes glowing red once more.

"Toby, get out of there now! That is an order!" Braxiatel shouted, not seeing the beast possessing Toby once more. He just wanted to get back to Romana as quickly as possible.

Toby scrambled back up, terrified. "Help me! Oh, my god, help me!" Rose and Braxiatel hoisted Toby up through the hole just as more Ood approached from one end of the corridor.

Danny began to ran in the opposite direction. "It's this way!" He called and they followed Danny along the corridor, the Ood in pursuit.

"Hurry up!" Zach called just as they reached the Ood habitation.

The five of them burst through the doors into the Ood habitation and ran over to the computer and the Ood that were already inside looked up at their arrival.

"Get it in!" Rose cried.

Braxiatel threw Jefferson's gun to the floor before searching through his pockets quickly for his blaster and he grinned when he saw it and kissed it. "Never go anywhere with out it." Braxiatel grinned at Jefferson before aiming his blaster at the advancing Ood, holding his fire. He never thought he'll see the day where he's taking aim on possessed Ood.

"Danny, get down." Toby told his friend.

"Transmit!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I'm getting-"

"Danny, stop the Ood! That's an order!" Jefferson shouted, not taking his eye off the Ood, holding his gun. Despite it having ran out of bullets, it was still useful to result to hitting the Ood. The Ood made their way up the stairs towards them quickly. "Just get the chip into the transmitter!"

Danny finally bungs it into the computer and just as Braxiatel was about to fire, the readings on the computer went down to basic 0 and the Ood clutched at their heads and stumbled about before collapsing onto the floor and silence fell. Braxiatel and Jefferson lowered their weapons, eyeing the Ood.

Rose smiled at Danny. "You did it! We did it!"

Danny cheered. "Yes!" Rose and Danny laughed in delight before Rose threw her arms around him before hugging Toby who grinned and Toby and Danny shared a hug,

Jefferson looked at Braxiatel. "Nice work soldier." He saluted Braxiatel.

"And you." Braxiatel gave him a curt nod. "We make a good team don't we?" He smirked before he spoke into the communication device. "Captain! We've completed the mission. The Ood are down. Now, let's focus on getting Ida and Romana out. I am not leaving my lady behind! Not like this. Not ever, is that understood?"

"I'm on my way." Zach merely told him and Braxiatel signed off and he only hoped that he could get out of this one alive.


	22. The Satan's Pit Part 2

Romana was still being lowered into the pit in complete darkness. If only the Doctor could see where she is now...she'll only hope he'll be proud of her. Wherever he is in the night sky. "Now this Horned Beast," She spoke to Ida through the communication device. "Is represented across the universe in millions of myths and legends across millions of worlds. Earth, Draconia, Velconsadine, Daemos...the Kaled God of War...they just use the same image over and over again and the idea came from somewhere, perhaps peeking through the thought at the back of every sentient mind."

"Emanating from here?" It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

"Perhaps so."

Ida paused. "But if this is the original...does that make it real? Does that make it the actual devil, though?"

"That's the whole idea of it. This beast wants you to believe it is the devil." Romana frowned. "Perhaps that's what the actual devil is, an idea. An idea so terrifying it turned to the devil itself." Suddenly, Romana jerked to a halt.

"That's it. That's all we've got." Ida told her as Romana pressed some buttons on the device on her wrist. "You getting any sort of readout?"

"Nothing yet, may need a few more miles. Or thirty feet, it's hard to tell." She paused. "I can survive the thirty feet."

"Oh no you don't. By the looks of it, Braxiatel will kill me if I harm you. I'm pulling you back up." Ida told her sternly and she pressed a button to hoist her back up but Romana was ahead of her and pressed a button, stopping Ida. "What're you doing?!"

"Braxiatel will survive. Just as I have done. Besides, if you bring me back up what are we going to do? Just sit there and run out of air? That's a boring way to die." Romana looked down behind her. "I'm going down. Besides, our TARDIS may be down there. You just never know."

"But you can't. Romana, you can't!" Ida replied, sounding scared.

"Oh, but I have to. Leap of faith they call it don't they?" She released one of the hooks securing her on the cable.

"But..." Ida's voice trembled. "I don't want to die on my own. What about Braxiatel? What will I have to tell him?"

"He'll understand." Romana released another hook.

* * *

Braxiatel and the rest of the humans reached the exploration deck and without a moments hesitation despite the fact he knew Romana was okay, Braxiatel picked up the comm. "Romana? Are you there?" Nothing but static. He cursed. "Damn it. The comms must be down. Zach, is there anyway you can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal?"

"Give me a minute." Zach replied and Braxiatel waited impatiently.

* * *

Romana released another hook, knowing it was nearing her time to fall. "Do you have any faith or belief Ida?"

"Not really. I was brought up on Neo Classic, congregational...because of my mum, she was..." Ida paused. "My old mum. But no, I never believed."

"And do the Neo Classic believe in the devil?" Romana asked. She has heard of the Neo Classic plenty of times but she never actually got the chance to study the religion itself.

"No, not as such. Just um...the things that men do. What about you?"

"Me? I don't know what to believe in anymore. I'm so old now Ida. I believe in rules I suppose. If that beast said it came from _beyond _the universe, I would have believed it but _before..._that doesn't fit into my book of rules. I suppose that's why I retired to travelling. To stay away from all the rules so for once I could be proved wrong. But only once." She smiled faintly. "Thank you, Ida. It has been nice knowing you."

"Don't go!" Ida protested.

"If they get back in touch, please tell Braxiatel I..." She looked down, thinking of what to say. "Oh, he's smart. He'll work it out in the end." She released another hook and closed her eyes, letting herself fall into nothingness.

* * *

"Romana? Are you there? Romanadvoratrelundar, report!" Braxiatel ordered but still there was no reply. _"Romana?! Are you there? Answer me damn you!" _He finally resulted to using telepathic methods, but even then Romana didn't reply.

"She's gone." Ida suddenly spoke through the comm.

Braxiatel blinked."Gone? Gone _where?_"

"She fell. Into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is, miles and miles and miles." Ida replied.

Braxiatel sighed. "She must've wanted to talk to the beast. That'll be the only reason why she must've fell."

"I couldn't stop her. But she said your name...Braxiatel." Braxiatel barely nodded numbly and Rose looked at him. He could still sense Romana. He could still feel her presence. Time-Lord's can survive great heights if necessary but that didn't mean they could survive whatever was waiting for them at the bottom.

Zach gently tugged the comm away from him. "I'm sorry."

"She's still alive." Braxiatel told him. "But I only hope she has a plan to get herself out of there."

Zach looked at him with a frown, thinking that Braxiatel was just hoping that Romana would come back but Zach knew the reality. He turned back to the comm. "Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable, no back-up...you're ten miles down...we can't get there."

"You should see this place, Zach." There was a pause as they heard her sit down. "It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things..." She began to tear up. "And here I am."

"We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

"But we'll never find out what it was?" Ida asked.

Braxiatel spoke into the communication. "No and perhaps for a very good reason."

"Yeah."

"Officer Scott-" Zach begun.

"It's all right. Just go. Good luck." Ida sniffed.

"Thank you." Zach took the comm of Braxiatel and put it back down before looking at his team. "Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. Get the retrotopes online. Then get to the rocket, strap yourselves in. We're leaving."

Braxiatel knew Romana. He knew Romana wouldn't have fallen into the pit so willingly, not if she knew there was a way back up. She must of known something was down there and if something got down there, something can get out. She had to come back...she just had to.

"Are we going or staying?" Rose asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"We're going." Rose looked surprised at the fact he said it so casually as did Zach. "Knowing Romana, she wouldn't have gone into the pit willingly. Our people can survive great heights and Romana knew there must be a way out."

Rose frowned, her body trembling. "But...are we not going to wait? You're just going to leave her all on her own?"

Braxiatel shook his head. "You don't know Romana as well as I do. She's certainly not stupid. And I'm sorry for this Rose, but we really have to go." He nodded over to Zach and Zach looked at him in the eye and nodded. "Danny, Jefferson, make her secure."

Danny and Jefferson came up on either side of Rose, taking each arm and Rose struggled. "No! No! Let me go!" She screamed. "Get off me!" Zach plunged a needle into her arm, sedating her. "No..." She went limp.

"I can think now." Braxiatel muttered as he hoisted Rose over his shoulders. "Let's head to the rocket."

The three of them emerged into a corridor which was littered with the Ood. Suddenly, one near by Braxiatel's feet gave a slight twitched and Toby eyed it suspiciously. "Did that one just move?" Toby asked and the Ood opened it's eyes and began to lift its head.

"The telepathic field, it's reasserting itself." Danny told him.

"Anybody up for a run?" Braxiatel asked as he began to run down the corridor, the humans running quickly behind.

* * *

"_Romana..." She saw the face of the Doctor with his brown curly hair and Edwardian suit hovering over her as she lay on the floor."Romana...you must wake up."_

"_I don't want to wake up." She replied, feeling pathetic. Her body hurts. Her mind hurts. Oh, why couldn't she just rest? "I just want to go to sleep. Peacefully."_

"_Now is not the time. You must continue your journey." The Doctor urged her, nudging her to be awake."You're nearly there."_

"_You're just merely a fragment of my imagination. I saw you die, Doctor, you can't tell me what to do." _

_The Doctor nodded. "That is all I am. Just a fragment of your imagination and you're right, I can't tell you what to do. Not really."_

_Romana let out a bitter laugh. "Change into something else. Narvin or Leela perhaps. They might tell me what to do as you certainly can't."_

_The moment she said it, the Doctor shifted into a angry looking Leela, her knife out and her friend glared angrily at her. "Romana!" Leela scolded her._

_Romana looked at her friend joyfully despite her being only a fragment of her imagination. She didn't care, she was just so happy to see her friend once more. "Leela! Oh, it's you!"_

"_No, I'm merely a fragment of your imagination. The real Leela is dead." The Leela in front of her told her sternly, holding her knife tightly. "You must wake up! This is not the time to be pathetic and hopeless!"_

"_But-" Romana began._

"_No!" Leela glared at her. "You must be strong! Remember to be strong for Braxiatel and the others! You are nearly there now."_

"_I'm so tired!" Romana cut her off. "So tired of everything. Tired of fighting for nothing!"_

"_You are not fighting for nothing." Leela scolded her. "You are fighting for peace! You are fighting for Braxiatel! But do not forget, you are fighting for everything you believe in as well!"_

_Romana knew that Leela was right. She couldn't give up, not now when she has come so far. She had to be strong, she just had to make it these last few steps if not for herself then for Braxiatel. She just couldn't leave him, not without saying good-bye. "But I can't wake up Leela, even if I did want to wake up."_

"_Perhaps this will wake you up." Leela smirked before she plunged her knife between her two hearts and Romana's mind screamed._

* * *

Romana was lying face down at the bottom of the pit, her helmet shattered. She stirred, groaning in pain and she felt all her bones ache. Whilst she may have survived, that didn't mean she didn't gain any injuries and she slowly stood up, blinking slightly before she realised her helmet had broken and her eyes widened before she moved her hand quickly to her mouth before frowning. How was it that she was breathing air? Was something allowing her to live? Wanting her here at this precise moment? She removed the helmet and shook her head, discarding the broken pieces of glass that got stuck in her long black hair before she let out a giggle, a hint of giddiness in her eyes.

"Ha!" She giggled, despite herself and the condition she was in. "How about that? I survived the great fall." She looked up. "See Leela? I can be a tough old girl when I want to be. I did it, I survived the great fall!"

* * *

Zach sat in the front with Jefferson whilst Rose sat asleep on one side, Toby in the middle and Braxiatel next to Toby whilst Danny was on Braxiatel's other side. Zach was giving out orders. "Dislocating B-Clamp, C-Clamp, raising blue nitrates to maximum. Toby, how's the negapact feed line?"

"Clear! Ready to go sir. For God's sake, get us out of here!" Toby replied as he checked.

Rose stirred and Danny looked at her before looking at Braxiatel. "Your friend waking up. I think we're gonna have a problem passenger..."

"Keep an eye on her." Braxiatel told him.

"Wait..." Rose mumbled as she stirred and she woke up before looking at Braxiatel. "You let them drug me! Why did you let them drug me?"

Braxiatel shrugged. "Because if I didn't you would have made the situation difficult. Now, sit tight and shut up so I can contact Romana." He closed his eyes, concentrating on sending Romana a message before the rocket-lifted off.

* * *

Romana heard the rocket above her lift off and she looked up before she felt Braxiatel contacting her.

"_Braxiatel?"_

"_Romana! Thank Rassilon you're safe. There was no time, the Ood were waking up again so we had to leave and we had no cable left to take you and Ida back up. I hope for your sake you found a way out of the pit." _Braxiatel commented to her, sounding relieved that she was okay.

"_Don't rush me Braxiatel! Though, an escape route would be really good right now." _Romana replied as she watched the rocket fly further and further away. _"Still looking. Don't give up on me yet."_

She could imagine him smirking that ridiculous smirk of his. _"When have I ever? I'll see you soon my lady. Or I hope so anyway."_

* * *

Braxiatel opened his eyes and he saw that Danny, Toby, Jefferson and Rose were all looking at him anxiously. He gave them a curt nod. "Romana's safe and sound for now. She's looking for a way out but she's fine."

"What species are you?" Jefferson couldn't help but ask. "You look human yet, you're not. You're something new."

"You wouldn't of heard of us even if we told you." Braxiatel replied as he shifted.

"Try me."

Braxiatel looked at him. "Time Lord."

* * *

Romana shone her torch on the wall of the underground cavern and she saw hundreds of crude drawings of the horned beast and tiny stick figures surrounding it. Back on Gallifrey when she was a child, she remembered the old hermit that lived in the caves in the mountains near where she lived. Some of the older children would dare each other to go into the cave to see how scary it really was and they would later come out, looking shaken and commenting on the drawings that the old hermit drew on the wall. Of course, she never dared set foot in the old hermit's cave. Her parents forbidden her too and she wouldn't have disobeyed her parents rules. Not at a time when her house was one of the highest Houses on Gallifrey.

She peered closer at the drawings, realizing that the drawings were of battles against this beast. Perhaps it was the same beast that they spoke to earlier. It showed how they defeated the beast and imprisoned it and she turned and shone her torch on what appeared to be a large vase on a stand. She cocked her head to the side slightly, looking at it before looking back at the drawings before looking at another vase in line with the first and she realized that these vases were exactly the same from the drawings.

"Looks to me as if it's some sort of gate." She muttered, thinking before she heard a quiet growl. Slowly, she looked up and her mouth dropped open in horror as she came face to face with the huge horned beast that was chained down, roaring at her loudly.

* * *

Back in the rocket, Braxiatel was still slightly anxious despite the fact he knew Romana would somehow be okay before he heard Toby laugh and he turned to look at him. "Something funny you want to share with us?" He enquired, not in the mood to be laughing.

"Just...we made it. We escaped. We actually did it." Toby replied yet nobody shared his mirth.

"We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Jefferson, read me the stats."

Toby smirked whilst Jefferson reported the statistics. "Gravity funnel holding, sir."

* * *

Romana stared at the beast, unable to believe her eyes. She has seen many things in her lives. Many horrible creatures, many horrible men. Damn it all, even Rassilon was nothing compared to this creature! She held her head high, looking at it straight in the eye.

"I accept your existence," She began. "But that does not mean I have to accept what you are is that understood?" The beast merely growled and Romana took a few steps forward. "I could feel you scouting on the edge of my mind earlier. You gave me a safe landing, meaning you need me for something. But tell me beast, what for?"

The Beast lunged forwards, straining against the chains that held him and snarled and growled. Romana then realized that the beast couldn't talk, realizing that his intelligence had left him completely. "You can't talk can you beast? You spoke before but you can't speak now. You're just merely a rabid animal! So where has your mind and intelligence gone to?" Romana asked before her eyes widened. The beast spoke through Toby before and Toby was still on board the rocket. Oh, this beast was clever all right. It knew what it was doing all along so it sent it's voice to Toby! To set it free! "Your mind is in Toby..." She whispered and the beast smirked.

Romana paced between the vases and the beast watched her every move. "According to the paintings, before the universe you were imprisoned and the positioning between these vases are just perfect because you know why? They're absolutely eternal. If I open the prison, the gravity field will collapse and this planet will just fall right into the black hole but that's only your body that dies. Not your _mind. _The devil is just an idea and an idea is hard to kill, trust me, I know how hard it is to kill an idea. You wanted my mind at first because I am full of intelligence and have had my shared experiences of war. Not only that, I live a longer life than these humans that surround you. I'm right aren't I beast?"

The beast roared, struggling against the chains and Romana knew that she was right. That could be the only possible reason why the beast wanted her. "But there's also another reason why you want me alive," Romana continued. "Because I realize it now. Your jailers gave me air not _you. _You wouldn't care if I lived or died! Your jailers knew that one day you would try and escape and they knew that one day someone was going to stop you! And that person is me! Ha!"

The beast roared in fury once more and Romana picked up a rock. "But the thing is, being President, I've learnt that my enemies are nearly smarter than me. If I destroy this planet, I'll destroy the rocket. That means I'll have to sacrifice Braxiatel." Romana looked disgusted as the beast laughed mirthlessly.

* * *

"This beast..." Braxiatel began, sitting comfortably. "This beast, why did it let us go so easily? If it could peer on the edge of Romana's mind then that has to be something powerful and intelligent. It could have killed us or tortured us, but no it simply let us go." He looked between the humans. "I wonder why? Unless-"

Toby looked at him. "Braxiatel do us a favour...shut up." He told him rather nastily.

Braxiatel looked at him. "Seems to me ever since the beast possessed you, you have turned nastier and nastier by the looks of it. Why is that mmm?"

Toby flinched before he looked at some readings, wanting to distract himself for he knew Braxiatel was right. He could still feel the rage and anger and hated that the devil had felt. He felt it all! The sins and the darkness and it haunted him. He knew he was never going to be the same again. "Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in 40...39..."

* * *

Romana sneered at the beast as it laughed. "The final judgement. If I kill you, I kill him." The beast laughed once more before it roared. "But the thing is, beast. I have seen things you would never understand. I have knowledge way beyond your imagination. I have done things that would send good men running with their tails between their legs! I am not a good person yet I am not a bad person either. I have committed sins. I have ruled planets. I have been worshipped and I have been hated! I have been enslaved yet I have ruled! Yet throughout my long life I have always believed in one thing. One simple thing that holds dear to my hearts." She raised her head, wanting to show the beast all the compassion she had. "I believe in _him!" _She shouted and she could feel the compassion in her voice for she did have compassion for Braxiatel. She truly believed in Braxiatel for has nobody else believed in her even in the darkest of her time. She picked up the rock and smashed the vase without a second thought.

* * *

Back in the rocket, the rocket itself began to shake violently and the humans looked scared. "What's happened? What was that?!" Danny shouted, looking shaken.

"What's it doing? What is he doing?" Toby asked.

"Captain sir! What the hell is going on?" Jefferson asked, looking extremely concerned.

"We've lost the funnel! Gravity collapse!" Zach replied, looking frantic.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, looking scared.

"We're heading straight for the black hole!" Braxiatel replied just as the rocket turned back on itself and spiralled towards the black hole.

* * *

Romana moved over to the other vase and smashed it. "You are free to die! We're going straight into hell together! Once and for all! Ha!" Flames erupted from the beast's mouth as Romana stood tall, glaring at the beast.

* * *

Rose looked out of the window. "It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling." She sat back in her seat and glanced at Toby and she reeled backwards in shock.

Toby glared at her, her eyes red and the symbols have broken out onto his skin again.

"Beast!" Braxiatel roared. "Come on and face me! Leave this cowardly human alone and come and tackle something much more powerful! Come and take me!"

Toby or rather the beast snapped his head and looked at him. "I shall take you with darkness and ferocity!" Suddenly a pile of red smoke left Toby and Toby lay unconscious in his chair as the smoke entered Braxiatel.

Braxiatel screamed in agony. The noise around him becoming background noises as he tackled the beast inside. He fought the beast as the beast used his past against him, reminding him again and again how he was not his brother, how he was not a hero and nothing more than a coward. His hand's twitched before he expelled a burst of flames from his mouth and he roared before slowly, oh so ever so slowly, he managed to gain control of his hands and he moved his hands ever so slowly towards his blaster.

"I shall never die! The thought of me is forever! In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust-" The beast roared out of his mouth.

Braxiatel picked up his blaster, his hands sweating as the beast inside him raged. He withered in his seat before pointing his blaster at the front window. Was this how Romana felt when the Pandora possessed her?

"Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing!" The beast in him yelled.

Braxiatel managed his own smirk, despite the amount of pain he was in. "Go to hell beast." He muttered darkly before he fired his blaster at the glass which shattered and with one last agonising scream, he opened his mouth and the same red smoke was sucked through the window and into outer space, straight for the black hole. Braxiatel gasped, sweat forming on his forehead and he dropped his blaster on the floor.

"Emergency shield!" Zach shouted and Zach pressed a button and the emergency shield activated and it covered the gaping hole that Braxiatel created. Toby still lay unconscious in his seat. "We're still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole!"

"But Braxiatel stopped him!" Rose told him, confused as to why we're still being pulled in.

"That's the trouble with black-holes," Braxiatel croaked. "By the time you humans were learning how to walk, our people created and destroyed black-holes with the snap of our fingers! Once we're in range of a black-hole, that's it. There's no going back. We're being sucked right in." His hands twitched slightly as the rocket began to continue to spiral towards the black hole.

Danny looked at the computer screen, looking terrified. "The planet's lost orbit! It's falling!"

* * *

The beast was burning up, struggling against his chains as Romana ran back down the tunnel, trying to get far away from the beast as possible. Suddenly, a blast of air knocked her backwards straight into something hard and she looked up and laughed as she realized it was the TARDIS. She didn't stop laughing even as she went in.

* * *

The computer screen indicated the planet had fallen into the black hole before it went blank and Danny showed them. "The planet's gone." He glanced at Braxiatel. "I'm sorry."

"But I can still _feel _her." Braxiatel told him, frowning. "She must've survived somehow!" He could feel her, he knew. But if the planet had fallen into a black-hole, he wouldn't of been able to feel her any longer! How was that possible?

"I'm sorry, but she's gone." Danny told him, shaking his head.

"Accelerate. I did my best. But hey, first human beings and a Time Lord to fall inside a black hole. How about that?" Zach spoke.

Braxiatel was not in the mood to correct him as he clung on tight. Rose closed her eyes as the rocket shook violently and they all have their eyes screwed shit, ready for the impact when suddenly, everything stopped and silence fell around them.

Rose opened her eyes and looked around her, confused. "What happened?"

Jefferson looked out of the window. "We're turning." He looked at the computer screen. "Captain, we're turning away from the black-hole!"

Suddenly they heard the comm crackle as it slowly came to life. "Hello there Captain!" Romana commented cheerily through the comm and Braxiatel couldn't help but grin. "Reporting from the TARDIS sir!" Rose looked at Braxiatel and her mouth dropped open as Braxiatel's eyes light up. "Now, just want to check. Have you got an Irving Braxiatel and Rose Tyler on board?"

"Romana!" Braxiatel cried, over joyed. He has never been so happy to hear her voice once again and to hear she had the TARDIS back just made it even better. "Thank Rassilon! Are you hurt?"

"Nope, perfectly safe. Still in the space-suit mind you though, may have a couple of bruises but I'm not too fussed. I've dealt worse. Now! I'm just towing you home in my ship with the gravity-schamvity. Just give it a few more minutes and you'll be safe and sound. Oh and Captain? Whilst we're at it, may we swap passengers? Say, if you give me Braxiatel and Rose Tyler and I'll give you Ida Scott? Is that a deal?"

The team looked delighted to hear that Ida was alive and Jefferson and Danny shared excited grins and Zach looked positively delighted. "She's alive!"

"Yes! Thank god!" Danny cheered.

"She's a little bit oxygen starved but she should be okay by the time you reached home." There was a pause. "I didn't have time to save the Ood. They went down with the planet." The TARDIS console bleeped. "There we are! Entering clear space. You are now at the end of the line, mission officially closed."

Braxiatel wiped the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve and grinned at Rose who grinned back, proud of him at having defeated the beast yet managed to save Toby at the same time. He had done so much for them all ready and he didn't even realize.

* * *

Braxiatel opened the door of the TARDIS for him and Rose and Romana looked up from the console and smiled as she saw them. Braxiatel ran up to Romana and Romana towards him before Braxiatel gathered Romana up into his arms and lifted her clean off the floor and they both laughed, so happy to be reunited and to see each other once again. They nuzzled each other's noses, before mentally checking each other, to see each other hurt before Braxiatel dropped Romana back on the floor, clearing his throat and looking sheepish before Romana hugged Rose, the three of them happy to be reunited.

* * *

Ida was back in the rocket and was feeling much better thanks to Romana and Jefferson was asking her what Romana's ship was like. "I don't know. I can't remember." And it was true, she couldn't remember what their ship looked like and she wished she did remember. She would have loved to have seen it.

Danny frowned. "Well, it _looked _like a box."

"A box?" Toby asked. After Braxiatel got rid of the beast of Toby once and for all, all the evilness and hatred had seem to evaporated from Toby and Toby was more than glad to get rid of those emotions.

"What do you mean a box?" Zach asked.

Jefferson looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, I did see a big blue box in the storage cupboard on the computer."

Danny nodded. "The big blue box. That's it!"

"Hello again Captain!" Romana called through the comm cheerily. "We're going now and have a safe trip home. You never know, you might see us again, this universe is impressive."

"But Romana, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?" Ida asked.

"I don't know," Romana admitted. "Perhaps that may be a good thing for me not to know something."

"What do you think it was? Really?" Rose asked.

"I think we fought it." Braxiatel told them as he stood by Romana. "That's the whole point. Together, we defeated it and that's all we need to know."

"It said I was gonna die in battle." Rose spoke, sounding uneasy.

"Obviously it lied. It was getting at your darkest fears, that's how it worked. Nothing to be afraid of." Braxiatel told her firmly.

"We have to go now. It has been a pleasure knowing you all and I hope one day, our paths will cross again." Romana told them, changing topics.

"I hope so." Ida replied. She rather liked their company and she owed Romana her life.

"And thanks, boys!" Rose grinned and Zach, Danny and Toby grinned whilst Jefferson merely shook his head, amused.

"Braxiatel, sir!" Jefferson spoke through the comm. "It has been an honour fighting by your side and it has been a pleasure knowing you. Without you, I think I would be dead by now."

"It has been my honour Jefferson."

"Hang on though, Romana. You never really said, you three...who are you exactly?" Ida asked. And it was true, whilst these three may have saved their lives, they knew next to nothing about the three of them. They were still complete strangers.

"Us?" Romana asked, smirking. "We're the impossible, that's what we are."

"The impossible." Braxiatel replied and with that, they switched off the comm.


	23. Mephsistopheles Arkadian

After the beast incident, Braxiatel had decided to take Romana and Rose on a small holiday. He took them to the late 53rd t Century at the time of festival of the Moon, which was a perfect opportunity to explore the culture and people and a great opportunity to get Romana out where it didn't require them saving the universe. The universe can look after itself for one day, even heroes needed their rest.

The three of them were wondering around the market, exploring and tasting the different foods the people there had on offer. Rose looking around with a smile on her face and she felt content. The beast incident had shaken her slightly, especially when it possessed Braxiatel and when it said she was going to die in battle. She still pondered on that question, even if Romana and Braxiatel won't answer it for her. "I love this," Rose grinned as she waved her way through the crowd. "It's about time we took a little holiday and a break from saving the universe."

Romana nodded in agreement. "I agree and for once, the TARDIS actually took us where we _wanted _to go. It's not often it does that." And it was true for even though the TARDIS was alive and not a machine, it just had a mind of it's own and took them where it needed to go. Not where they wanted to go.

"For once," Braxiatel agreed as he looked around, wondering if he would see any familiar faces. "I often wondered how my brother managed to get everywhere when he had a TARDIS that took control all the time. But this is a type-40 TARDIS we are talking about."

"When are we?" Rose asked, walking beside him and being careful not to tread on his robes.

"Late 53rd Century at the Festival of the Moon." Braxiatel replied, making his way through the crowd. "Been here once before, I must say it was very dull but I hope this time it shall be better."

"Then why did you-oof!" Rose suddenly bumped into a tall man with a trimmed beard who stumbled slightly and she looked at the man apologetically. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

The man was about to speak before he studied Romana and Braxiatel as though he knew them from somewhere but couldn't place where and Romana blinked before she gasped and clenched her jaws and Braxiatel had to have a double look at the man for he too, could not believe his eyes for he thought the man had long since been dead. He made sure that this man died! He wanted him _dead!_ He _planned _this man's death. How was it possible that he got away so easily?

"_Mephsistopheles Arkadian?!_" Romana growled dangerously, looking angry. "You bastard!"

The man dropped the round object he was holding before looking them from one to the other, his eyes widening before he turned and ran away from them. Romana always knew he was a coward but this was extremely low of him. "After him!" Romana roared before she ran after the man. Rose looked confused but ran after Braxiatel who was all ready ahead of Romana. He barged his way past the market, barging into people and jumping over goods, his crimson robes billowing behind him as he ran for he had one goal in mind, to capture Mephsistopheles Arkadian.

Romana jumped onto one of the market tables and began to jump from one to the other, before she kicked over a few baskets, making Arkadian trip over them clumsily and losing his balance before he landed face first into a pile of mud. There was an outrage throughout the market but neither Time-Lord's cared and Braxiatel grabbed Arkadian by his hair before pointing his blaster at his neck. "I'd suggest you don't struggle." He sneered. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

Arkadian rolled his eyes. "Really now, your threats are feeble. But I'm afraid I don't know who you both are. Time-Travel does get very complicated you know."

Romana advanced on Arkadian dangerously and Rose watched the scene, feeling very confused by the whole ordeal. "I'm not in the mood to be made of mockery Arkadian. You clearly knew who we were the minute you set your eyes on us. So don't you dare insult our intelligence."

"Oh, all right. I must say, you look positively younger since I last saw you, lady _Imperatrix." _

Braxiatel tightened his grip even tighter on the human. He wanted to finish this man once and for all. After everything this human intelligence has done, he deserved what he got.

Romana's eyes narrowed. "How dare you mock me! That name is nothing but an insult to me." She wanted to forget that name. She hated it and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, it was always brought back one way or another.

Arkadian shrugged as best as he could underneath Braxiatel's grip. "You're the one that earned it. I am right, aren't I _Irving Braxiatel_?" He smiled ruefully.

"How did you survive?" Braxiatel hissed. "I saw you die! I _planned _your death!"

Rose's eyes widened and she was about to say something when Arkadian chuckled. "Quick temper you have there. You never did have a temper in your previous body, you always preferred to bottle things up didn't you? But I suppose, regeneration does change you." He sighed dramatically. "But you should know by know that I don't reveal my secrets out in the open mmm? How about we all get a nice cold drink? I know a very nice bar, not very far from here where we can...let's say..._discuss things_."

Romana scoffed. "So you can poison our drinks most likely."

"Hand-cuff me if you like," Arkadian replied. "Lock me up like dear old Narvin used to if you want to." Romana winced at the mention of her dear friend. "Oh, I hit a soft spot there didn't I, _Imperatrix_?"

"What's going on?" Rose asked. "Imperatrix? What on Earth is that? You're hurting him, Braxiatel!" Braxiatel sent her a look, telling her that was precisely he was meant to do and Rose sent him a look of aghast.

"Rose, stay out of this. This is official business that was meant to be finished a long time ago." Romana warned her as she glared at Arkadian. "No, you're coming with us back into our TARDIS cells where you can't escape and away from prying eyes. Braxiatel, take him with us."

Braxiatel's shook his head. "No, too risky and I don't want this human scum anywhere near our TARDIS. I'll rent a place for tonight where we can question you, make no doubt about that." He pressed his blaster harder against Arkadian's neck, causing him to gasp for air. "And if you so much as touch Romana or Rose, I will personally kill you myself. Is that understood?"

"You're losing your touch. Surly you can do better than this." Arkadian muttered, not happy that his day has been ruined. "Why don't you lock me up in the Time Agency? They had lovely cells the last time I was in one-"

"Be quiet Arkadian!" Romana snapped as she searched him, taking out his weapons amongst other things before putting them in her pocket before she began to search him mentally. He may be a mere human intelligence but this man was _clever. _She had to be extra careful around him. She'll destroy his physical weapons later once she's done with him and Romana couldn't wait to get her revenge on this slimy man once and for all.

* * *

A few hours later, the only place that they could actually question Arkadian was in the bar that Arkadian has suggested as everywhere else was booked up due to the festival. Luckily, they managed to get a table near the back and Braxiatel sat next to Arkadian who was carefully bounded and very much trapped. Braxiatel sat next to him, his blaster out whilst Rose and Romana sat on the opposite side. The bar itself was full and loud music was being played so they wouldn't be overheard unless someone was listening in on them very carefully.

Romana turned to Rose. "You are my companion Rose and you have been good to me. But for this, I would like you to enjoy yourself for the night. Go out there and dance and relax and do whatever you humans do at a bar." She gestured towards the dance floor where it was occupied with people.

Rose shook her head stubbornly. "No. I won't leave you two, not when I don't know what's going on. Not only that, it looks like if I left you two alone with him, he'll be dead by the time I come back!" She pointed at Arkadian.

Arkadian smirked. "How thoughtful of you to care about my feelings."

"This is very serious business Rose and none we expect you to understand. We'll let you stay but you will not interfere, no matter how dangerous it gets. Do you understand me?" Romana ignored Arkadian's comment as she looked at Rose sternly.

Rose gave a meek nod. "Yes Romana."

"Good. Then let's get to business." She looked at Arkadian. "How did you survive? Braxiatel planned your death! He made sure Elbon killed you on the spot during the civil war."

Arkadian took a sip of his water before replying. "Easy escape method. I stole a Time Ring from some poor unfortunate Time-Lord, Goth I think his name was, nearly got attacked but was luckily not infected with the Dogma Virus since I wasn't a Time-Lord." He scowled at the memory, glad that Elbon himself was dead. "Then I escaped to-"

"I'm sorry, but what's a Dogma Virus?" Rose asked, forgetting her promise to Romana and Romana flashed her eyes warningly at Rose.

"A virus that infects Time-Lord's only," Arkadian replied. "Lies dormant until regeneration but once a Time-Lord regenerates, well, let's say the Time-Lord becomes a zombie." He imitated a zombie look but quickly let it drop once Braxiatel sent him a cold glare.

Rose looked horrified and looked at Romana and Braxiatel for confirmation. "Is this true?" She asked, barely believing it.

Romana nodded. "It's one of the many reasons why Gallifrey had to be destroyed. I tried to find a cure for it, and I did but the cure itself prevented our species from ever regenerating."

"Speaking of Gallifrey, how did you two survive mmm?" Arkadian asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at them. "I'd very much like to hear the story Madame P."

Romana's mouth twitched. "You have no right to mock me Arkadian. Not after what you did with the Free Time terrorists and the CIA. You have no right at all!"

"How we survived is not the main concern," Braxiatel drawled. "The main problem is, what are we going to do with you? You should have died back with Elbon! I planned your death and even sold my collecti-"

"Ah yes, your collection. I must say, that was a _very _nice trick you did there. Selling your collection? I thought I might as well take my opportunity but I did think there was something a little suspicious about it but nothing more. Unfortunately, your collection is now destroyed."

"I knew that long ago Arkadian. I made sure it was destroyed." Braxiatel sneered. "You get to survive whilst the rest of our planet died! You should have been burnt with it!"

"Ah now, should I? Come now Braxiatel, you know you both need me. Especially when I hold information on the Matrix and everything with it."

"The Matrix has long since been destroyed. You should have known that by now as you were there at the time." Romana told him sternly. "You are as little use to us as a pig-rat!"

"Now Madame P, that is not true mmm? I could just easily set up another Free Time terrorists revolution against the two of you, the last of the Time-Lord's and steal your girl and TARDIS. I must say, they are both rather pretty and you both know I like pretty objects."

"Who exactly are you anyway?" Rose asked, irritated that she had been called a girl and was spoke as though she was an object when for the fact, she was a grown woman with her own mind.

"A human time-travelling criminal." Braxiatel replied in disgust.

"Now my dear Irving Braxiatel, I am much more than that, I assure you." Arkadian chuckled. "Apologizes. I haven't introduce myself to you. I am Mephistopheles Arkadian and I am or was in league with the Free Time terrorists movement and a intergalactic arms dealer."

"You're not a Time-Lord aren't you?" Rose asked, not understanding what the Free Time terrorists was about. She had to ask Romana or Braxiatel later. "Or some alien...?"

"Oh no, no, no!" Arkadian laughed. "I'm just a simple human, like yourself."

Romana rolled her eyes. "_Simple human_. Tell me Arkadian, why did you give yourself in so easy today? You are usually most impossible to catch and you should know of the amount of times we have tried catching _you." _

"Well, I am wanted here and there and I do in fact have a meeting with a rather handsome Time Agent by the name of John Hart later on..." He shrugged when a shadow and leaned his head back, nearly banging his head into the Hoix's behind him. "Oh, sorry there big fellow." He winked at the Hoix and the Hoix merely growled at him.

Romana looked at him suspiciously, knowing he was planning something dangerous but when wasn't he? Arkadian was always planning something dangerous. Back on Gallifrey when the CIA was still around, Arkadian was one of the most dangerous criminals to have lived. Romana knew she and Braxiatel couldn't let this man get away with nothing, not after everything he has done. "We'll take you to the Time Agency where there you'll be taken to court for your crimes and hopefully be executed and you should know by know I_ never_ lose a court case." She gave a curt nod towards Braxiatel who stood him, pointing his blaster at Arkadian. "Then we'll get our revenge on you."

"Oh now, really Madame P? I was starting to enjoy myself. Did you have to ruin such a perfect evening? Especially at a time of dancing?" He smirked lazily before looking at one to the other. "I would have thought you Time-Lord's would have Mated by now and started repopulating Gallifrey-" Before he could even finish that sentence, Romana raised her arm and slapped Arkadian round the face twice, leaving a nasty red mark upon his cheek and a ringing in his ears but he dared not flinch. He suppose he did deserve that, after insulting the once President of Gallifrey but he was luckily enough to survived it.

"How dare you!" Romana hissed. "How dare you talk to me like I am a some sort of breeding animal! I am not a breeding animal and I would never be! How dare you insult Time-Lord's Mating! You know nothing of Time-Lord's Mating! _Nothing!"_ Matings within the Time-Lord community was considered more important than marriage. Leela and Andred were happily Mated, joined by both minds and body. Time-Lord Matings were for entirety and when they Mated they became one. It was more than just love, more than marriage and trust. It was so much more and Time-Lord's actually preferred to Mate rather than have marriage itself. To insult somebody who was Mated was a great crime amongst Time-Lord's as it effected not only the person they insulted, but also their Mates.

Rose frowned, not liking where this was heading and she especially didn't like the subject they were talking about. Mating? Wasn't that something like animals did when they were in heat? Time-Lord's couldn't mate could they? They weren't animals, they were a high-species! She dared not speak for she fear she'll suffer under Romana's anger, seeing Arkadian's angry mark upon his cheek and she winced slightly at the sight. She wondered what history the three of them had and what could make Romana and Braxiatel so angry that they want to kill the man sitting in front of her.

Braxiatel sneered. "You may think you know of us, but you know nothing Arkadian." He spat. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't execute you on the spot!"

"Actually, I _do _have a very good reason." He sucked in his cheeks and that's when Romana saw it. The tiny Time-Ring held within his mouth that was barely poking out and Arkadian quickly closed it, knowing he had given it away.

Romana stood up. "The Time-Ring! Give it back to us!" She growled. How could she have missed this when she searched him before? How? She'll never forgive herself for this. "It's unfair that you get to live whilst my people lay dead!"

Suddenly, Arkadian lunged across the table and grabbed Rose by the neck before barging past Braxiatel, taking Rose hostage. Romana and Braxiatel quickly composed themselves and Braxiatel held his blaster at him, ignoring the stares and cries of the other people in the bar surrounding them. "Let Rose go." Romana growled.

"What's it going to be Madame P? The Time-Ring or this petty human?" He tightened his chains tighter around Rose. "Make your choice, Madame P. But then again, destroying Gallifrey? How very noble of you." Arkadian moved backwards.

"How did you-"

"Oh, it's obvious now isn't it? I may be a simple human criminal master-mind but I am certainly not stupid." He commented lazily and Rose looked at the Time-Lord's, terrified. "I must say, you are going sentimental if you are taking a human travelling companion with you. But then, you were always fond of that savage Leela were you not?"

Braxiatel knew that the only reason why Arkadian was talking was for the fact to distract Romana. To hurt her and he wouldn't let this low-life species get away with it. He raised his blaster and aimed it at Arkadian's head, getting the perfect shot.

"Irving Braxiatel, really? If you shoot me, I'll kill her. Simple as." Arkadian looked at him and the Hoix that sat behind him before moved closer to Arkadian and Braxiatel knew that Arkadian and the Hoix were somehow working together and he tightened his grip on his blaster. "Been lovely seeing you again Madame P! But I'm afraid I'm rather tied up at the moment. Free Time! Free Time!" Arkadian yelled when suddenly, he, Rose and the Hoix disappeared as the Time-Ring activated around them.

"Bastard!" Romana snapped as she and Braxiatel ran towards the TARDIS, ignoring everyone's cries and screams of terror. "We let him escape! Again! He shall pay for what he's done!"

There was a buzz in Braxiatel's pocket and Braxiatel managed to get out his phone and opened up his text. "Earth, London, 21st Century. Rose." Braxiatel read as they neared the TARDIS. "Really, Earth again?"

"It may be a trick," Romana warned as she connected Braxiatel's phone to the TARDIS and at once the TARDIS was in flight. "This is Arkadian we are dealing with."

"Not to mention a Hoix," Braxiatel muttered as he helped Romana fly the TARDIS. Flying the TARDIS was so much easier with two. He had flown a TARDIS by himself before plenty of times in the past but he always wished he had an extra pair of hands to help him press all those buttons so he didn't have to dash around the console like a mad man. Now he'd mention it, he did recall his brother saying that was his favourite part of flying a TARDIS. Unlike the Doctor, he and Romana didn't leave the breaks on nor did they have bumpy landings. "Not sure which one I prefer at the moment."

"Oh hush." Romana shushed him as she worked, the TARDIS flying fast through the vortex. "All we need right now is to rescue Rose, get rid of the Hoix and hopefully murder Arkadian when we get our hands on him."

Braxiatel raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think any of this is going to work?" He pulled a lever.

"Of course it will! I sincerely hope so anyway."

"Then let's get to it." Braxiatel smirked before he and Romana pressed the same button and held on tight as the TARDIS flew faster and faster towards Earth, ready to rescue Rose.


	24. Love and Monsters

Romana and Braxiatel managed to track Rose down to an old building site which contained several warehouses near London. Romana often wondered how often they could go without visiting London or Earth itself. It seemed to her they always bumped into the primitive place but she knew that the TARDIS used to travel to it quite a bit with the Doctor and she wondered if the TARDIS herself just wanted to remember the old days with the Doctor.

It turned out that the Arkadian had disappeared which was no surprise to Romana as she knew he was a slippery villain and they were left with trying to get rid of the Hoix who was to say, very infuriated with them.

They managed to free Rose but the Hoix kept chasing them and Romana and Braxiatel quickly diverted a trap. They ran across the metal floors in the warehouse that they found themselves in, Braxiatel with his blaster out and Romana peered over the railings, trying to spot the enemy. "Where is he? Can you see him?" She had to get to the buckets before the Hoix did or Rose would get to the buckets whilst she and Braxiatel distracted the Hoix.

Rose ran up behind her before she spotted the Hoix running in the distance and she tapped Braxiatel on the shoulder before pointing where the Hoix had gone. "There! There he is!" Before she could continue, Braxiatel had all ready ran after the hoix. "Stop! No! Watch out!"

"Where is he?!" Romana asked her as she ran up to Rose. "Remember to get the bucket Rose! Do not the blue one! Remeber that Rose! Do not get the blue bucket!"

"There! Over there!" Rose replied before rushing to do as Romana said.

Romana ran to find the hoix, only to to find the Hoix roaring behind an large door, roaring at a young man with rusty blonde hair and she and Braxiatel came running up behind it, approaching it cautiously.

Romana approached the Hoix directly behind it and held a large pork chop that she managed to get sneak in and held it up just out of the Hoix's reach as Braxiatel made to restrain the Hoix. "That's it. No more nasty Arkadian for you! Look at the pork chop, that's all you need to do." She commented and she turned her head towards the human who stood there in shock, watching them. "Get the hell out of here if you want to live!" She turned to the Hoix as Braxiatel carefully moved closer. "Are you deaf? I ordered you to run!"

The man ran back a few paces and was about to leave but before he could and before Braxiatel could tie down the Hoix, Rose charged into the room with a loud cry and flung the acid that was in the blue bucket that Romana had made earlier onto the Hoix. The Hoix howled and clutched it's eyes and Romana narrowed her eyes at Rose, wondering if she did this on purpose. "Look what you've done! You've made it worse! We nearly had it then!"

"You said blue!" Rose protested.

"I said _not blue! _You're going to have your hearing tested when all this has finished." Romana replied nastily and Braxiatel was about to lunge at the Hoix when the Hoix suddenly spotted Rose and growled and Rose whimpered and sprinted off in the opposite direction, the Hoix following close behind. Romana rolled her eyes. "Just hold on!" She turned to Braxiatel. "Humans! They never listen! Trust Arkadian to have a Hoix on his side." She slammed the door shut in frustration, feeling her temper flaring.

All Romana knew next was that suddenly, she was being chased by the Hoix as she ran down some corridors before the Hoix chased after Rose, then down another corridor where the Hoix chased after Braxiatel. It reminded Romana of a scooby-do chase as she and Braxiatel were running and Rose were being chased by the hoix, the human she had told to run was standing there with a bewildered expression on his face as they ran past him, trying to confuse the Hoix.

The Hoix was chasing Rose on one of the end corridors when it paused in it's tracks and Braxiatel came out running with a red bucket and the Hoix turned, it's eyes widening with horror and ran off in the opposite direction, Braxiatel hot on his heels and Rose behind him and Romana was running after them when she stopped and paused, looked at at the man with a frown on her face. She knew this man from somewhere, but where did she knew him from? She walked up to him, studying his face."You!" She pointed at him and the man blinked in surprise, stunned that he was the only one noticing him. "I know you from somewhere." She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking deeply. Where did she knew him from? It had to be from a recent adventure she knew that.

The man ran away from her, completely terrified and Romana shook her head and joined back in the chase. She was going to finish this chase once and for all and hopefully track down Arkadian and get her revenge. But than man...where did she know him from? Where? And more importantly, when?

* * *

The three of them were back in the TARDIS, completely exhausted after dealing with the Hoix and Rose shook her messy hair which was covered with water. "I'm going to have a shower." She muttered and she went away, trying to get rid of the knots in her tangled hair.

Braxiatel sat down in the captain's chair, his crimson robes dirty and wet but he had no energy to change them. "Hoixs..." He groaned as he stretched his muscles, aching. "Never again will I wrestle with one." Braxiatel had to wrestle with the Hoix before sending it back to it's own time. The Hoix had clearly sided with Arkadian and knew it's duty; to destroy those who oppose against Arkadian himself. So when the Hoix tried to attack Romana, Braxiatel had no choice but to wrestle with the creature to the floor before putting it in hand-cuffs. He was more than glad when the Hoix was out of his sight and even more than glad when no harm came to lady Romana. No one harmed his Romana. No one.

Romana patted down her clothes, getting rid of the dirt but she knew she was going to have to change later anyway. The Hoix had ruined her favourite scarf. "I'm annoyed at the fact that we let Arkadian get away. _Again._ I searched him mentally and physically! How was it possible that he managed to hide the Time-Ring from us? How?!"

"This is Arkadian we are dealing with," Braxiatel reminded her. "He likes to hide things in plain sight because that way people don't see them as easily."

"I suppose you are right, but why is he the one that get to live whilst our people lay dead in dusts and rocks?" Romana spoke, her lips quivering. "He deserves to die! After everything he has done! The Free Time terrorists, Leela, K9 Mark 1 and 2, the civil war, the Time War...he can't get away with this. No more. I shall not have it."

"And when we do catch him, what happens then? Does that make you any better than _him?" _Braxiatel asked. "I want my revenge on him just as much as you do Romana but we can't go and murder him in cold blood. That would make you no better than him. No better than all those other Free Time terrorists."

Romana knew he was right. She was not a cold blooded murderer, she couldn't murder Arkadian in cold blood even if she wanted to. But she wanted her revenge. Her people and children lay dead and yet, whilst he gets to live life to the fullest! She clenched her fingers against the TARDIS console, her knuckles turning white. "You're right Braxiatel," She replied. "Even after all this time, you are still my advisor."

"I am always here to serve you, my lady."

"I know you are Braxiatel. Why did I think I made you my Lord Cardinal in the first place?" She sent him a slight smile. "I just wish I hadn't let Arkadian escape under my clutches once again."

"Do you really hate being called Imperatrix?" Braxiatel dared to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Romana froze and she turned away slightly, closing her eyes at the mention of the title. She hated that title more than anything. She wished she never earned it. When she first lead her people off to war, that was what they used to call her, in the very beginning and it haunted her every day. She swallowed and opened her eyes. "More than anything." The name itself was nothing more than an insult to her pride.

Braxiatel merely nodded, understanding why she hated that title. She was the one who lead her people off to war. That was what they called her, _Imperatrix _and to still have to carry that title must haunt her everyday. He remembered when she first carried the title, it made her more ruthless and more dangerous and edged towards her darker side, much like the Doctor and the Valeyard. He stood up and made his way out before turning to look at her. "If you don't mind, Romana, I'm going to get change. Wrestling with the Hoix has made me feel _unclean_." He made his way out again before Romana stopped him.

Romana nodded. "And Braxiatel?"

"Yes my lady?"

"He would have been proud of you." There was no need to say who was she implying about, they both know who as did the TARDIS who gave a gentle hum in agreement.

He turned his head a little so he could just see her out of the corner of his eyes. Would his brother have been proud of him? Of the the things he has done? Creating his own Cybermen army...ruining Bernice Summerfield life? Destroying all those innocent people for his collection? Would he have been proud of what he did to get to where he was now? He knew that neither of them were innocent. His brother was long dead now, but even when he was alive, he had committed genocide a few times and had killed countless of others even if it was to save a few helpless victims. Neither brothers had their hands clean and neither were innocent. They hadn't been innocent for a very long time. "_Would he_?" He asked softly. "Would he have been proud of me Romana?" With that, he walked back to his room.

Romana stood in the TARDIS console, watching Braxiatel leave. She knew the Doctor would have been somewhat proud of Braxiatel even if Braxiatel didn't believe it himself. But if the Doctor was still alive but he would he be proud of her? The Doctor tricked her into saving her life so he could destroy the Time-War and everything within whilst she got to escape and carry the guilt and despair with her, abandoning her people when they needed her the most. She shook her head and flicked a switch on the console before heading to her room, getting changed. She was still angry at herself for letting Arkadian getting away but she knew she'll see him again, but when will that be?

_Oh Leela, _she sighed deeply as she headed back to her bedroom. _How I wish you and Narvin were here to guide me._

* * *

It was a few hours later and Romana was back in the TARDIS console, sitting on the Captain's chair and reading through a book when Rose came in, talking on her mobile phone but Romana did not raise her head to look at her, to absorb in her book.

"Yeah mum, I'll let them know. We'll be over there as soon as possible yeah? Love you too." Rose switched off her mobile before clearing her throat to gain Romana's attention.

"Yes?" Romana asked, almost in a bored tone but she still did not look up from her book.

"My mum just rang and there's been some trouble..." Rose began as she walked up to the console. "A guy named Elton has been with my mum for a few days and my mum thought he was there for her, y'know, flirting and stuff when she realized Elton had a photo of me. In his coat pocket." Rose sniffed and Romana merely flipped the page of her book. "Apparently he's been looking for you and Braxiatel."

"Elton?" Romana asked, her brows furrowing slightly as she recognized the name.

"Elton." Rose nodded.

"I've heard that name before..." She frowned before snapping her book shut, sighing. "I take it you want to go and see your mother?"

"My mum yeah," Rose nodded. "Shall I go and get Braxiatel?"

Romana shook her head as she set the coordinates. "No need. We're only visiting your mother and besides, he's probably busy doing something else." She twisted the lever and soon enough, they were flying through the vortex. "Did your mum say who this Elton was working for?" It didn't surprise Romana that humans were looking for her and Braxiatel. They have been around for a bit, saving the Earth numerous of times, they were bound to attract attention somehow.

"No, she just said he was looking for you two. No idea what for." Rose shrugged and the TARDIS landed gently and Romana was glad that she managed to fix the brakes and had no more of the bumpy landing.

"Here we are. I'll wait here," Romana patted the console.

Rose made her way out before she frowned at her. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Domestic."

"Ah." Rose nodded in realization. "I'll see you in a bit." She walked out of the TARDIS and into her living room, closing the door behind her.

"Trouble?" Braxiatel asked and Romana looked up to see him standing there in new crimson robes.

"We're being followed again." Romana explained. "I just hope it's nothing to do with UNIT or Torchwood..."

"Humans." Braxiatel sighed deeply. "That's the trouble with them. They always think they have the right to know everything."

"Mmm." Romana commented in agreement. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." Braxiatel replied as he moved to sit in the Captain's chair. "I've dealt with worse. Doesn't make me feel any younger."

"You look young enough as it is with this body," Romana indicated to him. "Suits you." She sent him a small smile. "Braxiatel...have we come across anyone named Elton on our recent travels? And no, not the singer."

Braxiatel looked thoughtful. "Yes, I think I do. I remember a young boy, about three of four years old. We were chasing after the Elemental Shade just after we left Mickey and if I recall, the Elemental Shade killed a young woman who had a young boy named Elton Pope if I remember correctly. Why?"

It all made sense. The young man that Romana saw when they were chasing the Hoix, the man that Jackie said was following him...it must be all connected to him. But why was he following them? A simple human being? Did he want answers for his mother's death? He was only a young child when Elton's mother was murdered out of cold blood by the Elemental Shade.."I think this young Elton Pope is the man who has been following us. The man we saw in the warehouse, that must have been him. He must be looking for answers about his mother's death."

At that moment, Rose came in and she smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes when she saw Braxiatel. "Mum gave us his contact details." Rose told them as she walked up to the console. Looking annoyed. Nobody upsets her mum and got away with it."Could we go and find him? He upset my mum and I can't let him get away with that."

Romana shrugged. "Why not?" She and Braxiatel flew the TARDIS and they landed in a small side alley.

Braxiatel stepped out of the box first where he found himself face to face with an Abzorbaloff and Elton himself who was kneeling on his knees, looking helpless. "Someone's angry with you." He merely commented and he stepped to the side and Romana stepped out, followed by Rose.

Rose looked at Elton with a murderous look upon her face and advanced dangerously towards Elton. "You upset my mum."

Elton merely stared at her before he glanced at the Absorbaloff and he wondered why they weren't doing anything. Weren't they meant to be Earth's mightiest heroes? "...Great big absorbing creature from outer space and you're having a go at me?" He blinked.

"No one upsets my mum." Rose dismissed him, feeling like she was back in high school where she would pick up fights with the other kids. But that was only when they were having a go at her or her friends.

The Absorbaloff looked at Romana and Braxiatel gleefully. "At last. The greatest dinner and desert of them all. Romanadvoratrelundar and Irving Braxiatel."

"Absorbaloff." Romana sneered. "Why are you such a long way from home? From the planet Clom?"

Rose leaned into whisper to Braxiatel. "Is it me or is he a bit...Slitheen?"

The Absorbaloff heard her and looked insulted. "Slitheen? Pah!" He spat at them. "No! I spit on them! I was born on their twin planet! As Romana said, I'm from Clom! And proud!"

"Why are you here?" Braxiatel asked in a bored tone.

"I'm here to possess your travelling machine." The Absorbaloff gestured towards the TARDIS, eyeing it hungrily.

Romana sniggered. She heard that threat a thousand times before. "As if that's ever going to happen. Bountiful empires have tried to get their hands on our machine and they've all failed."

"But I _won't _fail. You'll both surrender yourself to me, Romana, Braxiatel, or this one dies." He gestured towards Elton. "You see, I've read about you, Romana. And I've read about your brother, The Doctor." He told Braxiatel. "I've studied all three of you. So passionate, so sweet. You wouldn't let an innocent man die. And I'll absorb him, unless the pair of you give yourselves up to me."

Rose looked up at them, slightly amused. Romana merely glanced at the Absorbaloff coldly. "Passionate? I'm afraid you've got the wrong person. I'm far from passionate and don't you ever, ever," Her tone turned deadly. "Call us sweet again."

"Don't ever mistake us for being nice." Braxiatel told him in agreement. "We're not like my brother," The Absorbaloff blinked, not expecting this from either Time Lords. "Do what you want to this pitiful human." Braxiatel knew the Absorbaloff wouldn't kill Elton. He wanted them first he could tell.

"He'll die, Braxiatel." The Absorbaloff told them warningly.

"Then kill him!" Braxiatel sneered.

The Absorbaloff hesitated and looked unsure of what to do. He was not expecting this answer at all from either Time Lord's. He though they were meant to be passionate people but he thought wrong. "So be it." He finally told them before he turned to Elton, raising his arms.

"I think the others may have something to say about this though." Romana told them as though in afterthought.

"Others?" The Absorbaloff blinked, wondering what she meant. Others? What others?

"She's right. Romana's right. We can't let him. Oh, Mr. Skinner...Bridget..._pull!" _A woman's voice cried and all the victims began to pull at the Absorbaloff's skin.

"No!" The Absorbaloff screamed in pain.

"For god's sake, pull!"

"No, don't, get off, get off!" The Absorbaloff began to whack at them as the victims strain outwards, stretching him apart.

"If it's the last thing we ever do, Bliss! All of us together! Come on! Pull!" The same girl shouted at her friends in encouragement and Braxiatel had to admire her courage as the Absorbaloff wailed in pain and panic. "LINDA united! Pull!" The absorbaloff dropped his cane. "Elton! The cane!"

Elton picked it up.

"Break it!"

Elton quickly snapped the cane in half and emitted a shower of blue sparks. The hands on the end open outwards, revealing a glowing light.

The absorbaloff glowered at Elton. "My cane! You stupid man-oh no!" He roared at Elton before he turned into liquid and falling into the pavement, gone forever and Elton blinked.

He looked at the pavement where the creature had gone into before slowly looking up at the trio. "What did I do?"

Romana walked over to the bubbling remains of Victor. "The cane that you are holding created a limitation field. The field itself is now broken and he's gone forever. Absorbed into the Earth."

Elton watched helplessly as the Absorbaloff dissolved into the paving stone. For one fleeting moment, the shape of Elton's love, the girl that they heard shouting before appeared on the pavement and he lunged towards her. "Bye bye, Elton. Bye bye." She told him sadly before she sunk back into the paving slab. A tear ran down Elton's cheek and Rose's anger at Elton evaporated away, knowing how upset he must be.

"Who was she?" Rose asked.

"That was Ursula." Elton told her tearfully. Rose looked at him for a moment, knowing the Time Lord's weren't good when it came to comforting people and she went to him and wrapped her around his shoulders and he wept quietly. Romana and Braxiatel looking at the paving slab.

Romana moved to sit next to him. "Do you remember us? The night your mother died?"

Elton looked up, tears pouring down his face. He glanced at Braxiatel before looking back at Romana. He nodded. "I remember." He whispered.

Romana sighed. "There was a shadow in your house. An Elemental Shade and it had escaped from the Howling Halls not that long ago." Romana remembered that night clearly now. They had left Rose at her mother's who was still grieving over Mickey and she and Braxiatel had chased an Elemental Shade to a house not far away. She remembered looking down at a young Elton whilst Braxiatel inspected his mother's body. "By the time we stopped the creature, it was too late to save your mother. We're sorry." She indicated towards herself and Braxiatel." Elton's lips trembled.

Braxiatel got out his sonic screwdriver, still studying the pavement where the Absorbaloff vanished and his sonic screwdriver beeped. "Elton! Romana! I'm getting a spade!" Braxiatel dashed back into the TARDIS and they looked at him in confusion before he came back out again, this time with a spade before he chucked it at Elton. "Get digging."

Elton stood up, blinking and Braxiatel showed him where to dig and he explained the reason why. There was just part of Ursula that was still alive but not she wasn't going to be whole again. But to Elton that didn't matter. Just the fact that Ursula was alive was all he could think about and eagerly he began to dig.

It took a few tries between Braxiatel and Elton but after a few hours, they managed it. The paving stone that the Absorbaloff disappeared to was in Elton's hands, his hands dirty with muck and aching with pain but it was totally worth it for he was staring right back at Ursula and he was just so happy to see her again that he didn't care what she looked like. He looked up at Braxiatel, still holding Ursula. "Thank you." He barely whispered. He knew Braxiatel and Romana couldn't save everyone. People were going to die when they were around but if it was just one person, a person he loved more than anything else, it was Ursula and for them to save her meant the world to him. "Thank you for saving her."

"She'll never age," Braxiatel told them. "One day she will die. But she'll never age."

"We'll be going now," Romana told him. "Please don't try and follow us again. We don't want anyone else getting in harm's way. Look after yourselves for us and stay out of trouble." She gave them a mock salute before sauntering back into the TARDIS.

Rose gave Elton a slight glance. "Stay away from mum," She told him. "But look after yourself." She smiled and followed Romana back inside the TARDIS.

Braxiatel was about to follow Rose when Elton stopped him. "Will we see you again?" He asked. "Either of you?"

"No," Braxiatel admitted. "But we might see you." He smirked and left Elton and Ursula in the alley way, just as the TARDIS took off.

"You did well," Romana smiled at him.

He shrugged. "It's what my brother would have done. Not much difference."

"A human dating a pavement. Now there's a story." She shook her head before looking at Rose. "Everything okay now?"

"Yeah," Rose admitted. She'd calm down after she saw Elton losing Ursula but she was still happy at the fact that he had her back, even if she had her head on a paving stone. But that still didn't mean she was angry with Elton for upsetting her mum. "Can we go somewhere? Just to take our mind off things?"

"Anywhere in particular?"

Rose grinned up at Braxiatel. "Oh, somewhere exciting."


	25. Fear Her

Braxiatel smirked as he drove the TARDIS. This time, he was going to be the one taking them somewhere and this time, he made sure he wasn't driving the TARDIS whilst drunk. The TARDIS landed smoothly. Unlike his brother, Braxiatel was a perfectly good pilot of the TARDIS and had actually passed his exams. "There we are. Outside those doors is 2012 Olympics. Awaiting for you with open arms." He looked pleased with himself.

"Still haven't forgiven you for driving the TARDIS whilst drunk," Romana commented, reminding him of the incident with Queen Victoria.

He scowled. "You're not going to let me forget that aren't you?"

"Not really." She smirked and Rose giggled. "Well? Are you going to lead us out?"

Braxiatel rolled his eyes before giving Romana a mock bow. "As my lady commands." He walked to the doors and opened them for Romana and Rose. "Ladies first." He commented.

"Why thank you." Romana smiled before she stepped out of the police box and she sniffed the air. For once, they've got the correct date and time. "It appears we have arrived at the correct date and time for once!"

"You can just tell by sniffing the air?" Rose asked as they began to walk down the road. She looked up. "Or by that sign.." She indicated towards a banner that was advertising the 2012 Olympics.

"We're Time-Lord's Rose," Romana told her. "It's in our guts to know time."

"Ah, the 30th Olympia!" Braxiatel exhaled. "I remember the 100th Olympia. I got on very well with the President of France then."

Rose laughed, looking delighted and linked her arms through Braxiatel who stiffened slightly at her movement. "No way! Why didn't I think of that! Ha!"

"Didn't your brother go back to Wembley 1948, twice?" Romana asked before she spotted a missing poster that was stuck on a lamp post. Braxiatel and Rose oblivious to her and carried on walking down the street.

"Unfortunately yes. You knew what my brother was like, always liked to cause trouble even if it meant being two places at once." Braxiatel drawled.

"Braxiatel." Romana ordered and Braxiatel and Rose stopped in their tracks to find Romana looking at the missing poster, her eyebrows furrowing. "Haven't you noticed it's gone a bit...cold?" She asked as she glanced at him walking over.

Braxiatel looked at the missing poster before looking at Romana. Now she had mentioned it, it had gone extremely cold. He was pretty much used to the cold, especially back at Henry Van Statten's when that bastard locked him up in a freezer chamber for a week. Testing to see how long he could survive there without dying amongst countless other things he has done.

_What else did that bastard do to you? _He heard Romana ask him telepathically.

_Too many things. But in a way, I suppose I deserve it for my sins. _He replied and he knew that he did. He had committed many sins and whilst he was captured by Henry Van Statten, he wondered if that was the price he had to pay for them. Everything came with a price.

_Don't you ever think that Braxiatel! Nobody deserves that. Not even you. _He heard Romana say and he closed his eyes, listening to her gentle voice to pull him away from his thoughts.

"It says that they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?" Rose asked, shaking her head.

"Person? What makes you think it's a person?" Romana considered her before shivering slightly and she pulled her blue jumper closer to her chest.

Rose turned at the sound of a door opening and she spotted a woman who dumped a recycling sack on the pavement outside her house before she hurried back inside as though not wanting to stay out longer than necessary whilst casting furtive looks around her all the while. "Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Braxiatel, what-?" She turned around only to find Braxiatel and Romana on the other end of the road.

Romana was crouching in someone's front garden by the mini football goal. She held out her hand in front of herself and she felt something prickle against her skin. Braxiatel copied her movements, his hands hovering above what appeared to be an ordinary area of grass. "Ticklish." He commented as he looked at his palm.

As Rose hurried along the road, a car judders to a halt as the engine gives up the ghost. She stopped to watch when she spotted a council worker props his broom against his white van before he approached the car. He shook his head. "There you go. Fifth today. Not natural is it?" He had never seen anything like it. Five cars breaking down in the exact same spot. Five cars breaking down in one day and he had to push the cars from behind without getting a single thank you from either one of them. He wondered what was causing all these cars to break down but he knew he was not going to get an answer.

The driver frowned. "I dunno what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago."

"Nah, don't even try and explain it mate. All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers." The council worker commented as the driver got out of his car. "Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on your way, happier you'll be." He pushed the car from behind, straining whilst the driver pushed from the driver's side. He couldn't wait to get home and relax and watch the Olympic's on television. His bones were aching and it wasn't just by pushing five cars all day.

"Do you want a hand?" Rose asked, watching them.

The council worker shook his head. "No, we're all right, love."

Rose grinned, seeing him struggle. "No, you're not. I'm tougher than I look, honest." She positioned herself behind the car and gestured for him to move over. He moved over and Rose helped him to push the car. Suddenly, the engine sprang to life causing the council worker to fall over. He scowled before standing, brushing himself down. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Cheers, mate!" The driver called before driving off.

The council worker looked disgruntled. "Been doing it all week." And it was true. It wasn't just today, it had happened every single day he has been working on the street. The most cars he had break down were ten cars and that was two days ago.

"Since those children started going missing?"

"Yeah, I s'pose so." He replied, shrugging.

Back in the garden, Romana had her sonic out and was sonicing the space Braxiatel had his hand over. "The child must have vanished from here." She observed, not noticing the child's dad appearing behind them, hands in his pockets.

"What's your game?" He asked before both Time-Lord's spun around.

Romana got out her physic paper. "My name is Romana, Scientific adviser for UNIT with my assistant, Irving Braxiatel. UNIT sent us to investigate the missing children." She flashed him her physic paper as did Braxiatel before putting them away. "Sent by Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart himself whilst under Geneva Convention." They felt themselves walking backwards as the man looked angry with them. "We are under business management with UNIT. The unexplained. We are here to help you find your children."

"UNIT?" The man scoffed. "Help? We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look like coppers!"

"We're not coppers! We're UNIT! Unified Intelligence Taskforce!" Romana snapped as Rose joined them. "Here to deal with the unknown, the unexplained!"

A woman walked up to them, looking concerned. "What are you going to do?"

An old woman joined them, casting them uneasy looks. "The police have knocked on every door, no clues, no leads, nothing."

"Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do-" The man told them.

"Dale Hixon in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then...!" She mimicked something disappearing. "Right in front of me, like he was never there! There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

"I think-" Braxiatel began but he was interrupted by another neighbour who had joined them in the middle of the road.

"Why don't we start with him?" The woman pointed at the council worker. "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night!"

The man looked at her indignantly. "Fixing things up for the Olympics!"

"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it." Tommy's dad glared at him.

"For Rassilon's sake, you all need to-" Romana spoke, getting irritated. Humans! Jumping to unnecessary conclusions and behaving like children!

"You don't! What you just said, that's slander!" The council worker spoke out.

"I don't care what it is!"

"I think we need to-" Braxiatel began but was once again cut off.

"I want an apology off her!" The council worker pointed at the neighbour who glared at him.

"Stop picking on him!" The old woman cried.

"Yeah, stop picking on me!"

"And stop pretending to be blind! It's evil!"

Romana had enough of their bickering. She felt her temper flare and she angrily glared at the humans. "Fingers on lips!" She shouted furiously, causing everyone to be silent as she put her own fingers on her lips. If they were going to behave like children, she was going to treat them like children. She glared around at them all as though daring them not to do the same. The council worker had all ready obeyed, seeing her eyes flash dangerously before Tom's dad put his fingers on his lips. One by one, they all obeyed apart from Braxiatel and Romana glared at him. Braxiatel reluctantly puts his finger on his lips, sulking. "Thank you. We are offering you help to find your missing children yet you are refusing our help. If I were you people, it would be wise to accept it since you so desperately need it." Romana spoke, removing her finger. "In the last six days, three of your children have been snatched out of thin air. Vanished into the unknown. Am I right?"

The old woman gestured to ask permission to take her finger off her lips. "Er...can I...?" Romana nodded. "Look around you...this was a safe street 'till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you've come from some government organisation, maybe your not. I don't care who you are. Can you help us please?"

Rose glanced up to a window where she saw a young girl peering out of it before one of the mother's headed back inside the house to her daughter.

"Yes." Romana gave the old woman her reply, looking at her sincerely. "We will help."

* * *

A little while later, after everyone had gone back inside, Romana and Braxiatel were back on the lawn, back to the same spot where Tom had disappeared. Braxiatel sniffed around the front lawn as Romana got her sonic out and examined the air in front of her. "It's like the child's been erased." Romana commented. "But yet, still there."

"Want a hanky?" Rose asked Braxiatel who was still sniffing.

"Can you smell it?" He asked, not caring who answered.

"Sort of..metal?" Rose asked, wrinkling her nose just as Romana stood up.

"Metal with a hint of charcoal. Come on." He gathered his robes before jumping over the small wire in the garden before he lead them into a narrow alleyway.

"Apparently Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out of the other." Romana explained before she paused, her hand out. "There it is again. This must be where he must have vanished. Same with Tom."

Braxiatel held out his hand before sniffing. "There's the smell again. It's almost as if they've been _rubbed _out of existence."

Romana nodded. "The residual energy in the place where the children have vanished. I've seen something like this before, a long time ago. Whatever creature is doing this, it's using up a lot of power." And she had seen something like this. A very long time ago with the Doctor.

* * *

Chloe, a young girl sat watching a ginger cat on her front lawn through her bedroom window and heard it meowing and she had the sudden urge to draw. She was a brilliant artist and she loved drawing more than anything. Her bedroom wall was covered with drawings and her wardrobe held a hidden secret...a secret that she had kept from her mother. She knew her mother would be horrified if she found out who she had drawn.

She began to collect her drawing equipment and her mother, Trish, walked in and stood in the doorway, watching her daughter draw unnaturally fast. "You have to come down some time, Chloe." She told her daughter. She was concerned for her daughter and Trish had an uneasy feeling that she had something to do with the missing children yet she didn't want to believe it. She ignored all the drawings of the children on Chloe's bedroom wall, ignored them all staring at her as though pleading for help as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm busy, mum." Chloe merely replied as she drew.

Trish managed enough courage to look at the drawings on the walls before looking away again. "Look at it in here...you've must've used up half a rainforest." She walked over and picked up the half finished drawing and Trish recognized who the kid was meant to be. It looked exactly like Dale, the kid who lived across the road. "That's Dale. Why did you draw him so sad?" He looked so sad in the picture.

"I didn't draw him like that." Chloe replied and she held her hand for the picture. "Dale made himself sad. So I'm gonna draw him a friend." She hurriedly continued to draw the cat. She had to finish the cat. She didn't want Dale to be lonely, not as lonely as she was anyway. "That's what he needs. More friends."

Trish watched her daughter carefully, her brow furrowed. She hated this. She hated to see how unhappy her daughter was and it made her feel like a failure as a mother. _She _was meant to make her daughter happy. She was meant to be there for her but how could she when she didn't know what the problem was? She knew Chloe got bullied at school. She knew Chloe had little friends and Trish had tried. She had tried nearly everything to help Chloe. She had gone through School councilers, summer clubs, after school clubs, she had even suggested an art club for Chloe but none of them had worked out. "Have you seen the T.V?" She asked, wanting to change the subject and she tapped a button on the laptop where it brought up the news and it showed the Olympics. "Look, this'll cheer you up. The Torch is gonna be close." She sat on Chloe's bed. "They'll pass right by our street. And tonight they'll light the Olympic Flame in the Stadium and the whole world will be looking at our city." Chloe didn't look up. "I mean, doesn't that make you feel part of something?" Still no reply and this worried Trish. "Sweetheart? Chloe?"

"I'm busy, mum."

"Okay." Trish reluctantly replied, giving in. She watched her daughter for a few more seconds, watching her draw the ginger cat before she stood up. "You're tired, Chloe. I heard you calling out again, last night."

"It's fine." But it wasn't fine. Her mother was right. She awoke screaming her head off and covered in sweat. Her nightmares about _him. _About the man she drew in the cupboard.

"Nightmares?"

"I'm drawing!" Chloe snapped, getting irritated as she knew her mother was right.

"Whatever they are...they're just dreams you do know that? They won't hurt you." Trish told her, trying to console her daughter.

"I'm busy. Unless you want me to draw you..." She stopped drawing and looked at her mother darkly, giving her a warning. "...mum."

Trish looked at Chloe helplessly. "If you wanna stay cooped up in here, fine. I'll leave you to it." Ignoring the helpless looks of the children in Chloe's drawings, she left the bedroom just as Chloe had finished colouring in the ginger cat.


End file.
